


El Tritón.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Érase una vez... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Dean Winchester Triton, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Little Mermaid Elements, Magic, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad and Happy, Talking Animals, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 91,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Si algo se sabía de los atlantes era que estaba en su naturaleza enamorarse del océano; ¿era ese tono de azul que lo coloreaba? ¿Eran todos los misterios que ocultaba en sus profundidades? Realmente no lo sabían pero era un hecho verídico.Incluso si el corazón del océano no habitaba las aguas, si un atlante lo encontraba sin duda se sentiría atraído a él porque estaba en su naturaleza. Tritón lo sabía, Poseidón lo sospechaba y Azazael iba a usar eso a su beneficio....—Tienes los siete mares en tus ojos. Lo puedo ver ahora que estás más cerca—Castiel tragó duro ante eso pero no se apartó de Dean.“—Las aguas claras del Golfo Pérsico alrededor de la iris, apenas una línea, como si acariciara las costas; luego se mezcla con el Mar Caspio, creando ese color verdusco que marca el final del arrecife—Dean ladeó la cabeza y Castiel tragó duro cuando el aliento del hombre golpeó en sus labios—Luego está el Mar Rojo, más azul que nada, tan profundo que se vuelve uno con el Mediterráneo, Adriático e Índico, dejando que el Mar Negro rodee tu pupila en el más oscuro de los azules—Dean sonrió.“—Es asombroso cuántos azules puedes tener en una mirada.
Relationships: Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Rowena Macleod/Bobby Singer
Series: Érase una vez... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Érase una vez...

...el océano, un vasto mundo de aguas cristalinas donde la espuma siempre llega a una costa de arenas doradas; los barcos y veleros van y vienen sobre las pequeñas olas del océano siendo guiados por la brisa marina; las gaviotas volaban de un lado a otro, bajando en picada para conseguir su alimento en la superficie del mar y luego alzaban el vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes que se arremolinaban en la cima.

El océano, tan infinito y tan hermoso, una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza que podía volverse en tu contra en un parpadeo, o por simple enojo del rey de los mares o del Dios del océano.

Bajo el mar las cosas son diferentes; el agua es cristalina, los peces nadan en libertad entre las algas. Poseidón gobernaba con mano dura aquel océano y, continuamente, visitaba su ciudad favorita en la superficie; Atlántida. Donde el conocimiento abundaba, las personas iban y venían con libertad y veneraban a Poseidón.

Atlántida siempre se consideró la cuna del conocimiento y las artes; su estructura estaba hecha de mármol y oro, podían moldear perfectamente cualquier tipo de material para poder fabricar cosas. Sus armas siempre fueron lanzas de oro con punta de plata y arpones para cazar las presas que ofrecía Poseidón en agradecimiento a sus sacrificios; hacían embarcaciones realmente imponentes y fuertes que podían resistir hasta la furia del dios del océano.

Todo bajo el mandato del rey Tritón, un hombre sabio cuya esposa llamada Atenea le acompañaba en cada momento para brindarles paz y prosperidad a sus habitantes.

Poseidón no quería a Atenea, la detestaba de sobremanera y no sólo porque se llamaba como su rival, que ganó en la gubernatura de la ciudad de Atenas.

Atenea limitaba la visión de Tritón, lo persuadía de que no necesitaba ir a conquistar más tierras cuando la propia bastaba, que eran perfectamente capaces de sobrevivir sin tener que doblegar a otros. Poseidón no aprobaba eso; Tritón podía conquistar cualquier tierra que se encontrara en la costa, podría ser el rey de los siete mares y gobernarlos junto a Poseidón, uno desde las profundidades y el otro desde la superficie.

Cuando le mencionó su plan a Tritón sobre apoderarse de los siete mares y gobernar a su lado el viejo rey se negó, siguiendo los consejos de su amada esposa sobre no necesitar más de lo que tenían. Poseidón, no feliz con su respuesta, le advirtió que se arrepentiría por negarse a su trato y que toda Atlántida sufriría las consecuencias. Desapareció en las profundidades del mar, dispuesto a hacerle pagar aquel desplante al rey en cualquier momento.

Una noche los mares se revelaron; enormes olas azotaban a Atlántida con la intención de destruirla. Tritón intentaba salvar a todos los habitantes hospedándolos en su castillo pues se encontraba en la cima del pueblo y el agua no llegaba a sus puertas, Atenea y los hijos de ambos; Albus, John y Alaric, ayudaban a su padre a llevar niños y mover mujeres hasta el castillo.

Los tres valientes príncipes cargaban hombres heridos o mujeres que no podían caminar, se echaban a la espalda a los ancianos y cargaban hasta tres niños en brazos para poder ponerlos a salvo en el castillo; Atenea intentaba recoger pocos víveres y telas que podrían servir para más adelante mientras Tritón seguía acarreando a sus súbditos intentando ponerlos a salvo.

Fue entonces que el Craqueen apareció; una monstruosa creación de Poseidón que se encontraba en las profundidades del océano con lo que parecían miles de tentáculos, casi del tamaño de la pequeña Atlántida.

Todos se aseguraron que ya nadie quedaba atrás que no fuera la familia real. Los príncipes fueron mandados por su padre al castillo para que revisaran a los heridos y los aseguraran, Tritón miró a su alrededor antes de que la criatura azotara contra ellos. Fue entonces que lo notó.

— ¿Atenea?

Tritón miró aterrorizado a aquella criatura y fue que sus ojos captaron a la pequeña y desgarbada figura que se encontraba cercana a él luciendo un hermoso vestido de telas delgadas color celeste, vio los hermosos cabellos castaños de la mujer bailar con furia contra el viento y en cómo se quedaba inmóvil ante la criatura, asombrada por su tamaño y admirada por su forma.

— ¡ATENEA!—gritó el rey con todas sus fuerzas sobre el ruido de las olas.

El craqueen alzó uno de sus tentáculos siendo guiado por Poseidón desde lo profundo y envolvió la cintura de la reina de Atlántida. La alzó en el aire hasta que estuvo frente a sus fauces.

— ¡ATENEA!—gritó tritón con más fuerza.

Su grito se lo llevaron las olas hasta los oídos de Poseidón que sonrió con satisfacción. Entonces susurró la orden al craqueen y éste devoró a la reina Atenea ante la mirada incrédula de su amado esposo.

Tritón montó en cólera y se dirigió al castillo. Ignoró los intentos de sus hijos de acercársele y fue directo a la cámara real del castillo tomando el tridente que Poseidón le obsequió hace algunos años; un enorme tridente de un extraño metal que los atlantes trabajaban brindado por el mismo océano.

El tridente era del tamaño de Tritón y pesaba, con tres picos en la cima en forma de un tenedor pero con extraños grabados en el mango.

El rey de Atlántida se postro frente a las puertas del castillo y miró a la cara a la bestia mandada por Poseidón; el dios del océano lo miró a través de los ojos del craqueen preguntándose qué planeaba con esa cosa cuando Tritón alzó el tridente al cielo y luego lo clavó en el suelo.

— ¡Querías que gobernáramos juntos!—masculló mientras el viento arreciaba y la barba de Tritón bailaba con él—No seremos tus marionetas, Poseidón. ¡Soy el rey de los siete mares! ¡Soy tu rey! ¡Dales la bienvenida a los atlantes!

Fue entonces que toda Atlántida, a pesar de sus ruinas, comenzó a temblar y a irse sumergiendo. Los tres príncipes miraron alarmados a su padre mientras el agua iba cubriendo todo lo que alguna vez conocieron, sumergiéndolos en los furiosos mares ante la mirada incrédula de Poseidón pues aquello no era parte de su plan, aquello se salía por completo del guión.

Atlántida se hundió en el océano y no quedó evidencia de su existencia sobre la tierra. Los atlantes cambiaron su forma por las de unas criaturas cuya movilidad sobre el mar era más fácil; dijeron adiós a sus piernas para tener una cola de llamativos colores cubiertas de escamas; branquias salieron en los costados de su cuello y entre sus dedos de las manos aparecieron pequeñas membranas que unían los cinco dedos.

Tritón los llamó sirenas.

El nuevo rey de los siete mares sepultó en las profundidades al craqueen haciendo que Poseidón perdiera todo poder sobre él; construyó la Atlántida en las profundidades del mar haciendo de su reino un lugar lleno de tesoros recolectados de barcos hundidos y soldados para enfrentar la furia de Poseidón.

Tritón reinó con mano dura y jamás fue derrotado ante las amenazas que Poseidón mandó. Sus tres hijos fueron buenos soldados y generales de cada batallón que estuvo a su cargo, incluso quedaron inconformes con el destierro del craqueen pues ellos querían vengar la muerte de su madre pero, con tristeza, Tritón les aclaró que aunque lo mataran ella no iba a volver.

Atlántida no fue la misma sin su sabia reina Atenea; fue sanguinaria, violenta. Las mujeres se dedicaron a seducir marineros para arrastrarlos en las profundidades y devorarlos mientras los hombres hundían el barco para poder saquearlo; sembraron terror en la superficie a causa de las leyendas que contaban sobre el rey de los mares pues Tritón les pedía que dejaran uno o dos sobrevivientes de cada embarcación para que corrieran la voz.

Fue un gobierno duro pero no volvieron a verse débiles ante la furia de un dios.

Todo cambió cuando el rey enfermó después de tantas décadas estando al mando; la añoranza de su amada Atenea al fin daba fruto en su corazón por lo que lo tenía en cama casi todo el día así que sus hijos descubrieron que era momento de asumir el mando, al menos uno de ellos.

Albus era el mayor de todos pero no tenía interés alguno sobre el reino, prefería dirigir tropas y lanzarse a la batalla que quedarse sentado en un trono escuchando quejas; Alaric era el menor y no se sentía preparado para semejante responsabilidad, de hecho él quería explorar los siete mares a conciencia y volver después de un tiempo, tal vez así estuviera más listo. Así que eso dejó a John.

John era el hermano de en medio y ya estaba casado con una hermosa sirena de cabellos rubios como el oro llamada Mary; era la más letal de las sirenas a la hora de hundir marineros y siempre sabía donde buscar tesoros, John cayó enamorado de ella cuando lo salvó de una embarcación de piratas y pidió que fuera su esposa cuanto antes.

John era inteligente y de estrategia, el mejor guerrero que tenía Atlántida después de su hermano Albus. Tenía una ligera conciencia de lo que era gobernar pensando en el bienestar de todos y no en el propio, su esposa era una mujer inteligente y astuta así que mal aconsejado nunca estaría.

John y Mary fueron coronados los nuevos reyes de Atlántida por el viejo Tritón pocos días antes de su muerte. John, con el tridente que perteneció a su padre, pudo darle un funeral digno de un rey y toda Atlántida guardó silencio por una semana en honor al sabio y justo rey que tuvieron por años.

Las cosas en el reino bajo el mar cambiaron un poco después de esa semana.

John decretó que ya no era necesario hundir cada embarcación si ellos hacían una pequeña ofrenda antes de zarpar así que las sirenas recibieron el oro que cada capitán de cada barco dejaba en una pequeña roca en medio del océano y dejaban su embarcación en paz; cuando esa ofrenda no era recibida John daba vía libre para hundir el barco y hundir a los marineros que ellos quisieran.

Las guerras fueron menos pues no iban a buscarlas sino que esperaban a que ellas vinieran, Albus estaba feliz con la elección de John puesto que no tenían ya muchos soldados así que agradecía que fueran menos batallas y más estrategias de cómo expandir el reino por otras zonas haciendo pequeñas construcciones y levantando un templo en honor a sus padres.

Alaric pidió permiso de marchar a explorar el océano y le fue concedido con la condición de que llevara un registro de todo lo que encontraba para ser compartido con Albus y John. El menor, entusiasmado, aceptó cada condición y salió una mañana del palacio sin fecha de regreso.

Las cosas iban bien en Atlántida. Había menos muerte y más felicidad, las cosas bajo el mando de John eran más tranquilas y menos turbulentas tanto en la superficie como en las profundidades. Y la dicha del reino llegó a más cuando nació el primer príncipe de los reyes, Eridanus, a quien su madre llamaba Dean; un pequeño tritón de cola con escamas verdes y destellos dorados y un cabello como el de su madre.

John lo adoró de inmediato y Mary no cabía en su dicha de que estuviera sano y a salvo. Atlántida tuvo fiesta por semanas por el nuevo nacimiento en honor a su príncipe Dean; cantaron y bailaron, ofrecieron tributo e incluso hundieron un barco en su nombre.

Dean creció fuerte y sano, podía nadar con gran velocidad a la edad de tres años, a los cuatro ya hablaba fluidamente y sabía diferenciar todas las armas. John no podía estar más orgulloso del pequeño como cuando le pedía prestado el tridente, debido a que era muy pesado había mandado a fabricar uno de oro especial para él, lo podía manejar a su antojo y se divertía jugando con su tío Albus a los soldados.

Fue entonces que se anunció la llegada de otro heredero y Dean sintió que su felicidad era absoluta.

Su madre tenía una pequeña pelota luminosa en su lecho que cuidaba con fervor y no dejaba que nadie, a no ser que se tratara de Dean o John, se le acercara. El pequeño, cuyos ojos eran tan verdes como sus escamas, admiraba esa pequeña bola con admiración, veía a algo pequeño nadar dentro de ella y, a veces, podía tocarla y sentir una mano empujando contra la suya. Sus padres le explicaron que era un huevo, que todos los bebés tritones y sirenas nacían de uno, que las mamás tenían que cuidarlo todo el tiempo para que nada le pasara.

Dean quedó fascinado con eso. Todos los días iba a contarle historias a ese huevo y a su madre, lo tocaba y jugaba con él bajo la atenta mirada de ambos padres que sonreían con orgullo ante la felicidad de su hijo.

De aquel huevo nació un pequeño tritón de cola cobriza al que Dean llamó Sam, porque era bonito y no tan feo como el de su tío Albus. Los atlantes volvieron a celebrar a lo grande; dos tritones le había dado la reina Mary al rey John, dos fuertes y saludables tritones.

Dean los escuchaba asombrado vitorear el nombre de su hermanito y el suyo en conjunto, veía como hundían barcos en su honor y dejaban joyas para Sammy. Dean quería ir pero su padre le dijo que aún era muy pequeño, que ya cuando creciera iría y encabezaría su propio equipo para hundir el barco más grande de todos.

Los meses pasaron y la dicha era tal que el rey John propuso visitar en conjunto la superficie, disfrutar del sol un momento y admirar lo que antes fue de ellos. El pequeño Sammy ya contaba con seis meses y era tan despierto como Dean lo fue a su edad.

Emocionados, los atlantes nadaron hasta la superficie y disfrutaron de la luz solar. Dean reía divertido mientras iba de un lado a otro siendo perseguido por su padre, Mary cargaba a Sam en su regazo y ambos admiraban a los dos tritones tan parecidos entre ellos jugar, soltando risas y lanzando agua, incluso Sam le estiró los brazos a su padre para ser llevado y jugar con ellos. John creaba pequeñas bolas de agua que alzaba a la altura de Dean y el pequeño las apachurraba para que explotaran sin más causándole risas a Sammy.

Aquella bella mañana se oscureció cuando un enorme barco, el más grande nunca visto, apareció demasiado cerca de donde se encontraban las sirenas apagando por completo el sol. Las risas se extinguieron y todos admiraron la hermosa embarcación que se erguía sobre ellos.

— ¡Naden los que no son de superficie, los demás reúnanse debajo del barco!—gritó John en dirección a las sirenas mientras abrazaba a Dean y a Sammy—Bobby, llévatelos de aquí—habló en dirección a un viejo tritón que le servía de consejero.

Bobby tomó a ambos niños y se sumergió de nuevo intentando llevarlos lo más rápido al castillo y ponerlos a salvo antes de ir a ayudar a hundir el barco pero Dean se quedó atrás, maravillado con la estructura, por la forma en que sirenas y tritones creaban pequeños remolinos bajo el barco y luego golpeaban la estructura hasta dañarla; admiró a su madre con el cabello ondeando como algas mientras perforaba con una lanza de oro un costado del barco y a su padre empuñando su tridente partiendo a la mitad la madera.

—Dean, tenemos que irnos—Bobby regresó por él y tiró de su mano.

El barco se fue hundiendo de a poco, la madera comenzaba a flotar hasta el fondo del mar mientras barriles y cofres la seguían. Sirenas salían del océano y regresaban con marineros arrastrándolos a las profundidades.

Dean veía fascinado esa escena, veía la destrucción de aquella imponente nave y en como todo su pueblo saqueaba lo que quedaba hasta que no quedó nada. Las sirenas y tritones regresaron triunfantes a casa pero Bobby no pudo hacer que Dean se moviera, el pequeño quería ver más, quería asegurarse de que sus padres regresaran.

John apareció cargando un enorme cofre y se colocó frente a Bobby.

—Del reino terrestre—aclaró su padre—El de la costa más cercana. No hundimos a todos pero sí a los que atacaron.

—Fue un buen trabajo, John.

Dean dejó de prestar atención al ver la cola dorada de su madre nadar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban. Dean se alejó un poco y vio como ella tomaba un pequeño cuerpo que flotaba en la superficie y se dirigía a donde ellos habían estado disfrutando de la tarde. Dean nadó en silencio hasta la superficie y asomó la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba.

Un niño como él pero sin cola, su madre había salvado a un pequeño y lo colocó sobre las rocas, se aseguraba de que siguiera con vida. Dean admiró los largos cabellos de su madre del color del oro cubrirle el rostro mientras intentaba hacer que el niño reaccionara, admiró el movimiento de sus branquias entre algunas hebras de cabello y en cómo las escamas en la comisura de sus ojos brillaban por el sol, vio esos dedos palmeados empujar contra el pecho del pequeño para hacerlo reaccionar.

Dean vio una enorme sombra a espaldas de su madre, de hecho eran varias que se acercaban con sigilo. Su madre estaba inclinada sobre el pequeño con el oído pegado a su pecho para después apartarse y presionarlo. Las sombras se acercaron más y más, Dean vio lo que Bobby le explicó que era una red, que los humanos las usaban para pescar, alzarse sobre su madre.

—Mamá—llamó alarmado haciendo que la atención se dirigiera a él.

Mary vio a los marinos acercarse en dirección a Dean. Alarmada nadó hasta él y lo sumergió de golpe soltándole un golpe en el pecho con la cola con tal fuerza que el pequeño fue despedido hacia atrás golpeando a su padre en la espalda.

—Dean, más cuidado—John se dio la vuelta y vio en dirección a donde miraba el pequeño— ¡No, Mary! ¡Mary!

Dean vio como las redes se enredaban en la cola de su madre y como era sacada del mar. Vio por última vez el rostro de su madre antes de que esas siluetas se la llevaran lejos.

Entre el forcejeo la corona sobre su cabeza cayó y Dean la tomó antes de que se hundiera en las profundidades, admiró los caracoles y las piedras que la decoraban mientras escuchaba los alaridos de su padre y era testigo de cómo la superficie comenzaba a agitarse con violencia haciendo que Dean se moviera con ella. Bobby se apresuró a tomar al pequeño y sumergirlo hasta la Atlántida, el reino de los siete mares.

Dean llamó a gritos a su madre desde los brazos de Bobby. Sam comenzó a llorar al no sentir a Mary cerca y John intentó ahogar a esos humanos, intentó regresarlos al mar pero ellos se habían encontrado demasiado cerca de la costa.

Atlántida volvía a perder a una muy amada reina y un rey volvía a perder a su amada esposa. El silencio de los atlantes no duró una semana esta vez, duró meses esperando la llegada de la reina, haciendo expediciones cerca de la costa por si llegaban a verla pues una sirena no puede estar demasiado tiempo en la tierra. La esperanza de volver a ver a Mary se apagó sin más dentro de los corazones de los atlantes.

John se volvió distante con el reino. Acudía a sus deberes como rey pero ya no era el mismo que fue con anterioridad; prohibió cualquier tipo de ataque en la superficie y les prohibió a los atlantes ir arriba a no ser que pertenecieran a un grupo de búsqueda.

El deseo de encontrar a su esposa lo consumía haciendo que Dean y Sam perdieran a ambos padres y fueran criados por Bobby pues el rey John estaba más concentrado en su dolor que en el de sus pequeños.

Atlántida siguió en paz y armonía, aún con la esperanza de encontrar a su reina. Pero el pequeño príncipe Dean no dejaba de pensar en las razones por las que su madre salvaría a un humano, ¿por qué lo hizo si, a fin de cuentas, ellos se la llevaron?


	2. 1

—Las nuevas tropas están en excelente forma—hablaba Albus mientras nadaba junto a su hermano por las instalaciones del castillo—Fuertes y jóvenes, incluso unos demasiado grandes. Diestros en las armas, esperamos tus órdenes para mandarlos a las costas a investigar.

John asentía mientras paseaba mirando dichas tropas postradas a los costados de las paredes. Algunos sin duda eran demasiado grandes con colas oscuras y otros demasiado delgados con colas muy coloridas que atraerían la atención de cualquiera. Incluso había una que otra sirena entre tanto tritón.

Mientras pasaban los dos tritones más poderosos del reino hacían una breve inclinación antes de que siguieran pasando.

— ¿Cómo van Dean y Sam?—preguntó el rey al detenerse frente a un espacio vacío—Deberían de estar aquí, ¿no?—Albus se puso nervioso.

—Tus hijos son diestros en las armas y en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo—lo tranquilizó Albus mientras John miraba acusadoramente el vacío frente a él—Dean maneja el tridente y la lanza con maestría, Sam prefiere el arpón y las cuchillas. Buenos por separado, letales en equipo—John asintió—Pero…no son de asistir mucho a los entrenamientos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—John lo miró con confusión—Siempre llegan tarde a la cena y dicen que estaban entrenando. Todo el día están contigo, ¿no?

—No todo el día—aclaró Albus mientras seguía nadando—Pensaba que se escapaban con Bobby a mitad del entrenamiento pero el viejo me dijo que él no los ve hasta la cena o, en ocasiones, antes del desayuno.

— ¿Estás diciendo que mis hijos se escapan de su entrenamiento?—preguntó incrédulo el rey de los mares mientras se apresuraba a darle alcance a su hermano—Tienen órdenes, Albus. Son tus soldados, ¿dónde se supone que están ahora?

…

—Sammy, ¿podrías darte prisa? Eres muy lento.

—Soy el que carga las cosas, podrías ayudarme al menos.

Dos tritones muy diferentes entre ellos nadaban a toda prisa entre los mares en dirección a un viejo barco hundido.

El agua en aquella parte estaba más helada que de costumbre y hacía que el avance del menor fuera más lento que el de su hermano pues la cola no le respondía muy bien en temperaturas bajas. El lugar era oscuro y lúgubre, cubierto de algas y percebes en cualquier superficie.

Ambos eran los príncipes de Atlántida que exploraban viejas ruinas en secreto de su padre y luego iban a la superficie para preguntarle a su amigo Garth, una amigable gaviota, sobre sus descubrimientos humanos.

El mayor de los dos tritones que rondaban aquel viejo barco tenía una imponente cola verde con destellos dorados que causaba fascinación a quien la admirara, esa cola era fuerte y veloz, podía nadar contra corriente y en temperaturas bajas sin disminuir ni un poco la velocidad.

El dueño de aquella perfecta cola era Dean, príncipe de Atlántida y heredero al trono de los siete mares; tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de su madre y unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes que hacían juego con su cola, anchas espaldas y fuertes brazos cubiertos por los símbolos de la realeza y los soldados, los mismos símbolos que le daban el poder de manejar el agua sin problema para defenderse. Siempre tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro que cautivaba a varias sirenas, y a algunos tritones, siempre ignorando las responsabilidades pero, sin duda, siempre preocupado por su hermanito.

Sam era el otro tritón que miraba la construcción frente a ellos con desconfianza; su cola era color cobriza, y de un extraño cobrizo porque no había otra igual a ella, era demasiado grande y letal, no tan rápida como la de su hermano pero sí demasiado fuerte, Sam había condicionado su aleta para poder usarla en batalla pues si te golpeaba con ella posiblemente causara profundas cortadas en el agresor.

Los más viejos del reino decían que Sam se parecía a su abuela, la reina Atenea que descanse en paz. Su cabello castaño se encontraba rozándole la barbilla cayendo en ondas realmente encantadoras y moviéndose como un halo a su alrededor. Era fuerte, más alto que su hermano y compensaba la imprudencia de éste con inteligencia y premeditación.

Bobby solía decirles que uno era el cerebro y el otro la fuerza bruta. Eran el equipo perfecto, los soldados más aguerridos en el batallón. En las pequeñas peleas de entrenamiento siempre salían victoriosos. No había sirena o tritón en todo el vasto océano que pudiera derrotar a Sam y Dean. John se enorgullecía de eso pero…bueno, aquel par tenía otros intereses.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo aquí—susurró Dean mientras ingresaba al barco por una ventana.

—Dean, dejamos de saquear barcos hace algunos años—Sam lo siguió, quedando atorado por culpa del pequeño y lleno morral que traían—Es…tonto que…sigamos…—comenzó a tirar de él hasta zafarlo trayéndose un poco de madera en el proceso—Haciendo esto—habló sin aliento—Estoy seguro de que teníamos que hacer algo importante hoy.

—Sam, lo único que escucho es bla, bla, bla—masculló el tritón mayor mientras exploraba el lugar, abriendo y cerrando cajones—Padre está más concentrado en la guerra que en lo que de verdad importa—sacó un extraño objeto de un cajón y lo admiró de todos sus ángulos—Oye, ¿qué crees que sea? ¿Un arma?

Sam nadó hasta colocarse junto a su hermano y admiró lo que tenía en la mano.

Era un extraño artilugio de forma ovala del cual salía un mango similar al de las cuchillas, tenía labrado un espiral lleno de flores que, en su momento, debieron ser hermosas. Dean pasó un dedo por la pequeña esponja que cubría el óvalo y se soltó riendo ante la extraña sensación que dejaba.

—Hace cosquillas, mira—Dean se giró y se la pasó por la cara a su hermano haciendo que éste retrocediera hasta estrellarse en otro mueble—Sam, no seas miedoso.

—Esa cosa me hizo cosquillas en la nariz—gruñó el menor mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando deshacerse de la sensación—No creo que sea un arma.

—No, yo tampoco—Dean le arrojó aquel artilugio a Sam para que lo guardara—Tal vez Garth sepa qué es.

—Ya no deberíamos subir a la superficie—murmuró Sam mientras guardaba aquello en el pequeño morral—Si papá se entera nos puede ir muy mal, Dean.

—No se enterará si no le dices—gruñó el rubio mientras seguía nadando por todo el barco—Lógica, Sammy.

Sam negó con la cabeza pero se apresuró a seguir a su hermano por el barco buscando cualquier cosa extraña que le llamara la atención. Sam no era de salir a explorar el mundo como Dean quería, él prefería quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca o entrenando en el campo de batalla pero su hermano era tan insistente respecto a sus aventuras que no dudaba ni un ápice en acompañarlo a explorar el mundo.

Ambos hermanos siguieron nadando por aquellas ruinas recolectando cualquier cosa brillante que atraía su atención o cualquier mapa que aún mantenía la ruta pintada. Dean había descubierto hace poco, no sin cierta molestia, que los escritos humanos no duraban mucho bajo el agua pues se perdían con el tiempo. A Sam también le fastidiaba aquello pero no les quedaba de otra más que buscar algo que pudiera estar completo.

Mientras husmeaban por allí Dean encontró una extraña tela con un símbolo que se quedó grabado en su memoria desde que era un pequeño tritón. Frunció el ceño mientras extendía la tela frente a él y admiraba las dos alas doradas bordadas en el fondo azul con dos espadas plateadas atravesándolas en forma de equis. Ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien cómo era que ese símbolo llegó allí pues estaba seguro que todo lo de aquel barco desapareció…a no ser que…

—Este es—susurró sin más sobresaltando a Sam a sus espaldas.

— ¿Es qué?—preguntó el menor, que traía un extraño casco en la cabeza de color morado.

—El barco, este es—Dean movió la cola haciendo que las pequeñas ondas sacudieran un pequeño cuadro en un mueble cercano—Estoy seguro.

Sam se inclinó a recoger lo que su hermano había tirado y frunció el ceño al ver una imagen borrosa blanco y negro donde se veían una mujer, un hombre y como cinco niños. Se acercó a un conmocionado Dean, que seguía admirando la tela que traía en sus manos y se la mostró.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¿los conoces?

Dean miró lo que su hermano le mostraba y negó con la cabeza pues aquella fotografía estaba tan desgastada que no eran capaces de diferenciar muy bien las facciones.

—Es el barco que se llevó a mamá—susurró Dean mostrándole la bandera a su hermano—Esto colgaba del mástil, estoy seguro. Lo vi…bueno, creo que lo vi—Sam frunció el ceño mientras la tomaba—Tú eras un pequeño pececillo y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero vi como hundían el barco. Quedó destruido en su gran mayoría, también vi a mamá salvar a un niño.

—Tal vez sea uno de la foto—susurró Sam sin salir de su estupor—Pensé que papá había destruido el barco por completo.

—Yo también—admitió Dean mientras dejaba de lado la foto.

Los grabados que tenía en los brazos comenzaron a brillar con una mortecina luz dorada mientras Dean miraba furioso la tela que Sam tenía en las manos.

La furia que sentía por aquellos seres de dos piernas por haberse llevado a su madre lo iba llenando de a poco haciendo que, inevitablemente, el agua a su alrededor comenzara a agitarse y a calentarse un poco. Sam lo miró alarmado, sabiendo que su hermano se pondría a lo supernova si no se calmaba.

—Hey, Dean. No te alteres, respira—dejó la tela a un lado y alzó las manos intentando calmarlo—Si te pones en ese modo ahorita destruirás el barco—Dean lo ignoró por lo que el brillo de sus grabados aumentó—Bien, esto va a doler.

Sam se apartó de su hermano en el momento en que el agua comenzaba a girar alrededor de él.

Dean no era consciente de lo que estaba provocando, o tal vez sí pero no quería evitarlo; el recuerdo de su madre en la superficie intentando revivir a un niño y en cómo lo alejó de los marineros, su cola enredada por una maldita red y ver su rostro de alarma antes de que ellos se la llevaran era lo único que había en su cabeza. Dean sólo era un niño que necesito a su madre todo ese tiempo y ellos se la llevaron ¿bajo que excusa? ¿Ser una sirena? ¿Salvar a un pequeño?

La pequeña burbuja que había envuelto a Dean explotó y las ondas golpearon todo a su paso, Sam fue arrojado contra una de las paredes atravesándola por completo. La estructura de aquel viejo barco comenzó a tambalearse haciendo que Dean reaccionara y admirara lo que estaba haciendo. Los pisos de madera comenzaron a caer uno tras otro y los tablones amenazaban con aplastarlos.

— ¡Sammy!—gritó desesperado al no encontrar a su hermanito—Sammy, ¡esto se nos vendrá encima!

— ¡No gracias a mí!—contestó Sam desde un rincón del barco—Mi aleta se atoró, Dean—gruñó mientras empujaba un tablón de madera.

Dean nadó veloz a él y admiró el desastre viendo que no solo se había atorado sino que se había astillado. Hizo una mueca, sintiéndose culpable del daño que Sam tenía, y se apresuró a levantar los tablones que aplastaban la aleta de su hermano. Sam intentó moverla pero un agudo dolor le recorrió haciéndole ver que estaba lastimado.

—Nada que Bobby no arregle—aclaró Dean con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lanzaba la madera a un lado y ayudaba a Sammy a incorporarse—Ven, un poco de agua cálida te hará sentir mejor.

Ambos tritones se apresuraron a salir de aquella embarcación que fue cayéndose a pedazos en cuanto desaparecieron. Dean miró la madera por encima del hombro mientras ayudaba a nadar a Sam hacia la superficie, viendo el último recuerdo que tenía de su madre, la prueba de que ella seguía con vida, destruirse como un castillo de arena.

Sam agradeció el agua más cálida del arrecife pero no iba a negar que con cada aletazo la herida en su aleta le lastimara mil veces más pero no iba a dejar que Dean cargara con todo su peso. Se detuvieron antes de salir a flote debido a un banco de peces ángel que pasó a su lado, Dean sonrió encantado por ellos y luego miró a Sam.

— ¿Duele mucho?—preguntó alarmado al ver la herida.

—Nada que Bobby no pueda arreglar—lo tranquilizó Sammy con una sonrisa.

—Sammy, de verdad lo siento yo…no sé qué pasó sólo ocurrió—Sam le palmeó el brazo y ambos siguieron ascendiendo.

—Lo entiendo, Dean. No te preocupes.

Ambos salieron a la superficie respirando el oxígeno de la tierra, sus branquias se cerraron un momento mientras su nariz hacía la función de respirar; el sol les calentó la piel apenas salieron y las escamas alrededor de sus ojos brillaron sutilmente como si de piedras preciosas se trataran, las marcas en sus brazos brillaron un momento antes de apagarse. El cabello de Sammy se le pegó al rostro haciendo que le estorbara y Dean comenzara a molestarlo con cortárselo.

— ¿Ves a Garth por aquí?—preguntó Dean mientras miraba alrededor.

—Tal vez en su piedra—masculló el menor señalando en dirección a la piedra.

Ambos tritones se movieron con lentitud hacia aquella roca plana donde estaba un extraño nido hecho de tablones de madera y algunas telas; Sam y Dean le habían ayudado a Garth a hacer una pequeña casita en esa roca, e incluso le pusieron un techo para cuando el sol se ponía insoportable. Así que sentada en sus laureles mirando el océano intentando dar con su comida se encontraba una gaviota pequeña.

Garth fue salvada por Sam y Dean de una cosa extraña que él había llamado basura; se le había atorado en el pico y el resto en las patas haciendo que liberarse fuera realmente inútil hasta que los dos tritones aparecieron y cortaron aquello con sus cuchillas. Garth terminó encantado con ellos y les agradeció de mil maneras distintas haciendo que los tritones se sintieran un poco incómodos. Al final habían hecho buenas migas y Garth les explicaba lo que sea del mundo humano, razón por la que aquel par hacían expediciones.

Garth también ayudaba a buscar a la reina Mary en el reino de la costa, volaba por todo el reino y algunas veces entraba a casas en búsqueda de la reina pero era fecha en que no la encontraba y la fe que tenían aquellos hermanos se iba apagando poco a poco.

—Miren que ha traído la marea—habló el ave al verlos acercarse—Hace días que no los veía pequeños pececitos—Dean se rió mientras apoyaba a Sammy en la roca—Hey, ¿qué ocurre?

—Herida de explorador—aclaró Sam sacando su aleta a la superficie para que Garth viera su herida.

—Eso es feo—Garth revoloteó hasta pararse cerca del borde y admirar más de cerca—La astilla la atravesó ¿eh? Nada que un trapo bien amarrado no pueda curar—ambos hermanos se rieron— ¿Qué encontraron?

Sam le dio el morral a Dean y éste lo vació sobre la roca sacando algunos artilugios que fueron guardando antes de que Dean decidiera destruir el barco.

Garth removió los objetos con el pico y grazno, divertido, al ver las cosas que los tritones encontraron en las profundidades del océano. Era realmente interesante como las cosas que él admiraba cuando volaba por el pueblo llegaban a las profundidades del mar.

—Oye Garth, ¿qué es esto?—preguntó Dean levantando aquella cosa que le había causado cosquillas y admirando el sutil brillo del metal contra la luz del sol.

—Eso es un peinador—aclaró la gaviota mirando el objeto que Dean traía en las manos—Lo llenaras de escamas, pescado—Dean lo miró con mala cara haciendo que Sam se riera—Es algo que las personas usan para peinarse. O al menos los que son así. Hay otros que usan en animales o en los trastos. Hay de todo tipo.

—Hey, Sammy. Es para ti—Dean se lo arrojó a su hermano que alcanzó a atrapar el artilugio antes de que cayera al mar.

—Muy gracioso, Dean—Sam guardó en el morral el peinador y le extendió el casco morado que había sacado—Garth, ¿por qué este casco de guerra no está hecho de metal? Ni siquiera tiene protectores—Garth lo tomó con el pico y se lo puso en la cabeza a Dean.

—Es un casco de decoración—aclaró el ave mientras Dean admiraba su reflejo en el agua—Las doncellas los usan en fiestas y reuniones, generalmente combinan con su vestido—ambos hermanos asintieron—Oiga, ¿de dónde sacaron esto?

Garth tomó un pedazo de tela azul y comenzó a extenderla en la roca para admirar bien el emblema de las dos alas con las espadas atravesadas. Él lo conocía, claro que sí, lo veía todos los días que sobrevolaba el pueblo, una vez se atoró en uno haciendo que por poco se fracturara el ala.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó el tritón de escamas verdes, interesado.

—Claro, es el emblema del reino—dijo la gaviota como si no fuera obvio—Miren, por allá…—se posó sobre el techo de su casa y señaló con el ala a la costa—Está el barco real, zarpara al atardecer—tanto Sam como Dean miraron en dirección a donde el ave señalaba—Es uno de los barcos más grandes que tiene el reino, se dice que por dentro hay hasta cuatro recámaras más la del capitán y las habitaciones de los marineros—los tritones miraron aquella navegación con ojos entrecerrados.

Dean reconoció la estructura y eso que era imposible pues él había visto como aquella embarcación se hundía sin más. Admiró la pintura dorada en la proa y la popa, vio los grabados de alas en el costado visible de la embarcación y en como en la cima ondeaba una bandera similar a la que ellos habían encontrado.

—Y sabes ¿por qué zarpará?—preguntó Sam sin dejar de ver a los marineros ir y venir por la cubierta—Ya sabes, ¿pesca? ¿Comercio?

—Escuché que será el cumpleaños número veintisiete del menor de los príncipes—aclaró Garth acomodándose en el techo de su casa—Él se la pasa en el agua que llega a las instalaciones del castillo así que decidió hacer su fiesta en altamar.

—Hey, Dean. Tiene tu edad—su hermano lo miró con molestia antes de seguir admirando la embarcación—Entonces es el emblema del reino, ¿no recuerdas si fue un barco comercial o del rey el que atacó aquella vez?—preguntó Sam en dirección a su hermano.

Las marcas en los brazos de Dean comenzaron a brillar de nuevo mientras miraba fijamente esa embarcación. Volvía a sentir odio y tristeza, deseaba ir allá y desmantelarla por completo hasta hundirla y arrastrar a los marineros para que las sirenas los devoraran.

Quería romper todo, quería alzar el mar y hundir aquel maldito barco exigiendo que devolvieran a su madre. Sam lo notó pues las olas comenzaron a agitarse con más violencia y el agua alrededor de su hermano se estaba calentando.

—Dean—Sam tiró de su brazo haciendo que las marcas se apagaran y su hermano lo mirara más tranquilo—Contrólate un poco, ¿entonces qué fue aquel barco?

—Era un barco real—aclaró Dean sin más—Papá dijo que sólo atacaron a los que lo hicieron.

— ¿Fue el barco que se llevo a la reina Mary?—preguntó Garth, mirándolos con tristeza—Porque puedo ir a investigar…ya saben, por si la tienen cerca.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda, Garth. Gracias—Sam le sonrió abiertamente.

—Seguro. Los oficiales no sospecharan nada de una simple gaviota.

Oficiales.

Sam y Dean se miraron alarmados al recordar la presentación que tenían como nuevos miembros del ejército real. Tenían que haberse presentado ante el rey y hacer el juramento aquella tarde. Y ambos lo habían olvidado.

—Va a matarnos—gruñó Dean mientras ayudaba a su hermano a guardar todas sus cosas—Nos hará comida para Baby.

Baby era, ni más ni menos, que un tiburón blanco que era el móvil del rey. En batalla, John siempre llevaba a Baby amarrada a su carruaje para que tirara de él y, de paso, se comiera a sus enemigos porque los hermanos ya sabían que no eran las únicas criaturas en habitar los mares.

Su padre solía decirles, de pequeños, que si seguían portándose mal se los daría a Baby sin más para que se los comiera, también los amenazó con eso de adolescentes y ahora ya era una costumbre el temer eso cuando lo arruinaban.

Ambos tritones se despidieron de Garth y volvieron a sumergirse en el océano haciendo que sus aletas fueran lo último que se vieran. Las branquias en su cuello volvieron a abrirse al sentir el agua acariciarlas y las membranas entre sus dedos volvieron a estirarse. Las marcas en los brazos de ambos volvieron a brillar sutilmente mientras se apresuraban a nadar lo más rápido que la aleta de Sam les permitía. Dean podría sanarla por sí mismo pero no era bueno con los dotes curativos y Sam solo los había practicado en pequeños peces así que no iban a arriesgarse e iban a implorar encontrar primero a Bobby y luego ir ante su padre.

Antes de llegar a lo que era su hogar Sam escondió el morral detrás de una roca y luego se apresuró a sujetar a Dean para que lo acarreara pues sentía como miles de cuchillas en la aleta conforme se esforzaba por nadar.

Pasando un arrecife de coral y un banco de coloridos peces se irguió ante ellos Atlántida; un hermoso pueblo labrado en mármol y oro, con coral decorando cada detalle y los peces yendo y viniendo a su antojo, las sirenas paseaba por el pueblo tranquilamente, saludando a otros o platicando compartiendo el chisme del momento.

Era un lugar lleno de color y sonidos realmente lindos, a ambos príncipes les gustaba admirar su hogar desde la distancia, ver todos esos colores ir y venir sin más, ver a los atlantes convivir en armonía sin temor a ser atacados en cualquier momento.

Dean dirigió a su hermano por los lugares menos transitados intentando alcanzar una de las puertas de servicio del castillo para poder llegar con Bobby antes de enfrentar la furia de su padre.

Ambos habían olvidado por completo que aquel día tenían que hacer el juramento ante el rey de brindar su vida a la seguridad de Atlántida.

Era una ceremonia en la que cada nuevo regimiento participaba, les otorgaban nuevas marcas y hacían un pequeño corte en su pecho con el símbolo de Atlántida ligando su corazón con el de su pueblo. Esa ceremonia la había creado el abuelo de los príncipes, el Rey Tritón que en paz descansé, y había sido seguida rigurosamente para que todos tuvieran la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a su pueblo.

También era que esa marca en su corazón evitaba que las sirenas y los tritones traicionaran Atlántida mezclándose con sus enemigos. Los príncipes habían escuchado de un tritón atlante que había cometido semejante delito hacia el reino había sido expulsado del pueblo y condenado a vagar por los siete mares sin un hogar pues la marca en su pecho fue modificada hasta transformarla en la de los traidores, se decía que aquel tritón no tenía corazón porque éste se quedaba en Atlántida a pesar de su traición, el traidor era despojado de él.

La marca, como se dijo, ligaba el corazón del atlante a la Atlántida y si dicho atlante se relacionaba con cualquiera de las otras criaturas, incluso con los humanos, sería juzgado de traición y expulsado del reino.

Ambos hermanos nadaban presurosos intentando no lastimar más la aleta del menor, escondiéndose entre arbustos de anemonas o algunas algas cuando veían a algún oficial pasar cerca de donde se encontraban, cada vez más cerca de una de las entradas del castillo.

—Dean, Sam—ambos hermanos se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar la voz de su tío Albus a sus espaldas—Su padre los lleva buscando toda la tarde.

Los hermanos se incorporaron y miraron a sus espaldas descubriendo un viejo tritón de cola blanca que los miraba seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Era el tío Albus; general de las tropas reales, hijo mayor de Tritón y uno de los más letales y valientes guerreros que tenía Atlántida. Albus era un tritón apuesto a pesar de todos los años que cargaba encima, tenía una barba muy bien recortada de color blanco y su cabello se movía en ondas a sus espaldas como si de un halo se tratara. Lo que hacía que aquel tritón se viera peligroso eran todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo, en especial la que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo que, según la leyenda, se la hizo el propio Poseidón en una pelea contra Atlántida.

—Hola estee…—Dean cubrió la cola de su hermano con la propia y sonrió—Ya llegamos.

Albus alzó una mano y los llamó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a nadar hasta la entrada principal del palacio. Dean miró alarmado a su hermano pero Sam asintió; igual ya estaban metidos en varios problemas como para meterse en otros tantos por desobedecer a su tío.

Sin más, ambos príncipes comenzaron a nadar detrás de la cola blanquecina de Albus mientras ideaban una buena excusa para decirle a su padre.

…

El salón del trono; paredes hechas de oro y mármol, recubiertas con coral blanco para más resistencia, burbujas de luz que algunas sirenas fabricaban para que siempre estuviera alumbrado, enormes cuadros que hacían con algunas pinturas fabricadas de lo que tenían a la mano decoraban cada pared.

Un pasillo flaqueado por diez guardas, cinco en cada lado, dirigía al imponente trono hecho de cuarzo y plata que se alzaba en forma de anemona ante todos. Postrado en él se encontraba el rey de los siete mares atendiendo asuntos reales como todos los días mientras el tridente que Poseidón regaló hace mucho descansaba a su lado.

—John, los encontré.

John dejó de atender los papeles en su mano y miró al frente viendo a su hermano con sus dos hijos a sus espaldas. Asintió en dirección al pequeño percebe que le hacía de mensajero regresándole los papeles y se alzó del trono tomando el tridente.

El rey John era más tosco que sus hermanos, un tanto menos agraciado; tenía las facciones duras, una barba negra cubría sus mejillas y el cabello lo mantenía corto sobre su cabeza; su cuerpo también estaba cubierto de cicatrices al igual que su cola de color rojizo.

La única marca que tenía John que su hermano no era la de matrimonio que estaba justo debajo de la marca de Atlántida que todo soldado se hace, era pequeña y ligaba los corazones que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos y esa pequeña marca era una de las razones por las que el pueblo entero de atlantes seguía buscando a la reina Mary porque John sabía que seguía viva, podía sentirlo, y no iba a rendirse hasta encontrarla.

Aquel imponente rey en cuya cabeza descansaba una corona hecha de coral rojo se detuvo frente a sus muy desobedientes hijos y despachó a todos los guardias menos a Albus, dejando aquel salón real desalojado alumbrado por las burbujas que Dean siempre quería reventar al verlas.

Los jóvenes tritones hicieron una breve reverencia delatando la situación del menor pues hizo una mueca al inclinarse y hacer la aleta hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

—Veo que estuvieron ocupados—habló John sin más señalando con el tridente la cola de Sam—Y que olvidaron el evento.

—Todo tiene una explicación—aclaró Dean mirándolo.

—Y no te la pedí, Dean—gruñó John sobresaltando a ambos príncipes—Hoy deberían prestar el juramento a Atlántida y en cambio decidieron faltar para irse a no sé donde—Sam se removió inquieto—Llegan intentando entrar al palacio a escondidas, ¡tu hermano está herido, Dean! ¡Tu trabajo es cuidarlo!

—Fue un accidente—aclaró Sam acercándose—Si nos dejara…

—Creo que ya he escuchado bastante—gruñó John dándose la vuelta—Albus, déjame con mis hijos. Ambos necesitan entender.

Albus enarcó las cejas pero asintió y desapareció por la puerta trasera. Dean miraba su aleta moverse, nervioso por lo que su padre le había dicho. Él sabía que su trabajo era cuidar a Sammy y que era su culpa que estuviera herido, su padre no necesitaba recordárselo.

—Harán el juramento—murmuró John mirándolos sobre el hombro—Y deben aprender a sanarse ustedes—apuntó el tridente a la aleta de Sam y esta se llenó de luz antes de volver a estar como siempre—Síganme.


	3. 2

—Cuando su abuelo nos transformó en tritones y sirenas tuvimos que aprender a manejar la magia marina—John nadaba frente a sus hijos por los pasillos del templo de Tritón y Atenea.

“—El tridente posee todos los secretos del mar, Poseidón antes era amigo de Tritón así que mi padre tenía libros con los secretos que Poseidón le decía. De allí viene nuestro conocimiento sobre las runas que portamos, sacamos el método para trabajar el coral y el cuarzo y no destruirlo—abrió una puerta y la atravesó rápido seguido de los príncipes—Pero eso no lo es todo.

Sam y Dean miraron admirados las dos imponentes estatuas de cuarzo que se alzaban ante ellos.

Una era una hermosa mujer con cabello hasta la cintura tallada en cuarzo rosado; era hermosa y tenía rasgos amables a pesar de ser tallada en piedra, ella no tenía cola pues era humana; el material con el que estaba hecha brindaba tonos azules y rosados por su cuerpo debido a las burbujas de luz que rodeaban el lugar.

A su lado estaba un tritón. El mejor de todos. Éste estaba tallado en cuarzo blanco de aleta a cabeza, tenía una barba que llegaba hasta su cintura y el cabello le ondeaba como si el agua pudiera ser capaz de mover aquel material. Ambos custodiaban un pequeño atrio acompañado de una burbuja de luz color naranja.

John nadó hacia ella sobre los escalones de piedra volcánica que dirigían el camino mientras los hermanos lo seguían en silencio, admirando el rostro de sus abuelos grabado en piedra para siempre.

—Tritón quería que su…legado fuera algo más que un reino de atlantes bajo el mar—aclaró su padre deteniéndose frente a los hermanos del otro lado del pequeño atrio—Quería que su descendencia nunca fuera derrotada sin importar qué, que fueran capaces de derrotar al dios de los mares y no morir en el intento—tomó un objeto del atrio y les mostró una bella cuchilla de oro con el mango cubierto de caracoles y perlas—Nos otorgó runas que nadie más tiene.

“—Tritón era capaz de hacer muchas cosas—aclaró mientras ondeaba el tridente y hacía una burbuja vidente frente a sus hijos—Controlar las aguas sólo era una parte de sus habilidades—Dean parpadeó al ver un tritón de cola dorada manejar el mar como si fuera una burbuja—Podía hablar cualquier idioma que existiera en mar y tierra, era capaz de controlar a todo animal acuático y hacer que hicieran su voluntad—Sam admiró a su abuelo montar un tiburón martillo mientras peces espada lo escoltaban.

“—Podía manejar el agua en al menos dos de sus estados; líquido—una imagen de Tritón provocando remolinos apareció en la burbuja—Y sólido—le siguió una muestra de su abuelo lanzando una burbuja que se convertía un témpano de hielo atravesando a un kappa, de los océanos orientales.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio admirando aquella burbuja de proyección proyectando al invencible Tritón que nunca conocieron; era letal, no titubeaba a la hora de lanzar una herida mortal a sus enemigos; parecía tan invencible mientras se alzaba sobre las olas y dirigía a la guerra a su ejército.

Aquel tritón de cabello entrecano y barba blanca era rodeado de una burbuja protectora cuando las lanzas de sus enemigos intentaban lastimarlo y luego las giraba para que atacaran a éstos. Parecía tan poderoso que no creían que hubiera muerto en su lecho hace tantos años.

—El abuelo era genial—asintió Sam cuando su padre reventó la burbuja.

—Lo era—coincidió John acercándoseles con la cuchilla de oro en la mano—Aquellas habilidades que todos adjudican al tridente en realidad están en las runas—John iluminó las propias mostrando dibujos realmente complicados en su piel—Las runas que sólo la familia real puede utilizar porque Tritón las mantuvo escondidas de los demás atlantes.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó el tritón de cola verde, confundida.

—Somos un pueblo fuerte, Dean—susurró John deteniéndose frente a él—No hay rincón en los siete mares que no sepa de los atlantes pero siempre tuvimos una debilidad—aceptó mientras le extendía del mango la cuchilla al mayor de sus hijos—Siempre necesitamos algo para venerar. En nuestro tiempo en la tierra fue Poseidón y todos los dioses que conocíamos. Necesitamos a alguien sobre nosotros, alguien que nos dé la confianza para sentirnos indestructibles—se giró y señaló con el tridente la estatua de Tritón.

“—Su abuelo lo hizo. Se creó indestructible dando la seguridad a sus súbditos de que mientras él viviera y respirara nunca seríamos derrotados. Mis hermanos y yo lo hicimos cuando mi padre fue lo suficientemente viejo. Fuertes, letales, indestructibles—suspiró y miró a sus hijos—Pero uno envejece, ¿no es así? Uno se cansa, uno es herido. Uno comienza a buscar su legado.

Dean tomó la cuchilla que su padre le otorgaba y después miró a su hermano de reojo, preguntándose qué quería lograr John con aquello.

El rey en turno nadó de vuelta a donde había sacado la cuchilla e invitó a sus hijos a acercarse; ambos tritones jóvenes obedecieron un tanto nerviosos, sabiendo que no era momento para decirle que habían encontrado el barco que se había llevado a su madre.

Se encontraban nerviosos porque sabían que detrás de toda esa historia de su árbol genealógico venía un reclamo tamaño ballena azul así que no podían hacer más que asentir y obedecer.

—Dean, Sam—habló John mirándolos con seriedad—Son los príncipes de Atlántida, sobre ustedes caerá una gran responsabilidad cuando yo no este, ¿entienden? Dean es el siguiente en la línea al trono de ustedes o lo sería mi hermano Alaric si algo le llega a pasar a Dean antes de que Sam esté listo—los tritones parpadearon.

“—Lo que intento decirles es que es momento de que dejen de ser tan infantiles, ya no son un par de pececillos que se divertían escapándose del reino.

—Papá—susurró Dean—Podemos explicarlo, nosotros…

—No quiero explicaciones, Dean. Quiero hechos, ¡son mi maldito legado y se comportan peor que niños! ¿Escaparse de su entrenamiento sólo para ir a juguetear por allí?

—Nosotros no jugamos, investigamos—masculló el menor con molestia mientras apretaba los puños.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Se puede saber qué investigan? Son soldados, no son del equipo de investigación, búsqueda y rescate—el tridente en la mano de John comenzó a brillar alertándolos—Su primer deber es con el pueblo, sirven a ellos, no se les olvide—ambos asintieron.

—Lo sabemos—asintió Sam—Por eso lo hacíamos. La gaviota nos dijo…

Dean le soltó un codazo a su hermano callándolo de golpe y ambos miraron alarmados a su padre pues éste comenzaba a agitar el agua a su alrededor mientras se alzaba unos cuantos metros sobre ellos. Dean miró molesto a su hermano ganándose una mirada de disculpa.

— ¿Subieron a la superficie? ¿Otra vez?—rugió John mirándolos furioso.

—Sólo por un par de preguntas—asintió Dean sin más.

— ¡Sabes que tienen prohibido subir a la superficie!—John volvió a bajar hasta colocarse frente a ellos—Es el colmo con ustedes, ¡estoy harto de este comportamiento! ¡Son los malditos príncipes de Atlántida! No pueden ir rompiendo las leyes como si nada esperando no sufrir las consecuencias, ¡un humano pudo haberlos visto!—ambos se removieron inquietos.

“—Ya perdí a su madre por culpa de ellos, ¿tienen una idea de lo que sería de mí si los perdiera a ustedes?—Dean miró a su hermano mientras éste suspiraba—Dean, haz la marca sobre tu pecho—gruñó dándoles la espalda—Luego le das la cuchilla a Sam para que la haga.

Dean suspiró y se llevó el puñal al pecho colocando la punta en su lado izquierdo justo donde su corazón latía.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tallar el símbolo de Atlántida en su corazón con precisión, sintiendo como el agua a su alrededor tomaba la sangre y se la llevaba pintándose de rojo, la curvatura que llevaba una de las A le costó trabajo causándole más dolor del necesario pero al final pudo hacerlo para después pasarle la cuchilla a su hermano, que se apresuró a imitarlo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y de las dos estatuas que representaban a sus abuelos.

Cuando la marca estuvo terminada en el menor dejaron el cuchillo sobre las escaleras y se inclinaron ante John.

— ¿Juran cuidar a Atlántida de cualquier amenaza que ose atacarla?

—Lo juro—susurraron ambos tritones mientras sentían la marca recién hecha arder en su pecho.

— ¿Juran entregar su vida a la seguridad de los atlantes por sobre todas las cosas?

—Lo juro—gruñeron con los dientes apretados por el ardor.

— ¿Juran…entregar su corazón a Atlántida y de cometer traición ser despojados de él para que siga manteniendo nuestro reino de pie?

—Lo juro—susurraron sin más.

Una cálida luz les iluminó el pecho y ambos jadearon al sentir ese calor recorrerles por todo el cuerpo, John susurró las palabras que desatarían los poderes de sus hijos y las runas que heredaron para que el proceso estuviera completo.

_Paidí apó to aíma mou kai sárka mou. Yo apelefthérosi dynami sas. (1)_

John admiró como un par de gotas de sangre de sus hijos caían sobre la piedra volcánica antes de dirigirse por caminos separados pues una fue hacia la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha.

Enarcó las cejas al ver ambas estatuas iluminarse levemente mientras la marca de Atlántida era grabada en el pecho de sus hijos para siempre, haciendo que su corazón se anclara al reino y perteneciera a él.

—Su entrenamiento lo llevará Bobby a partir de ahora—declaró mientras levantaba la cuchilla y la colocaba sobre el atrio—Y pobres de ustedes si me llego a enterar que se escaparon de nuevo—los tritones se incorporaron llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo la nueva marca en su piel—Váyanse antes de que me plantee dárselos a Baby para comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Es algo así como "de mi carne y de mi sangre yo te desenlazo"


	4. 3

Los hermanos iban jugando carreras en dirección al estudio de Bobby, dispuestos a platicarle todo lo que habían encontrado.

Revoloteaban dejando una nube de burbujas a su paso que hacía que las algas se agitaran y algunas sirenas los miraran molestas por su desastre. Los hermanos reían mientras hacían espirarles y curvas muy cerradas, importándoles poco la charla que su padre les había dado porque…bueno, John siempre se encontraba enojado con ellos, no importaba cuánto se esmeraran en tener su aprobación. Parecía que nunca era suficiente.

Mientras revoloteaban por los pasillos del palacio, haciendo que sus escamas brillaran por la luz de las burbujas en el techo, sus risas e insultos hacían ecos por las grandes paredes de coral y mármol, incluso podían llegar a los oídos del cocinero, mientras jugaban como cuando tenían diez años Dean tomó una curva sin fijarse chocando con una sirena que iba igual de rápido.

Sam no alcanzó a frenar y se estrelló con ellos convirtiéndose en un revoltijo de escamas y aletas de colores.

—Los buscaba a ustedes—habló la sirena sentándose en el suelo.

Dean alzó la cabeza con la aleta de Sam encima y miró a la bella sirena pelirroja de cola color fuego sonreírles amablemente.

Ella tenía el cabello corto debido a que no quería tener problemas en la guerra; vestía un perchero hecho de piel de mantarraya que ayudaba a la hora del enfrentamiento pero su cola era de lo más fascinante; la aleta era de un rojo intenso y conforme descendían las escamas de su cola pasaban del naranja hasta el amarillo. Su piel era tan blanca y las branquias de su cuello se movían con agitación.

—Charlie—saludó Sam sonriendo mientras se incorporaba y ambos príncipes la ayudaban a levantarse— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No estaban en la ceremonia—aclaró la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba el perchero y se aseguraba que sus armas estuvieran bien sujetas—Benny y yo pensamos que algo les había pasado, no tenemos permitido faltar a la ceremonia.

—Se nos olvidó—Dean se encogió de hombros mientras movía su aleta de un lado a otro—Íbamos a ver a Bobby, ¿nos acompañas?

—Bobby salió hace unos minutos—aclaró la sirena pelirroja mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro—Su tío Albus lo llamo, dijo que era urgente.

Charlie sacó un broche de su perchero en forma de caracol y se lo colocó en el cabello para que los mechones no se le vinieran al rostro.

Esa sirena era una de las más valientes y aguerridas que tenía el reino, también la amiga más simpática y divertida que tenían Sam y Dean puesto que la tomaban como una hermana. Se conocieron en el campo de entrenamiento hace algunos años, cuando les toco enfrentarla a ella y a su esposa Jo, que en aquel entonces seguía sirviendo al ejército, cabe destacar que cuando la conocieron no sabían que estaba casada.

Tal vez se estén preguntando ¿esposa? ¿Los Atlantes lo aprueban? Lo cierto es que a los atlantes les da igual con quien te juntes y con quien no, todos tienen la capacidad de procrear sirenas y tritones debido a que contienen los dos órganos sexuales y eso era lo importante, mantener a los atlantes existiendo.

De hecho, Charlie y Jo estaban a punto de ser madres, el pequeño huevo se rompería al cabo de unas semanas y ambas estaban ansiosas, llevaban meses esperando ese momento, ese huevo era una de las razones por las que Jo tuvo que pedir su licencia y no presentaría el juramento hasta el año entrante.

— ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?—preguntó Charlie mientras comenzaba a nadar en círculos alrededor de los príncipes—Los noto diferentes, hay algo raro.

—La marca de Atlántida, tal vez—sugirió Dean dando un giro para verla, pero la pelirroja se soltó riendo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Jo?—inquirió Sam mientras Charlie se detenía de nuevo frente a ellos.

—Tan ansiosa como yo—admitió emocionada y se lanzó a los brazos de Dean golpeando con su aleta a Sam—Ya casi nacerá, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando llegué del castillo y Jo tenía a nuestro huevo con ella! Estoy muy emocionada—aplaudió haciendo que Dean riera—Pero ustedes dos, ¿qué andaban haciendo?

Ambos hermanos se miraron unos segundos antes de mirar alrededor, descubriendo que los sirvientes del palacio iban y venían por todos lados, rodeándolos para no importunarlos ni interrumpir su conversación. Había varios tritones que miraban con anhelo a Charlie, por lo general eran los guardias, y esas miradas causaban molestia en Dean y Sam.

Hubo un tiempo, mucho antes de que supieran que Charlie ya era casada, en que se plantearon pedirla como esposa ¿por qué? Porque Charlie tenía esa chispa que les recordaba a su madre. Porque era alegre, era divertida y era letal, el tipo de sirena que puede hundir un barco por su propia cuenta.

Sam fue el que ganó para tomarla como esposa, ¡se imaginaran su sorpresa cuando la vieron con Jo! Otra gran sirena, más letal que Charlie, con una increíble aleta color salmón y esa increíble cabellera rubia. Si Dean no la hubiera visto con sus propios ojos besarse con Charlie la habría pedido sin duda como esposa.

Por lo tanto, lo que ellos vieron en Charlie como reina potencial lo veían todos los guardias como futura esposa.

Casi nadie se estaba fijando en si eran compatibles en personalidad o en sentimientos, la gran mayoría quería hijos fuertes, futuros soldados que cuidarían la Atlántida en los tiempos que venían, donde los hombres le estaban perdiendo el miedo al mar y a las criaturas que vivían en él. Ya pocos no buscaban familias, sólo buscaban guerreros y a Dean le molestaba eso porque tritones y sirenas realmente agradables y que valían la pena se casaban con idiotas que sólo los usaban como una fábrica de bebés sirenitas.

—Vayamos a la biblioteca—pidió Dean mientras tomaba de la mano a Charlie.

—Sólo si quieres ir a encontrarte con Madame Rowena—aclaró Charlie haciendo que ambos hermanos se tensaran.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—preguntó en un gruñido Sam mientras miraba a todas partes—Pensé que no podía entrar al reino.

—Vayamos al templo de Tritón—aclaró Charlie tomándolos a ambos de las manos y acarreándolos—Es una historia algo larga.

…

Los atlantes no acostumbraban mucho a dejarse caer en el fondo del mar y utilizarla como banco para sentarse, de hecho sólo hacían eso en ceremonias reales puesto que era por etiqueta y debido a que esas ceremonias podían alargarse horas.

No lo hacían porque eran un poco incómodo intentar acomodar una cola de pescado en un pequeño asiento sin importunar a nadie más, sin golpear otros bancos y sin lastimarse si la acomodaban mal debido a que su columna iba desde la parte inferior de su nuca hasta la punta de la aleta, una torcedura o algo parecido podría ser fatal aunque ninguno de los tres chicos que estaban revoloteando en el templo de Tritón habían escuchado de una sirena que ya no pudiera nadar por fracturarse la columna.

En fin, los tres se encontraban revoloteando hasta que se dejaron caer en las escaleras sobre las que Sam y Dean habían sangrado minutos antes. Charlie estaba recostada boca bajo con los brazos cruzados y la mejilla apoyada en ellos, disfrutando del calor que la piedra volcánica proporcionaba debido a que la lava seguía pasando debajo de ella. Sam estaba sentado a su lado con la cola sobre todo un escalón y Dean estaba apoyado de codos junto a Charlie mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro, viendo las tonalidades que tenía en sus escamas.

—Mientras hacíamos la ceremonia apareció Madame Rowena en el castillo—aclaró Charlie mientras sacaba sus cuchillas y se ponía a juguetear con ellas—Claro está que el rey John se puso histérico. Rowena tiene prohibida la entrada al reino.

—No se nos puede culpar—murmuró Sam—Cometió traición—Sam se inclinó y revisó a conciencia la aleta que se había lastimado horas antes—Fue despojada de su corazón, éste se queda en Atlántida, ella no debe volver.

—Se te olvida que solía ser la bruja del rey Tritón—aclaró Charlie mientras los miraba y se incorporaba—Habló sobre que el gran día se acercaba. Pidió una audiencia con el rey y con el sargento Albus—Charlie suspiró haciendo que sus branquias se agitaran violentamente—Dijo que la guerra estaba cerca.

Tanto Sam como Dean se tensaron por esas palabras. Toda su vida habían entrenado para ser soldados pero hacía años que los atlantes no iban a una guerra en toda regla, pequeñas riñas de aquí para allá, defendiendo el frente pero nunca a una guerra.

Cuando John subió al poder las guerras terminaron, eran simples batallas entre pequeños grupos que querían conquistar a los atlantes, Dean apenas si recuerda las historias antes de eso, Bobby solía contárselas pero no a detalle. Cuando perdieron a Mary vio como Atlántida se sumía en el dolor y la desesperación, vio al océano revelarse pero nunca vio la muerte, no vio a su pueblo alzarse en armas.

— ¿Rowena dijo contra qué?—preguntó Dean mirando con pesar a Charlie.

—Lo dijo, porque el rey John no le creía y se negaba a darle una audiencia en privado—Charlie se encogió de hombros.

“—Dijo, y te lo repito tal cual, incluso sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su cabello comenzó a brillar; _Aquel que encendió la estatua de Tritón será la causa de la guerra entre mar y tierra, del océano surgirá el dios de los mares con la criatura y devastará aquello que se ha construido. Aquel que encendió la estatua de Atenea ascenderá al trono y el causante de la lucha será el único que la terminé. La guerra está cerca y si se pierde los atlantes dejarán de existir—_ ambos príncipes se estremecieron—Sí, eso mismo hice yo.

Dean miró las estatuas que se alzaban sobre ellos, miró las facciones de sus difuntos abuelos tallados en cuarzo, inmortales para siempre. No entendía a qué se refería con encenderlas ya que siempre habían permanecido así, estoicas desde siempre. Su cola se removió inquieta causando reflejos dorados gracias a las burbujas de luz y miró el atrio donde descansaba la daga que le hizo la marca en su pecho.

—Madame Rowena está con Albus y Bobby—aclaró Charlie sacando a Dean de su ensimismamiento—O eso creo yo, no encuentro algo más urgente que tal amenaza.

—Es el colmo—murmuró Sam—Primero encontramos el barco que se llevó a mamá y ahora…

— ¿Barco? ¿Qué barco?—Charlie se incorporó de golpe haciendo que Dean mirara con mala cara a Sam—Pensé que había desaparecido, ¿cómo lo encontraron?

—Está a unos kilómetros por el este—aclaró Dean—Bueno, estaba. Se vino abajo cuando nosotros salimos—se encogió de hombros, omitiendo el hecho de que él mismo lo echó abajo en una arranque de ira—Y luego fuimos a ver a Garth.

—Oh, adoro esa gaviota—Charlie sonrió— ¿Cómo está? Ojalá pudiera ir a verla pero Jo teme que me meta en problemas.

—Y está en lo correcto. Tú y Dean siempre se meten en problemas—masculló Sam incorporándose un poco, poniendo de costado su cola para no golpear a Dean—Nos dijo que el barco es de la familia real terrestre—Charlie enarcó las cejas—Uno zarpará al anochecer, atardecer, no lo recuerdo. Dean planea…

—Planeamos—corrigió Dean mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja—Subir para vigilarlo, Garth revisará si tienen a mamá en el barco, sabes que una sirena no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera del agua—Charlie asintió—Queremos ir a echarle un vistazo, ¿quieres ir?

Hace algunos años Charlie habría respondido sin dudarlo porque aquello significaba una aventura de verdad, no simples misiones para salvar alguna ballena o tortugas atascadas en cosas humanas, y no es que eso le importara menos ya que amaba salvar a los animales, pero aburría mucho; antes habría causado un remolino de burbujas, entusiasmada con eso, y habría nadado con Jo para notificarle lo que harían.

Y digo que lo habría hecho antes porque en aquel entonces no tenía a su esposa en un nido con su bebé a punto de nacer. Jo odiaba que Charlie se ausentara, el tener que pasar cada día cerca del huevo era estresante y Jo quería a Charlie todo el tiempo rondándola, la hacía sentir más segura.

Es por eso por lo que en esa ocasión Charlie dudó, no porque se asustara sino porque ya no podía lanzarse en picada acompañando a Dean en cualquier idea que se le ocurriera. Corrían los rumores que una barracuda rondaba Atlántida, pero no una pequeña sino una tamaño ballena.

Tal vez para la gran mayoría no era gran problema pero esas cosas tendían a comerse los huevos de las sirenas, es por eso que todas las madres que tenían un huevo eran trasladadas a las cuevas del sur, a día y medio de Atlántida. Lastimosamente Jo no pudo ser trasladada a tiempo porque ninguna esperaba el huevo. Charlie no podía dejar a Jo sola.

—Dean, Charlie tiene un huevo en casa—masculló Sam con molestia—No podemos pedirle semejante cosa.

—No estoy diciendo que iremos a pelear, Sammy—murmuró Dean poniendo los ojos en blanco—Sólo es asegurarnos, ya sabes. Espionaje.

— ¿Pero me prometes que no nos meteremos en problemas?—preguntó Charlie mirándolo fijamente—Prométemelo, Dean, e iré con ustedes. Ya no puedo acompañarte sin más en cada una de tus estupideces—Dean le sonrió con encanto.

—Lo prometo, rojita. No nos meteremos en problemas—prometió sin más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces me sorprende el nivel de mi imaginación, ni idea de donde saco tanta cosa, de verdad ._.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que sepas que bien estarás, quisiera poder quedarme a tu ladoooo. Me gustaría tato verte feliiiiiiz ¡Y disfrutar bajo el sol tu compañia sin condicióoooon! Yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendreeeeeee
> 
> Sorry, pero está cul la rolita.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de los rayos del sol creando patrones realmente hermosos de rojo, rosado y naranja, incluso un poco de amarillo. El gran astro rey iba bajando de a poco en el horizonte hasta que llegó el punto en el que parecía sumergirse en el océano, dispuesto a darles el día a las criaturas marinas.

Fue en ese momento, en el que apenas comenzó a tocar la línea imaginaria del océano en el horizonte, en el que un gran e imponente barco zarpó del muelle con gritos de júbilo y celebración en nombre del menor de los príncipes.

Las tranquilas aguas marinas comenzaron a agitarse conforme aquella embarcación se alejaba de la costa, pequeñas olas eran rotas por la madera del barco y el viento hinchaba las enormes velas impulsándolo sobre el océano con la promesa de una gran aventura.

Los pasajeros estaban ensimismados en su celebración, cantando y riendo estruendosamente mientras disfrutaban de la frescura que traía el atardecer durante su final, tan felices que eran ajenos a las tres cabezas que se asomaban en el océano cuyas escamas en el rostro brillaban como si de piedras preciosas se trataran; rubíes, esmeraldas y oro era lo que pensaría cualquiera que prestara atención o que al menos creyera que alguien puede tener ese tipo de material incrustado en el rostro.

Una vez que el barco se hubo alejado lo suficiente aquellas piedras preciosas junto con el oro volvieron a sumergirse en el mar pero no lo suficiente, lo que ocasionaba que las escamas de todo su cuerpo brillaran sutilmente en la superficie gracias a los últimos rayos del sol. Los tres se apresuraron a nadar para alcanzar al barco y ponerse a la par con él.

Los sonidos que emanaban de la embarcación se les hacían lejanos debido a que se encontraban bajo el agua, nadaron en silencio unos largos minutos, incluso se sumergieron un poco más temiendo que alguien asomado por la borda pudiese notarlos.

El agua comenzaba a enfriar lo que hacía que Charlie y Sam disminuyeran la velocidad con la que nadaban.

Para que los tritones y las sirenas pudieran mantener un buen ritmo necesitaban que el agua estuviera cálida, el agua fría sólo ralentizaba sus músculos lo que hacía que el avance fuera lento y torpe. Dean era el único en el reino capaz de nadar a la misma velocidad tanto en aguas heladas como en aguas cálidas y nadie sabía la razón, pero eso hacía que el ego del mayor de los príncipes creciera de forma irremediable.

Llegó un punto en el que el barco se detuvo y los tres espías tuvieron que hacerlo, incluso iban a ser heridos por una cosa extraña que salió del barco hasta atascarse en las profundidades, de esa cosa iba una cadena de eslabones realmente grandes, Charlie podía meter la mano por ellos, así que decidieron volver a salir a la superficie.

Les dio la bienvenida la noche, el cielo se extendía de un azul oscuro decorado con pequeños puntos luminosos haciendo que Dean se distrajera por completo de su propósito. Él no conocía aquellos puntos, nunca los había visto, ¿por qué sus acompañantes no se extrañaban de ese cielo? Era tan hermoso, parecía como si la arena pudiera brillar sobre la oscuridad, incluso había una enorme burbuja de luz plateada ocupando el lugar de lo que él sabía que era el sol.

—Dean—gruñó su hermano atrayendo su atención—La abertura más cercana está allá—señaló a un par de metros sobre sus cabezas.

—Podemos sentarnos allí—señaló Charlie un borde de madera que sobresalía de la abertura que mencionaba Sam—Si nos mantenemos en los costados no nos verán, o al menos no si no se asoman lo suficiente.

Dean asintió y los tres hicieron que las runas en sus cuerpos brillaran sutilmente mientras el agua se alzaba un poco, levantándolos los metros que los distanciaban de su meta, para poder sentarse con precaución.

Dean quedó del lado derecho y Sam y Charlie del izquierdo, los tres se acomodaron de la mejor manera que pudieron tratando de mantener sus colas en la oscuridad para que el brillo de sus escamas no fuera a delatarlos, la única que podría pasar desapercibida sería la de Sam puesto que era la más oscura, en cambio la de Charlie era la que más resaltaba y le seguía la de Dean.

Los tres se asomaron disimuladamente por el borde de la abertura, siendo recibidos por varias cosas raras cubiertas de más tela, la iluminación del barco hizo que las escamas alrededor de sus ojos brillaran sutilmente, sus branquias se habían cerrado haciendo que sus fosas nasales se movieran aspirando los aromas que los rodeaban, Charlie arrugó la nariz al sentir ese agrio olor golpearle el rostro, en su vida había olido algo tan desagradable. Y esas cosas raras que iban y venían por la cubierta, ninguno sabía de qué se trataba pero se movían al ritmo de la extraña música que se emitía desde algún rincón.

Dean veía a todos esos humanos alegres, bebiendo algo en extrañas cosas que Garth les dijo eran vasos. Algunos danzaban, otros charlaban, pero todos estaban haciendo algo. Eran como un caleidoscopio de colores y acciones, incluso se asemejaban mucho a diferentes bancos de peces que iban y venían cada uno a su propio ritmo haciendo sus propios asuntos.

— ¡Con que allí están!—gritaron a lo lejos sobresaltándolos—Los he estado buscando.

Un ave blanca desde lo alto grazno atrayendo la atención de algunos humanos.

—Garth, cállate—gruñeron los atlantes al ver a la gaviota.

La gaviota bajó en picada hasta colocarse a un lado de Dean y admirar lo mismo que ellos a hurtadillas, como si todos esos humanos fueran a sospechar de un ave. Miraba de manera divertida alrededor de todo, incluso saltó para colocarse en la cubierta y, en caso de emergencia, extender las alas cubriendo a los atlantes de miradas curiosas.

—Estamos espiando, ¿eh?—murmuró la gaviota dándose la vuelta para mirarlos—Esto es divertido ¿no creen? Tal vez pueda unirme al ejército de Atlántida.

—Claro, porque se supone que nosotros debemos de estar acá—murmuró Sam mirando con fastidio a Garth—No digas locuras que puedan atraer la atención.

— ¿Descubriste algo?—preguntó Dean mientras tomaba del pico a Garth y lo volvía a poner junto a él—Estás graznando demasiado, llamarás la atención.

—Lo siento—habló más bajo Garth mientras revoloteaba hasta colocarse en medio de los atlantes—Y sí, descubrí algo. Después de que ustedes se fueron a toda prisa vi a los guardias sacar una enorme caja de cristal llena de agua—aclaró Garth haciendo que los atlantes se tensaran—Demasiado grande, la pusieron en el barco pero no pude ver donde, alguien me comenzó a perseguir con una escoba.

La sirena palmeó la cabeza de Garth en modo de consolación a esa terrible experiencia.

—Podríamos hundir el barco—sugirió Charlie ante lo que Garth informó.

—Claro, y papá nos mataría sin dudarlo lanzando a baby sin más—gruñó Sam—Debemos de pensar en otra cosa.

Charlie y Sam comenzaron a discutir su siguiente movimiento mientras Garth intervenía de vez en cuando, Dean los atendía superficialmente pues estaba más interesado en los humanos de aquel barco, intentando distinguir de aquellos que darían pelea en caso de hundir el barco y cuáles eran simples civiles disfrutando de la celebración.

En ese análisis fue cuando notó a un humano que podría poseer la belleza de un atlante sin problema haciendo que los pulmones de Dean se inflaran de manera dolorosa y sus branquias se abrieran cortándole el aliento, recordándose que estaba en superficie y no bajo el agua.

Aquel humano sonreía mientras bailaba con una chica de cabello castaño y un vestido realmente lindo color turquesa que ondeaba con el viento como su cabello. Ambos reían, pero a Dean eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, fueron los ojos del humano.

Eran del color del océano y brillaban como aquellos extraños puntos en el cielo. Su risa era tomada por el viento y llevada hasta el atlante haciendo que sus runas comenzaran a brillar porque aquel ser tan hermoso causaba estragos en un sentimiento de furia dentro de él, algo extraño ¿no es así?

El cabello de aquel humano era negro, muy negro, y su piel era blanca, de un blanco extraño para alguien que vivía en la costa. Tenía una sonrisa agradable mientras bailaba con aquella chica, que también tenía los ojos color azules pero ni de lejos tan llamativos como los de él. Vestía una camiseta azul que se hinchaba con el viento, Dean sabía que así se llamaban pero no entendía lo que tenía en lugar de cola, ¿qué era eso? Tenía dos y también tela las cubría.

—Atención todos—habló alguien distrayendo a Dean de su escrutinio, alertando a los otros dos sobre lo que venía a continuación—Quiero desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi hermanito, Castiel.

Todos los humanos comenzaron a aplaudir. Los atlantes se agacharon un poco más pues el nombrado miró en su dirección. Garth se pavoneó intentando cubrirlos con sus alas obstruyendo la vista de Dean sobre el hombre que atrajo su atención. Castiel.

Aquel nombre sonaba tan raro en su paladar, poseía tantas letras o mejor dicho, aquellas letras en conjunto hacían que se sintieran extrañas. Castiel. Tenía un lindo nombre.

—Hace unos años…—habló el mismo hombre de hace unos instantes, sólo que estaba fuera de la vista de los atlantes—Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños número cuatro de mi hermanito cuando el barco se hundió—las runas de Dean y Sam comenzaron a brillar—Casi perdemos a nuestro Castiel pero el destino quería que llegaras a cumplir 27 años—todos rieron—Feliz cumpleaños, Castiel. Un regalo que a nuestro padre le hubiese gustado que tuvieras.

A pesar de la distancia los atlantes pudieron ver un extraño objeto siendo extendido hacia Castiel.

Era un caracol sacado de las profundidades del océano decorado con virutas de oro que, cuando susurraban las palabras, proyectaba una burbuja de luz que mostraba el día de la boda del rey John y la reina Mary, ¿cómo lo sabían? Pues ese era el collar de la madre de los príncipes, lo usaba desde siempre, suponían que era un regalo de John, y en cada cuadro que tenían donde ella se encontraba retratada se encontraba ese caracol.

Eso fue suficiente para los atlantes que espiaban aquella escena.

Las runas de los tres ardieron con fuerza y, sin proponérselo, agitaron el agua bajo el barco balanceándolo peligrosamente. Los ojos del mayor de los príncipes brillaron sutilmente al igual que sus runas y el calor que emanaba de él cuarteó la madera del barco, provocando una grieta que se extendió de extremo a extremo para alarma de los que abordaban la embarcación.

Sam y Charlie hicieron el resto. Ambos saltaron de vuelta al mar y, desde abajo, comenzaron a golpear esa embarcación con remolinos de agua, Sam alzaba olas para que el barco se balanceara con más fuerza, Garth alzó el vuelo apenas la embarcación se comenzó a hundir y Dean volvió a saltar al océano haciendo que uno de los hombres de aquel barco sólo pudiera apreciar una aleta verdosa volver al agua.

La ira bullía a través de Dean, lo envolvía creando esa burbuja similar a la de esa mañana que terminó por explotar haciendo que lo que quedara del barco se partiera a la mitad.

Escucharon los gritos de los humanos, en como muchos se aferraban a las tablas para no hundirse. Charlie gruñó y tomó de los pies al primer hombre que divisó y lo arrastró a las profundidades, mascullando algo sobre que Jo iba a estar muy feliz teniendo algo con lo cual descargar su frustración.

Mientras se alejaba Dean pudo apreciar como sus dientes parecían los de Baby y sus uñas habían crecido aferrándose a su víctima.

Los tritones, por naturaleza, no tenían la necesidad de hundir a los humanos para después alimentarse de ellos, eso era cosa de sirenas, el trabajo de ellos y el que hacían por inercia era buscar algo de valor entre los escombros del barco pero en aquella ocasión Sam y Dean estaban buscando desesperadamente algo más, algo por lo que llevaban anhelado ya tantos años.

Rondaron a las personas bajo el agua, ignorándolas cuando se daban cuenta que no tenían nada de su interés. Muchas comenzaban a nadar a la orilla o a cualquier bote salvavidas que se había salvado, escuchaba los gritos de las personas cuando las olas comenzaron a alzarse más allá de los dos metros y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes de tormenta que cubrían la luna.

Sam vio la enorme caja de cristal de la que hablaba Garth hundirse velozmente pero se encontraba vacía y caía a las profundidades dispuesta a desaparecer como las esperanzas del joven príncipe de Atlántida.

La reina Mary no se había encontrado allí.

Gruñó lleno de frustración y nadó buscando a su hermano, temeroso de que fuera a hacer alguna locura. Los relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, las olas se agitaban con violencia y asustaba a los humanos.

El rey John estaba enojado.

Dean vio como muchas personas desaparecían de la superficie, seguramente salvadas por algún barco, desde las profundidades apreciaba como la superficie del océano se agitaba con violencia pero no había rastro de su madre. Gruñó frustrado por eso, porque no había rastro de ella.

Fue cuando notó que uno de los humanos que habían estado en el barco se hundía sin más, pasando por un lado de él. Dean estuvo a punto de ignorarlo pero el brillo dorado de un caracol contra la oscuridad del fondo fue lo que atrajo su atención, el rostro pálido del humano de ojos color océano iba sumergiéndose con lentitud poco a poco, su cabello ondeaba como un pequeño halo alrededor de su cabeza y parecía que dormía. Dean lo pensó apenas unos segundos antes de lanzarse hacia él y tomarlo de la mano.

Nado contra corriente durante largos minutos en la superficie, acarreaba el peso muerto de aquel humano, sus branquias se abrían y se cerraban constantemente debido a los cambios de mantenerse fuera del agua o en ella, la tormenta crecía en sus cabezas y los rayos impactaban en la superficie del agua, Dean sabía que esa era una advertencia de su padre, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que soltara a Baby de su encierro y la mandara a devorar a cualquier humano rezagado, tenía que darse prisa antes de que se llevara a Castiel.

Fue una de esas veces en las que Dean agradeció ser uno de los mejores nadadores de todo el reino pues pudo alejarse de los restos del barco a una velocidad sorprendente para quien carga peso muerto. No se dirigió a la costa, pues sabía que era peligroso, sino que nadó hacia un montón de rocas donde Garth tenía su nido, había una que otra lo suficientemente ancha como para sostener a Castiel hasta que despertara. Gruñó con frustración, ellos le quitaban a su madre y él iba y salvaba a uno.

Pudo llegar a una de las rocas cuando la tormenta se desató, gruñó con frustración y tomó el cuerpo de Castiel, usando la magia de sus runas lo levantó sin problema y lo recostó en la superficie dura de la piedra, esperando a que el tipo comenzara a respirar. Se inclinó y colocó su oreja en el oído lo que hizo que ésta se removiera inquieta pues el latido del tipo sonaba muy lejano.

Le apartó el cabello del rostro al hombre y deslizó sus dedos palmeados hasta el cuello, tomando el caracol que sobresalía de su ropa. Lo sostuvo unos segundos mirando aquella forma circular que iba formando un espiral hasta llegar al centro, el objeto brilló sutilmente en su mano como si reconociera el tacto de su auténtica especie.

Los ojos del heredero al trono de Atlántida se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo le gustaba jugar con él mientras su madre lo usaba. Pasó el pulgar por la superficie y lo limpió, como si intentara borrar las manchas humanas en él, susurrando las palabras que había escuchado de su madre hace años.

  
**δείξτε μου τον ιδιοκτήτη της καρδιάς μου**

_Deíxte mou ton idioktíti tis kardiás mou. (2)_

La luz se proyecto a través del caracol y en lo alto mostró una burbuja similar a la que su padre les puso aquella tarde. La imagen parecía ondear pero Dean vio a su madre sonreír frente a su padre.

El cabello de ella parecía hecho de oro, se movía a su alrededor como un halo y una bonita corona hecha con pequeñas estrellas de mar le decoraba la cabeza, parecía tan joven cuando sonreía de esa manera mientras tallaba la marca de unión en el pecho de John que Dean pensó, por un segundo, que ella no era su madre.

Alzó una mano e intentó tocarla, anhelando que ella estuviera allí pero la imagen desapareció pues había contestado la petición de Dean, le había mostrado a quién pertenecía el corazón de su madre. No entendía por qué le mostraba a su padre y no a la Atlántida pues todos tenían su corazón ligado al pueblo.

El humano recostado en la piedra comenzó a removerse inquieto, escupiendo el agua que había llegado a sus pulmones, la lluvia seguía empapándolos y las olas parecían reclamar a Dean en sus profundidades pues había pasado demasiado tiempo en la superficie.

Su cola se removió inquieta cuando escuchó al humano toser y, en lugar de arrancar el collar de su madre de aquel extraño, lo colocó en su lugar y se sumergió sin más, dando un aletazo en la superficie que hizo que el agua salpicara el rostro adormilado de aquel humano cuyos ojos como el océano apenas eran unas rendijas pero había logrado ver de nuevo aquella aleta color esmeralda.

Dean se apresuró a sumergirse unos metros antes de detenerse y mirar hacia atrás esperando ver algo pero la oscuridad era absoluta. Su aleta se removió inquieta, como si intentara alertarle de algo, así que sin más se dio la vuelta.

Topándose con el rey de los siete mares y un enorme tiburón blanco que nadaba a sus espaldas acechando, esperando la menor señal para lanzarse al ataque.

Iba a estar metido en grandes problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2) Muéstrame al dueño de mi corazón" o una cosa así de cursi


	6. 5

Un tiburón del tamaño de una ballena promedió iba y venía en círculos alrededor del trono, nadaba acechando como si sintiera la furia de su amo. Los ojos de aquel enorme depredador se encontraban tan negros como sólo las profundidades donde vivía el craqueen estaban, sus dientes como cuchillas se asomaban de vez en cuando como si se tratara de una muda advertencia.

Dean sentía tanta admiración por ese tiburón, bueno, una hembra. Se llamaba Baby, según la historia que le relató su padre la salvó cuando era una cría de una de esas redes de humanos que lanzaban al mar, la trajo al palacio y la crió fuerte.

Dean sabía que, al crecer, Baby se convirtió en la mejor arma de su padre; Baby podía destruir un barco por su propia cuenta si se lo proponía o si John se lo ordenaba, podía devorar mil hombres y pedir postre, había derrotado la mitad de las tropas de los océanos del Norte ella sola, según las historias, por lo que tenerla rondándote con un John molesto frente a ti era para tener miedo.

—Ya estoy harto de esto—gruñó el rey de los siete mares haciendo que en la superficie la tormenta no aminorara—Creí que entendieron, ¡que ya habían entendido!—Dean vio de reojo como las orejas de su hermano se agachaban en señal de tristeza—Pero no voy a hacer corajes—tanto Dean como Sam enarcaron las cejas— ¡BENNY, GABRIEL!

Dos tritones muy diferente entre ellos aparecieron velozmente frente al rey junto a los príncipes; uno de ellos era enorme, como del tamaño de Sam, tenía una cola azul grisácea muy similar a la del tiburón martillo puesto que la suya no tenía escamas, el cuerpo de aquel tritón era demasiado pálido y su cabello demasiado oscuro y cuando sonreía se mostraban colmillos afilados muy similares a los que las sirenas muestran cuando están enojadas.

El otro, sin embargo, parecía un percebe realmente divertido, su cola poseía tonos dorados muy similares al del oro que formaba el palacio, la piel era tostada, como si hubiese pasado algunas horas tumbado al sol, y su cabello parecía un halo castaño claro a su alrededor, sus ojos eran los que causaban fascinación pues se encontraban del tono de su cola.

Todo en él parecía muy simple pero los príncipes sabían que era uno de los mejores soldados del reino, no saben cómo, no saben con qué, pero cuando se tenía que pelear contra él en las prácticas siempre ganaba.

Los recién llegados hicieron una reverencia esperando las órdenes del rey mientras los príncipes empezaban a temer de éstas.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes siempre causan problemas juntos—aclaró John señalando con el tridente a los hermanos—Y tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender que el simple hecho de que mis dos hijos decidan hundir un barco a mitad de la noche—los recién llegados enarcaron las cejas— ¡Pudieron meternos en problemas!

—Era el barco que se llevó a mamá—murmuró Dean con los dientes apretados—Si al menos escucharas…

—Ya escuché suficiente—gruñó John levantándose del trono y nadando hasta detenerse frente a sus hijos—Ella no va a volver, Dean, ¡he movido todo el océano para encontrarla! Sé que es tu madre pero es mi esposa ¿crees que sólo me dedico a firmar peticiones y expandir el reino?—Dean tragó duro ante eso.

“—He hecho todo lo que tengo al alcance para recuperarla pero no puedo ir más allá del océano, ¡deja de aferrarte a una ola y pon la maldita aleta en Atlántida!—Dean lo miró unos instantes tragando duro.

Las runas del mayor de los príncipes comenzaron a brillar sutilmente pero las de Sam se encendieron por completo, harto de los tratos de su padre, de sus reproches y sus discusiones. El agua comenzó a agitarse alrededor del menor haciendo que todos allí lo miraran alarmados; Dean vio como la aleta de su hermano comenzaba a brillar junto con sus runas, vio como apretaba los puños y esa burbuja que él conocía comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar una cola dorada golpeó a Sammy en el pecho mandándolo unos metros más atrás, apagando las runas del menor ante la sorpresa. Gabriel lo miraba alarmado mientras se cernía sobre ellos, sus branquias se agitaban con violencia pero su rostro permanecía estoico, como si no acabara de empujar a uno de los herederos del trono.

—Desde ahora Samuel será el compañero de Gabriel—sentenció John mientras miraba con desprecio al menor de sus hijos—Harás todo lo que Gabriel te diga ¿entiendes?—Gabriel sonrió con diversión mientras contemplaba los ojos del príncipe—Se encargaran de cuidar la periferia, ¡cada día, Samuel! Y no quiero que te quejes—el menor apretó los dientes mientras asentía—Dean, acompañarás a Benny a donde te diga y fin del asunto, ahora rindes cuentas a él.

Dean miró a Benny, que el sonrió con diversión haciendo que Dean asintiera, al menos le había tocado con uno de sus amigos y no con Gabriel, el que nadie soportaba por pesado. Lo sentía por su hermanito pues desde niños Gabriel lo molestaba mucho pero eran órdenes del rey, no de su padre, y como soldados de Atlántida tenían que obedecer.

Una vez puesta la sentencia los cuatro tritones hicieron una reverencia antes de salir de la sala del otro, siendo observados a unos cuantos kilómetros de los territorios del rey John a través de una perla rosada que estaba posada en una concha, frente a unos ojos amarillos que miraban con diversión la escena.

…

Hace muchos años, durante los primeros del reinado de John, había un tritón realmente incontrolable que hacía y deshacía a su antojo, era discípulo de la hechicera del rey Tritón, mucho antes de que ella fuera expulsada, pero parecía no tener suficiente con lo que se le daba.

Aquel era un tritón que estaba enamorado de la reina Mary desde que eran niños y aún vivían en la tierra; habían sido felices, estuvieron juntos durante un tiempo y hasta planearon casarse pero entonces Tritón decidió mandar Atlántida a las profundidades del océano.

Aquel tritón se convirtió en soldado del nuevo reino, no era tan bueno como los demás ni tan letal como las sirenas pero podía defenderse sin dificultad; poseía una cola amarilla que no pasaba inadvertida para los enemigos por lo que era el primero al que atacaban.

Al no ser eficiente como soldado, Tritón lo mandó de estudioso y allí conoció a Rowena, la bella sirena que le mostro la magia del océano y la magia de la tierra, le mostró todos los secretos que escondía el tridente de Poseidón y como éste podía regir todos los mares y hacer sucumbir la tierra ante su poder.

Aquel tritón se sentía mucho mejor en la biblioteca que en campo de batalla pero toda la alegría que su corazón sentía quedó opacada una mañana en el vasto océano, en la que salió a buscar a Mary y vio como ésta se arriesgaba a ser atrapada por los hombres con tal de salvar al príncipe John. Vio como ambos se miraban cuando estuvieron a salvo y como él sonreía ante ella.

La furia que sintió aquel tritón de cola amarilla al verlos juntos y enterarse, días después, de su boda pudo con más de lo que jamás sintió. Se reveló contra Atlántida, intentó matar a John pero al verlo imposible se fue contra Mary pero Tritón lo expulsó del reino.

El tritón que recordaba todo eso echado en un caracol gigante se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y sintió aquella marca de destierro y el vacío de que aquel lugar no tenía nada. Fue despojado de su corazón y éste fue mandando al templo de Atenea, estaba condenado a permanecer solo pues sin corazón no podía hacer unión con alguien más.

Pero tenía los libros que robó, tenía los secretos que sabía y la furia que no se iba.

Suspiró mientras estiraba una de sus manos y con sus uñas atravesaba el cuerpo de un vertebrado y se lo llevaba a los labios, triturando con los dientes al pequeño camarón mientras analizaba su siguiente movimiento. El techo de su cueva lucía un poco descuidado, tan oscuro y lúgubre, sus estanterías llenas de pociones y objetos recolectados eran lo único que le daba color. Bueno…eso y la perla rosada que había robado a Rowena.

Miró dicho objeto que estaba en medio del lugar, junto a uno de sus libros. Brillaba mostrándole la imagen que le pidió hace unos minutos. Lo miró interesado aún sin decidirse por cuál de los príncipes ir. El que se le hacía demasiado ingenuo era el de cola cobriza, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera se la creería y haría el trabajo por sí solo pero necesitaba algo más, necesitaba el coraje y la agresividad de un tritón con rencor.

Fue entonces que la perla brilló débilmente y le mostró al mayor de los príncipes, el que se parecía más a la reina Mary, y el tritón sonrió mostrando todos los dientes como cuchillas. Aquel aguerrido príncipe de cola esmeralda nadaba hacia la superficie en compañía de uno de cola grisácea, ambos se molestaban mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la superficie, pudo apreciar a una sirena con cola de fuego acercarse a ellos a nado veloz, como si también quisiera participar en su juego.

Aquel tritón, interesado, se levantó de su asiento y cogió la perla con ambas manos poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos, con unos golpecitos de sus uñas ésta enfocó la imagen del príncipe Dean que sonreía mientras veía a sus acompañantes saliendo a flote, provocando que sus escamas brillaran a la luz del sol. Vio las runas de su piel iluminarse sutilmente, al igual que la marca en su pecho, pero al contemplar sus ojos el tritón de cola amarilla sonrió.

El reflejo de unos ojos como el océano se encontraba guardados en las profundidades de aquellos ojos color esmeralda rodeados de aquel anhelo que sólo alguien que lo experimenta por primera vez lo tiene. Vio la forma en la que podía conseguir lo que quería, en la que podría gobernar Atlántida y tener a Mary de vuelta.

Sólo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y llegar al príncipe Dean.


	7. 6

En las costas del imponente océano, rodeado de arrecifes y arenas doradas que parecían brillar como virutas de oro a la luz del sol se encontraba un tranquilo reino que no llevaba mucho tiempo en funcionamiento; las rocas que rodeaban la costa servían de barrera para cuando la marea subía, en el puerto se encontraban embarcaciones hermosas imponentes que se utilizaban para el comercio o la pesca; la gente iba y venía por aquel pequeño lugar rodeado de rocas salinas y vientos que les agitaba el cabello a cada rato.

Todo en aquel lugar era pintoresco, pacífico, era la clase de reino que no se metía en problemas con alguien más.

En la cima del acantilado que vigilaba con atención aquel pequeño poblado de pescadores y comerciantes sirviendo de faro para sus habitantes se encontraba un imponente castillo; pareciera que fue tallado en la misma roca del acantilado por aquella textura áspera y su falta de tallados finos de alta arquitectura.

Las torres se alzaban como vigilantes silenciosas del reino y en ellas un guardia se mantenía vigilando con atención cada rincón del reino, a veces un poco molestos por la cantidad excesiva de pájaros que iban y defecaban por allí pero estaban acostumbrados.

En aquel palacio vivían, claro estaba, el rey de aquel pueblo y su familia que era ni más ni menos que su esposa y siete hijos:

El mayor de todos esos hijos era Lucifer al que su padre le había otorgado el reino que estaba en occidente para que gobernara junto con su hermano siguiente Michael, eran demasiado unidos y no tenían problema en gobernar juntos; de Lucifer y Michael seguía Uriel apenas con un año de diferencia de Michael y a él se le otorgaron las tierras de oriente, al otro extremo de sus hermanos mayores.

Después iban las mellizas Naomi y Anna, ellas siempre habían sido un tanto problemáticas por los que el rey Charles les otorgó tanto los ríenos del norte, a Naomi, y los del sur, a Anna, para que no estuvieran demasiado cerca causando problemas.

Seguido de ellas seguía Balthazar, el más desinteresado de sus hijos pero, al ser el penúltimo, tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano menor, Castiel, puesto que fue cuando Castiel nació que, meses después, murió la reina Rebecca de enfermedad.

Balthazar fue el único que se quedó en el reino de las costas sin importar que su padre planeaba heredarle el que estaba un poco más al norte, cerca de sus hermanos Michael y Lucifer, por el simple hecho de cuidar a Castiel en lugar de dárselo a las nanas. Fue Balthazar el que le enseñó a caminar, a leer, a escribir, también fue él el que le tuvo que explicar lo que era ser un príncipe y futuro heredero a la corona del reino de las costas.

Aquel clan era conocido por ser el Clan Ángel, muy respetados en los lugares donde no reinaban y tenían muy buenas relaciones con cualquier otro reino comerciante puesto que eso les servía para prosperar.

Eran demasiados hijos ¿no era así? Tantos y un solo padre que, a pesar de eso, tenía demasiadas obligaciones como rey. Sus hijos parecían ir en consecutivo el uno del otro, todos llevándose como uno o dos años de diferencia lo que hacía que, apenas cumpliendo la mayoría de edad, se les diera un pueblo, un matrimonio y la corona para que se alejaran de las costas y el rey Charles sintiera que ya no tenía que estar cuidándolos.

Todos los reyes hijos de Charles eran ambiciosos y guerreros, eran casi violentos pero algo que los detenía a matarse los unos a los otros era aquel lazo que los unía; cuando murió la reina Rebecca, Charles se distancio tanto de sus hijos que tuvieron que cuidarse entre ellos.

Lucifer contaba con diez años y tuvo que servir de ejemplo para sus hermanos menores con un poco de ayuda de Michael; para Anna y Naomi, que tenían apenas unos cinco años en aquel entonces, Lucifer era su padre más de lo que fue Charles, para Uriel era Michael y para Balthazar eran ambos…claro que para el pequeño Castiel todos eran como sus padres puesto que tenían que turnárselo para cuidarlo.

Aprendió de las artes con sus hermanas, de la guerra y las tácticas con sus dos hermanos mayores. Supo cabalgar y pelear sobre el caballo con Uriel, y con Balthazar…con él aprendió del mundo sin salir de la biblioteca.

Aquel lazo de hermanos creció demasiado en el momento en que el barco donde celebraban el cumpleaños número cuatro de Castiel se hundió; aquel día fue cuando el Rey Charles despertó de su ensoñación después de la muerte de su amada al llegar a la orilla y descubrir sólo seis de sus siete hijos, estuvo a punto de volverse loco pero unos marineros que viajaban con ellos aparecieron cargando al pequeño Castiel, que se encontraba más blanco que nada y tiritaba ligeramente. Lucifer fue el que tomó en brazos a su hermano porque la atención del rey estaba en otra criatura, una extraordinaria como hermosa.

Los niños nunca supieron qué pasó con aquella mística mujer de cabellos como el oro y escamas en el cuerpo como las esmeraldas y el oro, decidieron prestarle más atención a su hermano que a los chirriantes sonidos que escapaban de aquel ser. Fue entonces que el pequeño Castiel abrió los ojos y sus hermanos supieron que algo estaba mal.

Desde que nació Castiel, o Cassie como lo llamaban todos, tenía los ojos del color del chocolate, grandes y bonitos, como los de un ciervo encandilado. Eran del color de los ojos de Charles y hacía que su hermanito tuviera un aspecto adorable porque todo lo miraba con adoración, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero aquel día en el que Castiel abrió los ojos en los brazos de Lucifer éstos se encontraban del color del océano, tan azules y profundos que cortaban la respiración.

¿La razón? Ellos no la sabían, nadie la sabía puesto que los únicos testigos de lo que pasó en altamar eran la criatura que su padre tenía en su poder, el propio Castiel y un pequeño tritón de cola esmeralda que vio el momento en el que aquellos humanos se llevaban a su madre.

Ellos tres eran los únicos que sabían lo que había pasado aquel desastroso día en el océano y el por qué Castiel tenía, a partir de ese momento, el mar en sus ojos.

…

Desde que Castiel tenía cinco años sentía una atracción imposible de ignorar hacia el océano, siempre le habían atraído las imponentes olas que lo agitaban y aquel azul imposible que brillaba a los rayos del sol, era como si la marea lo llamara por su nombre en un intento de atraerlo.

Sus hermanos procuraban mantenerlo ocupado en tierra, al menos cuando todos vivían con él, antes de acercarlo al mar y Castiel no sabía el motivo, ¿cómo algo tan hermoso podía ser tan peligroso? Sí, había tenido varios incidentes a lo largo de su vida pero nada alarmante ¿verdad? Al final siempre estaba bien.

Esa mañana, días después de que el barco en el que celebraba su cumpleaños número veintisiete se hundiera, Castiel se encontraba escapándose de su hermano Balthazar y sus insistencias para que conociera a la ¿era princesa o doncella? Hannah, que había sido mandada por el padre de ella, quien fuera, para contraer matrimonio con él.

Claro que Castiel no quería casarse, ni mucho menos con una desconocida, pero desde que su padre murió hace un par de años Balthazar lo hostigaba con que era su deber tomar su puesto no él.

Así que ese día Castiel salió por una de las paredes del sur del castillo quedando frente a una escalera tallada en las piedras del acantilado, eran millones de escaleras a su parecer pero era el único lugar donde podía esconderse de su hermano y sus obligaciones, el único lugar que le permitía estar cerca de aquella imponente fuerza de la naturaleza que hacía su corazón latir.

Tenía en brazos a su gato pelirrojo, Sebastián, y ambos bajaban con cuidado las escaleras de aquel risco mientras el gato miraba con atención el caracol brillante que pendía del cuello de su dueño intentando alcanzarlo con sus peludas y esponjosas patas.

Castiel se detuvo a unos diez escalones sobre el mar y se sentó con cuidado, ignorando el hecho de ensuciar aquellos pantalones tan bonitos que los sastres le habían hecho. Cruzó las piernas y colocó a Sebastián en ellas acariciándolo distraídamente mientras miraba el océano agitarse frente a él.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hay más allá?—preguntó dirigiéndose a su gato, que estaba más entretenido intentando alcanzar aquella cosa brillante—Es tan…infinito, me pregunto qué secretos tendrá—suspiró y apoyó un codo en su pierna para poder sostener su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

“—No entiendo por qué quieren que permanezca alejado. Yo no quiero reinar, Sebastián, quiero ir a conocer el mundo. Nunca me dejan salir del reino, ¿te imaginas ir a recorrer los océanos hasta el borde? ¿Qué habrá allá donde termina el mundo? ¿Será cierto que están los monstruos o sólo son historias de marineros?

Castiel miró a su gato y vio que, desgraciadamente, la atención del minino estaba en ese caracol brillante que su hermano le otorgó en su cumpleaños como un objeto que a su padre le hubiese gustado que tuviera. Cassie tomó aquel objeto entre sus manos y observó cómo brillaba debido a los rayos del sol, se perdió en el espiral que iba desde el centro hacia el exterior y lo trazó con su dedo.

Algo dentro de aquel caracol latía como si de un corazón se tratara. Castiel sabía que aquello era imposible pero bueno…el objeto no era muy cotidiano que dijeran. Era bonito, Castiel no iba a negarlo, pero tenía algo que le llamaba, algo que le hacía imposible dejarlo en su tocador o en cualquier otro lado donde cualquiera podía tomarlo.

Tenía la impetuosa necesidad de protegerlo pero lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de aquel caracol, porque vaya que Castiel creía que había algo, no quería quedarse a su lado.

Era por eso que Castiel estaba aquella mañana contemplando el mar pues estaba seguro de que eso era lo que el caracol quería, el océano. Era como si supiera su lugar desde siempre y Castiel sabía que pensar que un objeto inanimado tenía uso de razón ya era alarmante.

Sebastián maulló queriendo alcanzar aquel caracol pero Castiel no se lo permitió y le apartó las patas con una mano.

—No, Sebastián. Aleja esas peludas patas de mi caracol—gruñó mirando con severidad al gato, que sólo maulló con más insistencia—Lo sé, es brillante y quieres jugar con él pero no…puedes…

La atención de Castiel se desvió a un punto fijo en el océano. Algo parecía brillar con insistencia sobre él detrás de una roca. A veces Castiel era como Sebastián y se sentía atraído por las cosas brillantes, en especial aquellas que parecían escondidas y se encontraban en el agua ¿acaso se trataría de un tesoro pirata? ¿O de una corona?

Tomó al gato de nuevo en sus brazos y lo colocaron tres escalones por arriba de donde estaba sentado, se incorporó y bajó un par queriendo ver más de cerca aquello que brillaba sobre el océano pero las rocas no lo dejaban. Castiel sabía que no debía de bajar más sino subir para poder ver mejor pero el caracol en su pecho se hacía más pesado y provocaba que quisiera acercarse a aquellas aguas azuladas que se movían con el viento en pequeñas olas.

Una gaviota sobrevolaba sobre aquella roca que ocultaba de su vista al objeto brillante y graznaba como si alguien la torturara. Castiel hizo una mueca y bajo otro poco preguntándose si sería capaz de nadar hacia aquella roca sólo para descubrir qué ocultaba.

—CASTIEL—gritaron a sus espaldas.

Castiel resbaló por el sobresalto y cayó de cara hacia el mar, no rompiéndose los dientes por poco en los escalones. Eso sí, tragó un puñado de agua salada antes de salir a flote y escupirla, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al culpable de semejante susto que no era ni más ni menos que su insoportable amigo Crowley. Aquel tipo sonreía arrogante mientras se sentaba junto a Sebastián en una clara mueca de burla por haberlo asustado.

—Te refrescas ¿eh, alitas? Creí haber escuchado a Balthazar buscarte en la biblioteca—se burló mientras lo miraba apartarse el cabello del rostro.

— ¿Serías tan amable de recordarme por qué somos amigos?—preguntó un muy empapado Castiel mientras se acercaba a los escalones.

—Porque soy el que te ayuda a escaparte para que pases un rato en el agua…y porque no hay nadie más aquí—dijo como si no fuera obvio.

Castiel tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

Él y Crowley tenían la misma edad y desde que llegó al palacio, siendo abandonado por su madre en los muelles, se habían criado juntos creando una extraña amistad.

No era igual a las amistades normales puesto que aquel par se la pasaban peleando y discutiendo en lugar de jugar y divertirse, sólo había un momento de paz entre ambos y eran cuando…bueno, cuando no estaban en la misma habitación pero lo que dijo Crowley era cierto, no había nadie más allí. Eran ellos y un montón de viejos del consejo y las señoras que servían al castillo, también estaba Balthazar pero a veces era muy pesado como para pasar el rato.

Castiel se sentó en el escalón que estaba apenas unos centímetros arriba de la superficie del mar y miró el caracol que brillaba con más insistencia, como si de una llama se tratara. Castiel lo tomó en su puño y sintió como temblaba en su palma irradiando un débil calor reconfortante.

Sabía que aquello debió hacer que lo arrancara y lo lanzara lejos de él pero no lo hizo, lo escondió en sus ropajes empapados y mejor subió hasta sentarse junto a Crowley sacándole un bufido de molestia a Sebastián pues estaba todo mojado.

—Te dijeron que no te acercaras al mar—lo reprendió Crowley mientras veía como los ojos del joven príncipe brillaban sutilmente como luces antes de apagarse—Casi te ahogas la otra vez…de nuevo.

—Pero no lo hice—gruñó el chico mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—Sé nadar, y no morí ahogado, sólo el golpe de la madera me noqueo y…

—Y casi hace que mueras en las profundidades del océano—murmuró Crowley haciéndole unos mimos a Sebastián antes de mirar el punto que contemplaba Castiel— ¿Acaso quieres morir ahogado? No creo que sea algo…agradable—Castiel se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó el caracol en su puño—Pensé que te regalarían algo más, a tus hermanos les dieron un reino cuando cumplieron veinte, a ti un barco y ahora un caracol. No creo que seas el favorito.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y pasó el pulgar por el caracol intentando quitarle algunas gotas de agua. El brillo de hace unos instantes mitigó y sólo parecía que tuviera pequeños cristales incrustados y brillaran gracias a la luz del sol, y eso que donde se encontraban no había tal cosa.

—Ciento que debo ir al océano—susurró Castiel haciendo que Crowley lo mirara interesado—Éste…éste no se siente mi lugar, siempre fue así. Lo sabes—miró a su acompañante el cuál asintió—No quiero ser un rey, Crowley.

—Tienes que ser tú, Cassie. Balthazar tampoco lo quiere y se ha estado haciendo cargo desde la muerte del rey Charles—ambos suspiraron a lo que Sebastián maulló mirando aquel punto brillante a lo lejos—Si te portas bien podemos escaparnos en una embarcación de pesca—Castiel se rió.

—La última vez que hicimos eso…

—Casi te ahogas, ¿qué tienes contra el océano, amigo? Cada embarcación a la que nos colamos termina en peligro de hundirse o tú cayendo por la borda. Es como si…

—Como si el océano me reclamara—susurró Castiel mirando el punto brillante a lo lejos.

Y ciertamente así era puesto que aquello que hizo que los ojos de Castiel se tornaran del calor de las indomables aguas era lo que lo reclamaba en sus profundidades, lo que hacía que la tierra no se sintiera un hogar para él a pesar de tener hermanos que lo amaban más que nada.

Castiel no recordaba a detalle el día en casi se ahoga al cumplir cuatro años, sabía que Balthazar lo tomó en sus brazos y le dijo que se sostuviera fuerte de una tabla mientras ayudaba a Anna y Uriel tomaba a Naomi, Castiel sabía que estaba agarrado de esa tabla con fuerza pero una lanza brillante la partió en dos y él se hundió. De allí en más no recordaba mucho y, en efecto, ese era el problema.

De tener recuerdos de aquel día sabría lo que cambió dentro de él, sabría a causa de qué es por lo que el océano lo reclamaba con tanta furia cada vez que se acercaba, era a causa de aquello que se le otorgó para que volviera a vivir, algo que una sabia reina previó porque sabía que algo pasaría, algo la lastimaría y sólo así podría tener a salvo a sus hijos.

Castiel se quedó otro momento allí con Crowley viendo a esa gaviota que graznaba como si estuvieran torturándola sobre una roca mirando fijamente hacia un costado, como si ya tuviera su presa de aquel día.

Lo que en realidad hacia esa gaviota era intentar comprender las razones de un joven tritón de escamas como las esmeraldas que miraba a hurtadillas a aquel par de hombres, preguntándose por qué seguía usando el caracol de su madre. Garth sobrevolaba de nuevo y se paró encima de la cabeza de Dean mirando fijamente los ojos del tritón causándole una ligera molestia a éste.

—Hiciste que casi se ahogara hace unos instantes—murmuró el ave en tono confidencial.

—Sólo quería verlo de cerca—aclaró el tritón mientras sacudía la cabeza, intentando quitarse al ave—Tengo que ir con Benny antes de que mi padre note mi ausencia. Vigílalo, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que él sabe algo.

Garth colocó un ala sobre su cabeza a modo de saludo antes de alzarse al vuelo en el momento en que Dean volvía a las profundidades haciendo que el brillo que provocaban sus escamas en los ojos desapareciera de la superficie y Castiel se preguntara qué era aquella cosa que había estado brillando con insistencia por tanto rato.

La gaviota voló hasta colocarse cerca de ambos haciendo que Sebastián la mirara con curiosidad, como si quisiera cambiar su cena ordinaria por un ave de ese tamaño. Castiel pudo tomarlo en brazos antes de que le saltara encima a esa pobre criatura que en serio tenía problemas con su canto y se dejó convencer por Crowley de volver al castillo, ponerse ropa seca y conocer a la doncella Hannah, sólo para que Balthazar dejara de molestar.

—Deberías de casarte tú con ella y tomar la corona—gruñó Castiel mientras subía detrás de Crowley aquellas escaleras.

—No me tientes, Castiel. Sabes que la aceptaría.

Castiel sonrió y entró en la pared sur de aquel palacio despidiéndose del océano una vez más. El océano se agitó con violencia por haberlo perdido de nuevo, ¿cuándo volvería a tenerlo de vuelta? Castiel le pertenecía, tenía que volver.


	8. 7

Dean siempre se había preguntado por qué los humanos pescaban si había suficientes animales en tierra según los libros que el viejo Bobby tenía en la biblioteca.

El joven tritón intentaba no pensar mucho en las redes, los anzuelos o cualquier otra cosa que los hombres solían arrojar al mar con clara intención de lastimar, odiaba de entre todos a esa telaraña de cuerdas que se lanzaban al mar y lo recorrían unos metros antes de volver a subir, había intentando cientos de veces ayudar a cualquier criatura a salir pero al final desistía puesto que subían demasiado y él corría el riesgo de ser visto por los humanos.

Por eso aquel día era el mejor de todos, el que esperaba con ansias cada año. Era el día de la pesca para los atlantes.

Aquel día el rey John y la mayoría de todos los habitantes de Atlántida nadaban hasta la zona de pesca y se dividían en grupos congregándose bajo el barco de la elección del rey para hundirlo y llevarse a todos los humanos posibles al fondo. Era una tradición que se originó después de la perdida de la reina Mary con el motivo de hacer pagar a cada barco por los que se la habían llevado.

A Dean le encantaba aquel día, lo que no le encantaba era que tenía que ir con su atuendo de príncipe de los mares, eso sí que le molestaba.

Se miró en la burbuja reflejante que ondeaba en medio de su habitación intentando asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar; su cola resplandecía como una piedra preciosa decorada de un cinto dorado que iba y venía desde el comienzo de la aleta hasta la cintura; su pecho estaba atravesado por dos cintas hechas de piel de tiburón y sostenían sus armas, el pequeño tridente que su padre le otorgó cuando era un niño y una cuchilla de oro que le servía más que nada para abrir cosas que para matar; sus branquias se abrían y se cerraban de una manera que atraía la atención de cualquiera pues lo hacían rápido, como si él estuviera hiperventilando.

Dean suspiró ante la imagen en la burbuja y observó cómo, extrañamente, sus runas se iluminaban.

Las runas de los atlantes no eran otra cosa sino que intrincados trazados sobre la piel de un tono más oscuro; Dean las tenía en todo el brazo derecho y parte del pecho haciendo que parecieran a ojos de cualquier humano como quemaduras.

En sí no eran más que letras griegas que desencadenaban una que otra habilidad en quien las poseía; las de Dean describían fuerza, velocidad y agua, más que nada agua en todo su cuerpo pues aquellas extrañas runas que viajaban desde su antebrazo hasta el pectoral derecho alcanzaban parte de su espalda como si de enredaderas se trataran.

Dean las vio iluminarse tenuemente, como cuando sale a superficie, y se apagaron casi enseguida haciendo que la marca de Atlántida en su pecho ardiera causándole una ligera comezón. Dean gruñó comenzando a rascarla con sus uñas para mitigar aquello preguntándose por qué le ardía como la vez en que se la hizo.

Frunció el ceño colocando la mano en su pecho y dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a ir por esa tonta corona y luego nadar hacia donde lo esperaría Sam y su padre.

_Dean._

El tritón frunció el ceño mientras sus orejas se agitaban ante aquello. Alguien le llamaba, bueno, no era alguien sino algo. Dean miró hacia el balcón que tenía en su habitación en dirección a los arrecifes, vio bancos de peces ir y venir de un lado a otro, coloridos peces que daban vida a aquel lugar mientras una extraña sombra surcaba la superficie.

_Dean._

Extrañamente Dean sabía que era la sombra sobre la superficie la que lo llamaba.

La marca en su pecho, aquella que ligaba su corazón a Atlántida, volvía a escocerle pero tiraba en dirección hacia la superficie, hacia aquella sombra que se deslizaba silenciosa sobre su hogar. Dean salió de su habitación por el balcón esquivando a algunos guardias de la puerta y nadó en dirección a los bancos de peces, pasando inadvertido para todo su pueblo menos para cuatro atlantes que lo pudieron ubicar debido al brillo de su cola.

Dean se apresuró a salir de Atlántida y esconderse en un arbusto de algas cuando algunos tiburones pasaron haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Por lo general los tiburones eran criaturas solitarias, cuando mucho rondaban tres juntos y ya eran demasiados por lo que ver a cinco ir de un lado a otro en grupo escoltando lo que parecía un enorme tiburón blanco muy parecido a Baby hizo que se preguntara si todo estaba bien.

_Dean._

Dean dejó de mirar el extraño comportamiento de los tiburones y se concentro en aquella sombra sobre el océano. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia ella siendo guiado por la marca en su pecho que seguía ardiendo de manera incómoda y extrañamente sentía que sólo si lograba llegar a aquella cosa el picor cesaría.

—Allí está—escuchó a sus espaldas sobresaltándose y vio a todos los atlantes elegidos por su padre y a éste detrás de él—Mi hijo, siempre tan impaciente—John lo miró con severidad haciendo que Dean sonriera incómodo—Pero parece tener especial interés en ese barco, uno grande, hijo—le palmeó la espalda mientras el montón de atlantes se congregaban a su alrededor—Buen ojo.

Dean sonrió incómodo y miró con ansiedad el barco sintiendo la necesidad de desviar la atención de él. No quería que lo hundieran, quería a su familia lejos de él. La marca en su pecho seguía ardiendo haciendo que Dean deseara enterrar las uñas y rascarse al rojo vivo.

—Es un barco real—susurró la sirena pelirroja a su lado.

—Claro que es uno real, Charlie—gruñó Gabriel apareciendo detrás de Sam, pegado como lapa con él—No se ve imaginario.

— ¿Eres o te haces, Gabriel?—preguntó Sam mirando con fastidio al tritón de cola dorada—En serio, es una pregunta que lleva algunos días rondándome la cabeza.

—Ya te gustaría saber, ¿eh, Sammy?—ante el nombre, Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Una, sólo yo le digo Sammy a mi hermano, percebe—lo señaló haciendo que Gabriel se encogiera de hombros—Y dos, a lo que Charlie se refiere es a que el barco pertenece al reino terrestre—aquello hizo que Gabe dejara de ser un idiota.

Un barco real, uno como el que había ocasionado la pérdida de la reina Mary. Un barco del reino terrestre era el que llamaba a Dean como si de una luz se tratara.

…

Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se sostenía de una de las cuerdas de la vela mayor y se subía a estribor mirando con anhelo todo el océano que le llamaba y se extendía sin fin ante sus ojos.

El cabello se le revolvía debido a la brisa salada que le acariciaba el rostro pero Castiel jamás se había sentido tan libre a pesar de haberse subido a escondidas a aquel barco, claro que, al ser el príncipe, se había salido con la suya. Desde luego que había arrastrado a Crowley en el proceso, que se encontraba encorvado a su lado vomitando el almuerzo.

—Baja de allí, Castiel—gruñó su compañero mientras intentaba recuperar el color—Podrías caer al agua…de nuevo y ni creas que me sentiré mal si llego a vomitarte—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se sentaba con los pies colgando hacia el agua.

—Sé nadar perfectamente, Crowley—murmuró el príncipe mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa—Es sólo que las circunstancias me quieren matar en cada ocasión—Crowley lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a los que Castiel se soltó riendo—Vamos, Crowley. ¿No ves lo hermoso que es?

Ambos miraron el océano y su tenue brillo debido a la luz del sol, parecía como si miles de diamantes cubrieran el océano en una red de pesca y el sol les arrancaba un arcoíris en todas sus aristas haciendo que el paisaje ante él pareciera irreal; incluso Castiel creía ver algo más allá de eso, como si debajo de la superficie estuvieran piedras preciosas rodeando el barco.

Hinchó los pulmones inhalado el aire salado del océano y luego miró a Crowley que parecía verde por los constantes balanceos del barco.

—No tenías que acompañarme—le dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a levantarse.

—Si no vengo yo seguramente hubieras terminado ahogado en las costas—lo reprendió haciendo que Castiel lo mirara con fastidio—Vamos, si tú…

_Castiel._

El príncipe frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro intentando identificar de donde provenía el llamado.

Había sido un suave murmulló, como quien te susurra en la inconsciencia del sueño esperando despertarte, una suave voz que te atraía a la superficie con la promesa de brindarte todo lo que deseas. Castiel miró hacia el océano sintiendo como le atraía hacia él, como si la voz proviniera de las profundidades de las aguas.

_Castiel._

El interpelado se sujetó con más fuerza y miró fijamente las aguas que parecían tranquilas en comparación con su forma anterior.

Frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco más en dirección al agua haciendo que Crowley se incorporara y lo mirara alarmado, temiendo que fuera a caerse. El príncipe estaba completamente seguro que esa voz venía de las profundidades del océano, que era el mar quién le llamaba. Vio un brillo dorado bajo la superficie, seguido de uno esmeralda y el caracol en su pecho brilló haciendo que Castiel lo envolviera en su puño.

Fue en ese momento que el barco chocó con algo haciendo que toda la tripulación se tambaleara, Crowley alcanzó a tomar a Castiel de la camisa y jalarlo hacia el barco para que no fuera a caer al agua de nuevo. Ambos cayeron de espaldas mientras todos los demás comenzaban a mirar a su alrededor intentando identificar si habían golpeado algo.

— ¡Capitán Marv!—habló un marinero mirando hacia donde se encontraba el timón—Estamos en mar abierto, no hay nada con lo que se pudo haber estrellado el barco—aquel delgado muchacho corrió a ayudar a Castiel y a Crowley a levantarse, Castiel le sonrió amigable—Está despejado, posiblemente el golpe vino de las profundidades.

Todos comenzaron a agilizarse, el capitán Marv miró alrededor gritando órdenes, dándoles sus posiciones mientras se pasaban lanzas, ballestas, redes y cualquier otra cosa que les sirviera de arma. Castiel recibió una ballesta a la par que Crowley una lanza de madera que ambos miraron con confusión, ¿qué se supone que harían con aquello? Esa era una embarcación de pesca.

Toda la tripulación comenzó a izar la vela mayor y a colocarse en los costados del barco mirando fijamente alrededor, como si esperaran el ataque en cualquier momento. Castiel y Crowley se miraron unos segundos alarmados, sujetando con fuerza las armas que les habían otorgado, pegando sus espaldas para cubrirse mejor ya que así les había enseñado Michael.

Si salían vivos de aquello Balthazar iba a matarlos.

— ¡Samandriel!—gritó el capitán y el chico delgaducho que había ayudado a Castiel y a Crowley se detuvo—Quédate con su alteza y milord Crowley—ordenó el capitán a lo que el chico asintió—Lamento que tengamos este imprevisto, su majestad—se excusó Marv mientras tomaba una ballesta de mayor tamaño y se encaminaba a estribor apuntando a las aguas—Se me ha olvidado qué día era.

—Capitán, ¿de qué trata? ¿Qué es lo que los tiene tan alterados?—preguntó Castiel colocándose junto al capitán Marv.

—Sirenas, mi señor—aclaró Marv mientras señalaba un punto bajo el océano—Las malditas sirenas.

Castiel había escuchado miles de leyendas sobre lo que se ocultaba en las profundidades del océano; iban desde monstruosas criaturas con forma de calamares gigantes a hermosas doncellas con facciones de diosas que te arrastraban a las profundidades para devorarte.

Castiel había estudiado cada una de esas leyendas como si fueran cuentos para dormir, había prestado especial atención a las leyendas que contaban los marineros sobre como vieron a una hermosa mujer en una roca llamándolos para que segundos después estuvieran a punto de morir; incluso había quien mencionaba que existían hombres también, hombres realmente atractivos que te distraían mientras otros te robaban todos tus tesoros.

Pero nunca soñó con de verdad encontrarse cara a cara con esas fantásticas criaturas, en primera ¿las sirenas existían?

—Las sirenas son solo cuentos de marineros—murmuró Crowley mirando al capitán con los ojos entrecerrados—No existe tal cosa—el capitán Marv se soltó riendo.

—Eso crees ¿verdad, hijo?—lo miró burlesco mientras señalaba el océano—Entonces no será problema para ti intentar salir vivo de esta.

Castiel se inclinó sobre el borde de la embarcación haciendo que el caracol quedara colgando como un péndulo sobre el agua. Bajo la superficie parecía haber esmeraldas bañadas en oro o algo por el estilo. Le pareció ver un rostro reflejado, el rostro más perfecto y extraño que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

El océano se agitó y no por decreto del rey de los mares sino por el deseo de tener lo que había perdido. El barco sobre su superficie se balanceó de nuevo y Crowley tuvo que volver a sujetar a Castiel para que no se cayera por el borde. Aquello enfureció a las aguas porque evitaban lo que por derecho les pertenecía, estaban hartas de mantenerlo lejos de su hogar, de no tener aquello con ellas y deseaban recuperarlo al costo que fuera.

_Castiel._

Rugieron los océanos mientras se alzaban por decreto del rey y olas realmente grandes golpeaban la embarcación sacudiéndola y haciendo que los marineros estuvieran a punto de caer por el borde. Samandriel tiró de sus dos protegidos y los puso cerca del asta para que no tuvieran riesgo de caer al agua pues todos conocían las historias de Castiel y el océano y sabían que, si el príncipe se ahogaba en su embarcación, ellos no vivirían para contarlo.

El brillo del caracol en su pecho aumentó y lo cubrió con su puño para evitar que alguien lo notara, Crowley frunció el ceño contemplándolo pero aquel caracol llamaba a alguien con desesperación, con la misma desesperación con la que el océano intentaba recuperarlo haciendo que la embarcación se llenara de agua y Castiel terminara igual de empapado que siempre.

—Dean—susurró el príncipe sintiendo el calor de aquel caracol en su mano _._

Y en las profundidades del océano las runas de un joven tritón que quería evitar la destrucción de aquella embarcación brillaron haciendo que se distrajera de su trabajo y mirara fijamente las aguas que se agitaban sobre su cabeza.

—Castiel—susurró mientras el brillo se intensificaba y la marca en su pecho volvía a arder.

Unos ojos amarillos que miraban todo desde su burbuja brillaron con diversión al confirmar sus sospechas y decidió que, después de aquel día, sería la hora de actuar. Tocó con una uña la burbuja justo donde se encontraba el barco haciendo que en tiempo real la madera se fracturara, el plan estaría iniciando pronto sólo era cuestión de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.


	9. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que sepas que bien estarás, quisiera poder quedarme a tu ladoooo me gustaría tanto verte feliiiz
> 
> no les voy a mentir, sí me ponía a escribir con las canciones de La Sirenita de fondo jeje

Las olas se alzaban imponentes sobre el mar arremetiendo contra la embarcación pesquera que surcaba sus aguas, los hombres a bordo gritaban indicaciones, hacían señas a sus compañeros y se apartaban del rostro los empapados cabellos que les obstruían la visión.

La madera de aquel barco crujía bajo el peso que se le venía encima, las olas lo agitaban ferozmente balanceándolo de lado a lado haciendo que uno de los que lo abordaban sufriera mareos.

El príncipe Castiel, que iba en aquel barco, se apartó el cabello del rostro y sujetó con más fuerza la ballesta en sus manos mientras miraba como el barco iba cuarteándose a cada segundo que transcurría, creyó que alertó a todos pues gritó al capitán sobre que el barco estaba a punto de partirse a la mitad.

Su voz se la llevaron las olas al golpearlo de nuevo lanzándolo unos metros lejos de su posición inicial. Escuchó a Crowley llamarlo pero comenzó a tragar un puñado de agua salada en lo que luchaba por levantarse.

Entonces lo vio, el océano alzarse sobre él llamándolo mientras revolcaba aquella embarcación, vio las nubes oscurecerse amenazando con soltar la tormenta, como si estuvieran relacionadas al humor de los mares. Castiel vio como la embarcación se reducía a nada y luchó por mantenerse a flote, nadó hasta Crowley, que se sujetaba de una tabla flotando, y miraba alrededor nervioso, como si temiera que en cualquier momento algo tiraría de él a las profundidades del mar.

—Dime que viste lo mismo que yo—habló su amigo por encima del ruido de las olas pero Castiel negó— ¡Son malditas sirenas! ¡Humanos con cola de pescados! ¡Tus hermanos dijeron que sólo eran cuentos!

—Alterarnos no nos sirve en estos instantes—gruñó Castiel mirando alrededor—Debemos llevarlos a la orilla.

—Con la suerte que tienes todos llegaremos menos tú.

Castiel no hizo caso porque ante ellos apareció una de esas criaturas cortándoles el aliento; la criatura era extrañamente hermosa, su piel parecía brillar bajo la débil luz mortecina del cielo, alrededor de sus ojos tenía escamas verdosas decorándolos y enmarcándolos pues eran del mismo tono que sus ojos.

Carecía de cejas, al menos cejas humanas pero tenía algo que le servía de eso. Sus labios mostraron dientes puntiagudos cuando abrió la boca, branquias estaban en los costados de su cuello y sus orejas se parecían mucho a las aletas de los pescados. Tenía unas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo que brillaban y una rara en el pecho, era diferente a las otras, hecha con trazos más finos y delicados.

Castiel apretó el gatillo de su ballesta atacando a aquella criatura, sintiendo en parte fascinación y en parte aterrado. La ballesta que lanzó hirió a aquel ser en el brazo creándole una raspadura profunda y las olas se agitaron haciendo que tanto él como Crowley perdieran el agarre en la madera.

El pelinegro comenzó a patalear cuando el agua comenzó a separarlo cada vez más de su amigo y del resto de la tripulación, escuchaba los sordos gritos de los marineros que luchaban contra quienes querían arrastrarlos a las profundidades pero era inútiles, estaban en el territorio de aquellas criaturas y si no subían a uno de los barcos salvavidas morirían sin más.

Arrojó el arma hacia un lado y pataleó deseando mantenerse a flote, el brillo de su caracol aumentó mientras flotaba en el agua como una señal intermitente para que alguien fuera a atraparlo, Castiel comenzó a mirar alrededor intentando dar con Crowley, lo escuchaba llamarlo a lo lejos y él contestaba, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que estaba cerca, que aún seguía luchando pero una ola enorme se alzó a sus espaldas como si se tratara de un muro, como si todo el océano se congregara en ella y Castiel supo que era el fin.

Aquella ola le cayó encima revolcándolo como si estuviera hecho de trapo, tragó un puñado de agua salda que hizo que sus pulmones se llenaran y respirar fuera imposible. De nuevo caía en las profundidades del océano ante la mirada de varios atlantes que, cargando con su botín, contemplaban al último humano sumergirse mientras un caracol ondulaba pendiendo de su pecho.

El rey de los mares sintió un regusto ácido en la lengua al ver a ese humano portar algo tan valioso para él, al verlo sumergirse en las aguas mientras el caracol brillaba débilmente sabiendo que pronto estaría en donde pertenecía.

Alzó el tridente, dispuesto a asesinar a ese humano porque si usaba aquello significaba que estaba involucrado en la desaparición de su amada esposa y él estaba furioso, las olas lo demostraban, la tormenta que se desataba en superficie decía que el rey de los mares había encontrado a uno de los causantes de la pérdida de su amada reina y ahora iba a hacerlo pagar.

Admiró como el océano lo recibía, como si lo hubiese estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, lo envolvía en su manto y lo acarreaba a las profundidades deseando que formara parte de él lo más rápido posible

El tridente se iluminó con una luz dorada mientras no perdía de vista a aquel humano.

—NO

El grito provenía de un atlante que pasó nadando a una velocidad excesiva y envidiable a su lado, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el aletazo de una cola esmeralda que se dirigía a ese hombre y lo tomaba en brazos.

—Dean—gruñó John cuando lo vio proteger al hombre.

El tritón de aleta verde no le hizo ningún caso sino que se apresuró a tomar en brazos a aquel humano a pesar de estar herido y subió a la superficie dejando conmocionados a todo un pueblo. El hermano de aquel tritón se apresuró a interponerse entre él y su padre por si planeaba herirlo sabiendo que si Dean no se alejaba lo suficiente a tiempo soltaría a Baby y nadie estaría a salvo, ni siquiera los humanos que dejaron ir en paz.

El tritón de cola esmeralda rompió las aguas al salir la superficie y miro alrededor pasando su brazo sano a través del pecho del humano para mantenerlo seguro.

Un poco alejado se encontraba un pequeño barco con algunos marineros que llamaban a gritos a Castiel, no parecían dispuestos a irse hasta encontrarlo a pesar de que la tormenta solo empeoraba, relámpagos iluminaban las nubes haciendo ruidos que parecían desgarrar el cielo en dos, las olas seguían agitándose con violencia y sabía que eso sólo iba a empeorar pues lo que acababa de hacer posiblemente se considere traición.

Pensar en el hecho de que su corazón le fuera arrebatado le lleno de pánico mientras nadaba contra corriente hacia aquella embarcación acarreando a Castiel pero no era traición, el humano tenía algo que perteneció a su madre, él debía de saber dónde estaba.

Si…si pudiera establecer contacto o estricta vigilancia con él podría sacar información de donde tenían a su madre, era una estrategia que había comentado con Sammy y Benny, ambos le dijeron que estaba loco pero podría funcionar, así que de momento Garth era el que vigilaba al príncipe terrestre en todo momento sin perderle el ojo de encima, esas fueron las indicaciones que le dieron los tritones y la gaviota estaba feliz de cumplirlas.

Logró llegar al pequeño barco con cinco hombres en él de los treinta que habían salido aquella mañana. Se sujetó al borde de madera haciendo que todos gritaran alarmados al ver aquella mano palmeada con uñas realmente filosas que podían atravesarlos si se lo proponían.

Dean se asomó por la madera y una lanza estuvo a punto de perforarle el pecho, gruñó frustrado mostrando los dientes antes de alzar a Castiel con el brazo que lo sujetaba. Intentar subirlo a la embarcación requirió más fuerza de la necesaria pues en superficie todo parecía más pesado que debajo del mar, la herida en su brazo tiró en su piel causándolo un agudo dolor que más tarde cobraría factura, la ballesta con la que fue lastimado había dañado algo más que la piel, Dean lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse y dejar que su padre destruyera la única pista que tenía para encontrar a su madre.

—Castiel—murmuró uno de los hombres ayudándolo a subir—Vamos, ayúdenme a subirlo con cuidado—ordenó al resto—Procuren no volcar el barco.

Dean dio el último empujón a las piernas de Castiel haciendo que cayera con un ruido sordo dentro del barco y luego se asomó por el borde mirando el rostro pálido de Castiel, pasó una de sus manos por el pecho asegurándose de que aún usaba el caracol que lo vinculaba con su madre. Miró al hombre que lo ayudó a subirlo y luego miró el rostro de Castiel.

—Bien, creo que sigue vivo—habló el hombre de su interés mientras se inclinaba y pegaba el oído en el pecho de Castiel—Su ritmo es lento, a saber cuánta agua trago—habló dirigiéndose a los otros— ¡La lluvia no va a aminorar, ustedes naveguen, intentaré hacer que escupa el agua!—gruñó mientras comenzaba a hacer presión en su pecho.

Dean vio como el humano apretaba la nariz de Castiel y luego le abría la boca pegando la suya, eso lo hizo mirar la escena confundido. El humano se apartó unos cuantos segundos después y volvió a presionar el pecho.

Dean miró alrededor, vio el brillo dorado bajo las aguas que aún se agitaban y supo que esos humanos no iban a llegar a tiempo a tierra antes de que Baby viniera al ataque. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del barco e ignorando todo el dolor que recorría a uno de sus brazos comenzó a empujar la madera para llevarla hasta la orilla.

Comenzó a nadar llevando con él a aquellos humanos, sintiendo como su brazo ardía con cada empuje y el océano seguía agitándose con violencia pero no era rival para Dean, no para el heredero de la corona ni el único atlante capaz de nadar contracorriente a toda velocidad sin disminuirla ni un segundo.

Mientras empujaba, un tritón emergió a su lado y comenzó a empujar junto con él para aligerar su carga, Dean sonrió al ver a su hermanito con el rostro cubierto de su cabello y las runas brillando en su piel a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Me matará ¿verdad?—preguntó mientras ambos nadaban llevando el barco.

—Reza a Tritón para que no nos acusen de traición—fue la respuesta de su hermano—Baby ya viene.

El océano pareció agitarse ante tal amenaza haciendo que la cola les vibrara alertándolos del peligro que se acercaba a cada segundo.

Dean gruñó, tenía que sacar a los humanos del agua cuanto antes si quería que Castiel siguiera vivo; escuchaba como los humanos hablaban sobre algo, gritaban cosas encima del ruido de la tormenta pero los dos atlantes estaban más concentrados en empujar el barco y alejarlos lo más pronto posible antes de que el imponente tiburón blanco que seguía las órdenes de su padre se les viniera al ataque.

No les costó nada llegar a la tierra, Dean terminó de empujarlo hasta que estuvieron a salvo mientras Sam los esperaba a unos metros lejos de las costas, vio como sacaban a Castiel y miró fijamente al hombre que se había asegurado de que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Ambos se contemplaron fijamente antes de que el hombre comprendiera qué era lo que quería el tritón, y esa petición silenciosa le causó escalofríos, sabía que Castiel tenía algo raro en él, siempre lo supo pero no veía sacrificio alguno en otorgarle eso.

Colocó a Castiel con cuidado en la arena, cerca del agua pero eso no fue suficiente, Dean tuvo que mirar a Sam, que puso los ojos en blanco y acercó las aguas hasta que Dean pudo sentir la arena en la cola sin alegarse mucho del océano, el mar acarició la piel de un muy inconsciente Castiel haciendo que Dean suspirara con alivio cuando vio su pecho subir y bajar trabajosamente. Si hubiera muerto se habría llevado con él la única oportunidad de encontrar a su madre.

Tomó el caracol que decoraba su pecho y acarició el espiral. Pegó los labios a él susurrando las palabras que lo harían abrirse pero en esa ocasión no proyecto la boda de sus padres sino el jardín que se encontraba en el templo de sus abuelos.

Era un jardín que nadie visitaba desde la desaparición de la reina Mary por órdenes del rey; Dean había olvidado todas esas plantas, esas anemonas y el coral floreciendo. Había olvidado toda esa vida que salía de allí.

Tocó con la uña la burbuja de proyección y está se reventó sin más. Volvió a colocar el collar en el pecho de Castiel y miró fijamente al hombre que se encontraba de pie a su lado mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Cuídalo—pronunció con voz gutural antes de volver al mar.

Crowley se quedó allí parado viendo como dos aletas de colores realmente opuestos se perdían en las profundidades del océano y luego miró a Castiel.

—Desde ahora tendrás que mantener los pies en la tierra, idiota—gruñó mientras se agachaba y colocaba un brazo bajo sus hombros—Balthazar va a matarnos.

…

Dean sabía que su padre no le lanzaba un rayo convirtiéndolo en un molusco por el simple hecho de ser su hijo y sabía, también, que esa era una de las razones por las que quería lanzarle un rayo.

El rey de los mares nadaba de un lado a otro sin decir nada, haciendo que sus runas y el tridente en su mano brillaran con una alarmante luz dorada. Para cualquiera el simple hecho de que el rey John no estuviera gritando significaba algo pero Dean conocía a su padre, sabía que era mejor tenerle miedo cuando estaba callado y no cuando gritaba.

—Una maldita cosa te he pedido y no la haces—murmuró con calma haciendo que Dean se tensara—No conforme arrastras a tu hermano en el proceso.

—Sam no tiene nada que ver, si me dejaras…

—SALVASTE A UN HUMANO—gritó su padre mirándolo con los ojos encendidos y enseñándole los dientes, Dean retrocedió un poco ante eso—Un maldito humano y no uno cualquiera, ¡tenía el collar de tu madre y tú lo salvaste!—Dean miró su aleta unos segundos.

En serio quería explicarle a su padre sus razones, quería que le escuchara pero John nunca hacía eso, Dean sabía que Bobby lo escucharía y le ayudaría antes de que su padre prestara atención a una de sus palabras y le frustraba porque el rey olvidaba que ellos también perdieron una madre, el pueblo perdió una reina. Sin embargo, el rey John sólo notaba el dolor de perder una esposa.

—No fue por placer—masculló por lo bajo el joven tritón—No lo entiendes, no podía dejar que muriera—miró a su padre topándose con la ira del rey de los mares.

—Un humano menos del qué preocuparse. Los mataría a todos si pudiera—sentenció haciendo que Dean convirtiera las manos puños—Ellos se llevaron a tu madre, no lo olvides.

—No, señor, no lo olvido. Por lo mismo estoy intentando recuperarla. ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que fuimos humanos antes de que el abuelo nos hundiera?—John se tensó ante eso—He olvidado mucho de mi madre pero sé que ella estaría contenta de que haya salvado a ese humano.

—Te equivocas, tú no conociste a tu madre—gruñó John siguiendo nadando en círculos.

—Ella salvó a uno el día en que se la llevaron—murmuró deteniendo el nado de su padre—Yo la vi, ella nadó rescatando a un niño, se aseguró de que estuviera vivo y ellos se la llevaron. Así que, tal vez, conocí más a mi madre que tú.

Dean no pudo evitarlo, nadie habría podido. El golpe de piel con piel resonó en todo el palacio haciendo que ambos tritones se quedaran congelados, Dean se llevó la mano a la mejilla mirando su aleta, sentía el escozor de las heridas que habían causado las uñas de su padre, pronto el agua a su alrededor comenzó a teñirse de rojo dando a entender que sangraba. El joven príncipe tragó duro sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza.

—Vete—ordenó su padre.

Dean hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del palacio y, en lugar de buscar a su hermano, nadó hasta los arrecifes.

Estaba furioso con su padre, furioso porque dejara que el dolor lo cegara y no entendiera razones, él también quería encontrar a su madre, estaba seguro que ella no habría querido que Dean matara humanos sin un propósito. Ciertamente sospechaba que la reina ya estaba cansada de acarrear hombres al mar, estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado en ella al final para sacrificar su vida al salvar a uno de esos humanos.

Dean la extrañaba y haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Claro que eso servía de mucho para cierto tritón de cola amarilla que vigilaba todos sus movimientos desde la oscuridad de su guarida.

…

John miró la puerta dorada en aquel templo, contempló cómo se encontraba algo deteriorada por falta de uso y su brillo se opacaba cada segundo. La marca en su corazón, no la marca de Atlántida sino esa pequeña marca en su pecho que vinculaba su corazón con el de su amada, esa pequeña marca comenzó a doler como si le estuvieran arrancando cada escama en el cuerpo al contemplar esa puerta.

John no recordaba lo que era sentir algo más que dolor y pérdida, no recordaba la alegría que le hacía sentir aquella puerta mientras Mary lo miraba sonriendo con todo su cabello moviéndose como un halo dorado a su alrededor. Bueno, ahora sólo era la bruma de su imaginación que hacía que la escuchara, escuchara como lo llamaba para que la acompañara a través de esa puerta, la veía cruzar mientras él reía y se apresuraba a seguirla para no perderla de vista.

Un débil brillo rodeo el tridente y esa pesada puerta de oro se abrió ligeramente mostrando una ligera luz blanca que emanaba de aquel lugar. A John no le quedó de otra más que nadar en esa dirección sintiendo la marca molestarle pues el dolor que sentía al atravesar esa puerta, ese agudo dolor que lo recorría de aleta a cabeza, volvía con más fuerza cuando entraba a ese lugar porque allí era el lugar favorito de ella, era donde reían en su tiempo libre y disfrutaban el uno del otro.

—Oh, percebes—murmuró John al entrar.

Aquel era el jardín que John le había hecho a Mary hace mucho tiempo, era un jardín marino hermoso; las anémonas danzaban al ritmo que dictaba el océano mientras el coral florecía bajo la burbuja de luz que coronaba todo el lugar; incluso había algunas esponjas y pequeños crustáceos que iban y venían mientras algunos pequeños cráteres echaban burbujas cada dos por tres.

Todo envuelto en paredes de mármol perfectamente tallado que causaba el reflejo de las luces. En medio de aquel lugar se encontraba una estatua dorada que giraba sobre su propio eje constantemente, en ella dos atlantes mantenían sus manos unidas mientras se miraban sonriendo por toda la eternidad, incluso el cabello de la sirena parecía ondear en el agua mientras la barba del tritón le acompañaba.

Claro, todo eso había sido una explosión de color y sonidos antes, cuando Mary vivía y lo visitaba todos los días, siempre que se acercaba a las estatuas el caracol en su cuello brillaba como una estrella en su pecho y todo allí parecía volver a la vida, parecía danzar con la corriente de agua mientras una cálida luz iluminaba el jardín haciendo que el agua del océano se mantuviera cálida y todos los seres que vivían en ella siguieran su curso natural.

John tragó duro al ver toda esa alegría opacada. Las anemonas se encontraban inmóviles y el coral parecía muerto, las burbujas que salían de los cráteres eran amarillentas y contaminaban todo alrededor antes de perderse en la cima, ya no había pequeños crustáceos nadando, todo parecía muerto y podrido, como si alguien hubiera echado desperdicios humanos en ese mágico lugar.

—Oh, Mary, ¿qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó a la nada con dolor mientras se acercaba a la estatua y miraba fijamente el rostro de su esposa inmortalizado— ¿Por qué él tenía tu collar? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—acaricio la mejilla de la Mary en la estatua y soltó un sollozo.

Sólo John sabía lo que era aquel caracol que el humano tenía y estaba llenándose de miedo. Vio alrededor intentando idear alguna manera de mantener vivo aquel lugar pero sabía que era imposible.

El jardín se sacudió un poco y John pudo escuchar el nombre que susurraba el océano pidiendo algo que necesitaba, suplicando para que se lo devolvieran. John estaba comenzando a sospechar que éste era el principio de todos los problemas que se avecinaban pues sin Mary el mar moriría. Literalmente puesto que ella había llevado consigo algo importante, así que John tenía que conseguir al joven que estuvo a punto de matar para evitar la muerte de su reino. Escuchó una vez más el nombre del humano, el que tenía consigo el corazón del océano.

 _Castiel_.


	10. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad, los peces allá están tristes, sus casas son de cristaaaal...BAJO EL MAAAAAR BAJO EL MAAAR
> 
> okno perdooon.

Dean se encontraba a las afueras del reino maldiciendo a quien se le pusiera en frente, claro que los coloridos peces no tenían la culpa de absolutamente nada pero su enojo iba más allá de lo racional, si podía descargarse con alguien lo haría porque el objeto de su enojo era inalcanzable.

Había tomado varias piedras intentando lanzarlas lo más lejos que pudiera para aliviar su frustración pero la herida que tenía en uno de sus brazos no dejaba de sangrar y de doler horrores, aquello no alivió su humor sino que lo empeoró, y si a eso le agregábamos el ardor que sentía en la cara por la herida que le había causado su padre…Dean no hacía combustión de pura suerte.

Decidió que había sido suficiente de tanto berrinche y se sentó con cuidado sobre una roca que no estuviera cubierta de coral o de anemonas, en especial esas últimas. Suspiró, mirando la tranquila arrecife ante él que se estaba guardando para el siguiente día, la oscuridad reinaba desde la superficie y, aunque ellos salieron desde muy temprano, no se trataba de la noche sino de las nubes de tormenta que seguían amenazando con descargarse en cualquier momento.

Se preguntó como estaría el humano, Castiel, en aquel momento. Esperaba que el agua ya hubiera salido de sus pulmones, para él no había problema pero sabía que no era agradable para los humanos. Se preguntó quién fue el hombre que entendió sus intenciones, esperaba que lo cuidara porque si algo le pasaba a ese humano Dean iba a destruir todo el maldito reino…si pudiera lo haría al menos.

Desde el océano él no podía investigar con exactitud dónde podrían tener a su madre y Castiel ya no podía acercarse al mar porque si John lo veía cerca era capaz de arrastrarlo a las profundidades sin más.

Si era honesto consigo no quería que nada lastimara a Castiel, odiaba el hecho de pensar en que pudiera salir lastimado porque si él se iba Dean no podría encontrar a su madre nunca.

Se fastidiaba de estar limitado al océano, si pudiera ir al reino terrestre a buscarla todo sería más fácil pero los atlantes no podían sobrevivir mucho tiempo fuera del agua; su piel se secaba horrible, las escamas comenzaban a caérseles de la cola y las membranas en sus dedos se agrietaban y se partían. Ni se diga las branquias, esas se ponían pegajosas intentando conseguir un poco de agua en el aire hasta que se cerraban por completo y con ellos los pulmones.

¿Existiría algún modo de poder estar en el reino terrestre sin riesgo a morir?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que el golpe de un cuerpo algo grande lo hizo caer de la roca lastimándose el brazo.

—Mierda—gruñó sujetándose la herida— ¿Por qué no te fijas?

Al mirar a su atacante descubrió a un delfín de tamaño mediano sacudiendo la cabeza, como si el golpe que se había dado contra Dean lo hubiese aturdido en gran medida. El joven tritón suspiró recordándose que los demás no tenían la culpa del día tan mierda que acababa de tener.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó el delfín mirándolo con unos lindos ojos negros—Estaba escondiéndome de alguien y no me fije por donde nadaba—Dean asintió—Soy Kevin.

—Dean, príncipe de los mares y mucha mierda como esa—el tritón le sonrió cubriéndose la herida—Un gusto, Kevin.

El delfín lo miró unos instantes hasta que advirtió en la sangre que salía de las heridas del tritón y como esta creaba un aura sobre su cabeza amenazando con alertar a los depredadores de que estaban por allí y no es que un delfín no pudiera defenderse de un tiburón o una barracuda, claro que podía…si el delfín no era Kevin.

Era demasiado pequeño en comparación con los demás y muy distraído lo que, según sus compañeros, lo hacía una presa fácil para cualquiera.

—Estás sangrando—señaló el delfín con el pico la herida de Dean—Podrías atraer a varios tiburones y no estás en condiciones de defendernos a ambos—Dean lo miró burlesco.

—Un delfín que requiere ser defendido, los creía arrogantes por naturaleza—dijo divertido mientras arrancaba un par de algas y se las amarraba con dificultad en el brazo.

—No todos somos imprudentes—se defendió Kevin con desagrado—Tengo más sentido de supervivencia que el resto de mis compañeros de camada—Dean rió mientras veía al delfín nadar de un lado a otro—Si veo una amenaza no voy a su encuentro, me regresó y busco un escondite.

—O sea, un cobarde.

Dean sabía que estaba siendo un poco duro con el delfín, lo notaba por el hecho de que su voz sonaba más cortante que de costumbre, y quería sentirse culpable pero aún seguía molesto. Molesto, frustrado, desesperado.

Tenía tantos sentimientos dentro de él que no sabía cómo manejarlos y su única manera era de escupirle veneno al pobre delfín. Lo vio agachar su adorable cabeza mientras sus ojos se ponían tristes y maldijo entre dientes.

—Lo siento, Kevin—se disculpó acercándose a él—No fue un buen día.

—Lo sé, todos lo vimos—Kevin asintió mirándolo—Salvaste a ese humano a pesar del riesgo que corrías, me pareció impresionante—aceptó con alegría confundiendo a Dean.

—Todos dicen que fue traición a Atlántida—murmuró—Mi padre está furioso.

Kevin nadó unos segundos a su alrededor antes de volver a detenerse frente a él. Ciertamente era el delfín más pequeño que había visto, sí parecía más grande que los delfines bebés o que los infantes promedio pero sin duda no lograba parecer uno adulto, se preguntó qué edad tendría en ese caso.

—Siempre he creído que en el momento en que uno empieza a nadar contra la corriente es cuando descubre de lo que es capaz—declaró el delfín moviendo su aleta con alegría—Por eso me pareció impresionante que salvaras al humano, siempre los he visto matarlos, ahogándolos sin piedad y ahora tú salvaste uno—Dean suspiró.

—Lo malo en Atlántida es que uno no tiene permitido nadar contra la corriente—murmuró el atlante llevándose una mano al pecho donde se encontraba la marca—Nos crían como soldados, seguir órdenes es nuestro trabajo y yo…

Dean volvió a suspirar y regresó a la roca donde estaba sentado, pensando en aquella tarde; Cuando salió a superficie y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Castiel sintió un puñetazo en el pecho y cómo la marca de Atlántida ardía con fervor, lo único en lo que pudo pensar al verlo fue en que el hombre tenía todo el océano en sus ojos.

Sabía que salvarlo de esa manera había sido estúpido e imprudente pero al verlo hundirse sin más mientras su padre le apuntaba con el tridente pudo con todo lo sensato y correcto en su interior. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en salvarlo, que a él no podían herirlo.

—Pero al menos has hecho algo—lo consoló Kevin deteniéndose a su lado—Tuviste más valor de lo que ninguno de ellos ha tenido porque fuiste contra la corriente—Dean sonrió—Y no es fácil nadar contra ella.

—No, no lo es—Dean negó con la cabeza—Ojalá lo fuera, ojalá fuera fácil poder visitar la tierra y buscar a mi mamá.

Ambos se quedaron allí sentados mirando todo a su alrededor sumido en silencio.

Kevin sabía que tenía que regresar con su manada si no quería preocupar a su madre; desde que un pescador mató a su padre su mamá había ascendido a líder de la manada y no lo quería demasiado lejos, ella era la única que confiaba en las acciones de Kevin sabiendo que cuando él sea el líder la manada será dirigida de una manera diferente y más provechosa.

Kevin sabía que tenía que volver pero le gustaba hablar con Dean, era agradable y lo entendía, entendía le hecho de lo que es tener que decepcionar a un padre porque quieres hacer las cosas diferentes, porque quieres cambiar en algo lo que lleva rigiéndote durante años. Era más fácil hablarlo con alguien que lo entendía que intentar explicárselo a quien no quería escuchar.

Los dos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que el drástico cambio de temperatura los alertó de algo malo, Dean fue el primero en incorporarse y sacar una de sus cuchillas que aún decoraban el cinto entrecruzado de su pecho, brillaron débilmente en la oscuridad al igual que sus runas. Kevin se removió inquieto a su lado sin saber si ponerse detrás de él o no.

—Oh, este pobre tritón se pregunta si se puede ir a la tierra sin morir, Husher.

—Oh, nosotros tendríamos la respuesta ¿no, Blake?

Una barracuda de lo que parecía metro y medio de largo nadó frente a Dean y Kevin mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes y esos ojos amarillentos que les causaron escalofríos, tenía un color horrible, como verdoso o marrón, Dean no podría identificarlo. Detrás de ellos nadaba una anguila marrón con manchas, tenía dientes puntiagudos pero podían notar que le faltaban algunos, sus ojos eran dos manchas oscuras en su rostro y eso causaba un poco de miedo en el delfín.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Dean amenazándolos con su cuchilla—No se anden con juegos conmigo, se los ordeno.

—Yo soy Blake—aclaró la barracuda con una breve inclinación—Él es mi hermano Husher—Kevin miró con curiosidad a la anguila—No pudimos evitar escuchar lo que aflige su corazón, alteza—Dean mostró los dientes ante el tono empleado.

—Usted quiere ir a tierra firme a buscar a la reina, alteza—siguió la anguila llamada Husher mirándolo con verdadero interés—Y nosotros sabemos quién puede ayudarle con semejante petición. No es el primer tritón que quiere explorar más allá del reino de la Atlántida.

Y fue allí donde Dean perdió porque lo que aquellos animalejos le acababan de decir picó su curiosidad, de verdad que lo hizo.

Sabía que ese tipo de animales no eran de fiar, su padre siempre se lo dijo, sin embargo estaba harto y desesperado, seguía encontrándose molesto por todo lo que le había sucedido en el día, la herida en su rostro aún sangraba y se encontraba al rojo vivo y él sólo…él sólo podía pensar en encontrar a su madre al precio que fuera.

Dean y Kevin se miraron intrigados, como si pudieran adivinar los pensamientos del otro pero no tenían idea de nada. Habían sido dos seres que nadaron según las instrucciones y que cuando cuestionaban si podrían nadar hacia el otro lado todo mundo los menospreciaba, los acusaban de traición. Ambos querían averiguar por su cuenta si aquello podría funcionar, dejar de tomar las decisiones de otros y comenzar a tomar las propias.

— ¿Y quién sería capaz de ayudarme?—cuestionó Dean con genuino interés—De estar yo interesado, claro.

—El Gran Azazael, alteza—aclaró Blake mientras compartía una mirada significativa con su hermano—Nuestro padre estará feliz de ayudaros en su misión, él sólo espera que la reina Mary vuelva a casa.

Dean lo pensó unos momentos más diciéndose que no había aceptado sólo iría a ver qué tenía que ofrecer ese tal Azazael y si no le gustaba se iría sin más, puede que hasta se llevara a Kevin para tener quien pueda avisarle a su hermano si algo le pasaba. Sí, esa era una buena idea. Miró al delfín a su lado que parecía un poco temeroso de aquellos peces y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, diríjanme a él, veamos qué tiene que decir.

Los dos extraños asintieron con una pequeña reverencia y comenzaron a nadar, Dean miró un segundo a Kevin antes de seguirlos y al delfín no le quedó de otra más que nadar detrás del príncipe de Atlántida, temiendo meterse en problemas.


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo admito que solía ser muy malaaa, no bromeaban al decir que bruja soy pero ahora entenderás que mi camino enmendé que firmemente arrepentida estoy...cierto es
> 
> ya pues, sigan leyendo

El océano era basto e interminable, abarcaba gran parte del territorio de la tierra y se decía que cuando llegabas al fin del mundo éstos no caían, se mantenían impasibles en el borde del mundo agitando sus aguas en una advertencia a cualquier marinero que quisiera ir más allá. Claro, eso era por superficie pero debajo de él, en sus profundidades, había más de lo que se mostraba y mucho más de lo que alguna vez el humano pudiese apreciar.

Todo en el océano, al menos cerca de los arrecifes, era colores y vida; el agua era mucho más cálida cerca de Atlántida y la luz nunca faltaba, las criaturas marinas iban y venían sin problema pero había una zona unos kilómetros más al sur de Atlántida, lejos de todo ser vivo, que nadie transitaba por lo tenebrosas que eran.

En esas circunstancias se encontraban Kevin y Dean en aquel momento; ambos nadaban sin separarse el uno del otro a través de aguas un tanto heladas haciendo que la cola de Dean protestara y, por primera vez, disminuyera el ritmo creyéndose incapaz de nadar a la perfección. No había luz blanca en aquel lugar, todo estaba débilmente alumbrado con una luz verduzca un tanto lúgubre y mientras más avanzaban la luz cambiaba hasta ser violeta y luego morada.

La iluminación en aquel instante era lo de menos, lo que tenía al delfín temblando era la decoración; grandes estalagmitas amenazaban con atravesarlos en el menor descuido, éstas eran como gruesas y picudas lanzas que iban del suelo a la superficie como si intentaran proteger que algo no entrara…o que algo no saliera.

Kevin iba chocando constantemente con Dean debido a que era tan oscuro para el delfín que no veía las estalagmitas hasta que se iba a estrellar con ellas.

—Kevin, basta—lo reprendió Dean ante el quinto golpe.

—Soy…precavido por naturaleza—susurró Kevin mirando al tritón—No veo bien, honestamente.

Dean frunció el ceño ante eso, según él los delfines eran unas de las especies más saludables, por decirlo de alguna manera, del océano. Claro que también eran insoportables, Dean no los aguantaba y por lo general los molestaba cuando los veía incordiando a un ser vivo más pequeño. Así que debido a su experiencia con otros delfines le era sorprendente ver a uno muerto del miedo, se burlaría pero Kevin comenzaba a agradarle.

Fue entonces que las estalagmitas se abrieron ante ellos mostrando una extraña y tenebrosa cueva frente a ellos. Centellaba con una agradable luz violeta que emergía de las paredes para asombro de Dean pero eso no era lo que causaba temor sino esos enormes huesos que cubrían la entrada, podían pertenecer a un cetáceo o a cualquier otra criatura que rondara por allí; los huesos se curvaban hacia el interior de la cueva dejando que la filosa cúspide de estos se clavara en la parte superior de la entrada.

Parecía exactamente una jaula cuya puerta estaba hecha de marfil manchado con algunas algas, musgo y moluscos.

Blake y Husher se apresuraron a nadar a través de las aberturas de los huesos haciendo que Dean y Kevin se miraran unos momentos antes de seguirlos.

El delfín comenzaba a sentirse inseguro de esa elección pues algo le decía que corrían peligro y que probablemente Dean haría una tontería que los metería en problemas. No mal interpretéis al delfín, a él comenzaba a agradarle el tritón, pero no quería tener problemas con el rey John por las decisiones del mayor de sus hijos.

Al entrar sintieron el frío recorrerles de aleta a cabeza haciéndolos estremecerse. La cola de Dean comenzaba a doler debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para nadar en temperaturas tan bajas, Dean tuvo que parar unos segundos antes de seguir nadando, el único consuelo que le veía a aquella temperatura era el frescor que le otorgaba a la herida en su rostro de forma que ya no sangraba pero se podían ver a la perfección las marcas que John había hecho en aquel rostro.

Una vez que llegaron a lo que parecía un gran salón sus acompañantes se detuvieron y nadaron hacia el otro lado de aquel atrio. Era pequeño y contenía una concha abierta mostrando una perla rosada realmente bonita, ésta desprendía una luz tenue en comparación con las paredes que Dean no sabía de dónde carajos salía el morado.

Ambos recién llegados miraron alrededor descubriendo estanterías llenas de frascos con un extraño contenido, Dean podía estar seguro que uno lo observaba. También había varios libros por aquí y por allá de lomos oscuros que el tritón estaba seguro pertenecían a Atlántida, lo sabía por el símbolo que cada uno tenía, y comenzaba a sospechar que sin duda se encontraba en un lugar donde no debía de estar.

—Dean, príncipe de Atlántida y heredero al trono—una voz sonó desde la oscuridad sobresaltándolos—Aunque tu verdadero nombre es _Eridanus_ , como el río de las estrellas que atraviesa las aguas de _Aquarius_. Te lo dieron debido al día que naciste, _Aquarius_ brillaba como nunca esa noche y fue entonces que los sabiondos descubrieron a _Eridanus,_ aunque creo que _Faetón_ y su ultraje al carruaje de _Helios_ tuvo algo que ver también*, no entiendo muy bien eso, lo lamento—Dean parpadeó sin entender nada en lo absoluto—Claro que para tu madre siempre fuiste Dean, ¿no es así?

En la oscuridad aparecieron un par de ojos amarillos que sobresaltaron al tritón.

De a poco emergió un tritón un tanto flacucho de piel extremadamente pálida pero con algunas manchas verdes cubriéndole los brazos, el pecho e incluso el cuello, sus branquias parecían ser invadidas en cualquier momento por esas manchas; la cola del tritón era de un amarillo realmente chillón, casi enfermo, que lastimaba los ojos de cualquiera a pesar de la oscuridad. Sus manos se encontraban cubiertas con lo que parecían algas verdosas realmente pegajosas, de esas que sólo se encontraban en los lugares desolados.

Nada de eso fue lo que hizo a Dean alejarse, fue la marca en su pecho; allí donde debería estar la letra que ligaba su corazón a Atlántida, esa A extraña que todos los atlantes portaban, se encontraba la clara marca de traición aunque ésta era diferente a las que le habían mostrando a Dean; le habían dicho que existían diferentes marcas dependiendo de la traición pero esa que tenía el tritón frente a él nunca había escuchado que fuera puesta.

Caos, estragos. Eso era lo que significaba y estaba en su pecho donde debería de estar su corazón.

—Oh, joven príncipe, no tema—la sonrisa que el tal Azazael le había brindado hizo que Kevin se escondiera a sus espaldas—Yo sé lo que ocasiona ver esta deplorable marca, lo sé—asintió sin más como si no tuviera importancia—Han pasado años desde que la he tenido, su majestad, pero debo confesar que no ha sido mi culpa.

— ¿No?—preguntó Dean inseguro mirando alrededor.

—Yo sólo era un tritón enamorado que fue traicionado por su amada, mi joven príncipe—aquel extraño y escalofriante tritón comenzó a nadar hasta detenerse a un lado de Dean.

“—Pero no está aquí para hablar de mis desgracias, ¿no es así? Está aquí porque algo le aflige. Mi trabajo desde que fui expulsado de Atlántida y despojado de mi corazón es aliviar los males de cualquier alma que se cruce en mi camino—pasó uno de sus pálidos y extraños brazos alrededor de los hombros de Dean y lo llevó hacia donde estaba la perla rosada—Y curiosamente, mientras buscaba quien necesitaba mi ayuda, apareció usted, su majestad Eridanus.

—Esto…llámeme Dean—pidió el tritón de cola esmeralda mientras veía hipnotizado la perla—Entonces sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿cierto?

—Naturalmente, mi príncipe—el tritón rió mientras palmeaba el brazo herido de Dean—He visto todo, menos cómo fue que se lastimó el rostro—tomó la barbilla de Dean y pasó sus fríos dedos cubiertos de verde por la herida que John había provocado horas antes—Es una herida fea, es bueno que las bajas temperaturas coagulen la sangre de las heridas.

Dean no estaba cien por ciento seguro de qué pensar en ese momento, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que ese tritón era realmente decrepito y causaba un poco miedo. Azazael, como lo habían llamado Blake y Husher, causaba que el príncipe se sintiera inquieto ante las palabras tan certeras que daba, era algo extraño que supiera cosas que hasta el propio Dean desconocía como que su nombre en realidad era Eridanus.

Que un desconocido supiera tanto de ti era un tanto escalofriante, Dean sentía que se le sacudían las escamas ante los ojos amarillos que lo contemplaban como si pudieran ver dentro de él. El joven tritón se removió inquieto y contempló la perla rosada frente a él.

— ¿Sabes donde se encuentra mi madre?—preguntó mirándolo de manera insegura.

—Pero su majestad, tal pregunta me ofende—Azazael nadó a su alrededor como si estuviera jugando—Por supuesto que sé dónde se encuentra su madre. Y por supuesto que sé cómo ayudarle para que pueda buscarla—los ojos de Dean brillaron—Pero no todo es gratis en esta vida por desgracia, su alteza. Uno debe de ganarse la vida de alguna forma.

Dean lo miró interesado mientras aquel paliducho y, a su parecer, enfermizo tritón seguía nadando a su alrededor con soltura, como si sus articulaciones no dolieran de solo verlas. El tritón se detuvo del otro lado de la cueva y, chasqueando los dedos, encendió dos luces verdosas alumbrando lo que parecía un enorme caracol rosado que le servía de asiento.

—No tengo nada con qué pagarle—susurró Dean mientras sentía sus runas encenderse en alerta del peligro.

—Yo no manejo ese extraño rol de compra-venta de servicios, majestad—Azazael sonrió mientras movía su extraña cola entretenido—Yo los llamo tratos. Cuando el trato está acordado y firmado le concedo al beneficiado, en este caso usted, lo que me corresponde y espero a que cumpla las condiciones en el plazo acordado.

Dean sintió un pequeño empujón en la espalda y al voltear se encontró con Kevin que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

El delfín temblaba de cola a cabeza haciendo que el tritón se preguntara sobre si las bajas temperaturas tenían un efecto diferente en los delfines, después de todo ellos eran mamíferos y tal vez funcionaran diferente. Dean ahora odiaba no haber prestado demasiada atención en su clase de Criaturas Marinas, Bobby iba a golpearlo por ser tan idiota.

El príncipe tuvo que recordarse que sólo estaba allí por curiosidad, no iba a hacer nada de lo cual arrepentirse después. Claro, eso decía una vocecita en su interior pero la vocezota, la que gritaba, decía que al fin tenía una oportunidad de encontrar a su madre, que si lograba hacer lo que ningún tritón había podido su padre estaría orgulloso de él y, de paso, tendría a su madre de vuelta. Sería considerado un héroe para su pueblo y sería el mejor rey que todo Atlántida pudiese tener.

Las promesas de victoria, de orgullo y el hecho de volver a ver a su madre hacían que Dean considerara la opción ante él, considerara el hecho de que estaba aquel tritón con la marca de Estragos y Caos en su pecho a punto de tener la solución a todo lo que le afligía.

— ¿De qué iría nuestro trato?—se atrevió a preguntar ganándose un nuevo golpe de Kevin.

—Yo le otorgaría la ubicación de su madre, no exacta pero le diría el lugar donde debe buscarla, le daría la capacidad de poder caminar entre los hombres como hicimos en antaño sin problema, claro, y usted tendría un mes y cuatro días para encontrarla—los ojos amarillos brillaron escalofriantes y de la nada la perla se encendió mostrando el océano—Si usted encuentra a la reina antes de que el sol se ponga en el último día deberá llevarla al mar y así se dará por cumplido el trato.

Dean se vio a sí mismo con su familia en el océano mientras toda Atlántida celebraba el regreso de su reina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, la ver su cabello como el oro ondear a su alrededor y su sonrisa encandilando a todo el reino. Acarició la perla con una de sus uñas deseando abrazarla y decirle que la había extrañado mucho, sin embargo ella volvió a esfumarse apenas Dean se acercó.

—Pero, si usted no cumple el plazo y no logra lanzar a la reina Mary al mar a tiempo yo iré y tomaré a Castiel—Dean se sobresaltó ante ese nombre y lo miró.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Yo lo sé todo, su alteza. Lo veo y lo escucho todo. Sé de la extraña y poco honorífica fascinación que usted siente por ese vil humano—Dean frunció el ceño ante aquello—No creo que necesite recordarle que aquello podría significar traición—Dean se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado—Veamos, si usted logra su cometido podrá volver a casa como un héroe. Si falla tendré que ir por Castiel y arrancarle el corazón si usted cree que no puede hacerlo.

Dean lo miró alarmado imaginándose a sí mismo dañando a Castiel después de lo que le ha costado mantenerlo con vida.

Sí, el humano había despertado algo en él pero no como para considerarse traición, Dean estaba seguro que él sabía donde estaba su madre pues tenía el caracol de ella pero…pero ¿lastimar a Castiel? Matarlo sin más podría desatar una guerra entre ambos reinos. Si el secreto era descubierto su padre le arrancaría el corazón y lo echaría de Atlántida, de su hogar.

—No le dé demasiadas vueltas, alteza—Azazael sonrió mientras nadaba en su dirección—Eso sólo es si falla—Dean entrecerró los ojos.

—Nunca fallo—gruñó apretando los puños.

—Entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse—Azazael sonrió—Así que, establecidos los puntos ¿tenemos un trato?—le extendió una mano que Dean miró inseguro—No, mis contratos no son en papel por aquello de que son fáciles de romper, se sellan con algo más.

Kevin miraba alrededor intentando encontrar una manera de sacar a Dean antes de que aceptara el trato. Su mirada iba y venía por todos los estantes hasta que uno en específico llamo su atención; era un extraño frasco donde se veían como pequeños cristales que iban y venían lo cuál era extraño pues sabía que los cristales no tenían la capacidad de moverse por sí solos. Su curiosidad lo hizo querer acercarse pero Husher se atravesó en su camino mostrándole los dientes sacándole un susto de muerte al pequeño delfín que nadó enseguida hasta pegarse a Dean.

Dean miró un momento la mano frente a él, esa mano pálida y delgada con uñas demasiado filosas cubierta de algas pegajosas que esperaba ser estrechada.

Su aleta le decía que se diera media vuelta y nadara veloz lejos de allí pero todo lo demás en él gritaba que así podrían tener a su madre de vuelta, que volverían a estar juntos como una familia y su padre estaría orgulloso de él. Dean quería esa imagen en la perla, quería ver a su reino alegre de nuevo, quería ver a su madre sonreírle a todo el pueblo mientras los cuatro volvían a estar juntos.

—Trato.

Dean estrechó aquella mano, Azazael tiró de él y estrelló su boca contra la del tritón haciendo que una luz verdosa los envolviera como si estuviera enlazándolos, Dean se tensó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar pues temía moverse y que esa luz lo lastimara.

La luz se concentró en la marca en su pecho provocando que Azazael se apartara mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa, como si hubiese disfrutado de aquello.

—Haremos esto rápido—declaró el tritón de cola amarilla mientras iba a hacia uno de los instantes—Será doloroso los primeros días pero logrará acostumbrarse hasta hacer desaparecer el dolor—aclaró sobre el hombro mientras revolvía un montón de cosas—Estoy seguro de que lo tenía por aquí.

—Padre—habló la barracuda mientras señalaba un estante del otro lado—Se encuentra allí.

—Oh, gracias pequeño—palmeó su cabeza en el paso y tomó un grueso libro de pasta negra mientras volvía a estar frente a Dean—Es un hechizo simple pero sirve de verdad—le sonrió a Dean haciéndolo estremecer—Bien, veamos…—comenzó a hojear de manera apresurada hasta dar con algo—Creo que tengo la obligación de decirle que cuando usted sea humano debe mantenerse al margen. Sé que lo que usted siente por el humano es algo más allá que mero interés por usarlo…

—Yo no siento nada que se le parezca—gruñó Dean haciendo que sus runas se encendieran—Y te recuerdo que soy el príncipe así que no vuelvas a acusarme de traición si sabes lo que te conviene—amenazó haciendo que Azazael se cubriera con el libro para ocultar su sonrisa—Castiel es un humano que puedo remplazar por cualquier otro mientras encuentre a mi madre. Todos son humanos de usar y tirar.

Dean frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que aquel tritón pudiera ver más de lo que Dean quería mostrar. Sí, Castiel le había causado un tanto de fascinación pero si su padre llegaba a enterarse de eso sin duda lo decapitaría, el humano sólo era alguien que usaría para encontrar a su madre sin importar el precio.

—Bueno, entonces no hay problema. No era mi intención insultarlo, su alteza—Azazael lo miró con disculpa—Bien, proseguiremos a hacer esto pero antes, recuerde que su madre se encuentra en el palacio terrestre ¿de acuerdo?—Dean frunció el ceño asintiendo—Ahora, ¿podría prestarme su cuchillo?—señaló a donde Dean tenía sus armas.

Con un poco de inseguridad el tritón tomó uno de sus cuchillos y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Azazael antes de extendérsela. El viejo tritón tomó del mango el cuchillo y le dio un par de vueltas antes de clavárselo en el pecho al tritón y comenzar a hacer una marca. Kevin hizo aquel sonido muy característico de los delfines que a Dean siempre se le figuraba a una risa por el susto que ver aquello le provocó.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse en contra del tritón de ojos amarillos pero tanto la barracuda como la anguila le cerraron el paso amenazándolo. El delfín no podía controlar sus gritos, gritaba con ese irritante sonido sin control mientras Azazael tallaba una runa antigua en el pecho de Dean y musitaba algo en voz baja.

_Poios thélete na eíste, ta_ _pódia_ _antí tis ourás eínai aftó pou chreiázeste. (1)_

Cuando aquello hubo terminado una luz emergió desde el pecho de Dean envolviéndolo por completo. Azazael vio como el joven tritón se retorcía mientras la luz hacía su trabajo y esa hermosa cola esmeralda que tan orgulloso lo hacía sentir se partía en dos sacándole un grito de dolor. Su aleta desapareció, en cambio se encontraban dos pies y de allí iban a dos piernas. Las branquias en su cuello se cerraron haciendo que Dean boqueara en su intento desesperado por tener aire en sus pulmones. Las escamas alrededor de su cuerpo fueron cayendo y las membranas entre sus dedos desaparecieron.

El dolor que Dean sentía era insoportable, como si todo en su interior estuviera cubierto de fuego y amenazara con quemarlo todo a su paso, con destrozarlo hasta hacerlo quedar irreconocible. Era como si tuviera tiburones bajo la piel mordiéndolo sin descanso arrancando pedazos de lo que era hasta destrozarlo por completo.

—Oh, si usted llega a besar a Castiel se convertirá en humano para siempre—aclaró Azazael al tiempo en que Kevin nadaba hacia Dean y se apresuraba a sacarlo de allí—Espero que me escuchara, sería una pena si no.

Blake y Husher se soltaron riendo mientras Azazael sonreía y miraba a aquel pequeño delfín nadar hacia la superficie con aquel hombre a cuestas. Aquel mes iba a ser el más interesante de su vida desde que supo que Mary había otorgado el corazón del océano a un simple mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Se relaciona con dos mitos griegos debido a la forma de la constelación, uno es el de Aquarius como aguas que lo cruzaban. Respecto al mito de Featon, no lo entendí muy bien como para explicárselos así que si alguien sabe al respecto agradecería clarividencia ;-;
> 
> 1) Es algo así como "para ser lo que quieres ser, la aleta por pies debes conceder" o algo así, la verdad no recuerdo mucho :c


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El esperado encuentro entre Castiel y Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El soundtrack de Piratas del Caribe tiene mucho que ver en todo esto, sólo digo

Las turbulentas aguas del océano fueron profanadas al salir a superficie el rostro de un joven rubio de ojos increíblemente verdes que soltó una bocanada de aire intentando respirar por fin. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba alrededor del cuerpo de un pequeño delfín que intentaba acarrear aquel pesado cuerpo a un lugar seguro.

Dean intentaba ayudar, quería mover sus piernas en respuesta en contra de las aguas pero éstas no le respondían como deseaba, una y otra iban en distintas direcciones nadando en contra de todo lo que sabía pues no se movían como su cola.

Sentía el cuerpo mucho más pesado que de costumbre, era como si tuviera una roca amarrada a su parte inferior que tiraba de él de vez en cuando haciendo que se aferrara a Kevin con fuerza lastimando un poco al pobre animal.

—La costa parece demasiado lejana—habló el delfín haciendo que Dean gruñera—No te preocupes, intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible.

Dean sabía que ese no era el problema que afligía al delfín sino el hecho de que Dean era muy pesado ahora que no podía usar algo de su fuerza a favor, parecía como si todos sus miembros jugaran en su contra deseando arrastrarlo a las profundidades, no quería rendirse, no quería haber sacrificado tanto sólo para que las malditas piernas humanas no le funcionaran como debían.

Las nubes oscuras se arremolinaban encima de su cabeza anunciando que la tormenta no pasaría, las olas dificultaban el avance del delfín al alzarse y golpearlos para acarrearlos varios metros atrás, Dean en serio deseaba ayudar a Kevin a surcar esa tormenta para que lo dejara en tierra firme lo más pronto posible pero ahora cada que tragaba agua no podía actuar como si nada sino que sus pulmones comenzaban a arder y eso evitaba que pudiera respirar.

—Esto no está funcionando—gruñó Dean cuando vio una roca cerca y dirigió a Kevin a ella—Deberías dejarme aquí y volver a casa—pidió el nuevo humano mientras se aferraba a la roca—La tormenta no pasará.

— ¡Podrías ahogarte!—gritó Kevin mientras miraba fijamente a Dean—Puedo hacerlo, estamos más cerca, ¿lo ves? Se ve el castillo.

Dean podía verlo, aquel imponente palacio alzándose contra la oscuridad alumbrado por algunos rayos. Sabía que si nadaban otro poco podría llegar a donde había visto a Castiel con el otro humano sentado cuando le pidió a Garth que los vigilara, sabía que si se esforzaban otro poco llegaría a tierra firme y no correría el riesgo de ahogarse.

Palmeó el agua en un intento de poder acceder a ella, de poder controlarla como antes pero no hubo nada, era como si esta lo repeliera y supiera que ya no pertenecía a ella. Dean gruñó lleno de frustración y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras intentaba hacer que sus runas se encendieran, quería poder controlar el agua y que esta los llevara más fácil a la orilla pero no había nada, aquella fuerza de la naturaleza que siempre había sucumbido a él no lo quería en sus terrenos.

El agua se agitó a su alrededor haciendo que Kevin se sumergiera unos segundos y Dean se aferrara con demasiada fuerza a la roca, descubrió que sus uñas, que antes le había servido para ganar peleas en sus entrenamientos, se encontraban demasiado cortas y sus manos ya no tenían las membranas entre sus dedos. No sentía la fuerza necesaria para soportar el peso de todos sus músculos engarrotados, era como peso muerto andando.

—Escucha, la tormenta aún no va a empezar—habló Kevin volviendo a salir a la superficie—Podemos llegar, estamos cerca.

—No lo haremos—negó Dean sintiendo como estaba a punto de soltarse de la roca y luego como las olas regresaban y lo estrellaban lastimándolo en las piernas y parte de la cintura—Vuelve a casa, busca a mi hermano y a Charlie, incluso a Benny. No le digas nada a nadie más que a uno de ellos, por favor.

Kevin lo miró asustado luciendo terriblemente adorable.

Las olas volvieron a agitarse estrellando a Dean con fuerza contra la roca sacándole un gemido de dolor, sus manos se deslizaron de su agarre debido al agua que lo empapaba haciendo que quedaran resbalosas. Encajó las escasas uñas que tenía lastimándose los dedos hasta hacerlos sangrar pero no iba a rendirse, no había sacrificado tanto para que una tormenta que seguramente era producto de un berrinche de su padre lo venciera.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría más allá, Dean no notó que un hombre luciendo una capa oscura salía de una puerta secreta en la piedra y se apresuraba a seguir un extraño animal color rojizo que bajaba aquella larga escalera grisácea como si intentara alcanzar algo.

Dean seguía intentando convencer a Kevin para que volviera a casa mientras que las aguas seguían haciendo que se golpeara contra aquella roca ocasionando que el dolor lo llenara debajo de su pecho, sabía que podría haber un daño serio si seguía así y sus dedos ya no soportaban el agarre que daban en su único método de supervivencia.

Sobre el rugido de las olas, allá en las escaleras, un minino maullaba con insistencia mientras seguía bajando las escaleras con el príncipe siguiéndolo de cerca, Sebastián odiaba mojarse hasta las patas por eso Castiel siempre lo mantenía lejos de las costas cuando lo sacaba a pasear y el hecho de que estuviera bajando directo hacia el océano hacía que se alarmara.

—Sebastián, no te acerques más sino te vas a caer al agua—amenazó al minino que se detuvo en unos escalones por encima del océano que se agitaba violentamente—Balthazar ya nos dijo que tenemos prohibido acercarnos al mar, Sebastián. Tenemos que…

El gato maulló sin dejar de ver hacia un punto lejano y Castiel miró en esa dirección encontrando a un pobre hombre aferrándose a la vida mientras el océano amenazaba con arrastrarlo a las profundidades; Castiel sabía lo que era estar en esa situación, lo que era sentir el terror de que el agua inundara tus pulmones y no pudieras salir a superficie. Era una sensación realmente horrible que no le deseaba a nadie, hace unas horas estuvo a punto de morir definitivamente pero…pero no podía dejar a ese hombre al borde de la muerte con la tormenta a punto de comenzar.

Miro a Sebastián, que movía la cola como cuando encuentra una presa y asumió que su gato había visto a ese humano desde una de las ventanas. Suspiró y se quitó la capa colocándola por encima de Sebastián para después tomar su propio caracol y poniéndolo sobre la tela, no iba a arriesgarse de nuevo y perder lo único que tenía de su padre.

Bajo los escalones hasta que el agua le llego a las rodillas y miró a Sebastián antes de sumergirse y nadar contra corriente hacia aquel hombre. No quería morirse de nuevo con la amenaza de ser ahogado pero tampoco iba a soportar hacer de la vista gorda mientras un hombre luchaba por su vida.

Castiel comenzó a nadar decidido hacia aquella roca donde apenas unos días antes algo brillante había atraído su atención. Castiel se mantuvo a flote mientras nadaba contra corriente hasta poder llegar a aquella roca blancuzca por la sal del agua donde apreció varios surcos en ella, se aferró a una sobresaliente mientras intentaba llegar al hombre, su palma se resbaló haciendo que aquello puntiagudo le raspara la palma de la mano provocando que comenzara a sangrar de inmediato.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—Castiel llegó junto a ese hombre descubriendo unos ojos como las esmeraldas mirándolo de manera alarmada—Tranquilo, te llevaré a la orilla, ¿de acuerdo? Si trabajamos juntos llegaremos rápido.

—N-no puedo—susurró aquel hombre mirándolo con terror—Las…las piernas…

Castiel comenzó a alarmarse de que no pudiera caminar como el viejo Simon, el granjero del reino que andaba en una silla con ruedas para poder moverse libremente. Bueno, con menos razón iba a dejar al hombre en el océano, se apresuró a llegar a él y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros arrastrándolo con él mientras luchaba con la fuerza del mar que parecía querer retenerlos.

El hombre era realmente pesado y parecía mucho más alto que él, también era corpulento pues tenía el cuerpo de quien se ejercita como un soldado.

Castiel nadaba con todo su esfuerzo en dirección a donde se encontraba Sebastián esperándolo moviendo la cola de un lado a otro pero si nadar solo le era complicado, haciéndolo con semejante carga era aún peor; sintió como el hombre se aferraba a él y sus piernas lo golpeaban de vez en vez, bueno eso era una buena señal porque significaba que sí caminaba.

Logró palmear con su mano el borde de unos escalones y suspiró satisfecho mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando apartarse los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban al rostro. Se arrastró hasta poder sentarse mientras sus piernas se mantenían bajo el agua y arrastró a aquel hombre hasta colocarlo a su lado; tenía la cadera golpeada mientras sus piernas se encontraban enrojecidas con algunos rasguños de los cuales les brotaba sangre, Castiel apostaba a que debido a la sal en el agua estaban ardiéndole como a él la mano.

Aquel hombre era realmente atractivo, Castiel tenía que admitirlo. Tenía un cuerpo casi esculpido, parecía hecho a mano, su nariz parecía perfilada mientras que su mandíbula era recta, casi se podría decir que filosa mientras el cabello le caía empapado sobre la frente, unas tupidas cejas de unos tonos más oscuro que el cabello le coronaban el par de ojos más brillantes y más verdes que Castiel había visto en toda su vida; parecían luces, como las que se solían ver en el reino de Lucifer y Michael, luces que tocaban la tierra en algunas épocas del año.

Había marcas en su brazo derecho que se extendían por su pecho, marcas realmente extrañas que se entrecruzaban una con la otra pero no tenían un color diferente sino que eran tonos más oscuros que la de su piel. Mientras admiraba aquel hombre notó que definitivamente estaba desnudo por completo y castañeando como si se muriera de frío.

—Lo siento, no me fijé que estabas helado—Castiel se incorporó con velocidad y fue a donde estaba Sebastián tomando su capa—No es común ver marineros desvaríos sin ninguna tripulación cercana—habló sin mirarlo mientras se colgaba su caracol y luego iba con el hombre— ¿De dónde vienes? Conozco a todos en el reino y a ti nunca te he visto.

El hombre no habló aún cuando Castiel echó la capa sobre sus hombros asegurándola, volvió a sentarse junto a él mientras seguía acomodando la vestimenta para cubrirlo antes de tomarlo del brazo e intentar levantarlo con él.

Al principio funcionó, se levantó sin problema pero fue como si sus piernas no soportaran su peso haciéndolo tambalear. Castiel lo sujetó con más fuerza recibiendo todo el peso de aquel enorme hombre en su costado mientras que éste soltaba la capucha y se aferraba a su empapada camiseta en un intento de mantenerse de pie pero era como si no supiera manejar sus piernas, como si éstas no le obedecieran.

—Te tengo, te tengo—lo tranquilizó sujetándolo con fuerza de los brazos, tanta que dejó marcada su palma en el hombro del hombre—Está bien, iremos por ropa seca y pediré que te curen esas heridas.

—Duele—gruñó el sujeto como si le costara trabajo hablar—Duele mucho.

—Es la sal—lo tranquilizó Castiel mientras subía un escalón pero él se mantenía en su lugar—La sal hace que las heridas ardan porque acelera la curación, algo así me explicó mi hermano, honestamente no estaba prestando mucha atención—Castiel sonrió al confundido hombre que parecía más perdido que hace unos instantes—Vamos, entremos antes de que la tormenta comience.

—Yo…no sé cómo.

Castiel lo miró confundido un momento antes de comprender que se refería a las piernas.

No entendía cómo era posible que no supiera caminar si se notaba que era un adulto y sus piernas estaban respondiendo perfectamente en el agua. No veía posible que lo llevara a cuestas en la espalda hasta el castillo, Castiel era fuerte pero no con semejante carga y tampoco creía conveniente dejarlo allí en compañía de Sebastián mientras iba por ayuda antes de que la lluvia se desatara, si Balthazar lo descubría era capaz de encerrarlo en las mazmorras para que no volviera a acercarse al mar.

—Sólo, mueve una pierna detrás de otra—intentó instruirle mientras volvía a colocarse junto a él—Así, ¿entiendes?—Castiel movió una pierna hasta colocarla sobre el otro escalón—Ahora tú, no es tan difícil.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos al tiempo en que una de sus piernas se movía de manera temblorosa hacia adelante colocando su pie en el escalón, podría haberse considerado exitoso si no se hubiera tambaleado hacia atrás apenas logró apoyarse por lo que Castiel volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza para que no fuera de espaldas al mar.

—Sólo inclina un poco tu cuerpo hacia adelante para que no te tambalees—sugirió mientras subía de plano y el hombre asentía imitándolo—Bien, no fue tan difícil ¿cierto?—le sonrió conciliador mientras ambos volvían a subir con lentitud otro escalón haciendo que Sebastián perdiera el interés y comenzara a subir, aburrido de estarlos esperando—Pero qué descortés de mi parte, te he salvado de perderte en las profundidades del océano y ni siquiera me he presentado—el hombre sonrió un poco mientras volvían a subir otro escalón—Soy Castiel, ¿y tú?

—Mi…mi nombre es Eridanus—susurró haciendo que Castiel lo mirara sorprendido.

—Oh, como la constelación.

—Pero di-dime Dean—pidió el hombre de ojos verdes.

Castiel lo miró interesado durante unos segundos descubriendo esos pequeños puntitos dorados en sus mejillas y nariz que coronaban sus pómulos como si allí mismo se encontrara la constelación que le daba nombre.

Se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos tan verdes mientras le parecía contar las infinitas pestañas que se rizaban debido a la humedad a la que fueron sometidas. Castiel tuvo que tragar saliva por la imagen que tenía frente a él y se llevó una mano al cabello peinándoselo hacia atrás en su intento de apartarlo de su cara.

Era la primera vez que salvaba a un hombre de morir ahogado, una muerte que parecía querer ser la suya, y no se hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre, Dean, pudiera encantarlo tan sólo por mirarlo de esa manera.

—Bueno, Dean—susurró mientras subían otro escalón—Ahora estás a salvo.

Era una promesa un tanto absurda ya que el propio Castiel se encontraba a punto de morir al menos cuatro veces a la semana, y en los malos tiempos hasta tres por día, como para asegurar que aquel hombre, el hombre que había tenido la fortuna de salvar, se encontraba seguro con él. Aunque tal vez no hacía mal intentarlo.

El caracol en su pecho brilló sutilmente mientras una risa en las profundidades del océano hacía eco en su guarida viendo aquella enternecedora escena a través de una perla rosada. Tal vez aquello resultaría mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado.


	13. 12

Sam nadaba por las afueras del reino teniendo mucho cuidado en pasar desapercibido, se le había escapado a Gabriel apenas este se había dado la vuelta después del regaño que le había dado su padre y había ido a buscar a su hermano, esperanzado con encontrarlo pronto antes de que el enojo lo consumiera.

Dean rara vez iba en contra de lo que su padre quería, Sam lo sabía, y si lo hacía procuraba que se mantuviera en secreto.

Sam, siendo el menor, no entendía por qué su hermano debía de acatar órdenes estúpidas sin cuestionar antes, por qué debía de agachar la cabeza y asentir si se supone que sería el futuro rey de Atlántida y no se inclinaba ante nade; al contrario de Dean, él cuestionaba cada orden de su padre y cada petición ganándose muchos castigos y reclamos a los que Dean tenía que interceder antes de que se pusieran realmente feos, como la vez en que amenazó con dejarlo pasar una noche cerca de donde estaba el craqueen sólo por haberlo contradicho en frente del pueblo.

Pero lo que Dean había hecho, salvar a un humano, ya podría considerarse traición a su pueblo y lo que menos quería Sam era que lo echaran y no volver a verlo, también podían agregar a eso el peso de ser el nuevo rey si Dean era expulsado.

Siguió buscando en los arrecifes y los escondites que conocían encontrándolos completamente vacíos, no había señal de su hermano por aquellos lugares, Benny y Charlie lo habían estado buscado en el castillo y en el pueblo respectivamente y no encontraban nada, Sam sabía que tenía que estar afuera, viendo su vida desde el exterior, siempre hacía eso cuando peleaban con su padre así que debía de estar allí.

—Mi trabajo es seguirte a donde sea que vayas, Sammy—Sam se tensó ante el sonido de esa voz a sus espaldas—Así que si quieres emprender una búsqueda…—una burbuja de luz apareció flotando junto a su cabeza segundos antes de que Gabriel sonriera asomándose por uno de sus costados—Yo seré quien te acompañe sin importar la hora porque creo yo que ya deberías estar dormido.

—Hoy no estoy de humor para soportarte, Gabriel—gruñó Sam apartándolo mientras seguía buscando.

La burbuja de luz que Gabriel había otorgado lo siguió de cerca haciendo de su búsqueda algo más fácil, sin embargo seguía sin haber rastro de Dean y allá en la superficie se desataba la peor tormenta de todas, Sam podía ver como las olas amenazaban con arrastrar a cualquiera que surcara la superficie y en como los rayos y truenos centellaban alumbrando unos segundos las profundidades.

No había posibilidad de que Dean estuviera con Garth esperando a que su padre dejara de estar enojado, no importaba qué tan fuerte y rápido fuera, no había posibilidad de que pudiera con aquella tormenta.

—Es curioso que lo digas, Sardina—Gabriel siguió nadando detrás suyo para molestia de Sam—Pero la última vez que supe no había opción así que si hacemos mi trabajo más fácil…—Sam se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

—Eres pésimo siguiendo órdenes, siempre haces lo que quieres con tal de salir victorioso, ¿por qué ahora obedeces al pie de la letra?—gruñó el menor de los príncipes mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus runas se iluminaban sutilmente.

—Tal vez porque en esta ocasión me conviene.

Gabriel sonrió haciendo que Sam aceptara que se veía realmente lindo haciéndolo pero no relajó su postura.

El tritón de cola dorada se acercó un poco encendiendo sus runas, sorprendiendo a Sam por la cantidad exagerada que tenía en brazos y pecho pero eso no hacía menos atractivo a Gabriel sino que le daban un toque de misterio y respeto. El cabello dorado de aquel tritón de menor tamaño ondeaba a su alrededor como un halo mientras que el de Sam se mantenía lejos de su rostro perdiéndose en la oscuridad a su espalda.

—Gabe, no—susurró Sam cuando el tritón colocó sus manos sobre sus brazos—No te he perdonado lo que hiciste la última vez—Gabe hizo un mohín ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No hice nada—dijo inocente haciendo que Sam entrecerrara los ojos—Antes parecías contento con lo que hacía, Sammy.

Sam suspiró negando con la cabeza y descruzó los brazos tomando de los hombros a Gabriel para alejarlo de él, aquello opacó el brillo travieso en la mirada del tritón haciendo que su sonrisa se tensara en los bordes en una clara señal de que se encontraba herido.

Sam no iba a negar que antes estar con Gabriel fuera divertido y lo hacía feliz pero desde que Gabe le robó el beso más importante en la vida de los príncipes, Sam no había podido con eso y se había puesto furioso.

John les había explicado que el día en que uno de ellos se casara y besara a su esposa, o esposo, parte de sus talentos escondidos y fuerza vital se le entregarían a su pareja y viceversa, era por eso que un beso de ellos era tan especial y no podían besarse con cualquiera, quedarían unidos de por vida si lo hacían.

Dean y Sam habían tenido especial cuidado, al parecer Dean más que Sam. Todos los atlantes eran sometidos a eso, a no besarse con medio mundo antes de elegir una pareja, una vez que la elijes poco importa si la besas antes de la ceremonia si después de todo vas a pasar tu vida con ella.

Lo que Gabriel había hecho los había condenado a los dos; Sam no podría entrelazarse con otro atlante y Gabriel sería repudiado si alguien se enterase de lo que hizo. Sam había esperado que alejarse del que fue su fiel amigo rompiera aquella conexión y desenlazara sus espíritus pero no fue así. Seguía sintiendo que su corazón latía en el pecho de Gabriel, lo único que les hacía falta era la marca de matrimonio y todo estaría completo.

—Sam—susurró Gabe con la voz entrecortada—Por favor.

—Tengo que encontrar a Dean—fue la escueta respuesta de Sam ante la mirada triste de Gabriel—Hablaremos de nosotros después, ¿de acuerdo?—Gabriel asintió sin más—Ahora, ¿viste a Dean hace rato o…?

Un golpe en un costado lo empujó hacia Gabriel lastimándole un poco las costillas. Jadeó por la sorpresa de verse atacado y Gabriel lo tomó en brazos antes de ampliar la burbuja de luz e iluminar el cuerpo de un pequeño delfín que sacudía su enorme cabeza intentando orientarse, luciendo un poco aturdido por el encontronazo que había tenido con Sam.

—Oh, demonios—gruñó el delfín intentando componerse—Los atlantes son tan duros como una roca, un día me romperé si sigo estrellándome contra ellos.

— ¿Estás bien?—Sam se compuso del golpe y se acercó al delfín sosteniéndolo de la cabeza—Una disculpa, está demasiado oscuro y no tenía suficiente luz—miró a Gabriel por encima del hombro que gruñó comenzando a crear otras cuatro burbujas de luz—Déjame revistarte, anda.

—Me encuentro bien, es sólo que el golpe me tomó desprevenido—el delfín miró a Sam y soltó ese sonido tan característico en su especie que siempre le había parecido divertido—Es usted, alteza. Es el hermano del príncipe Dean, Sam—Sam frunció el ceño.

—Y tú eres un delfín—se burló Gabriel acercándose—Menuda obviedad, pececito, ¿qué haces fuera del arrecife a estas horas? Y con una tormenta realmente fea.

Kevin suspiró y se apartó de las manos de Sam, nadó en círculos durante unos segundos, asegurándose que solamente se encontraba el príncipe y el que parecía amigo de éste, tal vez se tratara del tal Benny que Dean mencionó antes de que viera nadar a un humano hacia ellos.

Al comprobar que se encontraban solos volvió a colocarse frente a los atlantes.

—Vengo de la superficie—aclaró para sorpresa de los receptores.

—No vienes de la superficie—masculló incrédulo el que estaba seguro era Benny.

— ¿Por qué crees que no?—preguntó el delfín ofendido, olvidando lo que tenía que decir por un instante.

—Eres pequeño, ni el más fuerte de nosotros podría contra la tormenta allá arriba—señaló el tritón de cola dorada antes de enseñarle la lengua al delfín—Es imposible.

—Pues yo lo hice—declaró el delfín nadando inquieto unos segundos—Surqué las superficies hasta llevar a Dean a la orilla—exclamó orgulloso.

Las runas de Sam se encendieron haciendo que el agua a su alrededor se calentara unos grados, Gabriel lo miró alarmado antes de colocarse frente a él en su intento de retener la explosión que harían las runa si el príncipe no se controlaba.

El príncipe era ajeno a lo que estaba provocando, a las ondas de calor que emanaban de él y golpeaban ligeramente al delfín y a Gabriel, de lo único que era consciente era de Dean en las costas lejos de donde pudieran cuidarse, ¿por qué llevo a su hermano allá? ¿Qué buscaba Dean?

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!—Gritó el menor de los príncipes asustando a Kevin.

—Creo que será mejor ir a buscar a los demás para que…—intentó calmarlo Gabriel mientras miraba al delfín.

—Kevin—aclaró—Mi nombre es Kevin,

—Para que Kevin nos explique a detalle lo que ocurrió. Andando.

…

Dean sentía que su pecho se comprimía de manera dolorosa antes de expandirse lo suficiente como para que él sintiera que se ahogaba; nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo en la superficie, la clara prohibición de su padre disminuía su tiempo a unos cuantos minutos con Garth antes de volver a las profundidades; lo que significaba que nunca había usado sus vías respiratorias de la nariz demasiado tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a que sus branquias hicieran el trabajo sin problema.

La textura rugosa que sentía en lo que suponía eran sus pies le estaba causando conflicto, el brazo en torno a su cintura lo mantenía firme pero sabía que no duraría pues era más alto que el hombre que lo acarreaba. Las piernas le dolían, el corazón le latía a una velocidad vertiginosa y sentía que no daba una. Era eso, el respirar, lo que le causaba molestia, lo que lo lastimaba además de cada paso que daba, caminar resultaba mil veces más complicado que nadar.

Jadeó de dolor y sintió que sus piernas temblaban antes de que se doblaran en contra de su voluntad y lo hicieran caer al suelo, gruñó por ese nuevo tipo de dolor, uno que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de punta a punta antes de que cayera con el rostro pegado al suelo cuando largo era. Las piernas siguieron sin responderle pero dolía horrible, como si le hubieran arrancado escama a escama del cuerpo antes de soltarlo en un lugar desolado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo era tan pesado, como si un tiburón blanco se encontrara en su espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos y encontrarse con dos pozos azules mirándolo fijamente, eran tan azules que Dean sintió que volvía a estar en el océano.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro en su intento de acunarlo—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, ¿qué te duele? Llamaré a unos guardias para que me ayuden a llevarte a una habitación lo más rápido que pueda y…

—Azules—susurró Dean sin dejar de mirarlo, maravillándose con aquel color.

— ¿Perdón?—el azul lucía confundido pero preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—Tu-tus ojos…—dijo como si no fuera obvio mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo sin mucho éxito—Son azules—el azul brilló de manera graciosa mientras lo giraba para quedar sobre su espalda.

—Sí, y los tuyos son verdes—le dijo riendo el azul mientras se colocaba detrás de su cabeza y se asomaba haciendo que varios mechones de cabello le cayeran en el rostro—Anda, creo que podemos arreglárnoslas antes de que mi hermano se entere que volví a meterme al agua—gruñó intentando sentar a Dean con mucha dificultad.

Dean intentó poner de su parte, manejar su cuerpo al menos un poco para hacer el trabajo más fácil, pero mover siquiera un brazo resultaba una fuerza titánica, sentía como miles de erizos en ellos que lo lastimaban apenas los movía un centímetro.

Sí, el dolor era insoportable, mil veces peor que enfrentarse a Baby, pero era un soldado y la mitad de su entrenamiento fue sobre soportar el dolor y seguir adelante. Aunque, claro, era más fácil seguir adelante cuando se tiene cola y no dos piernas.

—Como el océano—volvió a hablar Dean atrayendo la atención del azul—Son azules como el océano—el azul le sonrió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Y los tuyos verdes como los árboles—dijo riendo el azul mientras lo ponía con cuidado de pie, ganándose un siseo de parte del herido—Tus piernas se encuentran moreteadas, supongo que es eso lo que te lastima—murmuró pensativo mientras volvían a caminar—Descuida, Dean, te prepararé un baño y tus músculos se relajaran, podré ponerte una pomada especial para los golpes—lo tranquilizó mientras seguían avanzando con dificultad.

Dean suspiró, apretó los dientes intentado soportar todo el dolor que le recorría mientras obligaba a sus piernas funcionar como Castiel le había explicado, una detrás de la otra. Era mucho mecanismo para hacerlo, Dean estaba acostumbrado a que solo fuera arriba y abajo o en círculos, pero tenía que poner un pie al frente y después poner el otro más adelante para así avanzar algo.

—Dijiste árboles—susurró Dean mientras giraban al final del corredor y se maravillaba con las paredes y las cosas que las decoraban.

—Sí—murmuró Castiel confundido— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué son árboles?

Castel se detuvo unos segundos mirándolo como si no comprendiera que hubiese una persona en el mundo que no supiera qué era un árbol. Dean lo miró con autentica curiosidad, y con dolor, segundos antes de que su atención se deslizara al fuego que alumbraba las paredes y más aún a las estatuas de armaduras que flaqueaban el pasillo, parecía realmente interesado en ellas, como si nunca hubiera visto algo igual.

Un maullido insistente frente a ellos sacó a Castiel de sus pensamientos y miró en esa dirección. Sebastián se encontraba allí sentado moviendo la cola de un lado a otro justo frente a la puerta de una habitación. Castiel sonrió hacia su gato antes de arrastrar a Dean al interior, Sebastián tendría un buen salmón en la cena por eso.

La habitación no era nada del otro mundo, había una cama, muebles y un armario lleno de ropa aunque lo que a Castiel le interesaba era el baño del otro lado.

Colocó a Dean con cuidado en la cama antes de llenar una caldera de agua y ponerla al fuego, que tuvo que encender para que el hombre no se congelara. Aquello lo hizo en completo silencio mientras su invitado se encontraba envuelto en su capa tiritando de frío, se había ovillado haciendo muecas como si aquello le estuviera lastimando, Castiel tomó otra manta y lo envolvió con ella en su intento de mantenerlo cálido antes de seguir preparando el baño pero supo, sin duda, que no podría hacerlo solo.

Dean miraba a Castiel ir y venir en su escrutinio a aquella habitación, ciertamente no era muy diferente a las de Atlántida pero sus paredes…esas no brillaban como Dean estaba acostumbrado y no tenían los mismos colores. Además, la tela con la que estaba cubierto se sentía diferente, un tanto más áspera y pesada pero, sin duda, cálida.

—Iré por un amigo—aclaró Castiel mientras se aseguraba que el agua seguía calentándose—No tardaré, Sebastián se quedará contigo—Dean frunció el ceño a lo que el gato maulló en un intento de aclaración—Vendré rápido y te meteré a bañar, ¿entendido?—Dean asintió apretando las sábanas a su alrededor—Perfecto, ¿tienes hambre? Conseguiré comida. No me tardo—Castiel se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir—Los árboles son como plantas, Dean, tus ojos son como plantas.

Dean sí sabía lo que era una planta, había muchas en su casa.

Vio a Castiel desaparecer por la puerta y sus ojos se dirigieron al extraño animal que tenía en frente; se lamía las patas con cuidado mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro; Dean no estaba realmente seguro de qué extraña especie era esa pues en Atlántida no había nada similar; su piel era de un extraño color, como naranja pero rojo al mismo tiempo y tenía rayas decorándola como los peces payasos, sólo que sus rayas eran marrones y no blancas.

Tenía unos extraños bigotes en su boca, sus orejas se movían continuamente hacia todos lados y su boca mostraba unos pequeños colmillos como los que Dean solía tener. Lo que le causaba conflicto era todo ese pelo cubriéndolo, no tenía escamas sino pelo.

— ¿Qué eres?—le preguntó al animal un tanto confundido.

— _Un gato_ —respondió como si no fuera obvio antes de tirarse en el suelo y estirarse cuan largo era.

— ¿Qué es un gato?—preguntó el atlante mirando el brillo de la piel de aquel gato.

— _Pues un felino que…espera_ —el gato, al que Castiel había nombrado como Sebastián, se levantó de golpe y lo miró con unos enormes ojos verdes que parecían brillar, sus orejas se encontraban levantadas mientras su cola había dejado de moverse— _¿Pudiste entenderme? ¿Lo hiciste?_ —Dean frunció el ceño.

—Pues sí.

— _¡Oh, por el rey, al fin alguien puede entenderme!_ —exclamó con entusiasmo mientras su cola volvía a moverse de un lado a otro— _He estado esperando mucho este momento. Tengo algunas quejas que decirte, la verdad; a mi salmón siempre le falta sal lo que hace que no disfrute la comida; el perro de la granja me corretea siempre que me ve arruinando mi pelaje; mi cama necesita un nuevo color, el rosa ya no me gusta, ahora quiero una cama verde. Los tres ratones que hay en la cocina tienen familia así que no puedo cazarlos, ellos son amables y me comparten de las galletas que roban, ¿podrías decirle a papá que no me pida cazarlos? A parte, a saber dónde han estado, puaj, yo no como porquerías_ —Dean parpadeó ante la mueca de desagrado del gato mientras éste comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

“— _También dile que esa cosa en su cuello es muy brillante y la quiero o sino comenzaré a orinar las sábanas. Dile a Balthazar que odio que me cargue siempre que comió cebolla, su aliento me golpea la cara, si vuelve a hacerlo le arañaré la cara hasta quitarle su belleza y…_

—Espera—Dean cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza—Sólo…detente un segundo.

Dean miró sus runas encontrando aquella que le permitía entender a todo tipo de seres vivos, los atlantes la usaban para poder comunicarse con los animales que usaban en batalla, era la razón por la que a Dean no le sorprendía entender a Kevin o a un crustáceo cualquiera. Lo que le sorprendía era entender a la perfección a un animal de la superficie, claro, entendía a Garth pero éste se pasaba el tiempo en el agua que en la tierra.

Gruñó sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar, el dolor en sus extremidades era igual de insoportable y lo único que quería era dormir pero no podía, mientras más rápido trabajara más rápido podría volver a casa con su madre.

—Eres Sebastián—susurró Dean dirigiéndose al gato.

— _Sí, y tú eres Dean_ —el gato se sentó en el suelo frente a él mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada— _Nunca había visto a papá tan preocupado por alguien, al menos no de esa manera. Él siempre se mete en problemas cuando se va a nadar_ —Sebastián sacudió su cabeza— _Le he dicho, el agua es mala y peligrosa, pero no me entiende, ¿podrías pasarle mi mensaje?_ —Dean asintió distraído.

—Entonces, ¿tu papá es…Castiel?—preguntó confundido pues aquel gato y el humano no se parecían en nada—Eres…bueno, ¿eres su cría?—el gato rió tirándose de espaldas al suelo.

— _Claro que no, al menos no de manera biológica_ —dijo como si no fuera obvio— _Castiel me encontró en las costas cuando era un minino pequeño y me llevó con él. Es mi papá_ —el gato volvió a incorporarse mirando a Dean— _¿Por qué creíste que era su cría? ¿No eres humano también?_ —Dean negó con la cabeza— _Oh, ¿y qué eres? Un gato no, desde luego. Eres muy tonto al caminar y nosotros somos muy elegantes cuando lo hacemos._

Dean miró con los ojos entrecerrados al gato antes de responder.

—Soy un tritón—declaró con orgullo sintiendo que su pecho volvía a expandirse—Un atlante, el heredero al trono de Atlántida y futuro gobernante de los siete mares—Sebastián ladeó la cabeza en un extraño ángulo haciendo que Dean, irremediablemente, lo imitara.

— _Pues luces como un humano_ —aclaró Sebastián después de contemplarlo unos largos segundos— _Igual a mi papá sólo que con esas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo_ —Sebastián subió de un brinco a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Dean, alzando una pata para intentar quitarle la marca— _Y tienes esa cosa rara en el pecho, igual que mi papá._

Dean frunció el ceño y miró su pecho intentando descubrir a qué marca se refería pero él sólo contemplaba la marca de Atlántida, aquella que unía su corazón a su hogar ahora demasiado lejos de él.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y sus dientes castañearon mientras él apretaba los bordes de la manta a su alrededor, estar lejos del agua le sentaba realmente mal, quería sumergirse hasta perderse en las profundidades pero aquello valdría la pena cuando encontrara a su madre, claro que sí.

— _Espera_ —Sebastián dejo de querer quitarle la manta y volvió a ladear la cabeza— _Dijiste que eras un tritón, ¿cómo en los cuentos?—_ Dean frunció el ceño, mirándolo.

— ¿Qué cuentos?

— _Los que papá me cuenta_ —aclaró el gato con suma obviedad y se encaminó hasta colocarse sobre el regazo de Dean— _Dame mimos, anda_ —ordeno empujando con su nariz la mano del hombre a lo que éste le acarició la cabeza— _Sí, gracias. Papá me leía cuentos cuando era muy pequeño, decía que en las profundidades del mar había un reino con criaturas extraordinarias y monstruosas, con colmillos, que tenían cola de pescado_ —Sebastián emitió un ronroneo haciendo que Dean lo mirara interesado— _A papá le fascinan esas criaturas, a mí me dan miedo. Son peces muy grandes para mí, tal vez ellos coman gatos._

—No comemos gatos—gruñó Dean en respuesta—Comemos algas, krill. Tú tienes mucho pelo, no creo que seas comestible.

— _Supongo que tienes razón._

Sebastián volvió a ronronear estirándose en el regazo de Dean, el tritón lo miró interesado unos segundos antes de que su garganta se cerrara y su nariz cosquilleara, apenas unos segundos, antes de comenzar a estornudar más de cinco veces seguidas. Sebastián se sobresaltó enterrándole las uñas a Dean en la piel antes de saltar al suelo con el pelaje erizado, Dean siguió estornudando pero ahora acompañado con un agudo dolor en el lugar donde el gato había atacado.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Castiel un poco preocupado por la escena que tenía en frente, donde Dean se sostenía la pierna atacada por el felino y seguía estornudando.

—Oh, eres alérgico a Sebastián—murmuró el pelinegro adentrándose a la habitación—No sabía, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?—Dean lo miró con ojos llorosos.

— ¿Alérgico, dices?

Castiel miró la nariz enrojecida de Dean y sus ojos llorosos con ternura, un instinto protector le llenó respecto a ese humano, quería sostenerlo y alejarlo de todo tipo de peligro si eso incluía a su gato.

—Supongo que tampoco sabías—susurró Castiel acercándose a él—El agua ya ha de estar lista, Crowley traerá comida mientras yo limpio la sal de tus heridas—Dean asintió bajando con cuidado las piernas y extendiéndole los brazos a Castiel—Te mostraré el palacio más tarde, podrás decirme de donde vienes y así podemos regresarte a tu casa—Dean negó mientras Castiel lo levantaba soportando casi todo su peso.

—Las piernas son complicadas—gruñó dando pasos tentativos hacia donde lo dirigía el pelinegro—Pesan mucho—Castiel se rió ante sus quejas.

—Son de utilidad cuando necesitas correr—entraron al baño y Dean se sorprendió de todas esas cosas extrañas—Ven, déjame desvestirte.

Dean dejó que Castiel le quitara la manta y la capa que lo envolvía revelando el enorme cuerpo desnudo ante él.

El pelinegro dirigió su vista por los intricados trazados que tenía en el brazo derecho que subían hasta su pecho, intentó descifrarlos pero estaban tan enlazados los unos con los otros que no podrías diferenciar uno de otro. Siguió recorriendo aquel pecho de un soldado, ahora lo sabía porque un hombre cualquiera no tenía semejante pinta, y se topó con una marca blanquecina en el pecho de Dean.

Frunció el ceño e ignorando que el propósito era ver y no tocar alzó la mano con precaución atrayendo la atención de Dean, que estaba demasiado entretenido mirando la habitación.

Ambos se contemplaron unos segundos antes de que Castiel colocara la palma de su mano sobre la marca en el pecho de Dean; el atlante sintió la cálida piel sobre la suya como si estuviera ardiendo mientras el pelinegro seguía los trazos con la yema de los dedos. Dean se maravilló al tener su rostro tan cerca, podía admirar el azul en sus ojos y sentir que había vuelto a casa, que el océano estaba allí frente a él en su forma humana aunque, claro, nadie conocía esa forma, sólo eran leyendas que Bobby les contaba.

Castiel se detuvo en un punto de la marca y alzó el rostro mirando a Dean de manera confundida, con esos grandes ojos azules brillando en la habitación como las algas en algunas ocasiones, irradiando toda esa luz azulada que causaba fascinación en determinadas épocas del año.

El humano se llevó la otra mano a su camisa y reveló un poco de aquella piel tan blanca. Dean miró en esa dirección descubriendo el caracol de su madre pero eso no le atrajo, no. Lo que resaltaba en aquella piel era la pequeña marca en su pecho que parecía hecha con precisión y detalle. La marca de la que había hablado Sebastián.

Era la marca de unión de los atlantes. Dean parpadeó confundido intentando comprender cómo es que aquella marca había llegado a un humano como ese pero Castiel lo interrumpió antes de hablar.

— ¿De dónde vienes?—preguntó con genuino interés ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como el gato había hecho antes.

—De Atlántida—aclaró Dean sintiendo la boca seca—Vengo de las profundidades del océano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente Sebastián es uno de mis personajes favoritos jeje


	14. 13

El templo de Atenea y Tritón se encontraba silencioso, casi oscuro de no ser por esas pequeñas burbujas de luz que flotaban en torno a las estatuas de sus antiguos gobernantes.

Las luces eran bonitas, de diferentes colores y de diferentes tamaños haciendo que las sombras fueran disparejas pero eso no era lo importante en ese asunto, ¿no es así? Sino lo que se daba a escondidas del reino, una pequeña reunión donde un delfín narraba su acto más heroico a los tritones que estaban que se lo comían vivo por semejante cosa.

Kevin había descubierto que cometió un pequeño error al asumir que el tritón dorado que había estado con el príncipe Sam era Benny pues cuando llegaron al lugar de encuentro se encontró con una sirena del color del fuego, llamada Charlie, y otro tritón semejante a un tiburón que le presentaron como Benny. Al parecer el otro era Gabriel pero ya no había oportunidad de disculparse y decirle que lo olvidara, que sólo podía hablar con ellos.

Kevin comenzó a narrar desde que se encontró con Dean hasta que fueron a ver al tritón desterrado de ojos amarillos. Conforme más hablaba las runas del príncipe Sam se encendían con más intensidad haciendo que el pobre delfín se pusiera de los nervios, sintiendo que iban a lastimarlo porque técnicamente había entregado al príncipe Dean sin más a los humanos.

—Ese maldito idiota—gruñó la sirena mostrando sus filosos dientes mientras comenzaba a nadar en círculos una vez que Kevin terminó su relato—Voy a matarlo. Le dije, lo primero que le dije fue ¡que no hiciera estupideces que no podía seguir! ¡Y va y se convierte en humano!

—El rey va a matarme si se entera—susurró Benny, mirando a Sam, un poco mortificado—Sam, realmente lo siento. Era mi deber estar con Dean en todo momento pero acababa de discutir con tu padre y yo sé que necesita espacio en esos momentos—Sam gruñó una respuesta y nadó hasta colocarse frente al atrio.

—Debemos de notificar al rey—murmuró Gabriel mirando a Sam.

—Lo condenarían por traición—exclamó Charlie, un poco indignada.

—Fue para buscar a su madre—susurró Kevin, un poco intimidado ante el calor que irradiaban los atlantes—Ojos Amarillos le dijo que así la encontraría, que estaba viva.

—No tenemos pruebas, Dean podría estar muerto justo ahora—gruñó Gabriel.

Charlie y Benny le enseñaron los dientes mientras sus ojos se volvían raros, al menos para Kevin, la pupila se ponía de manera vertical y el color del iris cubría por completo la retina haciéndolos ver amenazantes mientras sus uñas se curvaban al final de sus dedos, largas y amenazantes. El cabello de Charlie ondeaba como un halo de fuego a su alrededor mientras sus runas brillaban débilmente.

Kevin nadó y se colocó detrás de la estatua de Atenea, asomando su cabeza por un costado para ver el enfrentamiento de los atlantes.

Un gemido lastimero le atrajo la atención y miró hacia el atrio.

Recargado en él, sujetándose con fuerza como si su cola no pudiera mantenerlo, se encontraba el príncipe Sam mirando fijamente un cuchillo dorado como si fuera el culpable. Sollozaba mientras sus runas se encendían y se apagaban como los puntos raros del cielo en la oscuridad, su cabello ondeaba débilmente a su alrededor y sus uñas creaban surcos sobre el material del atrio haciendo que Kevin se preocupara.

Nunca imaginó que el príncipe fuera a reaccionar así.

—Alteza—susurró haciendo que el tritón lo mirara con los ojos añejados en lágrimas—Él está bien, vi como un humano lo salvaba—intentó tranquilizarlo haciendo que Sam riera amargamente.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿el humano tenía cabello oscuro, belleza de atlante y ojos como el océano?—Kevin hizo un sonido gracioso atrayendo la atención.

Su risa de delfín florecía siempre que estaba nervioso o entusiasmado y en ese instante se encontraba de los nervios, sintiendo que en cualquier momento necesitaría saltar sobre la superficie para despejarse a pesar de la tormenta que se daba allá arriba.

—No sabría decirle, alteza—susurró Kevin, temeroso de decepcionar a Sam—Estaba oscuro y las olas nos arrastraban constantemente de un lado a otro pero sí vi cabello negro. Cuando llegó a Dean me sumergí, sabiendo que estaba a salvo—Sam suspiró profundamente antes de incorporarse—Recuerdo lo que Ojos Amarillos hizo…si le sirve de algo.

Sam suspiró y miró la estatua de su abuelo; nunca conoció al hombre, sólo escuchaba las historias de los atlantes más viejos sobre cómo Tritón hizo grandes cosas para proteger a los suyos, sobre cómo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo con tal de lograr su propósito. Quizá no le sonaba tan descabellado lo que Dean hacía en ese momento si lo comparaba con su abuelo, a alguno debió parecerse.

Miró a Atenea, la única estatua de un humano en Atlántida, y suspiró de nuevo. A veces deseaba que ellos estuvieran ahí, sabrían qué hacer, su abuela fue una mujer sabía que acompañó a su abuelo en su reinado en la tierra el tiempo que duró, lo hizo un hombre sabio y justo no como su padre, John había perdido a Mary y se había cegado, creyendo que todo era venganza y protección.

Sam decidió que haría lo que su abuela le habría dicho de haberla conocido, no arrojaría a su hermano sin más hacia el rey y su tiburón y sí, si lo descubrían lo condenarían por traición, a él y a Dean, y se llevaría a Gabriel con él pero no importaba.

—Debemos ir con Bobby y Rowena—anunció Sam deteniendo la discusión que se daba a sus espaldas, su voz había sonado dos octavos más alta de lo acostumbrado—Estoy seguro de que ellos sabrán algo.

—Si lo ocultamos al rey sería traición—murmuró Gabriel, un poco alarmado.

Sam nadó hasta colocarse frente a él imponiendo toda su altura, el tritón dorado no retrocedió, alzó el mentón orgulloso mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de Sam, volvían a parecer juguetones, como si su propósito fuera molestarlo así que Sam sonrió, sabiendo cómo conseguiría el silencio de Gabriel para recuperar a Dean.

—Ayúdame con esto y me casaré contigo en cuanto tenga de vuelta a mi hermano—prometió el príncipe menor de Atlántida.

Charlie soltó un jadeo de sorpresa que se apresuró a sofocar con su mano. Benny enarcó las cejas mirando fijamente a Sam, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y Gabriel boqueó sintiendo que sus branquias se cerraban y sus pulmones quisieran funcionar acorde a su nariz siendo imposible. Sus runas se iluminaron débilmente y parpadeó sin salir de su asombro a lo que Sam sonrió con más ganas, sintiéndose orgulloso de haberle robado la palabra al tritón que nunca se callaba.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—susurró Gabriel después de que el shock inicial pasara.

—No veo que me esté riendo—murmuró Sam y extendió una mano en dirección a Gabriel—Me casaré contigo en cuanto Dean vuelva sano y salvo a Atlántida para que podamos hacer formal el enlace que te encargaste de comenzar.

Gabe miró la mano de Sam en su dirección y entrecerró los ojos, temiendo que Sam sólo estuviera divirtiéndose con su más anhelado deseo desde que se descubrió enamorado del príncipe de Atlántida y segundo al trono.

Sería demasiado cruel incluso para él y si no lo conociera habría dudado aún más en tomar su mano y estrecharla pero era Sam, el más honesto y justo de los dos príncipes, el que se preocupaba por el mundo y el que temía las consecuencias de los actos que el mismo Gabriel había hecho.

Estrechó con fuerza la mano de Sam y luego se inclinó, esperando su orden, siendo imitado por Charlie y Benny que, a pesar de ser sus mejores amigos, eran sirvientes de la familia real así que si Sam ordenaba algo debían cumplirlo.

—Benny y Gabe, vayan a buscar a Rowena. Kevin—llamó Sam al delfín, que se apresuró a llegar a su lado—Tú, Charlie y yo iremos a buscar a Bobby. Procuren no revelar demasiado.

— ¿Y si alguien pregunta por Dean?—preguntó Benny.

—Está con Jo cuidando nuestro huevo—aclaró Charlie con una sonrisa—No te dejaron entrar porque Jo es muy territorial así que te dije que no habría problema con dejarlo ir.

—Eso nos dará un par de horas—señaló Sam antes de nadar hacia la puerta—Si no se les ocurre otra para usar después de esa…se callan y hacen como los que no saben nada—Charlie lo miró estupefacta pero antes de que comenzara a discutir Sam la fulminó con los ojos—Dije se callan, Charlie. Tendrás a tu hijo pronto, no voy a arriesgarme a que te acusen de traición ¿entiendes?

No les dio tiempo de contestar, salió veliz de aquel lugar siendo seguido por Kevin. A los demás atlantes no les quedó de otra más que seguirlo, ignorando cómo la estatua de Atenea se iluminaba tenuemente, como cuando la gota de sangre perteneciente a Sam corrió hasta llegar a ella demostrando quién de los dos tritones herederos tendría el buen juicio para gobernar.

…

—Así que eres un tritón—susurró Cass asombrado mientras apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas—Es asombroso, vi unos hace poco pero no creí que volvería a ver uno.

—Era yo, por cierto—susurró Dean mostrándole la herida de su brazo.

Dean se encontraba en un pequeño mar sobre un recipiente al que Castiel había llamado bañera. Era diferente al agua en la que había vivido, era más cálida y de un ligero tono rosado mientras que su espuma no olía a pescado ni a sal, olía a algo que Castiel llamó flores y Dean podía jugar con ella sin más, creando pequeños montoncitos para luego soplar y ver maravillado como salían burbujas, claro que éstas no tenían luz ni mostraban algo pero se veían diferentes colores en ellas antes de reventar y salpicarle la nariz a Dean o a Castiel.

El humano le había dicho a Dean que el agua cálida iba a sanar el escozor en sus heridas y de momento no estaba tan equivocado, los pesados músculos de Dean parecían relajarse conforme el agua cálida le tocaba la piel y el aroma a flores lo envolvía. Las flores olían de maravilla, Dean jamás había olfateado algo así en su vida, se preguntaba si todas tenían forma de espuma o eran diferentes, como las flores a las que él estaba acostumbrado.

Castiel había lavado la mayor parte de su cuerpo teniendo cuidado con sus heridas y respondiendo las dudas de Dean respecto a su nuevo funcionamiento pero cuando estuvo seguro de que la sal del océano había dejado de escocerle fue turno del humano en preguntar sus propias dudas.

Castiel se encontraba fascinado viendo a Dean en su bañera jugar con algo tan simple como la espuma. Admiraba cada una de sus pecas, como si la arena se hubiera adherido a su piel, sus ojos eran verdes, eso ya lo sabía, pero no como el de los árboles, eran si acaso más profundos y oscuros con un débil brillo amarillento alrededor del iris haciendo que fuera imposible dejar de mirarlos.

Y las marcas en su cuerpo le causaban tal fascinación que no dejaba de preguntar para qué eran, cada pequeña marca incluida la de su pecho porque eso era lo que le interesaba, el hecho de tener la misma marca que él a pesar de no haberlo visto en su vida.

—Ouh, lo lamento—se disculpó Castiel cuando recordó cómo había herido a un tritón con la ballesta—Pensé que nos querías llevar a lo profundo.

—Te saqué de lo profundo—corrigió Dean mirando fijamente a Castiel—Es impresionante—susurró acercándose un poco más—Tienes los siete mares en tus ojos. Lo puedo ver ahora que estás más cerca—Castiel tragó duro ante eso pero no se apartó de Dean.

“—Las aguas claras del _Golfo Pérsico_ alrededor de la iris, apenas una línea, como si acariciara las costas; luego se mezcla con el _Mar Caspio_ , creando ese color verdusco que marca el final del arrecife—Dean ladeó la cabeza y Castiel tragó duro cuando el aliento del hombre golpeó en sus labios—Luego está el _Mar Rojo_ , más azul que nada, tan profundo que se vuelve uno con el _Mediterráneo, Adriático_ e _Índico_ , dejando que el _Mar Negro_ rodee tu pupila en el más oscuro de los azules—Dean sonrió.

“—Es asombroso cuántos azules puedes tener en una mirada.

Dean se apartó y deslizó sus manos por aquella bañera, preguntándose por qué el agua era rosa y no azul como estaba acostumbrado, ajeno al hecho de que Castiel estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón por semejantes emociones; nunca nadie le había acusado de tener los siete mares en los ojos y, sin duda, nadie se los había descrito con total claridad, como si los hubiera visto de primera mano. Sí, hubo alguna que otra doncella que le decía que sus ojos eran del color del mar pero nadie lo había acusado de tener los siete mares como Dean.

Un maullido en la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación y Dean miró también en esa dirección, sonrió extendiendo una mano llena de espuma hacia Sebastián. El gato se apresuró a olisquearla y luego maullar, alejándose de la caricia de Dean.

—Oye, ¿por qué no quieres que te acaricie?—preguntó confundido.

 _—Tienes tus patas superiores mojadas—_ señaló el minino mientras se colocaba en las piernas de Castiel— _No me gusta mojarme._

—No sabía que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua—aclaró Dean volviendo a jugar con la espuma.

—Supongo que es raro para ti, viniendo del mar—aclaró Castiel rascándole detrás de las orejas a Sebastián—Te acostumbrarás a Sebastián, no te asustes.

 _—Sí, extraño, te acostumbrarás a mí—_ Sebastián maulló haciendo sonreír a Dean.

Unos tímidos toques en la puerta de la habitación hicieron a Castiel sobresaltarse.

Suponía que se trataba de Crowley con la ropa y el plan para hacer pasar a Dean por un amigo de Castiel sabiendo que si Balthazar se enteraba de que había vuelto al mar seguramente lo encerraría en el palacio de por vida y Castiel no quería perder el privilegio de ir y venir por la costa, aunque sea para admirar los veleros a la distancia creyéndose parte de aquello.

Se disculpó con Dean y fue a atender. Dean lo miró alejarse, envidiando la facilidad con la que usaba sus extremidades inferiores, y luego miró al minino, que comenzaba a perseguir las burbujas para luego gruñir cuando estas reventaban en sus patas, Dean entendía esa frustración, esas burbujas no duraban mucho.

—Sebastián—habló Dean atrayendo la atención del gato—Tú… ¿no has visto a una sirena por aquí?—Sebastián se sentó y miró a Dean ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en su intento de comprenderlo—Ya sabes, de las mujeres que tienen cola de pescado.

 _—No lo recuerdo—_ murmuró el gato y comenzó a lamerse las patas— _Pero hay un lugar al que no me dejan entrar, a veces huele a pescado así que creo que es donde guardan la pesca—_ Dean lo miró interesado— _Sólo Balthazar y los hermanos mayores de papá, cuando vienen, pueden entrar._

—Interesante, ¿crees que puedas mostrarme?—preguntó haciendo que Sebastián negara con la cabeza—Por favor, tengo que encontrar a mi mamá, sólo por eso estoy aquí—eso atrajo al minino—Unos humanos se la llevaron hace unos años, me dijeron que sigue viva y está aquí, tengo que encontrarla.

Sebastián lo miró en silencio un momento mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro haciendo que Dean se comenzara a poner nervioso. Mientras más rápido encontrara a su madre pronto podría volver a casa y su padre no tendría que enterarse de sus acciones, pasaría desapercibido y sería el orgullo de John cuando Mary regresara con él.

Tenía que hacerlo, así n lo acusarían de traición nunca más.

 _—Bien, te ayudaré—_ asintió Sebastián haciendo sonreír a Dean— _Pero debes prometer que no meterás en problemas a mi papá. Su hermano no le tiene paciencia._

—Lo prometo—asintió Dean.

 _—También promete que le mostrarás los mares cuando tengas a tu madre—_ exigió el gato, moviendo sus orejas en dirección a la puerta pues escuchaba a Castiel acercándose— _Mi padre humano ama el mar y siempre lo mantienen alejado de él, promete que se lo mostrarás cuando resuelvas tus cosas._

Dean asintió, no muy seguro de cómo lograr que Castiel conociera los mares a su lado si eran de dos mundos completamente distintos a pesar de estar unidos por la marca en su pecho.

Poco tiempo tuvo de pensar en eso y en todas sus acciones hasta el momento, Castiel apareció en la puerta con un montón de tela y le sonrió haciendo que Dean apoyara la mejilla en un brazo doblado sobre el borde de la bañera y suspirara al sentir que podía contemplar el océano, su hogar, brillando como si el sol lo acariciara en cada atardecer.

La marca en su pecho escoció pero Dean no salió de su ensoñación, siguió contemplado a Castiel como si nada haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un extraño tirón de él hacia el hombre en la bañera.

Como un lazo que los unía, obra de una madre preocupada y de un caracol escondido entre los ropajes del príncipe terrestre, que brilló débilmente ante la sonrisa de Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me encantó la parte de Dean describiendo los ojos de Cass alv


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve recordatorio de que esto también tiene un algo de Piratas del Caribe cx

En una cueva oscura en lo profundo del océano rodeada de aguas heladas que dificultaban los movimientos de cualquier criatura marina acostumbrada a aguas más cálidas se encontraba un tritón de cola amarilla sobre lo que parecía una caracola mirando de forma aburrida la perla rosada frente a él, perdiéndose en las imágenes que le mostraba, los rostros que pasaban a toda velocidad mientras sus uñas amarillentas, manchadas de algas pegajosas que envolvían sus nudillos, golpeteaban la superficie sobre la que estaba sentado creando un sonido similar al hielo tintineando.

Aquella perla mostraba el rostro de tritones alarmados que serían de suma importancia más adelante, tritones que descuidaban sus deberes con los demás por estar preocupados por uno en específico; podía saborear la alarma a pesar de sólo contemplar el reflejo de lo que eran y lo disfrutaba, saboreaba cada instante de aquello como quien degusta un enorme plato de krill sin más.

Golpeteó con su uña la superficie de la perla y la imagen cambió mostrándole aquel tritón con el que había sellado el trato no hace mucho.

Era un humano realmente atractivo, o eso es lo que alcanzaba a ver; poseía gran altura y seguramente tendría mucha fuerza una vez que se acostumbrara a su nuevo entorno, pero lo que a aquel tritón de ojos amarillos le interesaba era su forma de ver al terrestre, como sus ojos brillaban al contemplarlo y parecía orbitar en torno a él.

No le sorprendía en realidad, esperaba algo así y, por el bien de su plan, esperaba que aquello creciera a pasos agigantados.

—Padre—habló la barracuda atrayendo su atención— ¿En serio crees que funcione a la perfección?—preguntó aquel ser mirando la imagen que estaba en la perla.

Husher, la anguila, estaba demasiado entretenido cuidando la puerta como para interesarle si todo aquello servía o no; sabía los planes de su padre, sabía que pronto se comenzarían a llevar a cabo causando problemas en la Atlántida haciendo que notaran la ausencia de su heredero, causaría tantos problemas que las cosas se verían caóticas y entonces ellos podrían arribar al que había sido el hogar de su padre y luego tomarían a los terrestres.

Era un plan perfecto, ¿por qué no habría de funcionar?

—Por supuesto que funcionara, hijo mío—asintió Azazael palmeando la cabeza de Blake—Es un tritón después de todo. Está en su naturaleza enamorarse del océano.

Miraron fijamente la imagen en la perla, contemplando a aquel tritón recostarse en lo que parecía una mullida superficie mientras se acobijaba y cerraba los ojos sintiendo que su cuerpo dejaba de ser una carga, sintiendo aquella superficie mucho más cómoda que su cama en Atlántida.

La perla les mostró el rostro del terrestre creando especial énfasis en los ojos azules de aquel humano, brillando en la oscuridad mientras el caracol colgado de su cuello centellaba débilmente en señal de reconocimiento.

—Buenas noches, mi príncipe—susurró Azazael pasando la yema de sus dedos por la perla borrando la imagen.

—Padre—habló Husher apareciendo sin más—Ha llegado.

Azazael sonrió incorporándose en su asiento, sintiéndose el ser más poderoso de todos mientras golpeteaba con sus uñas el lugar donde estaba, sintiendo la euforia de quien se ve recompensado después de una larga ausencia.

Su cola se removió inquieta en el momento en que aquellas aguas que le rodeaban se volvían más cálidas y se agitaban violentamente a su alrededor dando la bienvenida, anunciando al visitante.

—Espero que sean gratas noticias lo que tengas para mí, tritón—habló el recién llegado deteniéndose frente a Azazael.

Aquel ser no tenía cola como los atlantes pero tampoco tenía aletas como las demás criaturas marinas. Era un ser de agua, podías apreciar el rostro y el cuerpo muy similar al de los terrestres pero no podías tocarlo porque poseía los siete mares en un solo ser.

Veías las aguas turbulentas ir y venir por sus brazos y su torso; su cabello se agitaba como lo hacen las olas en la superficie y aquello que debían ser sus ojos parecían dos remolinos de agua oscura, casi negra, que daban profundidad a su mirada y te hacían querer inclinarte ante él.

Azazael sonrió mostrando los puntiagudos dientes mientras olvidaba el dolor que cargaba su cola al encontrarse en aguas frías. Sonrió levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una pequeña reverencia llevando su mano derecha a aquel lugar donde solía habitar su corazón.

—Poseidón—habló con admiración antes de incorporarse—Mis noticias le harán feliz, gran dios de los siete mares.

Aquella criatura hecha de agua, Poseidón, cruzó sus brazos y alzó el mentón de forma arrogante sabiéndose superior a aquel ser. Sabiendo que al fin podría derrotar Atlántida después de todo lo que le hicieron.

—Te escucho.

…

Dean se encontraba plácidamente dormido abrazando su almohada con fuerza, sintiendo un calor reconfortante cubrirlo por completo dándole tranquilidad y consuelo.

Sentía rayos del sol acariciarle la piel y escuchaba lejanamente las olas del mar agitarse con violencia pero no de la misma manera que ayer, era más un vaivén mañanero que inundaba de sonido sus oídos mientras el canto de las gaviotas, que no podría considerarse como tal, acompañaba al océano en su baile tan acostumbrado en las costas.

Dean suspiró en sueños decidido a dormir otro poco cuando algo realmente peludo le golpeó la nariz. Dean arrugó el rostro sin abrir los ojos intentando deshacerse de aquella sensación de picazón en la nariz.

El objeto peludo volvió a la carga, golpeando el rostro de Dean de manera suave pero molesta, con demasiada insistencia para el gusto del atlante que sólo quería seguir sintiendo que su cuerpo no pesaba absolutamente nada y que no dolía el caminar pero, claro, la paz de su sueño se vio interrumpida cuando estornudó con violencia, incorporándose de la cama y mirando alrededor mientras sus ojos lloraban y su garganta escocía.

 _—Hasta que despiertas, eres más difícil de despertar que mi padre—_ Sebastián se encontraba sentado junto a la almohada de Dean mirándolo fijamente— _No entiendo, el sol ha salido, ¿no eres igual de madrugador que los otros?_

Dean se restregó el rostro recordando los acontecimientos anteriores, recordando el dolor de ver su cola dividida por la mitad y la desesperación por poder respirar fuera del agua; recordaba los golpes y el dolor pero lo que más recordaba era los ojos del humano que le había salvado, tan azules como los siete mares y con esa aura de ver el océano iluminado por el sol al atardecer.

Suspiró mirando a Sebastián, que se encontraba entretenido lamiéndose las patas y luego llevándoselas al rostro como si estuviera limpiándose algo, Dean se preguntó si todos hacían lo mismo en ese lugar.

—Hay maneras más agradables de despertar a alguien—gruñó Dean mirando al gato.

 _—Castiel me dijo que no te despertara pero que me quedara aquí cuidándote. Es muy aburrido después de un rato y he decidido que quiero mimos—_ ordenó el minino estirándose cuan largo era haciendo que Dean lo imitara y sintiera sus huesos reacomodándose— _Es agradable ¿verdad? Me gusta hacerlo cada que empieza el día._

Dean observó interesado al gato, en como se estiraba en la cama y pensó que si al minino le gustaba entonces estaba bien. Se tiró en la cama de vuelta intentando estirar de la misma forma que el gato antes de levantarse definitivamente, sintiendo como sus brazos tiraban de él hacia abajo y sus nuevas piernas temblaban al recibir todo su peso.

El tritón se sujetó de la pared cuando se tambaleó intentando recordar los principios básicos sobre caminar que le había enseñado Castiel antes de irse. Sabía que primero debía mover una pierna y luego la otra pero éstas parecían no funcionar; era como si ambas quisieran moverse al mismo tiempo y al instante ninguna quería hacerlo, decididas a quedarse así hasta que decidiera quién daría el primer paso.

Ciertamente el atlante no estaba acostumbrado a tener que soportar su peso sobre sí mismo, ni mucho menos, estaba más acostumbrado a nadar, a nunca tocar el suelo y a que su cola lo llevara por todo el océano sin problema porque bajo el mar no tenían que hacer tanto esfuerzo, bajo el mar las cosas no se sentían tan pesadas ni eran atraídas hacia abajo con una fuerza que Dean no entendía.

 _—Tienes que poner un pie delante del otro—_ le recordó amablemente Sebastián mientras se echaba en la cama de forma aburrida— _Papá vino hace poco, te trajo ropa nueva y creo que vendrá por ti para desayunar._

—Ni siquiera sé caminar, ¿cómo sé qué usar?—murmuró Dean intentando mover su pierna izquierda primero seguida de la derecha—Esto es mucho más complicado que nadar.

 _—Al menos no tienes cuatro—_ señaló el gato poniéndose boca arriba y moviendo sus cuatro patas dando énfasis a su información— _Era muy difícil intentar moverlas todas y que te llevaran a alguna parte._

—Pareces arreglártelas bien—murmuró Dean dando cinco pasos antes de detenerse—Me duele absolutamente todo, es insoportable, ¿a los humanos también les duele el cuerpo cuando caminan?

 _—No lo sé, nunca se quejan de hacerlo y eso que se la viven quejándose—_ Sebastián bufó de manera graciosa antes de volver a sentarse en la cama sin más— _Toma la ropa de la silla, te diré cómo vestirte pero antes, ¿también tienes eso que papá tiene?—_ preguntó Sebastián señalando los pantalones que en ese momento usaba Dean— _Porque en la mañana siempre parece un palo y papá va al baño, quizá debas ir al baño primero._

Dean no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Sebastián con eso de parecer un palo así que tomó sus pantalones y los bajó un poco mostrando eso que no estaba antes de ayer. Castiel ya le había explicado lo que era, después de que se ruborizara de forma adorable, y Dean no podía imaginar cómo los terrestres andaban con sus órganos sexuales tan expuestos, pudiendo sufrir cualquier accidente y evitar que su descendencia prosiga.

Sin embargo, Sebastián tenía algo de razón, aquella cosa el día anterior había parecido como una anguila y ahora parecía un pedazo de coral con lo firme que era.

Bueno, entonces tendría que llegar al baño antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa pero ¿qué se supone que se haga allá? Castiel no le había explicado eso sólo que servía para orinar y para reproducirse. Aún así Dean se encogió de hombros, lo averiguaría sobre la marcha.

…

—No creo que sea buena idea todo esto, Castiel—susurró Crowley mirando a su mejor amigo—Podrías meterte en problemas con Balthazar.

—Crowley…siempre estoy en problemas con Balthazar—señaló el príncipe sin más.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la alcoba donde había puesto a Dean la noche anterior, demasiado lejos de los pasillos que solía frecuentar su hermano como para meterse en problemas.

Las paredes del castillo parecían más brillantes que en otras ocasiones haciendo que el blanco de las paredes fuera casi cegador, por cada ventana que pasaban se escuchaba el batir de las olas y podías apreciar algunos barcos pesqueros cerca de las orillas sin adentrarse demasiado al océano después de los accidentes que se habían reportado.

Castiel sonrió ignorando las razones de Crowley por las que no debería de tener un extraño ahí; recordó los ojos tan verdes de Dean y esa sensación que tiraba en torno a él, como si fueran partes de un todo.

Sabía que era ridículo sentir algo así por alguien que acababa de conocer y que, además, no era humano, no del todo al menos, pero había sido casi instantánea aquella sensación, era como si supiera que todo el tiempo habían estado tirando de él hacia Dean o hacia lo que representaba, no podía estar seguro de eso.

Además, estaban esas marcas en sus pechos, tan similares que parecían haber sido hechas por la misma mano.

Por inercia se llevó la mano al pecho y estrujó en su puño el caracol que colgaba de su cuello, sintiendo lo cálido que era al tacto y como le mantenía tranquilo, como si aquello representara mucho más de lo que quería admitir, pero Castiel no podía definirlo con propiedad, después de todo él era completamente ignorante a todo lo que le había pasado cuando tenía cuatro años.

Se detuvo a media zancada y se giró de golpe cerrándole el paso a Crowley, haciendo que este frenara y mirara al pelinegro de manera alarmada.

— ¿Recuerdas que…que ayer te decía sobre como el mar parecía llamarme?—preguntó el pelinegro mirando hacia una de las ventanas, perdiéndose en las olas del mar.

—Sí, Cassie, pero eso no significa que debas salvar a cada hombre que te encuentras en el océano—Crowley puso los ojos en blanco mirando fijamente a Castiel.

—No seas idiota. No es sólo eso—el príncipe lo miró con mala cara—Es sólo que…que Dean es…se sintió como si estuvieran tirando de mí hacia él—Crowley enarcó las cejas ante eso—Ya sabes, como si Dean fuera el que me llamara desde el océano.

Crowley se quedó mirando la expresión soñadora de Castiel un momento, viendo como parecía un niño sumergido en cuentos de hadas y negó con la cabeza sabiendo que todo aquello era culpa de sus hermanos.

Cada uno le enseñó tantas cosas distintas para al final irse y dejarlo a cargo del único que no quería el poder ¿y qué había logrado con eso? Que Castiel se sintiera ajeno el trono, que no le interesara en lo absoluto.

Pero él era su amigo desde que eran unos críos así que sólo Crowley podía ponerle los pies en la tierra para recordarle que sus primeros deberes eran con su pueblo y no con sus sueños.

—Creo que es momento de que dejes esos cuentos de fantasías—sentenció Crowley haciendo que Castiel se ruborizara con molestia—Es momento de dejar esos cuentos atrás, Castiel, a ningún lugar nos están llevando.

—Tú viste a las sirenas—señaló Castiel apuntando hacia el océano—Las viste, Crowley.

—Sí, las vi, ¡así como vi que ibas a ahogarte de nuevo! No, el mar sólo te llama para llevarte al fondo. ¡Es lo que hacen las sirenas, Castiel! Embaucan hombres y los arrastran a las profundidades para alimentarse de ellos—el joven príncipe apretó los labios ante aquella información, poniéndose en sus trece—Será mejor que comiences a tomar tus responsabilidades, Castiel. Consigue una mujer, cásate y toma el trono para que Balthazar deje de fastidiar ¿entiendes?

Castiel no respondió enseguida, no quería hacerlo.

Le fastidiaba que todo el mundo esperara eso de él cuando lo único que quería hacer era navegar por los siete mares y perderse en las olas, explorar islas no descubiertas y mirar el sol esconderse cada atardecer allá en el horizonte mientras el fin del mundo pareciera tan lejano pero a la vez tan cercano. No quería pasarse la vida entera en un castillo rodeado de protocolos y ese tipo de cosas, esa no era su vida.

Ya había pasado 27 años en ese castillo…bueno, puede que estaba siendo un poco injusto, en realidad había pasado 23 años encerrado porque desde que casi muere en aquel accidente cuando era un niño no lo habían dejado salir demasiado, después de todo Castiel tenía una habilidad tremenda para sufrir accidentes que podían llevarlo a la muerte.

—No quiero el trono, Crowley—susurró Castiel mirando fijamente sus pies—No estoy hecho para eso.

Crowley iba a contestarle que estaba siendo ridículo pero no pudo, una silueta tambaleándose por el pasillo atrajo su atención haciendo que Castiel mirara al mismo lugar que él; un hombre realmente alto y vestido con rompas sencillas caminaba descalzo por el pasillo sosteniéndose de la pared como si no fuera capaz de soportar su propio peso.

Un gato pelirrojo caminaba a su lado a paso tranquilo, como si acompasara su andar con el del humano y ambos hombres pudieron contemplar como hablaba con el gato como si éste pudiera entenderle.

—Quizá debimos esperar en la habitación—susurró Dean deteniéndose un momento, recargado en la pared y respirando de forma agitada— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes a dónde vamos?

 _—Me estás ofendiendo, humano—_ siseó el gato erizando los vellos de su lomo antes de sentarse y mirar a Dean con la cabeza ladeada— _Te quejas más que los demás humanos, ¿es porque no eres uno?_

—Probablemente—asintió Dean cerrando los ojos—Es muy difícil hacerlo cuando no estabas acostumbrado ¿sabes? Nadar es más fácil y más rápido.

 _—Pero nadando no podrás encontrar a tu madre—_ sugirió el gato moviendo la cola de un lado a otro— ¿ _Estás seguro de que tiene que estar aquí?_

Dean no respondió en seguida, temeroso de que Sebastián pudiera estar en lo correcto.

¿Y si su madre no estaba ahí? No le había preocupado disimular su desesperación por encontrarla haciendo que cualquiera notara que Dean haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a su madre y, si era honesto, no era lo único que le preocupaba sino el beso con el que Azazael había sellado el trato.

El primer beso de Dean y el más importante para todos los atlantes, ¿eso significaba que ahora estaba enlazado con él? No creía que se sintiera como se sintió haber sido envuelto por aquella luz, no creía que fuera desagradable besar a alguien pero, de igual forma, no había besado a alguien que quería ¿no es así?

Dean sintió como si una corriente de electricidad producida por una anguila le recorriera el cuerpo de golpe y se sintió de mejor humor, casi eufórico, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y mirar desorientado hacia todos lados. Sentía la misma euforia que experimentaba cuando nadaba a velocidad por el palacio siendo seguido por Sam, que siempre intentaba igualar su velocidad. Se sentía como disfrutar del agua cálida después de una tormenta, haciendo burbujas para luego explotarlas en su rostro.

La razón por la que aquello le llenó de golpe se debía a que Castiel estaba cerca, podía verlo caminar hacia él con el sol iluminándolo como iluminaba a la Atlántida en ocasiones, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como lo hacía el océano al amanecer de un nuevo día.

Dean sintió el tirón hacia él, como si pudiera vivir en su entorno para siempre sin quejarse en lo absoluto porque todo lo que necesitaría siempre estaba en los ojos de Castiel. Los siete mares en sus pupilas contemplando a Dean de manera amable y brillante.

—Oye, pensé que me esperarías en la habitación—aclaró Castiel llegando a él y colocando un brazo a su alrededor, ayudándolo a sostenerse— ¿Cómo la llevas ahora? ¿Caminar es más fácil?

—Es igual de molesto que ayer—aclaró Dean apoyándose en Castiel antes de separarse de la pared—Aunque un poco más fácil, Sebastián creyó que era mejor salirte a buscar.

Sebastián maulló a los pies de Castiel antes de echarse y arañarle los pies en señal de que había sido bueno y merecía que le cargaran pero Castiel no lo levantó del suelo, simplemente lo miró como si se tratara de un grave problema, mirando al gato y luego a Dean que apenas si se mantenía de pie.

Sebastián, al ver la acción de su padre humano, bufó levantándose y alzando la cola en una mueca arrogante, dándole a entender a Castiel que su orgullo había sido herido.

—Lo siento, Sebastián—se disculpó Castiel con pesar.

_—Claro, tienes un nuevo humano a tu disposición y es más importante que yo._

—No creo que sea así—corrigió Dean mirando al gato, haciendo que Castiel lo contemplara confundido—Él sólo quiere ayudar, no te haría mal ser un poco más…compartido.

 _—Bueno, puedo compartirlo contigo—_ asintió Sebastián mirando fijamente a Dean— _Pero creo que es una mala idea. No metas en problemas a mi humano y no te arañare la cara con mis filosas garras—_ Sebastián alzó una pata amenazante antes de caminar a donde estaba Crowley.

El gato se sentía feliz de que Dean fuera completamente ignorante con el hecho de que Castiel le limaba las garras cada mes para que no arañara las cortinas, ya había destruido al menos cinco antes de que su humano hubiera tomado esas medidas.

Pasó a través de las piernas de Crowley, ronroneando un poco antes de seguir su camino.

 _—Buscaré algo que pueda llevarnos a tu madre—_ informó el gato haciendo que Dean lo mirara— _Quizá uno de los animales de la granja sepa algo. Luego te busco._

Sin más Sebastián desapareció por el pasillo como si él fuera el rey de aquel lugar. Dean frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente antes de sonreír y recargarse en Castiel, cerrando los ojos un momento y sintiendo la misma calidez que experimentaba en los días alegres en su hogar.

Era como volver a sumergirse en el océano y provocar remolinos, era sentir el agua golpeando tu piel cuando salías a la superficie, sintiéndose tan cálida y tan suave, como una caricia en la peor de tus heridas.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien—anunció Castiel dirigiendo a Dean hacia donde lo esperaba Crowley—Seguramente lo recuerdas de ayer.

Dean frunció el ceño alzando la cabeza y contemplando al humano al que le pidió que cuidara a Castiel, el amable humano que se lo colocó en la arena para que pudiera asegurarse que estaba a salvo y que nada malo le había pasado.

Crowley lo contemplaba estupefacto, como si no pudiera relacionar lo que tenía en frente con el rostro lleno de escamas que recordaba.

—Mi nombre es Dean, príncipe de Atlántida y heredero al trono—se presentó Dean enderezándose todo lo que su nueva forma le permitía y haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Gracias por salvar a Castiel ayer durante la tormenta.

Los ojos de Castiel brillaron débilmente al escuchar a Dean decir aquello y el caracol en su pecho centelló por eso, porque sólo un atlante podía agradecer cuando algo importante había sido salvado. Porque a pesar de ser soldados sanguinarios y letales los atlantes eran sentimentales y cuando uno te hacía una reverencia sin que pertenecieras a la familia real significaba que estaría en deuda contigo de por vida.

Castiel no sabía eso pero el caracol en su pecho sí porque aquello lo ligaba a eso. No a Dean, sino al lugar donde pertenecía el tritón.

…

—Maldito idiota—gruñó Bobby cerrando el libro de golpe antes de mirar a Sam—Dime por favor que me estás tomando el pelo.

El joven príncipe apretó los labios antes de mirar al delfín asustadizo en respuesta y luego a Charlie, que se removía inquieta mientras la marca en su pecho, la que estaba bajo la de Atlántida, escocía de manera insoportable haciéndola sentir urgencia, como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado.

—Me temo que no, Bobby—susurró Sam apesadumbrado—No es un juego.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme—interrumpió Charlie sin más nadando lejos de aquel lugar—Es importante, tengo que irme. Algo le pasa a Jo.

Aquella hermosa sirena nadó lo más rápido que pudo por todo el palacio rompiendo su propio record personal, casi igualando a Dean en velocidad pero sin llegar a tanto.

Una nube de burbujas iba detrás de ella mientras aleteaba con furia y esquivaba sirenas y tritones que andaban por el palacio, daba giros cerrados y esquivaba hábilmente a los guardias mientras nadaba enfurecida, sintiendo sus runas encenderse y la marca de unión en su pecho arder como si estuvieran quemándole el corazón.

Pronto se encontró cerca de su casa sintiendo la emergencia aflorar en su piel, algunos de sus vecinos salían a asomarse, como si sintieran la amenaza de alguna forma pero no como la sentía Charlie, no de esa manera asfixiante que le erizaba las escamas y le cerraba las branquias porque simplemente ellos no tenían en peligro a su pareja y, sin duda, ellos no tenían un huevo en casa porque aquellos que estaban empollando habían sido movidos a tiempo a las cuevas, no como Jo que en los planes de ninguna había estado tener un huevo en ese momento.

Atravesó veloz los metros que la separaban de su vivienda y lo primero que la recibió fueron algunos muebles siendo lanzados contra lo que atacaba haciendo que las runas de Charlie se encendieran y se apresurara a sacar sus armas, mirando estupefacta lo que tenía en frente.

Conocía a esos seres marinos, eran soldados de Poseidón según los registros; eran criaturas muy similares a los humanos pero con facciones de criaturas marinas, ya fuera que su cabeza estuviera hecha de coral o poseyeran la forma de un animal acuático, sus armaduras estaban llenas de moluscos, estrellas y cualquier otra cosa que creciera en las arrecifes mientras que sus cuerpos eran cosas deplorables, nada que ver con la belleza de los atlantes.

Aquellos habían sido hombres en algún tiempo, según las leyendas. Piratas que habían osado enfrentarse a Poseidón condenados a servirle por toda la eternidad.

Charlie estaba segura que los atlantes los habían vencido cuando en el trono estaba Tritón, ella jamás habría olvidado los repugnantes y horribles que parecían. Pero, claro, todo eso lo asimiló en una fracción de segundo antes de lanzar un pequeño remolino contra ellos alejándolos por completo de donde se encontraba Jo protegiendo su huevo.

Eran tres soldados, uno con forma de tiburón martillo, otro con apariencia de pez globo y uno más hecho de coral. Parecían desesperados por llegar a la habitación donde estaba Jo haciendo que Charlie se apresurara a nadar hacia ellos importándole poco que fueran tres contra uno, ella era un soldado de Atlántida y podía morir en su intento de defender su pueblo y más aún a su hogar.

— ¡Charlie, no!—gritó Jo desde su habitación, sintiéndose loca de rabia por los invasores— ¡Charlie, pide ayuda!

Pero Charlie no escuchaba a Jo, no al menos lo suficiente, lo único que la dominaba era la furia de que estuvieran amenazando a su pareja y a su huevo.

La sirena pelirroja alzó su arma cortando de un tajo la cabeza de aquel que era hecho de coral, demasiado frágil para enfrentarse a una sirena enfurecida; sus ojos se oscurecieron con el color de sus iris mientras sus pupilas se transformaban en vertical, mostró los puntiagudos dientes y su cabello ondeó con violencia sobre su cabeza mientras las runas en su cuerpo calentaban el agua, gritando de manera ensordecedora haciendo que todos sintieran la alarma.

El grito de las sirenas era agudo para los de su propia especie, era escalofriante y podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia por eso que no solían utilizarlo más que en batalla; la sirena pelirroja gritaba de forma aguda mientras sus uñas crecían y sus dedos se curvaban en señal de ataque, nadando protectoramente frente a Jo y su huevo, amenazando a los atacantes.

Uno de ellos le respondió el grito alzando una de sus manos e intentando golpear a Charlie pero la sirena esquivó el golpe y lo acuchilló con maestría, diciéndose que desde ahora cargaría un arpón como Sam.

Al ver a Charlie superada en número Jo sintió la furia crecer dentro de ella iluminando sus runas, haciendo que su cabello, casi blanquecino, se agitara como algas sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos se cubrían por completo del bonito castaño que los caracterizaba y sus pupilas tomaran una forma vertical.

Sus escamas se agitaron en el momento en que mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes y gritaba de forma ensordecedora, gritaba alertando a todos ahí que había enemigos atacando. Gritó mientras se mantenía nadando protectoramente en su habitación manteniendo a su huevo detrás de ella sabiendo que eso era lo que buscaban, podía sentirlo en su cola, la amenaza de aquellos seres que querían tomar su huevo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe mostrando a Albus y al rey John portando sus armas en alto, Charlie se distrajo recibiendo una herida del arma que cargaba el pez globo antes de que Jo gritara con más fuerza, importándole poco que el rey de Atlántida y su hermano estuvieran en su casa dispuestos a hacerse cargo.

John miró con estupefacción como la sirena pelirroja era herida por aquellas dos criaturas que, apenas vieron a los tritones, perdieron su interés en las sirenas y se dirigieron contra ellos.

Albus nadó ágilmente hacia el frente, esquivando los golpes de aquel que parecía tiburón y dándole otros, usando su cola como una forma de ofensa y sus armas como defensa mientras que John se iba contra el otro sabiendo que sólo era usar el tridente y todo estaría resuelto pero no era eso lo que quería.

Aquel par no iban a disfrutar de una muerte sino de una dolorosa tortura antes de comenzar a interrogarlos.

Jo nadó presurosa hacia donde Charlie se encontraba y la tomó en brazos alejándola de los dos tritones y su pelea. La colocó con cuidado en su lecho junto a su huevo y tomó su rostro con ambas manos mirándola muerta de preocupación.

—Charlie, cielo, háblame por favor—pidió la sirena con cola color salmón mientras pasaba sus manos sobre las heridas de la pelirroja—Está bien, sólo es un pequeño golpe, nada que no pueda arreglar.

Charlie parpadeó mirando a Jo, volviéndole un poco de normalidad a sus ojos antes de alzarse de manera busca y enredar sus manos en el cabello de la rubia, asegurándose de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pasando sus manos por su pecho y enrollando su cola con la de Jo en su intento de asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, dándole la protección a la sirena preocupada que se dejó hacer mientras Charlie hacía ruiditos extraños para cualquiera, gruñidos bajos que las sirenas solían hacer para calmar a su pareja, fuera ésta tritón o sirena.

—Estoy bien, lo estamos—la tranquilizó Jo colocando su frente sobre la de Charlie—No ocurrió nada malo, sentí la amenaza desde antes.

—No me alejaré nunca más, lo prometo—susurró Charlie de manera gutural deslizando su aleta por la cola de Jo—Estás temblando, Jo, ¿segura que nada pasó?

Los ojos de Jo se llenaron de lágrimas alarmando a Charlie, que se apresuró a cubrirle el rostro de besos y a gruñir aquello que tranquilizaba a Jo, como una canción que sólo las sirenas podían entonar para sus parejas, muy diferente a la que usaban cuando atraían a los hombres a su destrucción.

—Querían a nuestro huevo—aclaró Jo entre sollozos—Querían nuestro huevo, Charlie. Dijeron que las cosas iban a cambiar ahora.

John y Albus, que habían terminado con aquello, se detuvieron en la entrada de la habitación sabiendo que no debían de pasar al nido de una sirena con huevo si no eran invitados, escuchando atentamente lo que Jo le decía a Charlie.

—Dijeron que el océano volvería a ser lo que fue antes, volvería a ser de Poseidón como siempre debió ser y los atlantes se extinguirían—Jo abrazó a Charlie con fuerza mientras la pelirroja seguía pasando su aleta por la cola de su esposa—Dijeron que se llevarían nuestro huevo para liberar al Craqueen.

Ante eso Charlie miró con alarma al rey John, que contemplaba aquella escena con el rostro pétreo y el tridente brillando débilmente, las runas de Albus centellaban de la misma forma mientras el agua a su alrededor comenzaba a calentarse, haciendo que Jo los mirara con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndolos demasiado cerca de su lecho y de su huevo, tan alterados que podían ser una amenaza.

Antes de que Jo decidiera que atacar a los miembros de la realeza era buena idea, Charlie tomó su huevo y lo colocó entre ambas dándole tranquilidad inmediata a la sirena rubia; Jo colocó su mano sobre aquella pequeña pelota un poco luminosa y le acarició con precaución mientras que Charlie la abrazaba con fuerza intentando calmarla, sintiendo como los temblores de sus escamas se ralentizaban hasta cesar.

Fue entonces que aquella pequeña pelota tembló en manos de Jo agrietándose un poco, sacándole un jadeo a ambas y que los hermanos reales dejaran su preocupación de lado al ver lo que tenían en frente.

Aquel huevo tembló de nuevo rompiéndose, haciendo que una aleta de color rosa con escamas rojizas saliera del cascaron cubierta de un extraño liquido brillante, ambas rieron de felicidad al ver a esa aleta agitarse violentamente antes de que una más le acompañara enmudeciéndolas, era otra aleta de los mismos colores pero con diferentes patrones agitándose violentamente también, rompiendo el cascaron por completo.

Dos tritones bebés agitaron sus puños con violencia mientras se encontraban en brazos de sus madres, sus branquias se abrieron permitiéndoles respirar el agua que les rodeaba sintiéndola llenar sus pulmones, haciendo que comenzaran a lloriquear mientras se empujaban el uno al otro por espacio. Uno tenía el cabello rubio, tan rubio que podía ser casi blanco, mientras que el otro poseía una mata de cabello rojo como el fuego en su cabeza.

Ambas sirenas se soltaron riendo al verlos, asombradas de haber engendrado dos tritones en un solo huevo. Tomaron uno cada una acunándolos en sus brazos antes de mirarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; esperaban que en una semana más se rompiera su huevo pero al parecer a ambos se les había acabado el espacio en esa pelotita.

Ahora Charlie entendía por qué de pronto su huevo parecía un poco más grande que el resto.

—Te amo—susurró Charlie inclinándose hacia Jo y besándola—Te amo tanto.

Jo sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le devolvía el beso antes de mirar a sus dos tritones.

En la entrada de aquella habitación, contemplando el amor de dos sirenas ante su maternidad, el rey John y su hermano Albus sonrieron sintiendo que los problemas se quedaban al otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación, seguros de que nadie iba a molestar ni perturbar aquella felicidad donde les recordaban las criaturas magnificas en las que se habían convertido después de que se les subestimara.

— ¿Quieren elegir su nombre ahora?—preguntó John atrayendo la atención de ambas.

—Si su majestad me lo permite…—habló Jo desenredando su cola de la de Charlie y colocándose a su lado con lentitud—Me gustaría llamarlos John y Albus—pidió haciendo que Charlie sonriera y el rostro de los tritones se crispara un poco—Si no hubieran llegado a tiempo yo…nunca he dudado de las habilidades de Charlie pero ella no habría resultado tan bien parada—Charlie asintió antes de mirar al tritón rubio en sus brazos.

Jo se incorporó colocando al tritón pelirrojo sobre su cama y se colocó ante ellos haciendo una reverencia que nada tenía que ver con su realeza sino con el agradecimiento de haber salvado a su pareja y a su huevo, de haber evitado que aquellas criaturas lograran su cometido.

Albus y John se la regresaron porque estaban agradecidos de que una sirena quisiera usar sus nombres para llamar a sus tritones.

—De acuerdo, entonces—John asintió haciendo que Charlie colocara al tritón rubio junto a su hermano y se alejara de la cama—Desde ahora los nombro Albus y John, sobrevivientes de una pelea contra los soldados de Poseidón incluso antes de romper su cascarón—Jo abrazó a Charlie y miraron como la luz encendía el tridente y arrojaba un pequeño rayo—Los primeros tritones de la nueva camada en nacer en Atlántida.

La luz que arrojó chispazos que pronto se convirtieron en flores marinas que cayeron con lentitud sobre los tritones y en el templo de Atenea y Tritón, en una habitación donde sus paredes se encontraban recubiertas de nombres, dos fueron añadidos sin más en una nueva lista que apenas comenzaba. Con John y Albus encabezándola como en antaño.

Charlie miró a sus hijos intentar tomar aquellas flores que flotaban sobre ellos y deseó que Dean estuviera a salvo.

Suspiró abrazando con más fuerza a Jo, prometiendo que sería honesta con ella apenas se fueran el rey y su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo les dije, esto también tiene mucho de Piratas del Caribe...o algo así, así que si han visto la de El Cofre de la Muerte y En El Fin del Mundo entonces podrán imaginarse a los soldados de Poseidón como los tripulantes de David Jones


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo al pasado.

Hace muchos años, cuando Tritón aún gobernaba los mares, una guerra fue desatada contra el dios del océano, Poseidón, siendo una de las guerras más históricas en toda la historia de Atlántida.

La historia cuenta a detalle cómo las tropas de cientos de atlantes se congregaron con su rey mientras frente a ellos, a unos metros de distancia, se alzaba el imponente y terrorífico ejército de Poseidón, hombres arrastrados por el océano, piratas que murieron en guerras entre barcos o simples pescadores que encontraron su destino en la furia del dios.

Claro que el ejército empequeñecía cuando ante ellos se alzó el poderoso dios Poseidón, uno de los tres hermanos más poderosos del Olimpo, alzándose ante los atlantes en su forma mortal, con el cabello castaño ondeando a su alrededor y una barba un tanto larga serpenteando con el agua, imponentes ojos azules poseyentes de todos los mares miraban fijamente al que consideró su gran amigo Tritón, viendo con odio cómo empuñaba el tridente que le obsequió con todos los secretos del océano.

No muchos de aquella guerra sobrevivieron, no muchos relataban lo que había ocurrido peor la mayoría que aún vivía coincidían en una cosa ante aquellos hechos y era en la forma en que los tres hijos de Tritón lucharon aleta con aleta junto a su padre, el trío de oro lanzando la magia de sus runas contra el ejército enemigo, usando ballestas y lanzas contra el atacante, tridentes en forma mucho más pequeñas y arpones, manejando el agua a su antojo y disposición mientras su propio ejército les cubrían las espaldas.

Todos juntos intentando vencer al dios del océano a como diera lugar.

Claro que esa simple guerra paró cuando Tritón emergió de su transporté y nadó hasta colocarse frente a Poseidón, como si no hubiera nadie más en aquel lugar y la guerra se tratara de dos viejos amigos que se sentían traicionados de la peor manera.

Tritón podía ver en los ojos de Poseidón los siete mares, podía ver las tormentosas aguas amenazando con descargarse contra él mientras allá en la superficie el océano se alzaba contralas embarcaciones, hundiéndolas sin más causando que todos esos barcos se convirtieran en astillas mucho antes de llegar a tocar el fondo.

El gobernante de Atlántida era bueno con las runas y el manejo del agua pero no tenía todo en su poder, claro que no, le faltaba lo más importante y lo sabía, muy dentro de sí, que una guerra con Poseidón no podría ganarla sin morir en el intento.

Aquel atlante, rey de los mares, alzó el tridente y lo encendió apuntando directamente al dios a lo que éste sólo sonrió mientras el agua le rodeaba creando una burbuja protectora y sus ojos se encendían, alzando el mar en contra de los atlantes, manipulando a cada criatura marina que no le juraba lealtad a Tritón con tal de ganar aquella batalla.

Muchos no recuerdan con exactitud lo que ocurrió después, saben que Tritón estuvo a punto de perder porque el tridente no era nada contra el dios del océano, recuerdan que tuvieron miedo, que salieron heridos y que esperaron su muerte como fieles soldados, estando junto a su rey hasta su último aliento.

Recordaban cómo el agua parecía quemarles durante un momento, como si se encontrara ardiendo mientras ellos se encontraban en el centro del fogón, sintieron sus escamas agitarse y amenazar con caer si seguían en esa temperatura pero, así como el calor había comenzado cesó, convirtiendo de las aguas algo helado, casi como un glaciar.

Las burbujas de una pelea se despejaron mostrando la imagen ante ellos, viendo como Tritón se alzaba sobre Poseidón manteniendo una mano en el pecho del dios, curvando sus dedos y encajando sus uñas hasta que atravesó la armadura.

No escuchaban de qué hablaban, ni mucho menos, pero veían la luz salir del cuerpo de Poseidón antes de que éste se hiciera uno con el agua desapareciendo frente a ellos, como si su forma mortal hubiese desaparecido.

El silencio reinó en el océano durante unos minutos, largos minutos donde no se sabía si se perdió o si se ganó. Ambos ejércitos contemplaban a su alrededor esperando algo, cualquier cosa que les dijera que aquello había terminado.

Veían a sus compañeros, soldados caídos sangrando sobre la arena, atravesados por lanzas y arpones, compañeros que eran amigos o esposos, esposas, padres y madres. Toda una masacre coloreando de rojo el océano, sabiendo que los depredadores deberían estar cerca y no querrían tener que enfrentar tiburones también.

Fue entonces que tritón se incorporó y alzó el tridente lanzando un rayo de luz hasta la superficie, estrujando en su puño algo importante mientras reclamaba los océanos como suyos, poniéndolos bajo su mando y el de toda Atlántida, asegurando un reinado para toda su descendencia, su legado.

Los atlantes celebraron mucho después de esa guerra pero nunca supieron como ganaron, nadie salvo la familia real y el que servía de consejero que se aseguró que el siguiente, un poco más joven en aquel tiempo, se mantuviera informado.

Ahora viene la parte de la historia que nadie sabe, la que nos atañe.

Cuando Tritón venció a Poseidón le arrebató algo que le pertenecía al dios, algo que hacía que las aguas sólo se sometieran a él sin importar el poder que pudiera irradiar el tridente; éste te decía sus secretos peor no los doblegaba.

Los océanos eran una fuerza imparable que no cualquiera podía entender, ni siquiera los mortales, el océano era furioso, era amable, era un amante que podía ser tu destrucción o tu salvación. Y, así como los océanos poseían vida, también tenían algo que no podía poseer cualquiera sino era el dios de los mares, el dios que se robó algo a principios de todos los tiempos haciéndolo suyo hasta que llegó Tritón y se lo arrancó del pecho encerrándolo en un caracol.

Tritón poseía el corazón del océano en un caracol que se encontró en la arena, lo tenía colgado de su cuello, encerrado con un poderoso hechizo con ayuda de su fiel bruja Rowena haciendo que así los mares se mantuvieran bajo su mando, trayendo consigo la vida marina, manteniendo vivo al océano por muchos años.

Cuando John ascendió al trono y se casó con Mary fue cuando Tritón comenzó a cuestionarse a quién le daría semejante responsabilidad cuando muriera; no podía ser a Alaric puesto que él esperaba irse a explorar los océanos en algún momento, Albus ni siquiera estuvo interesado en el trono así que tampoco podía ser él y no es que no confiara en su hijo John pero Tritón sabía que semejante responsabilidad no era para él.

Pasó noches en vela, preguntándose si habría alguien digno de proteger lo que los mantenía vida, si el corazón del océano resultaba lastimado ellos también porque era su hogar, formaban parte de un todo que necesitaba seguir funcionando sin importar el precio a pagar.

Tritón incluso pensó en Rowena antes de que ella cometiera traición y se viera con necesidad de expulsarla. Pensó en el aprendiz de la bruja por intentó asesinar a su hijo y a su única yerna así que no podía confiar algo así a un traidor.

Fue en un paseo por el reino en compañía de Mary que lo supo, supo a quién debía de otorgarle el corazón del océano; admiró a la sirena que lo acompañaba con su cola dorada, un poco con verde que la hacía ver hermosa, con todo ese cabello dorado ondeando a su alrededor y la corona hecha con algunos corales y estrellas de mar sobre su cabeza fue como si le hicieran comprender que todo aquello, toda aquella indecisión lo habían llevado a ese momento; ¿Acaso no fue su muy amada Atenea el corazón de su pueblo durante su reinado en la tierra? ¿Acaso no fue ella la que le enseñó la bondad y el amor sobre la sabiduría y la estrategia?

La reina Mary sería el nuevo corazón del océano pero Tritón se aseguraría que fuera como algo más que cargarlo alrededor de su cuello.

Sus últimos días los pasó en la biblioteca con Bobby, intentando hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que el caracol no fuera arrebatado de su reina a no ser que ella lo traspasara, lo cuál sería hasta que uno de sus hijos, el primero al heredero al trono, se casara.

Tritón no iba a permitir que el corazón cayera en las manos equivocadas ahora que había entendido que el odio seguía dentro de ellos sin importar qué tanto hubieran cambiado, sin importar que fue el odio de alguien más lo que los llevó a vivir bajo el océano.

En su lecho de muerte le pidió a todos sus hijos que salieran y le suplicó a Mary que se quedara con él; la admiró como si en ella pudiera ver el rostro del amor de toda su vida pero sabía que no era así, no había nada en ella que le recordara a Atenea, tan sólo ese rostro amable y sonriente que a veces le daba a alguien que intentaba ayudar.

Mary no era una sirena cualquiera, era una guerrera, Tritón la vio en ocasiones en el campo de batalla siendo mortífera y letal, lanzándose al peligro sin más y sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de proteger a su pueblo, con tal de proteger a John, así que Tritón sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—El corazón del océano se encuentra en este pequeño caracol—le dijo el viejo rey mientras le mostraba el objeto a la sirena, haciendo que los ojos de la reina brillaran en reconocimiento—Poseidón lo robó hace muchos siglos y yo se lo he arrebatado, es por eso que no ha vuelto—Mary miró los viejos ojos de Tritón y asintió.

“—Un rey es alguien sanguinario, guerra y control es lo que tiene en mente, estrategias y estadísticas. Un rey por sí solo puede llevar a su propio reino a la guerra sin temor a perder a sus súbditos. Una reina, mi querida Mary, es aquella que hace entrar en razón al rey, es la que en realidad gobierna desde un costado del rey—Tritón tomó la mano de Mary y colocó el caracol en su palma, cerrando su puño y apretando con fuerza el agarre.

“—Una reina es el corazón de su pueblo y debe asegurarse de que se mantenga latiendo—sentenció Tritón apretando con más fuerza la mano de Mary, haciendo que un débil brillo comenzara a emanar de ella—Mary, reina de Atlántida, has uno tu corazón con el océano. Respira por él. Mira por él. Vive por él. Mantenlo a salvo hasta que llegue quien viva por el océano.

Mary asintió, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a arder de manera placentera, como una pequeña bola de fuego naciendo en su pecho mientras el caracol brillaba en su mano antes de apagarse y hacer que el corazón de Mary comenzara a latir de manera acompasada, sintiendo los latidos en la palma de su mano al mismo ritmo que en su pecho.

Fue ese momento en que la reina Mary se convirtió el corazón del océano mientras que John era el rey de los siete mares. Ambos gobernando de manera conjunta con una coordinación extraordinaria, haciendo de Atlántida un hermoso lugar donde el océano se encontraba sano y donde nadie podía derrotarlos.

¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto? Al día en que todo cambió. Al catastrófico día en que Atlántida perdió a su muy amada reina, donde dos tritones perdieron a su madre y el rey de los mares perdió a su esposa.

Aquel día donde una hermosa sirena de cabello dorado y corona de caracoles nadó hacia un pequeño niño que había tragado agua y no iba a sobrevivir sin más, se ahogaría y sería alimento para alguna familia con demasiadas sirenas. Un niño de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, de la edad de su muy amado Eridanus, su pequeño Dean…

Mary salvó a ese niño de morirse ahogado, lo colocó en una roca y le sacó el agua de sus pulmones haciéndolo respirar. El niño la miró con hermosos ojos castaños brillando ante la débil luz del sol, sintiendo que Mary era alguien más en su vida.

—Mami—susurró ese pequeño—Mami, ¿eres tú?

Mary sintió que su corazón dolía y miró fijamente a las costas, escuchaba a algunos humanos acercarse pero ella no quería dejar a ese niño solo, su instinto de madre le decía que se quedara con él porque ese pequeño pensaba que era su madre con todo ese cabello dorado y esa mirada de ternura y amor que sólo quien nos ha parido tiene, haciéndolo sentir a salvo desde que el barco se había hundido.

—Estarás a salvo—prometió Mary colocando su mano en el pecho del niño—Lo prometo.

Ella sabía que no podría volver a casa nunca, que sería alejada de sus hijos de manera cruel y le destrozaría el corazón a John; ella sabía que no vería a Dean crecer y casarse ni a Sam volverse general de las tropas reales, que nunca conocería a las parejas de sus hijos y no vería a sus nietos nadar por todo el palacio volviendo loco a Bobby.

Mary sabía que no envejecería con John porque ella había dado su vida con tal de salvar a un humano, un acto digno de traición pero ¿Qué podía hacer? era un niño, ella lo miraba y sólo podía pensar en Dean estando en peligro de muerte.

— ¿Te gusta el océano?—preguntó Mary con prisa, haciendo con sus uñas una pequeña marca en el pecho del niño—Es bonito, ¿verdad?—aquel pequeño humano asintió—Estarás bien, lo prometo. Estarán todos bien.

Fue entonces que lo dijo, lo dijo en el momento en que las redes amenazaban con acercarse. Separó su corazón del océano y unió el de aquel pequeño infante haciendo que las aguas turbulentas que estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo colorearan su mirada del azul más profundo de todos.

—Mamá—escuchó detrás de ella.

Mary no pudo terminar la promesa dejando todo a medias.

La alarma se encendió dentro de ella iluminando sus runas, se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como su pequeño Dean la miraba sin entender, como si quisiera advertirle de algo más pero Mary sólo fue consciente de como un marinero se acercaba desde el otro lado dispuesto a atrapar a su pequeño así que lo pensó rápido y lo hundió con un golpe de cola, prometiendo que estarían a salvo sin importar qué le pasara a ella.

La llevaron al palacio terrestre, la encerraron en una habitación con lo que ella creía era un pequeño océano con paredes de cristal, no podía ir a ningún lado y no podía pasar mucho tiempo fuera del agua sin riesgo a morir. La mantenían cautiva intentando adivinar por qué el niño que salvó tenía ojos azules y, aunque Mary los entendía, nunca les dijo nada. Se la pasó chillando y gritando, amenazando con romper su prisión si no la liberaban o si se atrevían a hacerle algo.

Fue entonces que el chico que salvó enfermó con sólo quince años, a punto de morir porque su corazón no latía lo suficiente, como si se apagara a cada segundo y Mary supo lo que se tenía que hacer así que le dio el caracol al rey que la había sacado del mar, le suplicó que se lo diera a su hijo si quería salvarlo pero Mary no supo si lo hizo o no, sólo supo que el chico mejoró y se convirtió en un joven apuesto.

Cuando el rey Charles murió ella no lo supo hasta mucho después, cuando los hijos mayores se preguntaban qué harían con ella, como si sólo se tratara de un animal que ya no querían.

Mary los odiaba a todos, quería arrancarles los intestinos y comérselos mientras regaba sus restos por toda el agua hasta teñirla de rojo, deseaba tanto hacerles daño que cuando uno de ellos dijo que mejor la mantuvieran ahí “por si acaso” sólo la hizo enfurecer y agitar el agua de su pequeño mar.

Los años corrían, Mary se encontraba ahí encerrada sintiéndose sola y deprimida, añorando a la familia que dejó atrás pero sintiéndose contenta con cumplir su promesa de proteger el corazón del mar, de mantenerlo latiendo sin importar que ella no estuviera en el reino pero poco sabía la reina de Atlántida que el mar moría de a poco, si notar las represalias hasta que abarcaban grandes áreas. Muriendo a cada segundo porque lo que las olas pedían cada vez que se encontraba cerca no se le otorgaba.

Porque el océano necesitaba su corazón y éste se encontraba en tierra firme, colgando del cuello del príncipe Castiel mientras le mostraba el palacio al príncipe Dean, heredero al trono de Atlántida en búsqueda de su madre.

El océano quería de vuelta lo que le habían arrebatado y era por eso que cada que Castiel se acercaba las aguas lo reclamaban porque Castiel…él ya miraba, respiraba y vivía por el océano.

Castiel poseía los siete mares e los ojos porque ya formaba parte de él. Los tritones se enamoraban del océano sin problema, estaba en su naturaleza, la atracción que tiraba de Dean en torno a Castiel se debía, precisamente, a lo que el príncipe terrestre representaba.

Y todos estos secretos que hoy he revelado son conocimiento de un decrépito tritón de cola amarilla que miraba el mundo a través de una perla rosada en una cueva en lo profundo del océano.


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente amo la pareja de Bobby x Rowena, I don't know, tiene un algo que me encanta

Rowena era una hermosa sirena de cabellos color fuego y cola purpura con reflejos dorados que causaba fascinación en cualquiera; sus ojos poseían el mismo color que sus escamas y estaban enmarcados por pequeñas escamas doradas que resaltaban su mirada de astucia y arrogancia.

Ella solía vivir en el castillo como hechicera del rey Tritón, desenmarañando el secreto de las runas y del tridente, aprendiendo de su nuevo entorno a la par que el rey de los siete mares; siempre fue lista y astuta para salirse con la suya pero, para su desgracia, su arrogancia la llevó a sucumbir ante la avaricia de poder y el rey Tritón se había visto obligado a desterrarla de su hogar, dejándola con unos cuantos libros y una deplorable marca en su pecho.

Pero bien decía Rowena que dejar de mirar no significa que se deje de ver y fue así como el día en que el príncipe terrestre cumplía 27años el futuro de Atlántida se mostró ante ella, viendo destrucción y muerte incluso para aquellos que habían sido exiliados y, detrás de todo ese catástrofe, se alzaba el dios de los mares comandando al craqueen mientras que unos escalofriantes ojos amarillos poseían la corona de Atlántida.

Apenas vio aquello Rowena no dudó en nadar a Atlántida para informar al rey, importándole poco tener la marca de los traidores en su pecho.

Atlántida le había arrebatado todo; su corazón, su vida, su huevo dándoselo al tritón con el que lo procreó que ahora estaba enlazado con alguien más y, a pesar de eso, ella se preocupaba por aquel reino en las profundidades del mar dispuesta a que le arrancaran escama por escama sólo si con eso estarían a salvo.

Ahora se encontraba ahí en la biblioteca del hermoso palacio de oro y mármol que fue su hogar en algún momento mirando por encima de su libro el viejo tritón que había provocado su destierro, escuchándolo maldecir de vez en cuando mientras buscaba algo con desesperación entre tomo y tomo de los libros que estaban en el estante.

Rowena enarcó lo que bien podrían ser las cejas al verlo tomar un libro de encantamientos y runas de cambio y miró el que leía.

—Tengo entendido…—habló rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que aquel viejo le mirara de reojo—Que lo que debemos buscar es una forma de matar al craqueen sin despertarlo del todo ¿no es así? ¿Dónde entran las runas de cambio en esto?—el viejo tritón gruñó una respuesta haciendo que Rowena sonriera—Tan elocuente como siempre, Robert.

—Tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, Rowena—respondió el viejo tritón de cola marrón mientras pasaba las páginas de aquellos libros con avidez.

— ¿Más que el futuro de Atlántida?—cuestionó incrédula, moviendo su cola de manera ondulante mientras cerraba su libro—Ya sabes, el hogar de nuestro huevo.

Los ojos de Bobby se oscurecieron ante aquellas palabras y miraron a Rowena mostrándole los dientes, retándola a decir algo más al respecto pero la bruja del mar no era tonta, sabía que escamas presionar para obtener lo que deseaba y lo único que quería desde que la habían echado de su hogar era saber qué había sido de su huevo, ¿fue tritón o sirena? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Ya tendría a alguien a su lado? Poco importaba si Bobby habló pestes de ella, sólo quería saber de su hijo.

—Precisamente, esto podría desatar el fin de Atlántida—señaló Bobby antes de seguir en lo que estaba—Siempre me toca limpiar el desastre de los chicos.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo—Rowena nadó hasta colocarse junto a Bobby, mirando lo mismo que él contemplaba mientras su cabello ondulaba en rizos a su alrededor como si de fuego terrestre se tratara—Adivino que fue Dean el que se metió en problemas ya que no lo he visto rondar por aquí últimamente—Bobby no respondió, simplemente le enseñó los dientes—Pude haber sido despojada de mi corazón, querido, pero no de mi cerebro.

Bobby cerró de golpe el libro que leía levantando una nube de burbujas que los rodearon; miró a Rowena como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, sintiendo que la venda colocada en sus ojos hace tantos años caía lentamente para mostrarle la mujer que creyó amar hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba ahí esa belleza que la hacía atraer a quien ella quisiera, estaban ahí esas escamas que no parecían encajar unas con otras al ser dos colores tan diferentes pero haciendo de ella la sirena más hermosa que sus ojos pudieran apreciar.

A veces, cuando veía a Charlie, podía ver en su rostro la determinación que Rowena siempre tuvo. Estaba en su cabello, en esa chispa que la hacía aferrarse con uñas y dientes a lo que deseaba dispuesta a no desistir hasta conseguirlo. Pero, claro, no es algo que Rowena supiera y, si dependía de Bobby, no sabría jamás.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rowena?—gruñó Bobby cruzándose de brazos—Mira, John no estaba seguro de ponernos en una misma habitación dada nuestra historia…

—Nuestra historia—se burló Rowena interrumpiéndolo antes de mostrarle los dientes a Bobby—Me traicionaste.

—Querías que nos uniéramos a Poseidón, ¡no iba a arrastrar a nuestra hija en esto!—ante esa declaración Rowena se removió inquieta—Di de una vez lo que quieres y dejemos las cosas como están.

Rowena se demoró en responder, contemplando la marca de unión bajo la de Atlántida en el pecho del fiel consejero del rey. Apretó los labios, tamborileando con sus uñas sobre la mesa mientras su cola iba de un lado a otro manteniéndola en su lugar, creando pequeñas ondas que golpeaban a Bobby como si de una caricia se tratara.

Ciertamente, ahora sabía que había tenido una sirena, ¿quién sería? Eso sería mucho más fácil de averiguar pero lo que interesaba en aquel momento era lo que Bobby buscaba en los libros.

—Lo que sea que buscas no lo vas a encontrar—señaló mientras se encogía de hombros—Antes de que me echaran mi pupilo se robó unos tomos y mi perla ¿recuerdas?

— ¿La que te regalé?—preguntó Bobby, confundido.

—Sí, esa perla te muestra cada rincón de los siete mares y un poco más. Allá donde se encuentre algo que le pertenezca al océano, ahí se dirigirá la atención de la perla. Se robó eso junto con un montón de libros, entre ellos uno de runas transformadoras donde se encuentra la runa de apariencia humana—Rowena sonrió ladinamente ante la expresión de alarma de Bobby.

“—Sí, lo adiviné…o mejor dicho, lo vi—acarició la barba de Bobby con una uña antes de colocarse sobre la mesa, alzando su cola y mirándola a contra luz—Ese chico será el fin de Atlántida.

—Podemos traerlo de regreso—aseguró Bobby convirtiendo sus manos en puños—Sólo…

—No lo haremos si lo besa antes de que podamos hacer algo—informó la bruja mirando sus uñas fijamente.

— ¿A quién, precisamente?

Rowena no respondió enseguida, no pudo; el hermano del rey John había entrado a la biblioteca esperando encontrar al mayor de sus sobrinos pero con una expresión que delataba problemas, graves problemas a los que nadie tenía ganas de enfrentarse.

El cabello de Albus ondeaba a su alrededor como un halo, tan blanco como sólo la espuma del mar podía mientras su aleta carecía de color, casi traslucida, y cicatrices monstruosas surcaban su pecho.

—Bobby, te necesito con el resto de los soldados—pidió sin más haciendo que Bobby frunciera el ceño—Soldados de Poseidón han entrado a Atlántida, tenemos a unos pero tememos que haya más rondando cerca—a Bobby no necesito decir más para salir—Rowena…

La sirena pelirroja miró con aburrimiento al primogénito del Rey Tritón, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—Me quedo en la biblioteca, ya sé.

—John quiere que busques protecciones—aclaró sin más el tritón de color blanco—Los soldados de Poseidón buscan despertar al craqueen y eso se tiene que evitar.

Rowena asintió sin más antes de que Albus se fuera.

Claro que no fue eso lo que hizo, no al menos inmediatamente, sino que sonrió al sentir como el mar se agitaba de una manera un tanto violenta, como si algo, además del rey John, pudiera moverlo a su antojo.

…

Sam nadaba por el castillo buscando a su padre, deseando distraerlo lo suficiente para que no notara la ausencia de Dean entre las tropas. Esquivaba a algunos guardias que iban listos para cubrir el frente de Atlántida evitando que algo más fuera a colarse.

Dentro de él aún se encontraba la angustia de que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a Charlie pero su tío Albus ya le había tranquilizado respecto a ese tema.

Dio un giro en espiral pasando entre dos de los soldados de su padre creando un arco de burbujas que los distrajeron. La elegancia del menor de los príncipes para nadar era tal que dejaba como una ballena torpe a cualquiera; a pesar de ser uno de los tritones más grandes del reino tenía elegancia y gracia al nadar, al moverse entre las olas y, sobre todo, al pasar por estrechos lugares que podían atascar a cualquiera.

El rey John se dirigía al templo de Atenea y Tritón haciendo que Sam apresurara el nado, aleteando con fuerza al tiempo que un manchón dorado se apresuraba a darle alcance.

—Ahora no, Gabe, tengo que hablar con mi padre—gruñó entre dientes mirando de reojo al Gabriel.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte—exclamó el tritón poniéndose fácilmente a la par del príncipe—Charlie cree que oculta algo por la forma en la que se miró con Albus. Creo que tengo la forma perfecta para distraerlo del asunto de Dean un rato.

…

John empujó las puertas doradas que permanecían cerradas para cualquiera y, con temor, miró lo que antes había sido un hermoso jardín, encontrándolo aún pero que la vez anterior, sintiendo como la vida de los océanos comenzaba a escaparse a la par que su control no era el de antes.

El rey sentía en su tridente como las olas eran reacias a responder su llamado sólo porque uno mayor esperaba tomarlas y manejarlas a su gusto, pero sabía que en esa batalla ambos iban a perder por la sencilla razón de que el corazón del océano se encontraba lejos de su alcance, donde nadie podía tomarlo.

Se detuvo en el rostro labrado de Mary, sonriéndole para toda la vida, cubierto de algas y pequeños percebes que amenazaban con sepultarla en cualquier momento. John tocó aquella estatua con el tridente y brilló débilmente, dándole un poco más de color antes de que volviera a estar limpia y centellando bajo las burbujas oscuras que la rodeaban, que salían de alguna parte contaminando el jardín que con tanto amor Mary había cuidado.

—Papá, ¿estás aquí?—Sam lo llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que John olvidara su tristeza durante unos instantes—Papá, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

John suspiró, enderezándose antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a donde lo esperaba su hijo, aleteando de manera nerviosa como hacía de pequeño cuando cometía una travesura.

Lo miraba por primera vez sin esa chispa de rebeldía que siempre lo había diferenciado de Dean, sin esa pizca de querer tomar el control por su propia cuenta.

—Creí que estarías con Charlie—señaló John mirándolo con interés.

—Mandé a Dean en mi lugar—se apresuró a aclarar—Yo tenía que hablar de un tema importante contigo—John asintió inclinando el tridente en señal de que procediera—Yo…he elegido a mi pareja y quiero casarme cuanto antes con él.

La estatua de Atenea se iluminó débilmente, como si alguien hubiera derramado su sangre sobre ella, atrayendo la atención del rey que miraba alternativamente entre su hijo y la estatua, como si quisiera encajar la imagen del joven tritón que tenía frente a él como alguien decidido a unirse con otro tritón eternamente.

—Sam, estamos teniendo muchos problemas últimamente—susurró John un poco intimidado ante la madurez que mostraba el menor de sus hijos.

—Lo sé, me complace decirte que he escogido a uno de los mejores soldados bajo tu mando—aclaró Sam moviendo su aleta nerviosamente—Quiero casarme con él de inmediato, padre, ¿podrías darme tu bendición?

La promesa de Sam había sido hasta que Dean volviera pero la idea de Gabriel resultó mucho más favorable.

Una boda junto con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mantendrían al rey demasiado ocupado como para notar la ausencia del mayor de sus hijos, lo excusarían con tareas simples cuando John preguntara por él y no habría problema. Sam se negó, al principio, alegando que aquel no había sido el trato pero Gabriel tenía una habilidad asombrosa para conseguir lo que quería.

Además de que Charlie y Benny habían respaldado su plan; lo que menos quería la pelirroja ahora que tenía a sus dos tritones era meterse en problemas con el rey por ocultar algo semejante; Benny estaba seguro de que la preparación de la ceremonia de unión abarcaría por completo al rey ya que, después de todo, se trataba la unión de uno de los príncipes y no tendrían que preocuparse por Dean hasta que fuera la ceremonia y esperaban, de verdad que sí, que para esas fechas ya tuvieran una forma de regresar a Dean a casa.

—De acuerdo—suspiró John rendido, haciendo que Sam sonriera—Una unión es lo que necesito para que el pánico no reine en el pueblo. Tienes mi bendición, hijo—John inclinó el tridente y tocó con lentitud el hombro de Sam—Ahora, ¿quién es el afortunado? ¿O debo decir afortunada?—Sam negó con la cabeza—Tritón. Mmm, me parece bien. Los tritones dan hijos fuertes y valerosos—Sam frunció el ceño.

—No me uniré a él sólo por la descendencia que podría darme, padre—murmuró Sam intentando mantener la calma—Me uno a él porque le quiero.

—Y eso es esplendido, hijo mío, no esperaría menos de ti—John colocó una mano en su cabello, desordenándolo, antes de sonreír—Ya no me dejes en misterio, ¿quién será mi futuro yerno?

—Sammy, ¿dónde estás?—Gabriel apareció nadando como parte del plan— ¿Ya le dijiste a tu padre o aún no?

Gabriel se detuvo a unos metros del rey y miró con alarma perfectamente fingida a ambos antes de hacer una breve reverencia.

John miró a Gabriel y luego a Sam, negando con la cabeza de forma divertida antes de reírse sintiéndose aliviado por un momento, como si el océano no estuviera escapándose de entre sus dedos de manera alarmante.

—Parece que fue ayer que se tiraban de la aleta sólo por molestar—celebró John antes de tocar con su tridente el hombro de Gabriel y hacer que la marca de Atlántida se le encendiera levemente—Felicidades, mis hijos, tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra—sonrió antes de mirar a Sam—Tu madre estaría feliz con tu elección.

Sam sonrió de manera incómoda, preguntándose si era así realmente. Si ella estaría feliz con ese momento que aún no se sentía del todo bien; se preguntó cómo estaría Dean, si ya la habría encontrado y volvería pronto a casa.

Esperaba que sí, esperaba que el día de su boda su hermano se encontrara junto a él como siempre, dispuesto a apoyarlo hasta dar su último aliento.


	18. 17

Castiel se encontraba sentado en la arena mirando el océano extenderse frente a él mientras las gaviotas y los pelicanos iban de un lado a otro; allá en el horizonte, en aquel fin del mundo, el cielo tocaba al océano hasta transformarse en uno, como si no tuvieran fin y el azul del mar se elevara a las nubes encapotándolo todo.

A Castiel le gustaba imaginar que era parte de todo eso, que podía navegar sin rumbo hasta perderse en el océano y no tener a nadie más a su alrededor. Esos momentos, donde el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, eran los que más le gustaban porque no perdía de vista el horizonte, porque admiraba el momento exacto en el que el sol se hundía en las profundidades del océano para darle la noche a la luna.

Suspiró enterrando los dedos de los pies en la arena mientras la espuma los empapaba, con una caricia que le hacía sentir en su hogar. Quería retrasar el momento lo más que pudiera sabiendo que no sería suficiente, que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar la fiesta que se daba dentro del castillo sin poder escapar de las garras de su hermano y la presión de que tomara de una vez la corona.

Apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas y miró hacia un costado sonriendo, encontrando a Dean demasiado entretenido con Sebastián a unos metros de distancia, asombrándose ante la menor cosa que encontraba mientras una gaviota graznaba escandalosamente cerca de él.

A veces pareciera que Dean entendía a la perfección lo que los animales le decían; llevaba unos días en el palacio y ya caminaba por su propia cuenta, se adaptaba a su entorno lo más rápido posible haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ambos (aunque su negativa a comer pescado fue tal que Castiel tuvo que prohibirlo en las cenas) pero, extrañamente, Cass había descubierto que Dean prefería pasar tiempo con los animales antes de convivir con las demás personas del palacio…a no ser que se tratara de Castiel.

Castiel admiró de manera somnolienta a Dean recogiendo alguna que otra concha mostrándosela a Sebastián, explicando algo de vital importancia antes de colocársela entre las patas y que su gato le diera unos golpes con ellas, como si quisiera hacer que se moviera por su propia cuenta. Le era divertido, ambos parecían como dos niños descubriendo el mundo haciendo que el instinto protector se despertara en el príncipe de ojos azules.

Dean alzó la cabeza como si sintiera el llamado de algo y miró a Castiel, sonriendo sin más antes de acercarse con una caracola aún en sus manos. Castiel le sonrió en respuesta sintiendo la brisa del océano revolverle el cabello, enmarañándolo más que de costumbre mientras veía a Dean acercarse a él con esa sonrisa que robaba el aliento, como si Castiel hubiera pronunciando su nombre en voz alta.

—Mira, Cass, es un caracol—Dean se dejó caer torpemente a su lado mostrándole lo que había encontrado—Es asombroso ¿no crees? Tiene colores vibrantes.

A Cass ya no le sorprendió la manera en la que Dean le llamaba; la primera vez que lo hizo le tomó con la guardia baja haciendo que le preguntara al hombre el por qué de aquel diminutivo y él sólo dijo que el nombre Castiel le era un tanto…complicado, se sentía incorrecto en su lengua y eso fue suficiente para que Castiel aceptara el nuevo sobrenombre.

Claro que, cuando Crowley se lo dijo al príncipe no le gustó nada y sólo permitió a Dean llamarle así.

—Supongo que allá en el fondo hay muchos—susurró Castiel mirando la sonrisa de Dean—No ha de ser nada nuevo.

—Por lo general alguien vive en ellos—aclaró el tritón sin más.

Dean admiró la caracola unos segundos, como si quisiera comprobar si de verdad se encontraba vacía, antes de dársela a Castiel sin más, imitando la posición del pelinegro, encontrando interesante que resultara tan cómoda a pesar de estar casi hecho una bolita. 

Castiel sonrió, tomando lo que Dean le daba y, sin más, se la llevó al oído ante la confusión del rubio, cerrando los ojos e intentando escuchar lo que tenía en frente en esa pequeña caracola.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?—preguntó Dean con interés.

—Michael me decía que le océano se escuchaba dentro de ellas. No es que sea posible hacerlo con él frente a ti pero es bueno recordarlo—aclaró Castiel antes de ponerle la caracola en el oído a Dean—Escucha, cierra los ojos y escucha, es como si el océano estuviera ahí dentro, ¿no crees?—Dean asintió, sonriendo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los de Castiel; el cielo oscureciendo le daba tonalidades diferentes a las acostumbradas pero Dean seguía pareciendo los mares ahí sólo que, a diferencia de otras veces, a esa hora del día pareciera que se teñían de rojo antes de volver a convertirse en el azul profundo cubierto de pequeños diamantes, como si una red cubriera sus ojos por completo haciéndolos brillar.

Dean alzó una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Cass, pasando su pulgar por el pómulo de éste mientras los labios del pelinegro se abrían en un silencioso suspiro.

El atlante se preguntaba cómo sería Castiel si fuera tritón, podría asegurar que su cola sería del azul más intenso de todos mientras que escamas plateadas decorarían su rostro; apostaría a que sería el más guapo de todos los atlantes y Dean no dudaría ni un segundo en reclamarlo como pareja, enlazándose a él más allá de las marcas de unión.

Se preguntó si había una posibilidad de que, así como él se convirtió en humano, Castiel pudiera convertirse en tritón y vivir siempre con él, sin límite de tiempo, explorando los mares como su tío Alaric hacía, tal vez gobernando Atlántida cuando su padre se hiciera demasiado viejo.

—Oye, Cass, ¿tú siempre has querido vivir en el océano?—preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro, ganándose una mueca de confusión.

—Sí, deseo explorarlo sin fin, ir a donde la marea me lleve—Castiel suspiró soñadoramente antes de apartarse de Dean y mirar al frente—Descubrir cada uno de sus secretos, admirarlos y pertenecerle al mar en cuerpo y alma—Dean sonrió ante eso sin dejar de mirar el perfil de Castiel— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Castiel volvió a mirarlo con el océano en los ojos haciendo que Dean se sintiera en su hogar mientras la espuma de las olas le empapaban los pies enterrados en la arena. Era como volver a estar dando vueltas en las profundidades del mar, siendo uno con el océano mientras revoloteaba de un lado a otro dejando una nube de burbujas a su espalda.

—Podrías venir a casa conmigo—propuso Dean entusiasmado haciendo que Cass diera un respingón—Podríamos encontrar la manera de volverte tritón así como yo me he hecho humano y recorreríamos todos los mares sin preocuparnos de nada—Dean tomó la mano de Castiel apretándola con fuerza, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara un poco asustado—Te mostraría los mares de un extremo a otro, Cass, y no te pasaría nada malo.

Castiel miró a Dean con tristeza, deseando alentar la idea del tritón porque eso era lo que quería.

El mundo que Dean le pintaba era un sueño, era como tener todo lo que siempre quiso al alcance de sus dedos pero aquello de lo que deseaba escapar se acercaba amenazante detrás de él deseando alcanzarlo, diciéndole que no importaba cuanto lo intentara ni las oportunidades que se le presentaran no podía escapar de sus obligaciones y, antes que nada, a Cass le enseñaron que su deber era con el reino y luego con sus propios deseos.

Acarició la mano de Dean con la yema de los dedos, sintiéndose tan unido al tritón que le causó confusión, sintiendo esa calidez que le recorría cuando estaban juntos; el caracol en su pecho brillaba en reconocimiento al lugar donde pertenecía que era ni más ni menos de donde provenía Dean, donde debería ser el hogar de Castiel pero éste no era como su anterior portador.

El caracol era el corazón del océano pero, por desgracia, el corazón de Castiel pertenecía a la tierra. Dos mundos completamente distintos coexistiendo en sus fronteras en perfecta armonía. Aunque, claro, esto Castiel no lo sabía, él sólo era consciente de que sus deseos no podían ser cumplidos mientras ignorara sus obligaciones.

—Oh Dean, nada me gustaría más…—Castiel sonrió apretando las manos de Dean—Que conocer el océano contigo pero tengo obligaciones que atender—Dean apretó los labios frunciendo el ceño—Como ahora, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de la que te hablé?

—Dijiste que no querías ir—susurró Dean mirando con un mohín hacia Castiel.

—Y sigo sin querer hacerlo pero tengo que. Lo que yo quiero no tiene que tomar el lugar de lo que debo de hacer, lo entiendes ¿no? Tú también eres un príncipe.

Dean no pudo discutir ante eso porque lo era, era un príncipe del océano, el que era su hogar, y estaba feliz con eso pero sabía que Castiel no era feliz, lo veía desde hace unas noches cuando se sentaban a cenar y apretaba los labios ante las demandas de su hermano mayor; Dean entendía lo que se sentía, lo que era tener que tomar un papel ante el mundo cuando lo que querías era algo completamente distinto.

Él tampoco quería ser rey de Atlántida, quería ser como su tío Alaric, pero el peso de sus obligaciones al ser el primogénito del rey John pesaban más que sus propios deseos de aventuras, de ser algo más que un simple rey que se sentaba en el trono y daba órdenes. Él no era así, él necesitaba ir de un lado a otro.

Ninguno habló durante unos momentos, soltándose y pensando en lo que debían hacer. Dean sentía que estaba saliéndose de su misión, mezclándose demasiado en ese mundo al que no pertenecía, relegando a segundo lugar la búsqueda de su madre que, según Sebastián, sin duda se encontraba en algún lugar del palacio según lo que le informaron los animales del corral.

Dean no podía verse rodeado de más distracciones pero…pero Castiel no se sentía como una distracción.

Miró de reojo a Castiel contemplando la luna alzarse en el lugar del sol llenándolo todo de su luz plateada; se dijo que ahí sentado parecía algo irreal, algo que Dean no podía tocar y sus ojos adquirieron el brillo de la luna haciéndolo propio. Apretó los labios comenzándose a sentir molesto antes de moverse de manera atolondrada para levantarse, decidido a no volver a distraerse con nada, ni siquiera con los ojos de Castiel.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Castiel levantándose junto con Dean.

—Adentro…supongo—Dean se encogió de hombros—Cass, tengo que encontrar a mi madre y he estado demasiado distraído. No tengo mucho tiempo y…bueno, las consecuencias de mi trato son catastróficas y tengo que evitarlas.

—Quieres volver a tu casa, lo entiendo.

Algo dentro de él se molestaba ante la idea de Dean marchándose sin más. Era como si el libro que leía amenazara con terminarse en cualquier momento y no quería eso, quería vivir aquella fantasía de sirenas y tritones un poco más antes de despedirse por completo de esos cuentos infantiles de los que Crowley se quejaba continuamente.

Cass miró la caracola en sus manos antes de extendérsela a Dean, regresando el préstamo que le recordó una infancia mucho más fácil donde la presión de tomar la corona aún no estaba en sus prioridades.

Dean miró la caracola antes de envolverla con ambas manos, manteniendo la de Castiel entre las suyas, sujetándola con fuerza con temor a soltarla y perder esa familiaridad con el pelinegro.

—Quédatela—susurró Dean, empujando sus manos hasta que tocaron el pecho de Castiel—Así cuando me vaya podrás escuchar el océano y recordarme, tal vez me escuché ahí ¿no crees?—Dean sonrió ladinamente antes de soltar a Cass—Será mejor que te prepares para la fiesta.

Dean volvió a sonreír antes de darse la vuelta lentamente y andar sobre sus pasos por la arena, deseando poder ver en las lejanías a su hermano y decirle que quería volver a casa cuanto antes pero no era así.

El océano permaneció impasible, agitándose levemente debido a la brisa, la espuma blanca seguía golpeando la orilla, acariciando las arenas en ese punto donde la tierra y el mar se unían siempre, en donde los dos mundos cohabitaban en perfectas condiciones mientras que sus respectivos herederos se alejaban uno del otro.

…

Castiel acomodaba su traje de gala mientras se miraba fijamente frente al espejo, agradeciendo que al menos su hermano no insistiera en mandarle ayuda de cámara sino iba a sentirse realmente ridículo.

No era de ese tipo de atuendos, los consideraba realmente incómodos donde no podía correr ni moverse tan libremente pero difícilmente te dejarían asistir a una fiesta donde toda la alta sociedad estaba reunida luciendo una camisa de lana ¿no es así? Pero ¿acaso su traje de gala tenía que ser el mismo que el de todos sus hermanos? Todos luciendo el mismo traje pero en diferente tamaño.

Suspiró rindiéndose con su aspecto y miró fijamente hacia el tocador, encontrando su cepillo y cosas que realmente no creía necesitar como la corona, ¿acaso tenía que usarla? Sí, era la corona del príncipe, la del rey seguía manteniéndose en cámara, pero era sólo una fiesta ¿por qué usar una corona en aquella ocasión?

Pasó sus dedos por el metal de aquel artefacto, sintiéndolo tan frío que podía helarle el corazón, como una muda amenaza de lo que sería su vida hasta el día que lo muriera. Lo sentía más un grillete alrededor de su cuello que una decoración para su cabeza.

Sus dedos fueron más allá de la corona hasta dar con aquel caracol brillante de cordel negro, sonriendo lo tomó y lo acunó en la palma de su mano, sintiéndolo tan cálido y palpitante como la primera vez que lo tocó; era diferente a la sensación que experimentó con la corona, era más una sensación de libertad lo que le daba que una muda amenaza, era más como una promesa.

No se sentía pesado, ni mucho menos, se sentía liviano, como si Castiel no estuviera sosteniendo nada y parecía que susurraba su nombre.

Sabía que no era del todo normal sentir que los objetos inanimados susurraban nombres puesto que de ellos no salía nada pero ¿acaso Dean no era un cuento que no debería de existir? Se encogió de hombros colocándose aquel collar alrededor del cuello ocultándolo bajo su ropa, no queriendo que comenzaran a preguntar al respecto. No quería que nadie se le acercara a ese caracol si no era Dean porque eso hacía que se sintiera unido con el tritón.

Miró una vez más su tocador y sonrió al encontrar la caracola que Dean le había dado hace sólo unos minutos. La tomó pasando sus dedos por los espirales y los picos que la decoraban antes de llevársela al oído y escuchar las imponentes olas del mar agitándose con violencia, haciéndolo sonreír y sentir que con sólo extender la mano podría tocar las profundas aguas que parecían no tener fin y formar parte de ello.

Quizá si se concentraba lo suficiente podría escuchar a los atlantes…

—Castiel, ¿estás decente?—Crowley tocó la puerta antes de abrirla y mirar al príncipe—Vas quince minutos retrasado.

—Ya iba a bajar—aclaró Castiel apartando la caracola del oído—Comienzas a sonar como Balthazar, Crowley.

—Sabía que este día llegaría pero esperaba que hasta que tuviera sesenta y tú lleno de nietos.

Castiel se soltó riendo dejando la caracola en el tocador y tomando la fría corona que le helaba el alma; jugueteó con ella unos segundos, retrasando el momento, antes de colocársela en la cabeza de la mejor forma, sintiendo que pesaba más de lo que usualmente la plata pesaba, oprimiéndole el cráneo en un intento de hacerlo su esclavo, como si la corona no estuviera dispuesta a irse de ahí después de esa noche.

Quizá sólo estaba siendo un exagerado, como con lo del caracol, pero desde hace un tiempo sentía esa presión sobre sí mismo que le asfixiaba y le hacía desear huir de aquel lugar.

—Deberían de celebrar el día en que al fin pareces un príncipe—celebró Crowley mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta—Sueles lucir más como un pescador con educación.

—Eso es muy clasista de tu parte, Crowley—regañó el pelinegro mientras se miraba en el espejo y daba los últimos detalles.

—Me lo hice el heredero al trono—se mofó Crowley haciendo sonreír a Castiel—Convencí a Dean de asistir a la fiesta, le he dicho que son interesantes y habrá comida sin pescado—Cass lo miró a lo que Crowley se encogió de hombros—Estoy seguro de que si le dices que el tocino es de un animal no querrá comer puerco tampoco.

—Estoy seguro de que Dean podría sobrevivir a base de pay y ensalada sin problema—señaló el pelinegro mirando de frente a Crowley— ¿No hay charla motivacional el día de hoy?

Crowley no respondió en seguida, lo miró en silencio intentando encajar la imagen que tenía en frente con la del niño que creció con él hace tantos años, sintiendo que al fin las cosas estaban tomando su lugar pero, a diferencia de aquel niño, el adulto que tenía en frente estaba por completo triste, sin esa chispa de vida que le hacía seguirlo a cualquier lugar donde deseara.

Él sabía que Castiel quería más que sólo audiencias y estar calentando un trono, no había nacido para eso como el resto de sus hermanos y a Crowley le mortificaba el hecho de que, de quedarse, Castiel jamás sería feliz.

—Sé que esto no es lo que quieres—aclaró Crowley haciendo que Cass bufara—Estoy seguro de que Balthazar lo sabe y prefiere ignorarlo.

—Eso sólo dice lo idiota que es mi hermano—aclaró Castiel caminando hacia la puerta—Crowley, sabes lo que quiero y sabes que no podré tenerlo así que no hagamos esto más complicado—le palmeó el brazo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Sabes que te seguiré sin importar lo que hagas, ¿verdad?—habló Crowley mirándolo sin moverse. Castiel se detuvo a media zancada y lo miró por encima del hombro—Eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, Castiel, así que espero que lo sepas.

Castiel sonrió ante eso mirando a Crowley con burla a lo que éste sólo se rió para después seguirlo en dirección al salón principal.

No necesitaron más palabras; ambos se detestaban la mayor parte del tiempo, no se entendían y sentían que el otro era insoportable, siempre tirando del otro en direcciones contrarias pero, como dijo Crowley en algún momento, nunca hubo nadie más así que siempre serían así. Molestándose pero manteniéndose fieles al otro, como buenos compañeros.

Bueno, quizá hasta se atreverían a llamarse amigos.

…

Dean miraba de un lado a otro a las personas ir y venir ataviadas de ropa realmente extraña que en su vida había visto; muchas mujeres usaban ese casco de decoración como el que había encontrado en su última expedición con Sam, otras parecían haber hecho un excelente uso del peinador y sus cabellos se alzaban sobre su cabeza en una torre o caían como cascada por sus hombros.

El tritón se mantenía lejos de aquel bullicio, simplemente mirándolo en silencio intentando entender lo que le rodeaba, pasando casi inadvertido para cualquiera en esa habitación mientras que a su lado se encontraba Sebastián lamiéndose las patas y pasándoselas por el rostro, demasiado aburrido de aquella opulencia humana, deseando que se acabara para que le ruido le dejara dormir.

Dean miró con interés lo que se daba en medio de la pista; las mujeres daban vueltas con sus extraños atuendos volando por el aire mientras que los hombres las mantenían sujetas de la cintura, dirigiéndolas al ritmo de los sonidos que salían desde el lado contrario a donde Dean se encontraba, creía haber escuchado que aquello se le llamaba banda y que eso eran instrumentos. Sus instrumentos eran demasiado raros a los que él tenía en Atlántida.

La fiesta no estaba siendo como él recordaba a las de su reino, ¿dónde estaban todos inclinándose ante el rey? ¿Por qué no había algas y flores marinas colgando del techo? ¿Por qué dejaban a los animales en el corral y no los convidaban al festejo? ¿Por qué se movían de esa forma tan extraña en medio de la pista? Eso no podía ser considerado bailar ¿o sí? Era raro y estaba mal, así no se debía bailar.

 _—Ojalá estás cosas duraran menos—_ se quejó Sebastián atrayendo la atención de Dean— _Por lo general terminan en la madrugada._

— ¿Por qué están festejando?—preguntó Dean interesado, mirando fijamente al gato de pelaje anaranjado mover la cola de un lado a otro.

 _—El hermano de papá, Balthazar, hace cosas a espaldas de Castiel así que es la fiesta de compromiso de mi humano—_ Dean dio un respingón ante eso mirando fijamente entre la multitud intentando encontrar algo— _Cree que seguir pidiéndole las cosas amablemente a papá no lo va a llevar a ningún lado._

—No debería hacer eso—murmuró Dean sintiéndose realmente ofendido—Una pareja no es algo que los demás deban elegir para ti, eres tú el que se va a entregar a ella, ¡en Atlántida no haríamos nada semejante con algo tan importante!

 _—Sí, los hermanos de papá olvidan que él no es como ellos—_ Sebastián se removió antes de dirigirse a una de las ventanas y subirse de un salto al alfeizar— _Escuché lo que le dijiste en la playa—_ informó el gato mirándolo fijamente, como si Dean fuera una presa que podía sujetar entre sus peludas patas— _Parecía una buena idea._

Dean suspiró colocándose junto a Sebastián, mirando fijamente hacia el océano brillar con la luz de la luna, pareciendo más negro que azul desde esa distancia, si acaso más impenetrable de lo que nunca ha sido para él.

Desde su lugar podía divisar la casa de Garth cerca de unas rocas, podía ver la línea que marcaba el fin del mundo, según lo que le había explicado Castiel, y podía sentir que caería por el borde en cualquier momento.

—Fue grosero de mi parte sugerirlo—aclaró Dean extendiendo una mano y pasándola por la cabeza de Sebastián—Él también es un príncipe y yo…yo a veces me olvido de ello.

—Al fin te encuentro—una tercera voz lo sobresaltó—Pensé que estarías sintiéndote incómodo ante tantas personas.

La calidez recorrió a Dean desde el pie hasta el cabello haciéndolo sentir seguro y confortable, como si estuviera en una fiesta en su hogar y no en una tierra desconocida. Le sorprendía que siempre con Castiel se sintiera de esa forma, olvidando que se trataba de un humano como todos aquellos que le rodeaban, sintiéndose tan tranquilo con él como no se sentía con nadie más si no era un tritón.

Castiel se sentía familiar para él, como haber pasado años de su vida viviendo en torno a él que ahora resultaba más fácil en aquel mundo por completo desconocido para él, ¿le asustaba? En ocasiones, pero bastaba con ver los ojos del pelinegro para recordarse que no había nada que temer.

Y fue así que lo miró y sonrió sin más olvidándose de su molestia inicial, encontrándose con Castiel vestido como alguien que tal vez si pertenecería a la realeza en aquel mundo aunque su corona era diferente a la de Dean, quizá un poco extraña y lisa a comparación con la que él usaba en sus ocasiones especiales.

Su traje también era diferente pero estaba seguro de haber visto a Balthazar con el mismo atuendo; él y Sam no solían vestirse iguales, por regla general sus atuendos iban combinados con el color de sus colas.

—Crowley dijo que no tardarías en aparecer—aclaró Dean sonriendo a Castiel—Dijo que necesitarías apoyo y entiendo que eventos así pueden ser abrumadores.

—Los detesto en gran medida—aclaró el pelinegro acariciando a Sebastián—Por lo general sólo vengo por la comida—Cass se encogió de hombros haciendo reír a Dean.

—Sí, yo también suelo asistir a este tipo de eventos en Atlántida sólo por la comida—asintió antes de mirar a los invitados— ¿Con quién se casará?—preguntó en dirección a Sebastián pero se olvidó de que Castiel podía oírlo.

 _—Ham, deja la busco—_ Sebastián se levantó y miró a todos los invitados apartando con una pata la mano de Castiel— _Con permiso, papá. Ya, esa pelinegra de vestido rosa—_ señaló el gato haciendo que Dean mirara en la misma dirección que Sebastián— _Es buena pero no demasiado._

Dean asintió pensativo mientras miraba aquella mujer de aspecto realmente delicado y elegante, con el cabello cayendo en una cascada de negro por su espalda mientras un extraño casco que no era casco del todo, era más similar a una corona pero sin picos, decoraba su cabeza con brillantes, como si estuviera cubierta de la arena del templo de Atenea y Tritón.

— ¿Quién se va a casar?—preguntó Castiel confundido después de mirar a Dean y a su gato alternativamente.

—Sebastián ha dicho que es tu fiesta de compromiso—aclaró Dean encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro a Castiel—Si quieres mi opinión, es una falta de respeto que quieran unirte a alguien si tu consentimiento. En Atlántida es muy importante elegir con quién pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas porque una marca de separación duele mucho más que la de traición.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Dean, arrepentido de no haberle dicho que todo aquello era una sorpresa para el propio Castiel si no quería meterse en problemas con su hermano. Dean escuchó lejanamente cómo Castiel se disculpaba de manera educada con él antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre los invitados.

El tritón los contempló en silencio unos segundos más encontrándolos completamente aburridos, la música era realmente aburrida y sabía que si se descuidaba podría quedarse dormido como hacían los guardias en la entrada.

Las fiestas en Atlántida estaban llenas de gozo, de festejo, siempre gritando el nombre de su rey con orgullo y bañados en oro por doquier, creando burbujas de luz que cuando reventaban creaban chispas que los rodeaban como si de un arcoíris se tratara.

Dean contempló a las parejas hacer esa extraña danza y entre la multitud divisó a Castiel hablando con su hermano y Crowley; admiró su perfil, su cabello decorado con aquella corona y su forma de gesticular con las manos imaginándose en un mundo completamente distinto donde las burbujas les rodearían y ambos podrían bailar en medio de la pista mientras su padre los miraba desde la cima, quizá dando su aprobación a la unión que Dean desearía hacer inmediatamente en que sus ojos se toparan con Castiel.

 _—Tú ves a papá como si pudieras reducir la distancia que los separa—_ habló Sebastián atrayendo la atención de Dean.

—Es más que eso—aclaró Dean antes de volver a mirar a Castiel—Se siente como si éste no fuera su lugar.

 _—Tal vez no lo sea—_ asintió Sebastián moviendo las orejas _— ¿Escuchas eso?_

Dean lo miró sin entender a qué se refería, escuchaba muchas cosas en realidad como para entender a qué se refería Sebastián en específico pero basto con mirar por la ventana para entenderlo porque no necesitó escucharlo. Dean lo vio.

El océano se agitó con tranquilidad mientras una luz azulada lo recorría por completo, como si de una pequeña ola se tratara, dejando la luminiscencia en las costas, pequeños destellos de luz azul que parecían haber recorrido todo el océano sin más haciendo que Dean lo reconociera, identificara a la perfección qué estaba pasando sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, era una sensación similar a cuando sus branquias se abrían estando en superficie.

Dean siguió el rastro de luz, recorrió con los ojos de punta a punta el mar identificando a Garth, que ahora volaba en círculos mirando fijamente las luces azules y una ballena en la distancia salía saltando mientras otra y otra más le seguía mientras una cuarta expulsaba el agua en señal de celebración. Los delfines aparecieron pronto y Dean no pudo esperar más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa a la salida.

Castiel alcanzó a ver a Dean salir del salón principal como si fuera tarde a algún lugar, también vio a Sebastián seguirlo de cerca, al parecer a su gato poco le importaban sus advertencias sobre la alergia de Dean.

—No me interesa los acuerdos, Balthazar—gruñó Castiel mirando con furia a su hermano—Vas a cancelar ese compromiso si no quieres que lo haga yo frente a todos los invitados—Balthazar, ante tal amenaza, enrojeció.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, Castiel?—exclamó haciendo que el pelinegro entrecerrara los ojos—He sido muy indulgente contigo pero no permitiré…

—Si tanto quieres que alguien tome la corona entonces se tú el maldito rey—gruñó Castiel empujando a Balthazar con una mano—No voy a casarme con ella y será mejor que mantengas tu maldita boca cerrada si no quieres que lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

Miró a Crowley de reojo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por donde Dean lo había hecho, comenzando a correr mientras dejaba atrás todos los planes que se tenían para él, todas las órdenes y todos los protocolos que debía seguir sin importar sus propios deseos como siempre había sido pero Balthazar había cruzado una línea; Castiel podía soportar que le dijeran cómo vestir, cómo comportarse y qué hacer, podía soportar que lo encerraran por años en su castillo pero no iba a tolerar que eligieran por él con quién compartir su vida.

La corona en su cabeza pesaba, se sentía como si estuviera aprisionándolo para siempre a punto de destrozarle el cráneo, era tan fría en comparación al caracol que se encontraba en su pecho, tan pesada que le cortaba el aire mientras corría por los pasillos de lo que siempre creyó su hogar buscando el único alivio que le había recorrido en lo que parecía toda su vida; Dean era lo único que le hacía sentir como…como si estuviera ante las olas del mar dispuestas a tomarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Salió del palacio mirando hacia los jardines y un poco más allá, encontrando a Dean y a Sebastián dirigirse al muelle más cercano. Castiel suspiró mirando con atención el paisaje, esperando encontrar aquello que había llamado la atención de Dean pero no había nada, sólo los delfines saltando y algunas ballenas dando un espectáculo con sus chorros de agua.

Notó, para su asombro, lo que parecía pequeñas estrellas luminosas en las costas, como si fueran luces de color azul decorando la arena mientras el mar las seguía acarreando, incluso algunas rocas se encontraban iluminadas por aquello. Atraído por esa imagen bajó los escalones de entrada apresurándose a seguir a Dean, muerto de curiosidad por aquello que decoraba la arena, preguntándose si era cosa de sirenas o simplemente uno de los tantos secretos del mar que nunca lograría averiguar.

—Garth, ¡Garth!—Dean agitó los brazos en el aire intentando atraer la atención de la gaviota—Garth, ¡por aquí!

La gaviota, al verlo, grazno en reconocimiento y planeó hasta llegar a él, deteniéndose sobre los postes del muelle y mirando con atención las ropas tan extrañas que usaba Dean en esa ocasión, demasiado vestido para tratarse de un tritón cuando, por lo general, lo único que usaban era un par de bandas de mantarraya cruzando su pecho.

— _Oh, Dean, por poco no te reconozco_ —Garth aleteó antes de mover las patas de manera nerviosa— _Supongo que también lo sentiste ¿no es así? ¿Cómo el océano llamaba a todos a su alrededor?_

—Lo sintió Sebastián—aclaró Dean señalando al gato, que no dejaba de mover sus orejas como si pudiera abarcarlo todo—No he visto algo así antes, ¿qué ocurre?

— _Espera, ¡ya pregunto!_

Garth agitó sus alas un momento liberando un par de plumas antes de alzarse en vuelo y dirigirse a donde los delfines saltaban sin parar.

Dean miró el horizonte decorado con la luna, admiró esos puntos luminosos en el cielo nocturno mientras la brisa le acariciaba la piel y el llamado de su gente hacía vibrar sus huesos, como si supieran que Dean moría por volver sin importar el riesgo de presentarse con las manos vacías.

Contempló esa luminosidad decorar las cosas que hasta hace unas horas había estado admirando en compañía de Castiel, sugiriendo la grandiosa idea de irse a Atlántida los dos juntos sin importar qué, recorrer los mares juntos ignorando sus obligaciones como herederos de sus propios mundos, viviendo ese cuento de hadas donde podían hacer lo que quisieran sin importar las consecuencias.

—Dean, ¿ocurre algo malo?—Castiel llegó junto a Dean tomándolo del hombro, atrayendo su atención—Saliste sin más de la fiesta.

—Algo ha pasado—aclaró Dean mirando a Castiel con curiosidad—En casa, algo pasó en casa.

Admiró los ojos del pelinegro sorprendiéndose de mirar las mismas luces que habían recorrido el océano en su mirada, brillando en las orillas de sus pupilas como lo hacían esas cosas en las costas. Los ojos de Cass eran un auténtico reflejo del océano frente a ellos, sufriendo los mismos cambios que sufría mientras el caracol en su pecho brillaba débilmente bajo sus ropas despidiendo un agradable calor.

Garth graznó en el aire atrayendo la atención, haciendo que Sebastián se alzara sobre sus patas traseras e intentara atrapar una de las plumas que había soltado el ave, distrayéndose por completo del asunto con eso. Cuando Dean miró hacia Garth alcanzó a escuchar el chapoteo de un pez que era demasiado grande descubriendo al delfín Kevin nadando a toda prisa en su dirección.

Dean sonrió tirándose de panza sobre el muelle para estar más c3rcano a él, siendo salpicado por el agua cuando Kevin emergió haciendo ese sonido divertido que delataba lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—Al fin te encuentro—habló Kevin mirándolo con ojos oscuros— ¿Acaso no sales nunca del palacio?

—Hacía mi propia investigación—se excusó Dean.

Castiel miró aquella interacción entretenido, decidiendo que Dean sí que entendía por completo a los animales y envidiándolo un poco, él también quería enterarse de las noticias que aquellas criaturas tenían que dar.

—Vi esas luces recorrer el océano—señaló Dean haciendo que Kevin asintiera con su enorme cabeza— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nosotros necesitábamos una distracción para cubrir tu ausencia—aclaró Kevin con nerviosismo, haciendo ese irritante sonido de nuevo—Soldados de Poseidón atacaron el reino hace unos días—Dean palideció ante eso—Tu padre notaría que no estabas así que Sam actuó sin más.

—Sin rodeos, Kevin, ¡dime qué pasó!—gruñó sobresaltando hasta a Castiel.

—Se acaba de anunciar el compromiso del príncipe Sam y el soldado Gabriel—aclaró Kevin haciendo que Dean se tensaran—El compromiso ha distraído lo suficiente a tu padre, le dijimos que estabas de guardia pero que estabas feliz por él—Kevin dio una voltereta antes de volver a emerger.

Dean se quedó en silencio asimilando aquellas palabras, olvidando que Castiel se encontraba a su lado y que a unos metros detrás de él se estaba dando una fiesta de compromiso. Miró las luces que aún permanecían decorando el mar, diciéndose que bien eso podría ser obra de su padre pero sintiéndolo extraño.

Su hermanito, aquel que debía proteger a toda costa, había decidido unirse a alguien para que su padre no se diera cuenta de su traición. A Dean le parecía hasta ridículo que siendo él el mayor fuera Sammy el que le cubriera las espaldas, el que estuviera dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarle el pellejo.

Comenzaba a maldecirse con todo aquello ¿y si Gabriel no era lo que su hermano quería? ¿Y si sólo lo hacía para mantener a su padre ocupado? Dean jamás iba a perdonarse haber condenado a su hermano a unir su corazón con el de un tritón que no soportaba.

Se colocó sobre sus rodillas pasando su mano por el rostro de forma desesperada, deseando arrancarse esa piel y volver de inmediato al océano para detener todo aquello.

Deseaba volver a cubrirse de escamas y nadar contra corriente sabiendo que nadie sería tan rápido como él y así detendría a su hermano de semejante tontería pero la promesa de encontrar a su madre dentro de aquel castillo, de tener a su familia lo retenía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Y estaba avergonzado de admitir que su madre no era lo único por lo que se quedaba.

— ¿Las luces fueron hechas por mi padre?—preguntó Dean con voz temblorosa.

—No lo creo—susurró Kevin mirando alrededor—Las luces son de algo más, el rey John no usó el tridente, las sirenas se encargaron de hacer burbujas de luz y luego reventarlas—Dean apretó los labios temiendo lo peor—Y Dean…

— ¿Sí?

Dean parecía demasiado distraído, diciéndose que todo era su culpa, que todo por demostrarle a su padre que podía hacer las cosas muy bien por su cuenta lejos de sus órdenes había desatado todo en cadena, condenando a su hermano a unirse a alguien que no sabía si quería, que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse patas arriba porque Dean habías lavado a un humano, porque se dijo que quería recuperar a su madre sin importar el precio y ahora se encontraba tan lejos de su hogar en un lugar donde no entendía lo que le rodeaba.

Le había fallado a su pueblo, a Sam, a todos.

—Escuche a Charlie decirle a Benny que la menor de sus preocupaciones es que noten tu ausencia—aclaró el delfín mirando fijamente los ojos del tritón—Planean despertar al craqueen.

Dean jadeó haciendo que Castiel comenzara a preocuparse y se acuclillara a su lado, mirándolo como si así fuera a comprender aquel intercambio tan extraño.

Había perdido todo color mientras contemplaba fijamente el océano, temiendo que en cualquier instante aquella monstruosa criatura se alzara y mostrara sus fauces dispuesta a destruirlo todo como en los cuentos que les narraba John cuando eran niños, casi esperaba ver sus tentáculos tomar a los animales que celebraban la unión o que sentían la amenaza demasiado cercana.

—Dean, me estás asustando—susurró Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

Dean se vio reflejado en el océano en los ojos de Castiel con todas esas luces, sintiendo que algo más le devolvía la mirada, algo enterrado en los ojos del pelinegro, haciéndolo entrar en pánico.

—Tenemos que encontrar a mi mamá, Cass—susurró Dean con la voz entrecortada tomando la mano de Cass con fuerza—Tengo que volver a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real, realmente amo a Sebastián jsjsjs


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comienza lo bueno...en realidad aún falta poquito pero ya casi

Dean escuchaba los murmullos de los animales ir y venir sin prestarles mucha atención en realidad.

Andaba vagando por el palacio y, sin darse cuenta, llegó a la pequeña granja, así le había dicho Sebastián que se llamaba aquel lugar donde había animales extraños, y se entretuvo escuchando sus quejas sin llegar a interrumpir haciendo notar que podía entenderlos.

Aquellos animales enormes realmente extraños a los que Sebastián llamó caballos alegaban que necesitaban salir a trotar de vez en cuando pero Castiel no parecía tener tiempo para ellos; los más pequeños semejantes a Garth que se llamaban gallinas alegaban que aquella mañana habían puesto quince huevos y los humanos se habían llevado diez, Dean se preguntó por qué les quitarían sus crías, ¿qué hacen con ellas las personas?

También habían otros extraños de un color rosado realmente bonito que hacían ruidos divertidos entre frases y tenían muy poca gracia para comer, esos se llamaban cerdos y estaban bien con lo que sea que les dieran. Dean arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa al ver lo que comían.

Todos esos animales se le hacían realmente extraños y graciosos.

Los caballos tenían mucho cabello y eran tan altos que le sorprendía que no estuvieran libres como suelen estarlos las criaturas grandes en el mar; las gallinas no eran nada nuevo para él, estaba acostumbrado a tener a Garth, pero éstas no parecían volar y eran realmente escandalosas; los cerdos ni siquiera tenían plumas ni cabello, al menos no mucho, y eran tan pequeños enanos como un pequeño tritón pero gordos, muy gordos.

— _Y ahí está ese humano extraño_ —escuchó uno de los caballos hablar con molestia mientras cabeceaba en su dirección— _No entiendo qué hace aquí, ¿acaso es el nuevo ayudante del granjero?_

— _Es amigo de Castiel_ —habló el segundo caballo de color arena con aburrimiento— _Sebastián me ha dicho que el príncipe tiene preferencia por él._

— _Pues yo lo encuentro realmente atractivo_ —aclaró el único caballo que podría catalogarse como hembra del grupo tan negra como la noche y con el cabello blanco como la espuma del mar— _Parece amable._

Dean sonrió acercándose a pasos titubeantes, mirando con atención al caballo negro, mirando sus ojos y alzando una mano con cuidado hasta colocarla sobre el hocico, sintiendo extraño acariciar a un ser vivo de esa manera cuando las cosas en Atlántida eran diferentes.

A los animales no les gustaban que los tocaran, no a menos de que fuera Baby esperando por un premio después de hacer su trabajo.

Los delfines eran demasiado arrogantes para ser acariciados, las ballenas demasiado solitarias como para que los atlantes quisieran domesticarlas o acercarse a ellas, y los tiburones…bueno, ellos tenían el genio del rey John en un mal día así que ni de lejos se podrían acercar a los atlantes, sólo Baby y bajo órdenes del rey.

Palmeó con cuidado a aquel animal antes de que éste sacudiera su cabeza y emitiera un sonido divertido que hizo reír a Dean haciendo que la preocupación y la molestia que venía llenándolo desde hace unos días se fuera a segundo plano de sus preocupaciones y se permitiera disfrutar de ese pequeño momento en un mundo que aún no terminaba por conocer.

Después de haber charlado con Kevin en el muelle se había puesto casi paranoico en un intento de encontrar a su madre metiendo en problemas a Castiel con su hermano.

De hecho, ambos estaban peleados por la simple razón de que a Cass no parecía importarle la emergencia del asunto que atenía a Dean en su mundo y el tritón, imprudente como sólo él era, había comenzado a fisgonear por todos lados importándole poco si lo descubrían o no, incluso cuestionaba al personal acusándolo sin pruebas, llamando la atención en su persona.

Dean necesitaba encontrar a su madre; el tiempo corría con rapidez haciendo que comenzara a resultarle demasiado fácil estar en aquel mundo, olvidando su verdadero hogar y sabía que todo era culpa de Cass, de la comodidad que le rodeaba cuando estaban juntos y esa familiaridad que le hacía sentir que no estaba en un lugar desconocido sino en su hogar.

Cada vez extrañaba menos el océano y la sensación del agua rodeándolo y se encontraba disfrutando de la ventisca terrestre con esa brisa marina que le golpeaba el rostro, cada día caminar parecía mucho más fácil que nadar y eso comenzaba a asustarle.

También estaba el hecho de su increíble y poco evitable atracción por el príncipe terrestre.

Dean se encontró aplazando cada intento de búsqueda sólo por pasar tiempo con él, por escucharlo reír y explorar un poco el castillo. Se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando de esa compañía e imaginando una vida entera llena de esos momentos; ya no le preocupaba si eran en tierra y no en el mar, casi los prefería y fue esa revelación la que lo hizo enojar. Con él mismo, con Castiel, con todo el mundo.

Él era Dean, o Eridanus, como sea que se llamara, príncipe de Atlántida y heredero al trono de los siete mares, hijo del rey John, gobernante de Atlántida y era su deber poner a su pueblo por delante de todos sus deseos. Su corazón le pertenecía a su reno antes que a nadie más y así sería hasta el día en que una marca de unión fuera tallada en su pecho y entrelazara su alma con alguien más.

Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su mente se llevó la mano al pecho donde reposaba la marca de Atlántida, sintiéndola tan ajena a su persona que se estremeció. Miró la piel de sus brazos que se mostraba encontrando esas runas antiguas que le habían otorgado las habilidades para manejar el agua, las trazó con sus dedos extrañándolas un poco, extrañando el brillo que las iluminaba cuando las utilizaba y esa sensación de calidez que le iluminaba las escamas.

Apretó los labios, cuestionándose de nueva cuenta si Azazael había entrelazado su alma con él, no debería contar, él no tenía corazón así que no podía unirse a Dean ¿verdad?

—Debí de suponer que estarías aquí—hablaron en la entrada a ese lugar que Sebastián llamaba establo haciendo que Dean mirara sorprendido en esa dirección—Castiel dijo que te encontrabas más cómodo con los animales.

—Ellos no son molestos—sentenció Dean encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirar de nuevo al caballo que había estado acariciando— ¿Qué quieres, Crowley?

—Tus espléndidos modales de la realeza me hacen sentir tan plebeyo—se burló aquel hombre haciendo que Dean gruñera—Tan sólo quería saber si se te ofrecía algo, no fuiste a comer y Castiel…

—No quería estar con él—interrumpió Dean de manera tangente haciendo que Crowley sonriera burlesco.

—Oh, ¿se les ha acabado la luna de miel?—Dean lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Crowley no era del todo bajito, al menos no mucho, pero junto a Dean se sentía terriblemente pequeño y cuando lo miraba de esa manera le decía que la furia de Castiel era nada comparada con la del forastero.

Ahí parado con los ojos entrecerrados mostrando las marcas en su cuerpo que parecían más quemaduras con extraños símbolos Crowley podía sentir que de verdad era una de esas extrañas criaturas que habitaban los madres, por lo general lo olvidaba puesto que Dean no lucía muy diferente al resto de los hombres, sólo con esas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo y ya.

—Veo que le agradaste a Impala—habló señalando al caballo que Dean había acariciado, aquel que le consideraba lindo—Es una yegua necia como sólo ella puede—ante esas palabras el caballo, o mejor dicho yegua, relinchó.

_—Ya te mostraré yo lo necia que puedo ser, maldito gordinflón._

Ante eso Dean sonrió divertido olvidando la molestia que Crowley le había provocado; la verdad sea dicha, Dean consideraba a Crowley como alguien realmente insoportable, tenía un humor realmente malo y siempre estaba discutiendo con Castiel por cualquier cosa, Dean ni siquiera entendía por qué eran amigos si no se llevaban bien.

Sin embargo, Dean aún tenía esa deuda de por vida con aquel molesto hombre así que poco podía hacer para no mandarlo al demonio. Había salvado a Castiel cuando lo creyó perdido por la furia de su padre, Dean se inclinó ante él así que no importaba si le agradaba el humano o no, Crowley tenía su fidelidad absoluta de por vida.

—Parece agradable—habló Dean palmeando el hocico del animal—Entonces ¿a los caballos hembras se les dice yeguas?—preguntó haciendo que Crowley riera.

—Así es, ¿Qué no les dicen así a los caballitos de mar?

—No, sólo son caballitos hembras y caballitos machos—Dean se encogió de hombros—Y ¿por qué los tienen? ¿Cuál es su función?

Crowley miró con interés a Dean antes de sonreír de verdad, una mueca casi felina que Sebastián ponía cuando al fin estaban sirviéndole su comida; meterse en problemas era realmente divertido y hacerlo lejos de Balthazar lo era aún más.

Desde que Cassie se había negado a casarse con la lady Hannah, el hermano mayor del príncipe estaba de un genio insoportable y si a eso le sumaban los problemas que Dean daba últimamente era…insoportable, por no decir lo menos, estar en el castillo.

Miró sobre su hombro en dirección a las puertas de servicio que daban a la pequeña granja que tenían en el castillo, aquellas puertas daban directo a un estrecho pasillo y luego a las cocinas, el lugar favorito de Dean cuando olía a pay recién horneado. Sabía que les tomaría un rato notar su ausencia en un lugar tan grande.

—Supongo que no sabes montar—habló Crowley haciendo que Dean lo mirara confundido—Sí, obviamente no lo sabes. ¿Quieres ir a conocer el pueblo?

Los ojos de Dean brillaron como dos estrellas ante esas palabras.

Castiel había decidido que no iba a mostrarle el pueblo por temor a que pudiera ser una sobrecarga de sentimientos y experiencias en el tritón así que se habían quedado en el castillo sin más, merodeando los alrededores y escapándose a las costas en la menor oportunidad. La sugerencia de visitar un lugar con más humanos, con más cosas por ver, hacía que Dean se sintiera realmente entusiasta, divertido con las aventuras que podrían aguardarle en el pueblo.

— ¡Seguro! ¿Cómo iremos?

Crowley sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba el caballo de color gris con manchas en sus patas y cabeza, le palmeó el hocico ganándose un sonido gracioso.

 _—Ya era hora—_ celebró el caballo.

—Para eso son los caballos, Dean—aclaró Crowley—Nos llevarán al pueblo.

…

Sebastián vagaba por las ventanas esperando encontrar algo interesante qué hacer.

Castiel le había prohibido seguir a Dean a los establos por el simple hecho de que acababa de ser bañado y si bien conocía al gato sabía que era sólo cuestión de minutos para que terminara sucio de nuevo.

Se subió de un salto al alfeizar de la ventana y miró hacia afuera con repulsión, moviendo los bigotes de manera graciosa mientras su cola se enroscaba y desenroscaba en el aire de manera juguetona, mirando con interés las nubes de tormenta que se acercaban a lo lejos amenazando con descargar en cualquier momento esas molestas gotas de agua que siempre terminaban por arruinarlo todo.

El viento azotó contra las ventanas sobresaltándolo, mirando con burla cómo los granjeros se apresuraban a meter a los demás animales. Él estaría calientito en el castillo, enroscado frente al fuego mientras Castiel leía algo intentando superar su molestia con Dean, últimamente ninguno se entendía y Dean andaba haciendo imprudencias que siempre terminaban por meter en problemas a Castiel, ese par iba a volverlo loco y terminaría arañando las cortinas.

Sebastián se lamía las patas cuando distinguió dos monturas salir del establo haciendo que moviera las orejas intentando escuchar algún ruido proveniente del exterior.

Distinguía con facilidad a Horace y a Impala pero no a las personas que las montaban con lentitud, como si estuvieran aprendiendo apenas. Pegó más la cara al cristal haciendo que sus bigotes tocaran la ventana y maulló indignado al reconocer a Dean arriba de Impala, ¿acaso iba a meterse en más problemas? ¿Y quién era ese? ¡¿Crowley?!

 _—Par de idiotas, incompetentes, infantiles—_ maulló molesto resultando demasiado ruidoso— _Son unos imprudentes, ¡ojalá papá les dé con el periódico para que se comporten! ¡E Impala y Horace acompañándolos! No, no, no. Una falta de respeto._

Sus maullidos cumplieron su propósito, trayendo la atención de Castiel, que se encontraba dentro de una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar leyendo tranquilamente. Miró hacia los costados del pasillo, preocupado de los sonidos que emanaban de Sebastián, antes de encontrar a su gato encaramado en el alfeizar de la ventana sobre dos patas mientras que con las delanteras golpeaba el cristal y seguía maullando.

Sebastián por lo general era un gato tranquilo, si acaso tenía berrinches ocasionales cuando no hacían lo que daba a entender que quería pero nada que pudiera resultar realmente molesto. Balthazar lo llamaba mimado, Crowley gato arrogante, Castiel lo prefería llamar un bebé que a veces tenía sus rabietas como cualquier otro.

—Parecen que te están matando—habló Castiel colocando el libro que leía junto a Sebastián y tomó al gato en brazos alejándolo de la ventana—No vas a salir, Sebastián, a no ser que quieras otro baño.

 _—Oh, ¿por qué tú no puedes entenderme?—_ maulló el gato dejándose caer de manera dramática sobre los brazos de Castiel.

—Ya, exagerado, no vas a salir—negó Castiel ganándose otro maullido lastimero— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

 _—Que se nos van aquel par de idiotas—_ gruñó Sebastián extendiendo sus patas a la ventana— _Mira a ese par, ¡se van y tú regañándome!_

—De acuerdo, ¿la ventana? ¿Otra vez la gaviota ha venido a molestarte?

Castiel se asomó por la ventana pegando la frente al cristal, mirando con interés cualquier cosa que pudiera causar la histeria de Sebastián pero ahí no había absolutamente nada.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia los establos, viendo de reojo cómo el cielo se llenaba de nubes tormentosas y el viento arreciaba amenazando con descargar tormenta pero aún se encontraba un poco lejos, nada que no evitara pasar un buen rato en el pueblo antes de que la lluvia fuera torrencial.

—No hay nada—murmuró Castiel con el ceño fruncido—Solo el establo y las mucamas recogiendo ropa, Crowley y Dean montando en dirección al pueblo, ¿lo ves?—miró a Sebastián, que éste bufó y volvió a desparramarse en brazos de Castiel.

_—Ya decía yo, tanto ahogarte traería consecuencias algún día. Sé que no puedes entenderme pero al menos podrías escucharme._

Castiel miró a su gato antes de comprender las palabras que había dicho y volver a pegar el rostro al cristal mirando con estupefacción como los caballos se alejaban trotando en dirección al pueblo. Dean parecía aferrarse con uñas y dientes al caballo que podía distinguir como Impala mientras que Crowley le decía algunas indicaciones.

Ambos lucían capas de viaje, Dean una negra y Crowley una blanca, parecían estar perfectamente listos para la aventura que podrían encontrar en el pueblo y Castiel no pudo hacer otra cosa que enrojecer y dejar a Sebastián de manera un poco brusca en el alfeizar. Ahora entendía lo que Balthazar sentía cuando no hacía lo que le pedía.

—Voy a matarlos—gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y andar por el pasillo—Ya regresaré a Dean al mar de un golpe.

 _—Bueno, tal parece que su cabeza aún no se llena de agua—_ habló Sebastián recostándose sobre el libro que leía su padre— _Tal vez deberías tomar tu caballo y huir de una buena vez—_ sugirió el gato al verlo correr en dirección a los establos— _Lastima que no me escuches._

Sebastián alzó una de sus patas y comenzó a lamerla antes de pasarla por su rostro, realmente entretenido con aquello, decidiendo que su tarea ya estaba más que hecha en ese momento y se merecía una siesta frente al fuego.

Antes de poder acomodarse unos pasos volvieron a escucharse por el pasillo haciendo que sus orejas se movieran interesadas por el nuevo intruso. Alzó la cabeza cuando los pasos fueron más cercanos y miró con ojos entrecerrados en dirección al sonido distinguiendo la silueta de Balthazar que se acercaba por donde Castiel había desaparecido.

 _—Estás muy sospechoso—_ maulló Sebastián atrayendo la atención de Balthazar.

—Me sorprende que no estés afuera—murmuró Balthazar dándole una palmadita en la cabeza antes de seguir de largo—Te apuesto a que tu dueño ya fue a meterse en problemas. Si ya era difícil controlar a Castiel y convencerlo de que tome el trono, con ese nuevo amigo suyo parece imposible—farfulló mientras se alejaba—Un irresponsable, eso es lo que es, y Lucifer llegará pronto para…

Su voz fue extinguiéndose al final del pasillo haciendo que la cola de Sebastián se moviera delatando su curiosidad por el tema que hablaba. Arrugó la nariz un momento antes de gruñir con fastidio, diciendo que se merecía algo más que salmón para comer en aquel maldito lugar.

 _—Papá tiene razón, si tanto le preocupa el trono debería tomarlo él—_ bufó siguiendo al hermano mayor del príncipe por todo el castillo— _Al menos a Dean le preocupan los intereses de mi humano, al contrario de los idiotas de sus hermanos._

Vagaron por el castillo, bajando y bajando escaleras hasta las profundidades donde las antorchas alumbraban de manera intermitente y el frío se colaba a tal grado que Sebastián comenzaba a sentirlo molesto. Nunca andaba por aquellos lados del castillo por el simple hecho de que era muy húmedo y había demasiadas telarañas, no le gustaba llenarse de telaraña.

—Debí suponer que lo que sea que le hizo traería problemas—habló Balthazar mientras se detenía en un pasillo y se dirigía a una puerta oscura al fondo con caracoles grabados en ella—Eso no era normal.

 _—La vida aquí no es demasiado normal—_ murmuró Sebastián mirando con interés hacia el lugar donde se dirigían— _Interesante, ¿qué tienes aquí?_

—Ella debe saber cómo hacer que Castiel deje de sentirse tan unido al mar y se saque esas tontas ideas sobre navegar por los mares—habló Balthazar sacando una pesada llave de sus bolsillos y abriendo la puerta frente a ellos—Ella es la culpable, debe tener una solución a todo esto.

La puerta se abrió sin más revelando oscuridad absoluta. Balthazar tomó una de las antorchas que se encontraban en los costados de la puerta y alumbró el interior haciendo que Sebastián pudiera apreciar con interés todo lo que le rodeaba aunque no podía ver mucho. Se apresuró a entrar convirtiendo sus ojos en dos pequeñas luces que le permitían ver las sombras en la oscuridad más allá de bultos sin nombre.

Nada de aquello le causaba tanto interés mientras Balthazar encendía las lámparas de gas y las demás antorchas que estaban ahí.

Poco a poco la luz comenzó a iluminar y fue entonces que Sebastián lo notó, la enorme pared de cristal que le impedía ir más allá de sus pasos emanando un brillo dorado. Se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros frente a esa pared y su boca se abrió con sorpresa mientras veía a aquella mujer con cola de pescado mirarlo con interés.

 _—Mierda—_ habló el gato— _Es usted._

La sirena en aquel lugar nadó hasta poder colocar la cara cerca del gato, mirándolo con genuina curiosidad mientras su cola ondeaba sobre su cabeza, creando pequeñas ondas en la superficie del agua que le rodeaba. Sebastián se alzó sobre sus patas y pegó las delanteras en el cristal enmarcado el rostro de la sirena mientras ella, con interés, colocaba su mano empalmezada y con algunas escamas contra las del gato.

 _—Encontré a la mamá de Dean—_ celebró Sebastián antes de mirar con ojos entrecerrados a Balthazar— _Qué guardado te lo tenías, Balthy._

El humano no prestó atención al comportamiento de la sirena hasta que se sentó en una silla de terciopelo verde detrás del escritorio, mirándola fijamente, maravillándose de nuevo con el brillo dorado que emanaba de sus escamas y su cabello, incluso de las marcas que surcaban su piel de manera atroz y poco atractiva.

Frunció el ceño y miró con más atención esas marcas, demasiado familiares para él y no precisamente por la criatura que tenía en frente entretenida con Sebastián; aquellos intricados dibujos parecían estar grabados en sus pupilas como si estuviera acostumbrado a verlo todos los días y no cuando era precisamente necesario.

La claridad lo golpeó como una ola revolcándolo en las profundidades antes de emerger a la superficie sintiendo que sus ojos podían ver con claridad.

Aquellos eran los mismos dibujos que decoraban los brazos de Dean.


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Él está ahí sentado frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae...Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso yaa  
> Shalalalá ¿qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no lo besará  
> Shalalalá ¡qué horror! Qué lastima me da ya que lo perderá
> 
> Con esto les digo todo jeje

Las casas de los humanos no eran para nada similares a la de los atlantes pero, si acaso, sí muy parecidas; cada vivienda que pasaban se encontraba similar a la anterior hecha del mismo material del que estaba hecho el castillo, se alzaban una tras otra como si estuvieran pegadas mientras que su exterior era decorado por eso que Castiel había llamado plantas en pequeños recipientes, muchos colores había y balcones.

Lo raro para Dean era que desde afuera no podías ver el interior, había telas cubriendo cada ventana y esa cosa de madera a la que Crowley llamó puerta, en Atlántida no había demasiadas puertas y, en todo caso, no eran de madera sino estructuras de oro o coral realmente hermosas que brillaban débilmente cuando las runas de algún atlante las tocaba.

El camino bajo ellos era de piedra y producía un sonido realmente divertido cuando las patas de los caballos le golpeaban.

Había muchos niños yendo y viniendo, jugaban cosas que Dean no entendía como pasarse una perla que no parecía romperse cuando la golpeaban o niñas brincando lo que parecía un buen trozo de cuerda, los adultos aún iban y venían de un lado a otro haciendo mandados, llevando grandes canastas con verduras o alguno que otro alimento, Crowley había dicho que era el mercado y que podrían explorarlo durante un rato y Dean estaba bien con eso.

—En Atlántida los mercados son diferentes—informó Dean mientras se detenían junto a un puesto y el tritón se recargaba en la cabeza de Impala—En realidad no creo que haya un mercado.

—Entonces ¿dónde compran comida?—cuestionó Crowley mirándolo extrañado.

—Pagamos por comida, sí, así como ropa y alguna que otra cosa pero hay locales regados por el reino, tiendas creo que ustedes les llaman. No están en un solo lugar concentradas como aquí—Dean miró a un niño pequeño correr cerda de él y a otro puñado acercársele a Impala.

 _—Más les vale darme comida a cambio de acariciarme—_ relinchó la yegua haciendo sonreír a Dean— _¿Qué piensan que soy? ¿Un pony?_

 _—Eres demasiado histérica—_ el caballo de Crowley sacudió la cabeza mientras bufaba— _Son solo niños, Impala, no seas tan creída._

_—Soy la única yegua entre las tropas del rey, Horace, tengo todo el derecho a ser creía._

Dean rió entre dientes palmeándole un costado del cuello en un intento de consolarla, a veces Impala le recordaba a Baby al menos un poco, en especial por los colores, pero la ventaja era que Impala no iba a comérselo por estar tocándola ¿o sí podría? Bueno, no se veía muy grande pero, en todo caso, ¿qué comían esos caballos?

—Yo creo que eres una yegua muy hermosa—elogió Dean ganándose un sonido gracioso.

 _—Al fin, alguien con buen gusto—_ celebró la yegua.

 _— ¿No habías pasado tu celo con Pimp?—_ aquello fue dicho con burla de parte de Horace mientras Crowley tiraba de las riendas del caballo para acercarlo más al puesto.

_—Con quien pase o no mi celo no es asunto tuyo, Horace. Cada vez te pareces más a Crowley._

Aquel par siguió discutiendo por otro momento por lo que Dean dejó de prestarles atención y concentrarse en su entorno; el cielo se extendía sobre su cabeza con el color de las olas en un día de tormenta, nubarrones grisáceos que parecían hacer remolinos cada tanto, extendiéndose hasta que el sol iba ocultándose detrás de ellos y lo sumía todo en una mortecina luz grisácea que daba un poco de escalofríos; la brisa que venía desde el puerto traía consigo ese aroma a sal que tanto caracterizaba al mar, revolviéndoles el cabello y a algunas señoras las faldas, casi divirtiéndose mientras hacía que varios papeles volaran lejos de ahí.

Dean se entretuvo mirando el camino frente a él, contemplando cada construcción que se alzaba flaqueando el sendero mientras cuerdas iban de un lado a otro con ropa colgando sin más, dejándola a merced del viento; más allá, en lo que parecían los límites del pueblo, se veían eso que Castiel mencionó como árboles, extraños árboles cuyas ramas caían con forma de cascada desde lo alto hasta casi rozar el suelo.

Dean no lo sabía pero aquello era un Sauce Llorón y detrás de sus ramas podría esconder algo, quizá una banca, quizá una pequeña tarima, ¿qué podría ser aquello?

De manera involuntaria, casi atraído por la forma en la que aquellas ramas se mecían con el viento, Dean golpeteó con delicadeza, tal y como Crowley le enseñó minutos atrás, los costados de Impala con los talones haciéndola avanzar por el camino dejando atrás a Horace.

Crowley estaba demasiado entretenido intentando conseguir una nueva capa y algo de fruta para las monturas por lo que no notó cómo aquel tritón se alejaba en dirección a aquello que le llamaba la atención, curioso de que ese árbol parecía hecho de algas, si lo miraba fijamente y sólo se concentraba en él casi podía sentir que había vuelto a casa.

Su entorno se desdibujaba conforme más se acercaba a aquel punto, los ruidos parecían ahogados en alguna parte mientras su corazón bombeaba con fuerza al contemplar aquello, diciéndose que estaban en casa, que atravesando aquellas ramas podría ver a Sammy y a su padre, estarían Bobby, Charlie, Jo y Benny esperándolo con una sonrisa.

…

Crowley al fin logró conseguir su nueva capa de viaje a un precio razonable y volvió a su caballo, acomodando las cosas en la parte de atrás de Horace mientras le palmeaba el lomo pero, antes de subirse, notó la ausencia de la otra montura, de esa testaruda yegua que parecía haberse amansado con Dean. Frunció el ceño, confundido, mirando alrededor en un intento de dar con el joven pero no había señal de Impala en ningún lado.

 _—Te diría que fueron derecho—_ habló Horace con aburrimiento— _Pero tu capacidad de entendimiento no da para mi especie. Lo siento._

—Castiel va a matarme—fue lo que dijo Crowley con un deje de desesperación que hizo Horace relinchar—Peor, me dará a los tiburones o algo peor.

_—Estoy bastante seguro que él ni siquiera quería que los sacaras._

—Sin duda no debí traerlo—murmuró pensativo.

Las orejas de Horace se movieron de manera graciosa al escuchar el galopeo de otro caballo, un poco más brusco como para tratarse de Impala; ladeó la cabeza hacia el camino detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que Crowley y ambos emitieron un ruido de angustia al ver al corcel de color arena venir a todo galope entre los súbditos del rey mientras un apuesto hombre con una capa un tanto marrón, más del color de la arena, lo guiaba entre las personas.

El rostro de aquel jinete era de seriedad absoluta, nada comparado con la amabilidad que solía caracterizarlo, miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados al frente mientras su capa de viaje ondeaba detrás de él y sus manos estaban tensas en torno a las riendas del caballo.

Crowley gruñó, molesto de que Castiel pudiera resultar tan intimidante sólo con mirar a todos con el ceño fruncido. Palmeó el costado del cuello de Horace antes de plantarse en medio del camino haciendo que Pimp se alzara sobre las patas traseras antes de caer bruscamente hacia el frente, bufando y jadeando por la insistencia de Castiel de ir tan rápido como pudieran al pueblo.

El príncipe no hizo nada al ver a Crowley, simplemente miró con los ojos entrecerrados alrededor intentando dar con aquella capa negra que había visto usar a Dean sin mucho éxito, el único caballo que había a simple vista era Horace.

— ¿Dónde está?—exigió sin más mirando fijamente a Crowley.

—Verás, Castiel, querido—Crowley sonrió señalándolo antes de llevarse una mano a la boca—No lo sé—las mejillas de Cass se pusieron rosas—Escucha, yo sólo me distraje un momento y al siguiente Dean no estaba, ¡no me moví de su lado!

 _—Se fue a la tienda para comprarse una capa nueva—_ informó Horace a Pimp haciendo que el caballo de Castiel sacudiera la cabeza.

_— ¿Dónde está Impala? ¿Viste a dónde fueron?_

_—Todo derecho—_ el caballo de Crowley sacudió la cabeza señalando al frente— _Creo que se dirigieron a aquel árbol del fondo, seguro aún están ahí._

_—Gracias._

Pimp comenzó a golpetear con las pesuñas el suelo de manera constante mientras Crowley intentaba explicarle a Castiel que no tenía la culpa de que Dean se moviera de donde lo había dejado; el pelinegro estaba más concentrado en contar hasta diez y no asesinar con sus propias manos a su mejor amigo.

El cielo iba oscureciéndose a cada segundo, las nubes de tormenta que había sentido tan lejanas poco a poco comenzaban a llenar el cielo sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que enormes nubes oscuras opacaran el paisaje que hace un rato Dean describió como olas para sus adentros.

Cass sabía que no tardaba en llover y que no sería una ligera llovizna como las anteriores sino que caería tormenta sobre ellos y no era bueno que anduviera lejos del castillo, peor aún, no era bueno escapársele a Balthazar sin avisar.

—Regrésate al castillo—ordenó Castiel haciendo que Crowley frunciera el ceño.

—Puedo ayudarte y…

—No es una petición de amigos, Crowley, es una orden—gruñó Castiel apretando con fuerza las riendas, ganándose una mirada seria de parte de su amigo—Te quiero en el castillo buscando lo que te pedí que buscaras, ¿entiendes?—Crowley apretó los labios asintiendo—Si algo le pasa a Dean…tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación.

—Él no es una doncella, Castiel—gruñó Crowley mientras se montaba en Horace—Estoy seguro que sabe defenderse mucho mejor que tú.

Castiel le miró ofendido, deseando poder golpearlo en frente de todos mientras le obligaba a repetir aquello; estaba enojado, preocupado, sentía que pronto pasarían cosas realmente malas y no sabía cómo sobrellevar todos esos sentimientos; nunca se preocupaba demasiado, nunca se enojaba lo suficiente como para sentirse así, Cass permanecía en una especie de calma y confort que nunca nadie perturbaba.

Pero aquel era un mundo desconocido para Dean, ¿y si algo le pasaba? ¿Y si alguien le hacía algo? ¿Y si se perdía? ¿Y…y si no volvía a verlo? Era tanto el “y si…” que comenzaba a alterarse, sabía que no debía pagarla con Crowley, no al menos en gran parte, pero poco podía hacer en ese momento que no fuera pensar en encontrar a Dean a salvo, donde podría verlo fijamente y decirle que no volviera asustarlo de esa manera.

Se llevó una mano al pecho envolviendo el caracol que colgaba sobre él, sintiéndolo tan cálido como siempre a su tacto, con la sensación de que había un pequeño golpeteo ahí dentro, como un latido que le calmaba y hacía que su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que el otro, sosegándose hasta que respirar no requería demasiado esfuerzo. Miró a Crowley una vez más antes de hacer ir a Pimp hacia el frente, hacia donde el caracol indicaba.

…

Aquellas algas extrañas que iban de arriba hacia abajo se mecían suavemente, casi bailando, atrayendo a Dean como si de un canto se tratara, haciéndolo sentir seguro.

Detuvo a Impala a un costado de aquel lugar y miró hacia abajo encontrando tablones de madera que se perdían en el interior de aquellas algas; el lugar era extraño, un vapor se arremolinaba en torno a sus pies mientras que cada pocos metros había plantas realmente raras, diferentes a las que estaban en el pueblo, escuchaba un extraño ruido, Impala le dijo que eran ranas y grillos, Dean no sabían lo que eran eso, en el mar no había ranas.

Se bajó con algo de torpeza de Impala y miró alrededor, tocando con sus propios pies esa nube extraña que se encontraba en el suelo; su capa prestada ondeo apartando un poco de aquella neblina antes de permitirle ver el suelo que pisaba, un poco lodoso y pegajoso haciéndole fruncir el ceño mientras alzaba un pie y miraba aquella cosa; no era arena, la arena no tenía esa consistencia, pero tampoco era como el suelo del castillo.

Aquello que pisó era color marrón realmente feo, de consistencia un poco espesa, como los desechos que había en el establo.

 _—Eso es lodo—_ aclaró Impala al ver su gesto de desagrado— _Es lo que sale cuando la tierra se mezcla con el agua—_ Dean frunció el ceño.

—No lo había visto antes—señaló antes de bajar el pie y seguir caminando— ¿Quieres venir?

 _—Creo que me quedaré aquí—_ informó mientras su cola, tan blanca como la espuma del mar, se movía de un lado a otro— _Tener lodo en las pezuñas no es agradable._

Dean se encogió de hombros antes de colocar un pie sobre el primer tablón que contempló, sintiéndolo balancearse precariamente bajo suyo descubriendo que aquello estaba en medio de una laguna, había sido realmente difícil distinguir el agua debido a esa nube que la envolvía. El tritón miró a su alrededor antes de atreverse a dar otro paso, apartando con su capa la neblina que le impedía ver por dónde andaba.

Poco a poco logró atravesar esas algas extrañas, sintiendo como las hojas le acariciaban la piel dándole la bienvenida, envolviéndolo hasta que a Dean se le olvidó que no estaba en casa, se permitió disfrutar de eso un momento más antes de mirar al frente y encontrarse con la nada absoluta; no estaba su familia, no estaban todos esos rostros familiares que extrañaba, no estaba la Atlántida y no había vuelto a casa; frente a él sólo estaba un enorme tronco que se alzaba mientras un extraño muelle le rodeaba, allá donde terminaban los tablones que Dean venía siguiendo.

Los últimos los recorrió un podo desesperanzado antes de subirse a ese muelle y mirar alrededor; la madera emitía un débil chillido debido a su peso a cada paso que daba, tenía un color casi desgastado debido al ambiente que le rodeaba; Dean alzó la cabeza encontrando cómo todas aquellas algas se unían al tronco a su espalda antes de caer de forma perezosa al suelo pero aquello no lo era todo, había pequeñas pelusas blancas revoloteando alrededor mientras que luces, extrañas luces, iban de un lado a otro como pequeñas estrellas que podían tocar. Dean intentó atrapar una para admirarla más de cerca pero ésta había sido demasiado rápida.

Giró sobre sí mismo intentando abarcarlo todo, encontrando aves de diferentes especies hablando unas con otras, informando sobre los acontecimientos del día mientras que el ruido de las ranas dejaba de ser algo sin sentido hasta transformarse en una charla sobre cómo las recientes tormentas les beneficiaba.

Todo aquello era como un mundo completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado; era el lugar exacto donde la vida marina y la terrestre convivían sin problema, donde coexistían la una en torno a la otra y no sólo manteniéndose al margen, no sólo unidos por una línea dividida entre la arena y las olas.

Era extraño, era abrumador, era…apabullante cómo aquel pequeño lugar podía contener tanto; hasta hace unos minutos Dean podía decir que había vuelto a la Atlántida pero ahí estaba sin más, parado sobre el muelle que recorría el tronco de forma circular mientras que era enteramente consciente de todo a su alrededor; era extraño sentir que estaba en casa pero al mismo tiempo no, tampoco estaba en el mundo de Castiel, aquel con tantos hombres y cosas que no entendía.

Era extraño que todo eso estuviera en un solo lugar bajo las algas que caían del cielo y acariciaban las aguas que las rodeaban de manera suave, flotando antes de perderse en sus profundidades.

Duró unos instantes más, perdido en aquel lugar, hasta que un chapoteo lo sacó de su ensoñación; las hojas volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a un molesto y preocupado Castiel, cuya capa comenzaba a oscurecerse en la parte de abajo; pronto el pelinegro olvidó su molestia, deteniéndose a media zancada, aún con la bota balanceándose en el tablón de madera en el que estaba apoyado.

Dean estaba ahí, frente a él, sano y salvo pero era más que eso, era la forma en la que lo contemplaba, era el cómo estaba; se encontraba ahí parado, tan lejos de Castiel pero tan cerca, iluminado con todas esas luciérnagas a su alrededor mientras pequeñas pelusas blancas danzaban en su entorno; sus ojos parecían más verdes en ese ambiente, su piel más dorada y, si acaso, lucía un poco más irreal.

Castiel sintió cómo su corazón hacía un ruido raro mientras lo contemplaba, el caracol en su pecho centello débilmente haciendo que la laguna volviera a la vida; tortugas salieron de su escondite, las ranas iban de un lado a otro mientras el agua se agitaba débilmente haciendo balancear las hojas que caían con delicadeza sobre el agua; la neblina se esfumó poco a poco, retirándose para mantenerse alrededor de ese pequeño mundo.

Ninguno dijo nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad y algunas aves coloridas iban y venían por aquel lugar, buscando una posición que no perturbara lo que estaba ante ellos.

—Hola, Cass—saludó Dean haciendo que Castiel volviera a respirar.

—Me tenías preocupado—confesó Castiel andando de nuevo hacia Dean—Crowley no sabía dónde estabas metido, no debiste salir sin más.

—Lo siento, seguía molesto y creí que era buena idea alejarme—susurró Dean antes de mirar hacia arriba— ¿No es genial todo esto?

Cass llegó junto a Dean y gruñó al sentir la capa un poco más pesada; murmuró una respuesta distraída a lo que Dean había dicho mientras tomaba su capa y la alzaba de tal manera en que podía ver las manchas de loco que la surcaban, maldiciendo en voz baja que su mejor capa se echara a perder, ¿acaso podría quitarse con sólo lavarla? Le gustaba mucho, de todos sus hermanos era el único cuya capa de viaje era beige en lugar de azul, verla así de sucia sólo le hacía preguntarse si Balthazar no usaría de escusa eso para tirarla y darle una azul como al resto.

No quería ser como sus hermanos, quería ser diferente.

—Cass, ¿estás muy enojado?—cuestionó Dean mirándolo con interés.

—Me preocupaste, es todo—aclaró Castiel con brusquedad dejando caer la capa al suelo—Volvamos al castillo.

—Espera un poco—pidió Dean sentándose en el borde del muelle y mirando alrededor—No hay cosas así en Atlántida.

Cass se sentó a su lado y se permitió contemplar lo mismo que veía Dean, diciéndose que ahora que él estaba a salvo no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Por encima de sus cabezas se veían varias ramas realmente gruesas de las cuales caían las hojas como cascadas, había un sinfín de pájaros en lo alto, cantando al son de alguna extraña melodía; las luciérnagas iban y venían en lo alto como pequeñas estrellas alumbrando aquel lugar, a veces en grupo a veces de manera individual, creando espirales con su luz en el aire a los que intentabas encontrarles forma; esas extrañas pelusas blancas que emanaban del árbol revoloteaban a su alrededor, cayendo de forma lenta y acompasada antes de llegar al agua, manteniéndose en la superficie unos segundos antes de hundirse para siempre; las ranas iban saltando de un lado a otro, croando en armonía con el ruido de las cigarras y los grillos; algunas tortugas se perdían en el agua antes de volver a salir, otras mascaban las hojas del árbol que llegaban al agua.

Todo aquello era una explosión de vida un tanto extraño, era como estar en un sueño del cual no quieres despertar; la neblina se mantenía al borde de ese pequeño espacio dándole un ambiente de irrealidad del que ninguno quería salir; todo ahí parecía más fácil, mucho más sencillo de lo que realmente era; las obligaciones, los deberes, los problemas que acechaban más allá de las ramas que los envolvían se mantenían lejos de ellos, donde no podían alcanzarlos en aquel momento.

Dean deslizó sus ojos por todo aquello antes de contemplar el rostro de Castiel recortado con la débil luz de esas pequeñas estrellas que flotaban; su cabello caía sobre su frente haciendo que sus ojos pasaran desapercibidos pero Dean ya sabía el tono exacto que tenían; Cass se veía tan irreal ahí sentado, tan lejano a pesar de que sus manos se rozaban.

El príncipe de Atlántida sabía que aquello era traición; que eran dos especies distintas a pesar de lucir tan iguales en ese momento; eran dos mundos que no tenían nada que ver con el otro pero en ese pequeño lugar Dean sentía un tipo de consuelo, una esperanza de que ambos pudieran estar juntos como solía imaginarlos; ahí Cass podía ser un humano y Dean un tritón, ambos podían estar juntos en ese pequeño lugar donde no había obligaciones reales ni problemas venideros ni nada que fuera a separarlos.

Ahí no eran dos mundos distintos sino uno solo, uno donde cohabitaban en perfecta armonía sin lastimarse. Uno donde Dean podía tomar la mano de Cass sin sentir que hacía mal.

—Lamento haberte metido en problemas últimamente—se disculpó el rubio mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos la mano de Cass—Es sólo que…

—Lo sé, Dean—le interrumpió Castiel ladeando el rostro para mirarlo—Pero entre Balthazar, el reino esperando a que tome el trono y tú yo sólo…no puedo con todo—confesó dejando caer los hombros—O quizá es…—miró los ojos de Dean sintiéndose realmente avergonzado—Quizá sólo es que no quiero que te vayas aún.

Dean sintió que su corazón hacía un ruido extraño, como si se saltara un latido antes de revolver su estómago.

El joven tritón había querido encontrar a su madre cuanto antes porque Castiel le asustaba, lo que sentía estando con él era alarmante y contradictorio; Dean tenía miedo de las consecuencias y sabía que si seguía retrasando aquello entonces pronto se encontraría cómodo con él olvidando el propósito de todo aquello.

Azazael había dicho que iría por el corazón de Cass, ¿acaso Dean le había olvidado? ¿En qué momento dejo de ser sólo un humano que podía usar a su favor? ¿En qué momento Dean se vio pensando en que la traición a Atlántida no podía ser tan grave si tenía a Cass?

Apartó el rostro bruscamente y miró al frente.

 _Traición_ , era lo único en lo que podía pensar estando en ese pequeño lugar mientras su mano envolvía la de Cass; _traición_ a su pueblo, _traición_ a su mundo, a su familia. _Traición_ a todo lo que creía por algo que no comprendía, por algo que se sentía correcto.

Lo había hecho por su madre de buenas a primeras pero ahora…ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo azules que eran los ojos de Cass y en la forma en la que se sentía con él.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme—confesó Dean avergonzado—Pero si me quedo sería traición y yo no…es mi pueblo—susurró antes de mirar a Cass—Quisiera quedarme contigo después de encontrar a mi madre.

—Yo quisiera ir contigo—admitió Cass sin más—Pero lo entiendo, ¿sí? No te sientas mal, Dean. Lamento no ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre, haber sido egoísta…

—No te culpes, Cass, yo también he retrasado el momento porque no quiero despedirme—confesó Dean inclinándose hacia Castiel—Aunque en este lugar parece como si no tuviéramos qué, ¿no lo crees?—Cass lo miró sin entender—Es como si aquí pudiéramos estar juntos sin dejar de ser lo que somos. Tú seguirías siendo un humano…

—Y tú un tritón—completó Cass un una pequeña sonrisa—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí.

Dean asintió antes de suspirar; Cass lo contempló en silencio un momento antes de alzar una mano y colocarla en la mejilla de Dean, acunando su rostro mientras contemplaba fijamente los ojos como esmeraldas del rubio, sintiéndose tan perdido en lo que estaba frente a él.

Pasó su pulgar por las pecas de éste, casi esperando a que sólo se trataran de granos de arena que caerían después de la caricia; intentaba encajar el rostro del ser al que atacó el día en que casi vuelve a morir ahogado, intentó encajar sus ojos con los de aquella criatura que ahora lucía borrosa en sus memorias.

Cass se inclinó un poco manteniendo su mano en el rostro de Dean, volviendo a sentir esa extraña tirantez que le atraía al tritón, que le hacía sentir tan cómodo con su cercanía.

Años de estar a la deriva sin encontrar un lugar en el mundo, sin saber a dónde pertenecía, sintiendo que no podía ser rey ni podía seguir en su pueblo, años sintiéndose un extraño entre su gente como para que ahora, en ese pequeño momento, se sintiera justo donde debía de estar; se sentía cómodo, al fin podía decir que tenía una razón de ser al tener a Dean, ya no se sentía tan perdido como se sintió con anterioridad.

Dean era para él como la estrella del Norte que orienta a los marinos en sus aventuras evitando que se pierdan.

El atlante se lamió los labios y alzó una mano acariciando el rostro de Castiel, pasando su pulgar por sus mejillas hasta contornear los labios de éste, sintiendo su aliento cosquillear en la yema de su dedo de manera divertida.

 _Traición_ , una voz dentro de él que sonaba similar a la de su padre no dejaba de gritar que estaba cometiendo traición, que perdería su corazón y lo desterrarían de su hogar, que no volvería a ver a Sammy ni a Charlie, que no podría despedirse de Bobby nunca más.

Sí, aquello podría ser traición pero ¿lo era si Cass tenía el océano en sus ojos? ¿Acaso era traición si Cass tenía esa marca en el pecho? ¿Lo era cuando se sentía tan bien a su lado? ¿Acaso era traición si cuando Dean estaba con él se sentía en casa? De vuelta en las olas, rodeado de todo el océano mientras las burbujas le cosquilleaban en la piel y su cola se movía inquieta.

Ambos se miraron un segundo, preguntando, antes de reducir la distancia que los separaba, cerrando los ojos como si así fueran a evitar el desastre que vendría después; las olas golpearon la arena, se unieron en ese breve segundo como los labios de Dean contra las de Cass, cubriendo con su espuma las costas, trayendo consigo varias de sus pertenencias antes de alejarse de nuevo y volver a donde pertenecían sólo que Dean no se apartó.

Una sensación similar al del toque de una anguila eléctrica les recorrió a ambos, un chispazo de energía mientras que la marca en el pecho de ambos brillaba débilmente.

Los labios de Cass tomaron los de Dean, saboreándolos, sintiéndolos casi salados, como si el agua del océano le estuviera acariciando la piel, antes de apartarse lentamente y mirara el rostro del otro, contemplándolo fijamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer después.

Dean jadeó bruscamente ante el extraño hormigueo que le recorría las piernas, dando por sentado que se debía a aquel beso, el beso más importante para un atlante, enlazando su alma con la de un humano.

Dean no dejó que Castiel se apartara mucho antes de volver a atraerlo, besándolo con un poco más de entusiasmo, realmente eufórico con la sensación que le recorría por el cuerpo ante aquel contacto que en su vida había experimentado y Castiel no se quedó atrás, se abalanzó sobre Dean hasta que ambos estuvieron recostados sobre los tablones de madera rodeados de ese pequeño lugar donde sus mundos era uno solo.

…

Crowley miró con el ceño fruncido cómo horas después aparecían Cass y Dean por el castillo, cabalgando ambos con rapidez mientras sus capas ondeaban a su alrededor y la lluvia los empapaba por completo; Dean parecía más confiado sobre Impala, sonriendo ante la sensación del agua sobre su piel de aquella manera mientras que Castiel reía, como si no tuviera importancia que su capa favorita estuviera hecha un desastre.

Apenas cruzaron en dirección al establo se bajaron de la montura y dejaron los caballos en manos de los granjeros, Crowley los contempló fijamente desde la entrada de servicio, agradeciendo un poco que a Castiel se le hubiera pasado el coraje de que se salieran sin permiso, al parecer Dean ni siquiera había recibido un regaño.

El par corría por el patio salpicando barro por todos lados antes de apretujarse en la entrada con Crowley, escapando de la lluvia mientras reían.

—Me tenían un poco preocupado—gruñó el bajito mirando fijamente a Cass—Sabes que con tormentas así no debemos andar fuera del castillo.

—Nos distrajimos en el camino—lo tranquilizó Cass—Descuida, no volverá a pasar.

Crowley los miró un momento más antes de decir que la cena se serviría pronto y desaparecer de ahí.

Cass y Dean se contemplaron unos segundos con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillantes, ambos con enormes sonrisas antes de reírse compartiendo su pequeño secreto, divertidos con todo lo que había pasado.

Dean tomó la mano de Castiel y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo de nuevo, poniendo empeño en cada segundo hasta robarle el aliento al pelinegro, que sólo se sujetó de su capa y se recargó contra él, derritiéndose ante el toque de Dean mientras el tritón sentía que con cada beso que le daba a Cass su cuerpo volvía a la vida.

…

—Es el momento, mi señor—habló Azazael mirando fijamente su perla antes de contemplar más allá de ella—Se ha logrado.

— ¿Es efectivo?—preguntó aquella extraña silueta humanoide con los siete mares conformándola—No podemos tener errores, Azazael.

—Véalo por usted mismo—pidió señalando la perla con una larga uña amarillenta manchada de algas—El príncipe Eridanus se ha enlazado a un humano. No podrá volver a la Atlántida sin importar que encuentre a su madre—Azazael sonrió mostrando puntiagudos dientes amarillentos—Ni siquiera la magia del tridente podrá devolverle su cola.

Aquella extraña silueta conformada de agua se inclinó y contempló con un poco de repulsión la forma en la que aquel tritón besaba al humano en medio de la tormenta; aquello era tan desagradable de ver hasta que el caracol con lo que le habían robado apareció ante él, brillando débilmente sobre la ropa empapada del príncipe terrestre, casi llamándolo para que lo volviera a tener, suplicando que lo devolvieran a donde pertenecía.

— ¿Esto afecta de alguna manera a nuestro propósito inicial?—cuestionó con brusquedad el dios de los mares mientras miraba de reojo a Azazael—Si se enlazaron, ¿cómo afecta eso al caracol?

—No lo hace—tranquilizó Azazael mientras revisaba su estantería—Enlazaron sus almas, eso enlazan los atlantes con un beso, la marca de unión ya es algo más físico pero, de momento, el corazón de Castiel sigue enlazado con el océano. Y, si bien nos va, iré por él de manera personal en unos días.

Poseidón no respondió, siguió contemplando a aquella pareja antes de fijarse fijamente en el caracol y luego en los ojos del humano, aquel que poseía lo que se le había robado condenándolo a aquella forma sin cuerpo.

Se grabó el rostro del humano antes de mirar al ingenuo tritón que estaría condenado a andar entre los hombres, lejos del mar por toda la eternidad. Tampoco podía culparlo, estaba en su naturaleza enamorarse del océano.


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi imaginación a veces me sorprende..Creo que hasta aquí me quedé en wattpad, no recuerdo ;-;

Dean caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los pasillos de aquel castillo que poco a poco se le hacía más familiar; las paredes de Atlántida ahora parecían tan lejanas, tan ajenas comparadas con aquel color extraño que le rodeaba, con la sensación de tener el viento acariciándole las mejillas y el peso de su cuerpo moviéndose de manera diferente, más tirante al suelo que sólo permanecer flotando.

Aquello se sentía tan bien para Dean que no echaba de menos su casa, aquel lugar al que debía ser fiel. En realidad se encontraba tarareando por aquellos pasillos en dirección a su habitación mientras la sonrisa no quería borrarse de su rostro, sintiéndose tan dichoso por lo que él y Cass estuvieron haciendo a pesar de encontrarse por completo empapado, en realidad para él era normal estar mojado pero se sentía extraño cuando se encontraba cubierto de ropa.

Sus pies sonaban a cada paso que daba con un sonido pegajoso, huellas húmedas aparecían detrás de él mientras allá afuera las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en el horizonte y la lluvia caía de manera torrencial en el océano y las olas se agitaban violentamente, amenazando con alzarse contra la tierra que había coexistido a su lado y hundirla hasta hacerla pertenecer a su mundo.

Era un tanto extraño cómo el océano podría hacer sucumbir a cualquiera de esa manera, alzándose sobre la tierra con intenciones de dominar todo; el océano podría hacerlo, claro que sí, era una fuerza imparable que podría cubrir absolutamente todo pero siempre se había limitado porque no lo necesitaba todo, Tritón y Poseidón había sido muy diferentes en esos aspectos.

Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento sino ese sonido tan quedo que se escuchaba por el pasillo, como si algo estuviera a punto de impactar con las piernas de Dean y si el tritón no hubiese estado tan ensimismado se habría percatado de aquello.

Sebastián corría como nunca había hecho en su vida, era un gato perezoso pero que se mantenía activo debido a lo intranquilo que solía ser su padre Castiel por lo que correr de esa manera era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Corría en dirección a donde fuera, necesitaba encontrar a Dean cuanto antes. Lo que sus gatunos ojos habían apreciado aún se mantenía fresco, como si siguiera teniendo en frente a esa sirena de cola dorada que tenía marcas iguales a las de Dean.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo sintiendo sus patas resbalarse y yendo a estrellarse a un pequeño arreglo floral que se encontraba cerca de la pared. Aquel recipiente se balanceó unos segundos antes de caer ruidosamente sobre el suelo rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos y regando las bonitas flores de color rosa que había mantenido.

El sonido del desastre sacó a Dean de su ensoñación y miró hacia el fondo encontrando el puñado de flores y a una pequeña cabeza gatuna que se asomaba entre tanto pétalo.

—Sebastián, Cass ya dijo que no debemos correr—Dean se apresuró a llegar al gato y apartó varias flores—Mira todo el desastre que has ocasionado.

— _Soy muy perezoso como para hacer esto por gusto_ —se defendió Sebastián moviendo los bigotes de manera graciosa antes de pasarse una pata por la cara en su intento de quitarse una flor— _De todas formas era un jarrón muy feo, ¿viste sus dibujos? Eran horribles._

Dean rió divertido olvidando por unos segundos que su ropa se encontraba completamente empapada y comenzaba a pegársele en la piel de manera realmente incómoda, ¿por qué los humanos usaban tanta ropa? Era realmente fastidioso.

Gotas de agua se deslizaban de su cabello por su rostro hasta poder saborearlas en la boca, Sebastián apreciaba con extrañeza cómo los ojos de aquel humano parecían brillar con más insistencia mientras el agua le cubría.

—Eso no significa que puedas romperlo—lo reprendió Dean amontonando todas las flores a un lado—Meterás en problemas a Cass por esto.

— _Él seguramente sabe que fue un accidente_ —se excusó Sebastián moviendo su cola—Es _sólo que mis patas se resbalaron y no pude frenar a tiempo._

— ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?—cuestionó el tritón.

Sebastián se tomó un momento para recordar qué era lo que le había tenido tan apresurado, los pétalos de las flores podían ser distractores cuando se lo proponían. Estuvo tentado a comenzar a jugar con algunos porque era mucha su curiosidad pero se dijo que lo que Dean cuestionaba era muy importante, más que un puñado de pétalos rosados.

El gato sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente a Dean.

— _Creo que encontré a tu mamá_ —confesó.

Las palabras dichas por el minino hicieron que el corazón de Dean se saltara un latido y cayera de rodillas al suelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus labios se abrían y cerraban en palabras no expresadas en voz alta.

Los acontecimientos recientes, ese beso que había compartido con Castiel y la sensación de familiaridad en aquel entorno, dejaron de importar ante la esperanza de tener a su madre de vuelta, de volver al océano y nadar a toda velocidad con su hermano y sus padres.

La esperanza de no volver solo, de volver a ser una familia y pertenecer al océano, hizo que Dean sintiera que no podía respirar, como cuando sus branquias se abrían en la superficie.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, allá donde se encontraba la marca de Atlántida, y arañó un poco con sus uñas mientras el recuerdo difuminado de aquella hermosa sirena de largo cabello rubio y brillante cola dorada le consolaba.

Mary, la reina Mary estaba viva y Dean podía llevarla a casa; la madre que le fue arrebatada dejando una ausencia que ni el reino más próspero podría llenar.

Miró a Sebastián con los ojos llorosos y se olvidó por completo de cambiarse la ropa, nada importaba en ese instante más que lo dicho por Sebastián.

— ¿Dónde está?—cuestionó con dificultad.

— _Sígueme, tenemos que ser sigilosos_ —advirtió el gato.

Con algo de dificultad Dean se levantó del suelo; volvió a sentirse como cuando apenas aprendía a caminar, tan pesado y torpe, adolorido pero sabía que sólo era cosa de la noticia. Desde luego que no era aquel hechizo que le complicaría las cosas más adelante.

…

— ¿A qué te refieres con que Lucifer y Michael llegaran mañana?—cuestionó Castiel con el ceño fruncido mientras Balthazar se paseaba frente a él—Es un viaje de cinco días, ¿cómo es que están tan próximos?—se vio ignorado durante unos segundos mientras su hermano revisaba algunos documentos.

—Se suponía que llegarían para tu fiesta de compromiso—gruñó Balthazar.

—Oh, cierto, el compromiso que yo no aprobé.

La tensión en el aire era asfixiante, Crowley se encontraba avivando el fuego mientras le tendía ropa seca al pelinegro.

Si bien apenas habían puesto un pie en el palacio Balthazar les había mandado a llamar con urgencia a ambos; Crowley ni siquiera sabía para qué lo quería, por regla general le mantenían fuera cuando tenían sus reuniones de hermanos, pero lo cierto es que jamás había visto a Balthazar tan de malas.

Castiel había estado sonriente, importándole muy poco lo que tuviera que decirle su hermano, estaban tan contento que si iba a regañarlo por no tomar el trono Cass iba a recibir aquel regaño con gusto pero, apenas se había sentado en la silla cercana a la chimenea, Balthazar declaró que sus dos hermanos mayores iban a llegar pronto al palacio.

El príncipe menor era muy unido a sus hermanos mayores, si bien todos le criaron como pudieron ante la ausencia de su padre y fue Balthazar el que se hizo completamente responsable de él cuando el rey Charles murió, Lucifer y Michael habían sido durante mucho tiempo los padres de todos; le enseñaron a cabalgar, a planificar estrategias, Michael le enseñó a escribir junto con sus hermanas, Lucifer le enseñó combate y le permitía acercarse al océano cuando sus demás hermanos no veían.

Cass había amado a Charles pero sabía que el título de padre se lo llevaban Lucifer y Michael. Saber que vendrían lo ponía terriblemente nervioso; una cosa era decirle que no a Balthazar y otra completamente distinta intentar decirle que no a Lucifer. Castiel sabía que si uno de ellos le decía que tomara el trono no habría excusa, agacharía la cabeza y asentiría ante sus demandas y era algo que no quería.

La libertad se sentía tan cercana desde que conoció a Dean, como si pudiera subirse al primer barco que zarpara y desaparecer en el horizonte.

—Era un compromiso hecho por mí, Lucifer y Michael, Castiel—prosiguió Balthazar ignorando su tono de reproche—Tuvimos que disculparnos con la familia de lady Hannah, ¿tienes idea de la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar?—Castiel le miró con ojos entrecerrados—Ya estuvo bueno de juegos, ¿escuchaste?

—No son juegos, Balthazar—se defendió el pelinegro mientras Crowley se detenía detrás de su silla—No quiero ser rey, ¡nunca he querido ser rey! Eres mayor que yo, ¿por qué no tomas el trono?

Cass estaba buscando de manera desesperada zafarse del problema, evadir un momento más la posibilidad de ser rey porque cuando Lucifer y Michael llegaran poco podría hacer; el pelinegro seguía siendo el menor de los siete, por encima de él aún estaban Naomi, Anna y Uriel y todos ellos tenían un reino próspero, Balthazar era el único al que no le entregaron tierras cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, a él le entregaron a Castiel para que se hiciera cargo mientras los demás se iban.

El menor quería a sus hermanos, de verdad que lo hacía, pero estaba comenzando a volverse loco ante la insistencia de tomar la corona cuando no la quería. Querían hacerlo rey, que mantuviera su boca cerrada y sólo acatara lo que el parlamento quería, se inclinara y su cabeza fuera decorada por esa corona dorada que había sido diseñada especialmente para él mientras lo que quería se alejaba en el horizonte.

—Ya te he dicho por qué—gruñó Balthazar comenzando a desesperarse.

—Entonces que Crowley sea el rey—declaró el pelinegro sobresaltando a su amigo.

Si bien siempre jugando decían que Crowley sería el rey mientras Castiel zarpaba con un destino incierto, aquello lo mantenían entre ellos, como su pequeño chiste privado, decirlo frente a Balthazar hacía que Crowley comenzara a temer de la cordura de Castiel y si no sería cierto que era incapaz de ser rey, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir algo así de la nada? Sabía que él no quería quedarse y gobernar; según el pelinegro, tomar la corona se sentía como cerrar una jaula para él y quedarse estancado para siempre en tierra y no lo quería.

Crowley recibió una fulminante mirada de parte de Balthazar haciéndolo sonreír nerviosamente.

—No lo dice en serio—declaró el amigo del príncipe haciendo que Cass se levantara.

—Lo digo muy en serio—gruñó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Balthazar— ¿Por qué no importa lo que yo quiero, Balthazar? ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Quiero viajar, quiero navegar por los océanos—las mejillas de su hermano se pusieron rosas—Si de verdad les urge que alguien gobierne estas tierras entonces ¡hazlo tú!

Balthazar golpeó con fuerza la mesa y se levantó de manera brusca haciendo que su silla amenazara con caerse, Crowley se sobresaltó y prefirió mirar sus pies, diciendo que él estaba de más en aquella pelea pero era incapaz de desobedecer una orden de Balthazar sin meter en problemas a Castiel; el pelinegro no se acobardó ante la mirada dirigida por su hermano mayor, se mantuvo firmemente frente a él dispuesto a defender sus sueños.

Cass no iba a admitirlo pero conocer a Dean le había abierto un mundo de posibilidades; sí, le había dicho al tritón que no podía ir con él debido a las obligaciones que un príncipe tenía con su pueblo pero ahora era diferente, lo sentía diferente.

Había encontrado un lugar donde su mundo y el de Dean podían coexistir sin problema, donde ambos podían ser ellos sin tener que cambiar su verdadera apariencia. ¿Y si allá afuera existía un lugar así para ellos? ¿Si ambos podrían estar juntos sin olvidar que eran diferentes?

—No puedo ser rey porque ya lo soy, Castiel—gruñó su hermano sobresaltándolo—Desde que padre murió he sido el rey de éstas tierras, ¿acaso eres demasiado idiota como para notarlo?—Crowley, detrás de Cass, enarcó las cejas con asombro—Pero no es mi obligación y ya es hora de que lo seas tú. Eres un príncipe, no lo olvides, tu deber es ver por el bien de tu reino. Así que será mejor que vayas buscando qué le dirás a Michael y a Lucifer porque ya es momento de que crezcas.

Castiel lo miró fijamente sin encontrar palabras para defenderse, para aferrarse a esa libertad que sentía de momento. Pensó en Dean y en el futuro cuando él se fuera, cuando tuviera a su madre y volviera a Atlántida ya que, después de todo, era eso lo que mantenía al forastero en su mundo ¿no es así? ¿O acaso había cambiado de parecer?

Nada de eso importaba porque Cass sabía que en cuanto llegaran Lucifer y Michael, él haría todo lo que le ordenaran sin titubear porque se los debía y los quería. Y porque nadie en el mundo le decía que no a Lucifer.

…

Rowena miraba con interés a Bobby hojear algunos libros con demasiada avidez, ella se encontraba revisando sus propios manuscritos mientras nadaba de un lado a otro dejando un débil rastro de burbujas a su paso en un intento de matar el tiempo; estar encerrada en la biblioteca con aquel viejo gruñón le recordaba mucho una época en donde ella lo tuvo todo.

De manera inconsciente se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo el relieve de la mara de traición que decoraba el lugar donde había estado la de unión y la de Atlántida sintiéndose realmente vacía de pronto; había estado acostumbrada a esa sensación, se había dicho que no la necesitaba y que estaba muy bien con el vacío de su corazón pero había momentos, como aquel, en dónde ella añoraba lo que se le quitó, donde el terrible cuestionamiento de “¿y si…?” atormentaba sus pensamientos hasta hacerla imaginar miles de escenarios donde ella no perdía lo que tenía.

Anduvo hacia una de las ventanas que tenía la biblioteca que daban hacia el pueblo, suspiró al ver a los atlantes ir y venir con lo que parecían ramos de algas y corales hermosos, toda una flora marina realmente colorida esperando ser aprobada por el rey ante la unión de uno de los príncipes.

A Rowena siempre le habían encantado las fiestas pero desde que aquella deplorable marca decoraba su pecho se le negó la asistencia a una. Incluso allí entre aquellas cuatro paredes dentro del palacio se le impedía participar en la boda real.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse así que miró a hurtadillas, aún manteniéndose escondida entre los estantes repletos de libros, mirando por una rendija entre dos tomos a una pelirroja y a una rubia que eran recibidas por una enorme sonrisa de parte de Bobby.

—Tiempo sin verte, Jo—saludó Bobby acercándose a la rubia— ¿Cómo están, niñas? ¿Alguna noticia?

—Ninguna realmente—Jo, la rubia, sonrió mostrándole el pequeño tritón que llevaba en brazos—Pero no te has pasado por la casa y ya me es tolerable dejarla así que hemos venido a presentarte a los pequeños percebes.

—El pelirrojo se llama Albus—aclaró la pelirroja haciendo que Rowena le prestara atención—Es tan molesto como un erizo en la aleta.

—Se parece a ti—se mofó Jo.

Rowena miró con interés a la pelirroja mientras Bobby tomaba a uno de los pequeños tritones y le hacía muecas. La chica de aleta como el fuego era hermosa, poseía una mata de cabello tan colorida como solo Rowena podría poseer y su aleta seguía los patrones como una llamarada de fuego escalando desde la punta de su aleta hacia su cintura, mientras se movía parecía arder en llamas.

La miró a detalle queriendo grabarse en la memoria cada pequeña facción de su rostro, memorizar hasta la mínima escama que cubría su cuerpo mientras se mantenía tan lejos de ella con su cabello ondeando en su cabeza como un halo, yendo y viniendo, cubriéndole levemente el rostro o entrelazándose con el de su acompañante.

—Son realmente hermosos y fuertes—elogió Bobby sujetando la aleta de uno de los pequeños percebes—Mira esta aleta, cuando esté más grande sin duda la usará como Sammy.

—Aún no saben ni nadar, Bobby, no los presiones—la pelirroja rió haciendo que Bobby la contemplara.

—No me quites mis fantasías, niña, después de todo son mis nietos.

Rowena sintió como si sus branquias se cerraran y fuera su nariz la que buscaba hacer la acción de respirar. Sus runas, apagadas durante mucho tiempo, se encendieron levemente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta perderse en el agua que la rodeaba.

Miró a aquella sirena que parecía hecha de fuego terrestre, la miró como si ella fuera a desaparecer en una nube de burbujas apenas se descuidara un segundo sintiendo que ese vacío dentro de ella dejaba de sofocar, sintiéndose plena y llena desde su expulsión.

Una sirena. Ella y Bobby habían tenido una sirena y era tan hermosa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse revelando al rey John haciendo que la habitación empequeñeciera un poco. Rowena se apartó de su escondite con algo de dificultad antes de dirigirse a una de las mesas que aún se mantenían escondidas entre los estantes.

Colocó el manuscrito que leía sobre la superficie y sintió que su sistema no estaba funcionando bien, sus runas seguían encendiendo y apagando mientras sus branquias se mantenían cerradas haciéndola boquear por aire.

—Rowena, ¿dónde estás?

La voz del rey de los mares la hizo mirar hacia el frente pero su voz apenas si salió en un par de burbujas que fueron llevadas en dirección contraria, reventando y susurrando el nombre de su majestad demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado.

Se llevó una mano a la garganta y sus uñas se encajaron en su piel mientras intentaba abrir sus branquias, intentaba respirar después de haber visto a lo único bueno que había hecho en toda su vida. Sus ojos estaban plegados de lágrimas mientras la biblioteca parecía volverse borrosa, su cabello se agitaba violetamente y el agua a su alrededor comenzaba a calentarse.

—Celeste, será mejor que tú y Jo vayan a casa—escuchó a Bobby lejanamente.

—Bobby, ya te dije que me digas Charlie.

 _Celeste,_ repitió Rowena hacia sus adentros mientras sonreía sin más. C _eleste._ Ella amaba el color celeste, era el color del cielo allá donde se juntaba con el océano hasta parecer que eran uno solo, era el color del cielo el día en que conoció a Bobby cuando el Rey Tritón los llevó a una excursión a la superficie. _Celeste._

—Su majestad—habló con más claridad mientras se incorporaba con lentitud.

El rey John apareció entre los estantes, mirándola con desconfianza y extrañeza mientras Rowena sonreía como quien ha encontrado la paz absoluta, como a quien no le hace falta nada y es feliz sin importar la situación. Sonreía porque ahora sentía que podía ser libre de su propia prisión, porque sabía que había tenido una sirena y su nombre era Celeste.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta—murmuró el rey mientras se le acercaba, bajando la voz y mirando sobre su hombro con desconfianza—Es algo de importancia.

Rowena lo miró con extrañeza mientras asentía, moviendo su aleta de manera inquieta y sintiendo su vientre lleno de lo que bien podrían ser pequeños pececillos.

—Espero tener la respuesta a sus dudas, mi señor—asintió la sirena, inclinándose un poco.

—Si el corazón del mar estuviera enlazado a alguien—preguntó de manera titubeante, haciendo que la sirena pelirroja comenzara a intrigarse—Pero ese alguien no estuviera en el océano, ¿cómo lo desenlazamos?

Rowena era…voluble, por decirlo de alguna manera. Su lealtad solo estaba hacia ella y nadie más, su lealtad era hacia donde tuviera más posibilidades de sobrevivir de manera grata sin importar qué se hiciera para lograrlo. Claro que aquello le había costado su familia y su hogar, le había quitado más de lo que se le otorgó pero la había librado muy bien, o al menos eso creía ella.

No obstante, nunca se quedaba en blanco. Rowena sabía, presumía que más de lo que cualquier criatura en el océano pudiera saber. Sabía secretos, sabía cosas venideras, conocía cada pequeño centímetro del océano hasta en los más recónditos lugares, conocía sus criaturas y conocía lo que se escondía allá a donde no había atlante que se atreviera a ir. Rowena estuvo ahí cuando el corazón del océano fue arrebatado de Poseidón y supo cuando se le entregó a la reina Mary.

Y, desde luego, vio cuando la reina de Atlántida se lo otorgaba a un terrestre con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

—Una marca de separación sería suficiente—declaró, confundida de que al rey no se le hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Y si no tuviéramos oportunidad de eso?—cuestionó John en un tono que sugería que aquello ya se le había ocurrido—Hablo de algo como un último recurso, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Una medida desesperada?—preguntó la bruja.

John apretó los labios mirando hacia la ventana más cercana, encontrando a Atlántida llena de vida y color, preguntándose hasta cuándo sería capaz de mantener eso así, ¿qué haría cuando los animales comenzaran a morir? ¿Cuándo el océano ya no fuera habitable? ¿Qué haría cuando toda la vida en los mares pereciera? Durante todos esos años el deterioro del océano había pasado desapercibido porque no fue tan repentino, pequeñas cosas que eran incapaz de notarse a simple vista; o quizá John estuvo sumergido en su propio dolor como para notar ese cambio en los mares.

—Estamos llegando a un punto donde ésas son las únicas medidas que necesitamos—declaró el rey con la voz cortante, mirando su pueblo brillar en el océano.

Rowena pareció pensarlo unos momentos, mirando el manuscrito que tenía sobre la mesa antes de mirar de nuevo al pueblo, preguntándose dónde vivía Celeste, ¿sería una soldada? ¿Cómo sería su hogar? ¿Sus…nietos dónde crecerían cuando todo acabara? ¿Ella tendría la oportunidad de hablar con su hija antes de volver a ser echada?

—Cuando una pareja enlaza su corazón viven el uno por el otro—comenzó Rowena yendo por un libro a los estantes, haciendo danzar su cabello antes de que éste se apartara en un movimiento ondulante similar al de las anemonas—Son dos vidas juntas sólo sin el trágico final de una muerte en conjunto—abrió el libro abriéndolo justo en la página que explicaba la unión de los atlantes—Su majestad, el rey Tritón, otorgó una idea romántica al respecto.

—Sólo se tiene una pareja de por vida—asintió John mirando fijamente las letras frente a él—Mi padre sólo amó a mi madre así que para todos era lo mismo. Entiendo eso, la idea romántica de sólo amar a alguien por el resto de la eternidad y esas cosas—John miró a Rowena— ¿Podrías ser más especifica?

—Desde luego—asintió la sirena, sonriendo—Tritón creó a los atlantes de esta manera pero hay algo de crueldad en ello—pasó las páginas hasta dar con unos dibujos de dos sirenas y dos tritones, era como una historia—Los atlantes sólo pueden enlazarse una vez por amor, la segunda vez es por consuelo y una tercera es por necesidad. La marca de desenlace duele, desde luego, porque estás separando tu corazón de alguien más y es por eso que ningún atlante la ha solicitado.

— ¿Dónde existe la crueldad en todo esto?—cuestionó John, comenzando a enojarse— ¿Cómo responde lo que pregunté?

Rowena cerró el libro provocando varias burbujas a su alrededor. Lo colocó con algo de brusquedad sobre la mesa antes de mirar fijamente al rey pero, en esa ocasión, ya no había ironía en su actitud sino comprensión, también un poco de desesperación ante el hecho de que no parecía entender lo que ella quería decir.

—Los atlantes sólo nos enlazamos una vez—recordó Rowena, llevando la mano a su pecho mientras el rey la imitaba—Usted lo entiende mejor que yo, majestad, su corazón sigue dentro suyo, ¿por qué no ha dejado de buscar a la reina Mary?—John se tensó—Usted sabe que está viva, ¿no es así? ¿Qué es más cruel? ¿El hecho de ser separado de tu pareja y saber que no ha muerto? ¿O saber que murió y quedar vivo sintiendo el enorme vació que deja dentro tuyo?—John pareció entender a donde se dirigía.

—Los corazones se enlazan pero, a la hora de la muerte, vuelven a separarse.

—Algo así—asintió Rowena, mirado sobre el hombro del rey y encontrando a Bobby contemplarla fijamente—Se siente más como si te arrancaran una extremidad.

John miró hacia el pecho de Rowena encontrando la marca de traición y, debajo de ella, aquella de unión tachada por la de separación. John había estado ahí cuando lo hicieron, durante el juicio de la bruja del rey había escuchado su sentencia y había visto, con algo de tristeza, como era el propio Bobby quien tallaba la marca de separación en la bruja antes de hacerlo en su propio pecho; recordaba haberla escuchado llorar, susurrarle que le amaba antes de que Tritón la despojara de su corazón.

Eran muy pocas las marcas de separación por no decir nulas, la idea de sentir semejante dolor era inaudita para un atlante y era por eso que siempre se demoraban en escoger una pareja, la razón por la que eran tan minuciosos con esas cosas y, sobre todo, la razón por la que Dean había entrado en pánico al saber los planes de Sam.

—Entonces, para desenlazar el corazón del mar con la del terrano…—murmuró John, pensativo.

—Si la marca de separación no es óptima—comenzó Rowena, asintiendo—Con la muerte del terrano, el corazón del océano será libre de nuevo—John asintió, dispuesto a irse con aquello—El asunto es…—lo detuvo Rowena haciendo que el rey la mirara de nuevo—Una vez libre el océano no volverá a pertenecerle a nadie, su majestad, ni siquiera a Poseidón—John titubeó ante eso último—Por su cuenta, el océano es una fuerza imparable que fue traicionado por Poseidón y luego secuestrado por Tritón. Tenga eso presente.

…

Dean sentía cómo su ropa iba secándose de a poco haciendo que el frío de aquel lugar se colara a través de ella helándole la piel, sus dientes amenazaban con romperse unos a otros y cada movimiento parecía demasiado difícil, como nadar en aguas heladas; la oscuridad de aquel pasillo le recordaba al momento en que su vida cambió, casi podía ver la cueva del tritón Azazael y escuchar los gimoteos de Kevin, podía sentir la corriente helada erizándole las escamas haciendo de sus movimientos algo más torpes.

Titubeó antes de seguir caminando, miró a Sebastián andar por el pasillo siendo iluminado por esas antorchas que no parecían brindar calor. Si bien sabía que su madre estaba cerca no quería ver cómo la tenían, no quería encontrar a una extraña después de que la imagen de su madre en el momento en que desapareció aún se encontrara en su memoria.

Suspiró diciéndose que era necesario y dio tentativos pasos al frente antes de alcanzar a Sebastián, ignoró la oscuridad y el frío que le rodeaba, se concentró en aquella puerta del fondo un tanto espeluznante flaqueada por dos antorchas. Apretó los puños yendo hacia ella, comenzando a ser consciente de que Sebastián estaba diciéndole algo.

—… _Te pareces mucho a ella_ —aclaró el gato moviendo su cola de un lado a otro— _Claro que ella no tiene ese color verde en los ojos y sus marcas brillan, ¿las tuyas no brillan?_

—Lo hacían cuando estaba en el océano—informó Dean— ¿Ella está bien?

— _Parecía enojada pero está completa si es a lo que te refieres_ —Sebastián se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró a Dean ladeando ligeramente la cabeza— _Anda, es demasiado pesada para mí._

Dean asintió y colocó una mano en la madera dispuesto a empujar la puerta pero no lo hizo, titubeó unos instantes preguntándose qué haría cuando la tuviera frente a él después de tantos años, ¿cómo la llevaría al océano? ¿Cómo se despediría de Cass? Hasta hace unos instantes se había sentido tan cómodo y feliz en aquel entorno sin sentirse un extraño, como si formara parte de él ¿y perderlo de pronto? Si bien sabía que debía volver a casa, algo dentro de él quería quedarse ahí porque ese lugar tenía a Castiel.

Se sentía como si estuviera dividido entre dos corrientes que tiraban de él a lados opuestos; una iba hacia el norte, al igual que toda su familia, y la otra le daba la opción de crear su propio rumbo con la advertencia de que no volvería a casa. Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza y convirtió sus manos en un puño mientras sus uñas arañaban levemente la madera. Su respiración era acelerada, volvía a sentir que se ahogaba mientras sus piernas no soportaban su peso, haciéndolo sentir tan pesado de nuevo.

— _No tienes que hacerlo si no estás seguro—_ intentó consolarlo el minino mirándolo con atención.

Dean asintió sabiendo eso, sintiendo su corazón acelerar la marcha ante la expectativa, atreviéndose a abrir aquella puerta antes de que la oscuridad le diera la bienvenida y sus piernas amenazaran con tirarlo en cualquier momento. Dejó abierta la puerta permitiendo que la débil luz de las antorchar iluminara aquella habitación con sombras tenebrosas que causaban escalofríos.

Suspiró débilmente sintiendo que su aliento escapaba de entre sus labios como si estuviera deshaciéndose de su alma. Con dificultad dio un par de pasos al frente intentando ver más allá de los bultos que conformaban los muebles de aquel lugar, sintiendo el frío abrazarle la piel mientras sus movimientos se volvían un tanto más torpes de lo inusual y sus piernas ardían como el primer día que las usó haciéndolo jadear de dolor.

— _Okay, ¿estás bien? Puedo ir corriendo por Cass si necesitas ayuda—_ los brillantes ojos de Sebastián aparecieron ante Dean mientras el tritón negaba con la cabeza— _De acuerdo, es por aquí, ten cuidado de no tirar nada._

Dean obedeció. Anduvo con lentitud por aquella habitación intentando mantenerse cerca de lo poco que alumbraban las antorchas. No lograba ver mucho realmente, oscuridad y poca claridad en aquel lugar que comenzaba a temer sobre su integridad. Sin embargo, una luz dorada pareció emerger de un costado de la habitación haciendo que Dean se concentrara en ella.

Se acercó titubeante, sintiendo como aquella luz dorada iba en aumento hasta que una silueta la sustituyó y Dean apreció las escamas brillar en una aleta dorada realmente hermosa, ondeaba en el agua antes de que las runas centellaran y las escamas alrededor de sus ojos iluminaran las pupilas y el rostro de una hermosa sirena de largo cabello dorado que contemplaba a Dean con recelo, mostrando levemente los dientes y curvando las uñas en clara señal defensiva.

Dean se tambaleó hasta tocar esa pared de cristal que mantenía encerrada a aquella hermosa criatura. El joven tritón miró con desesperación a la sirena sintiéndola tan familiar a pesar de haber sido sólo un niño cuando ella desapareció. Encontraba su cabello tan dorado como sus recuerdos y esa meuca de furia cuando enfrentaba pelea en su rostro era idéntica a la del fatídico día cuando hundió aquel barco. Colocó una mano en el cristal sintiendo sus ojos empañarse y sus piernas arder, amenazando con caer de rodillas en cualquier momento.

—Mamá—susurró.

Volvió a ser un pequeño percebe ante la furia del océano, volvió a ser un pequeño tritón cuidando a su hermano mientras su padre se volvía loco de dolor. Dean se echó a llorar de auténtica felicidad al mirar a aquella bella sirena que lo contemplaba con interés, como si la palabra que dijo se sintiera extraña para ella. Se le acercó lo suficiente para que su propia luz iluminara las marcas en los brazos del hombre.

Colocó una mano sobre la del joven mientras miraba fijamente aquellas marcas atlantes antes de concentrarse en sus ojos; eran verdes como las algas en su mejor momento, tan verdes que parecían centellar como estrellas mientras lo que parecían diminutos granos de arena decoraban sus mejillas y su nariz; faltaban escamas, faltaban un par de branquias pero ella reconocería ese rostro donde fuera.

Una burbuja escapó de sus labios y se elevó por encima de ella antes de reventar en la superficie de lo que parecía un pequeño océano de cristal y dejara escuchar una pequeña palabra que resonó en aquella habitación haciendo vibrar el corazón de Dean antes de que cayera de rodillas ante ella.

—Dean.


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo, mentira, creo que subí hasta aquí en wattpad...ai ya no recuerdo ;-;

Gabriel se estaba escondiendo, no se le ocurría otra palabra para el hecho de andar por los arrecifes lejos de su principal posición y, desde luego, desobedeciendo la orden de mantenerse junto a Sam sin importar nada.

El tritón dorado era considerado como embustero y bromista, muchos de sus compañeros solían clasificarlo como un pez payaso de entre todos los habitantes en el mar, incluso cuando se asemejaba más al pez dorado, y Gabriel estaba bien con ello.

Sin embargo, era uno de los más letales, manejaba las armas con maestría y la magia de las runas con sabiduría haciéndolo imparable, los tritones que entrenaban con él sabían que sólo los príncipes podían ponerlo en su lugar y en conjunto, no había forma de derrotar a Gabriel.

Era el mejor soldado de su generación, había servido como guardián en las puertas del palacio para después patrullar el perímetro de Atlántida, el rey John había tomado una sabia decisión cuando lo eligió como escolta de Sam para mantenerlo vigilado pero, claro, el rey no era consciente de la historia que Gabriel tenía con el príncipe Sam.

Gabriel sentía que había amado a Sam desde siempre, quizá desde que eran unos pequeños percebes correteando por el palacio, se sentía demasiado tiempo como para adivinar cuándo fue el momento en que todo inicio. Un día Sam era el tritón con el que jugaba y el único capaz de seguirle el paso y al siguiente deseaba enlazarse a él.

Siendo príncipe de Atlántida, no era probable que Sam se enlazara con Gabriel sin importar cuánto se esforzara éste por ser un buen partido, por ser el mejor en lo que hacía y demostrar que sería un privilegio unirse a él, era el príncipe de Atlántida, uno de los herederos al trono y, cuando Dean fuera coronado, Sam se convertiría en general de las tropas marinas y Gabriel en uno de sus subordinados, desde luego que no podría convertirse en su pareja pero lo deseaba más que nada, rompiendo todas las leyes de unión que conocía y besando a Sam en un arranque de locura e imprudencia, enlazándose de por vida.

¿Sam podría unirse a alguien más aún si fue Gabriel quién lo besó? Sí, claro que podría, pero no sería lo mismo porque no tendría nada que entregarle a su pareja, porque sus poderes marinos ya estaban compartidos con Gabriel, la magia que les hacía manejar las runas no le pertenecía del todo y, aunque Sam fuera un soldado fuerte, debía de aceptar que su manejo en runas mejoró desde que Gabriel le besó.

Era por eso que aquel tritón dorado se encontraba solo nadando por los arrecifes mientras la oscuridad reinaba en la superficie.

La boda con Sam era lo que le tenía vuelto loco, su cabeza se encontraba llena de preparativos, normas de etiqueta, códigos que tendría que seguir al convertirse en pareja oficial de uno de los príncipes de Atlántida, cosas a las que tenía que renunciar y otras que tenía que hacer. Reglas, reglas y más reglas que Gabriel no podía soportar un segundo más haciendo que se cuestionara si todo aquello no era una locura, que quizá aquella no fue su mejor idea y todavía tenía tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

Suspiró mientras nadaba en dirección a unas rocas antes de asegurarse que nadie le observaba, cuando fue así se atrevió a nadar hacia la superficie, emergiendo en medio de la noche mientras observaba algunas olas agitarse con la misma violencia que la tormenta en el pueblo, las escamas alrededor de sus ojos brillaron como oro y sus runas se encendieron en el momento en que sus branquias se cerraban y su nariz comenzaba a inhalar el aire salado que acompañaba al mar.

La tormenta no era tan fea, Gabriel podía tomarse un momento en la superficie, así que se impulsó con las manos en la roca más cercana y se sentó en ella manteniendo la aleta en el agua, meciéndola suavemente mientras sentía pequeñas olas impactar contra ella y, en algunas ocasiones, en él en un intento de tumbarlo pero no era suficiente; el cabello dorado de Gabriel se agitaba con violencia debido al viento mientras sus ojos miraban hacia lo lejos, allá donde el horizonte tocaba el océano hasta volverse uno, donde el mundo terminaba y podías caer sobre él, lugar donde los monstruos se escondían.

Solía fantasear con ir allá, nadar hasta asegurarse qué había en el borde del mundo, ir cuando la luz del crepúsculo tocaba el océano y el sol se sumergía en las aguas marinas antes de dar paso a la noche; cuando era más pequeño decía que enfrentaría monstruos, derrotaría al Craqueen y se convertiría un héroe para los atlantes y, en recompensa por su heroísmo, le dejarían casarse con Sam.

Suspiró antes de mirar hacia el océano, sonriendo débilmente al ver la aleta de lo que parecía un tiburón segundos antes de que Benny emergiera del agua y le contemplara con ojos grisáceos; aquel era el único tritón que Gabriel conocía que no poseía escamas, incluso alrededor de sus ojos no había salvo una porción de piel un tanto más clara que el resto, y sus dientes eran puntiagudos, siempre puntiagudos y cuando sonreía sentías que podría arrancarte la garganta de un mordisco.

Benny no era hijo de sirenas ni tritones; la madre de Benny, una hermosa sirena llamada Fiorella, que murió cuando el rey John ascendió al trono, se había enamorado perdidamente de un tiburón a tal grado que fue la primer sirena mamífera, y la única hasta donde sabían, cuando concibió a Benny.

No era extraño que eso sucediera entre atlantes; delfines y tiburones eran muy similares a ellos sin los rasgos humanos, si acaso una ballena también pero éstas eran demasiado grandes para los atlantes, ocurrían esas uniones de vez en cuando. Gabriel no conocía a ningún otro atlante nacido de la unión de un animal y un tritón o sirena salvo Benny y, si era honesto, no lucía muy diferente al resto.

—Pensé que estarías aquí—habló Benny mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba a su lado—Los dioses deben estar enojados—señaló hacia el cielo haciendo que Gabriel se encogiera de hombros— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Necesitaba alejarme de todo—aclaró Gabriel antes de recostarse en la roca y dejar que la lluvia le empapara—No sé si esté hecho para ser príncipe, para ser la pareja de Sam—ante eso Benny se rió entre dientes.

—Vamos, Gabriel, eso no te ha detenido antes—Benny le dio un ligero golpe en la cola haciéndolo gruñir— ¿Piensas dejar plantado a Sammy?—Gabriel bufó—Muy elocuente.

Gabriel no habló durante unos segundos, permitió a la lluvia deslizarse por su cuerpo mientras sus runas se encendían débilmente como las luces doradas del amanecer antes de apagarse, sus escamas brillaban cual doblones de oro en su cuerpo debido a las gotas de agua y su cabello se extendía sobre la roca en un pequeño halo dorado haciéndolo parecer irreal; cualquiera que pasara navegando por ahí en medio de la tormenta podría verlos, podría narrar la existencia de dos criaturas magnificas que contrastaban la una con la otra exagerando el brillo de su piel, suponiendo que intentaban atraer a los marinos engañándolos con oro para poder sumergirlos en el océano y devorarlos.

Claro que nunca pensarían que sólo se trataba de un tritón enamorado y asustado.

—Creo que comprendo tu temor—aclaró Benny haciendo que Gabriel suspirara.

—De los dos tú la llevas peor—declaró Gabriel antes de incorporarse y mirar a Benny—Dean nunca iba a aceptarte, Benny—el tritón sonrió con tristeza mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

—Eso quiero creer pero tengo la esperanza que lo haga cuando vuelva—informó haciendo que Gabriel sacudiera la cabeza de forma negativa—No hace malo soñar, Gabriel.

—Lo hace si te olvidas a aceptar tu realidad—informó el tritón dorado cruzándose de brazos—Como yo, me cegué ante la idea de poder estar con Sam sin importar el costo que jamás me plantee las consecuencias a futuro, a todo lo que iba a renunciar sólo por estar con él. Es aterrador—el viento atrajo su cabello al rostro mientras las nubes eran iluminadas por un relámpago que impactó en las aguas a lo lejos—No sé si fue buena idea.

Benny, con algo de dificultad, se colocó a su lado sobre la roca mirando en la misma dirección que Gabriel, ambos fascinados contemplando las olas alzarse en la distancia antes de impactar en el océano; el mar se agitaba con violencia en protesta de lo que le arrebataron, gritaba de dolor ante la muerte lenta que llevaba sufriendo por años en un intento de hacerse notar, arrastraba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, se revelaba ante la calma que le había caracterizado y luego llegaba hasta la tierra intentando alcanzar su corazón escondido entre las paredes del palacio.

Si los dos atlantes que estaban contemplando aquello hubiesen prestado más atención sin duda habrían notado el dolor del mal, la forma en la que moría, en la que suplicaba por algo que se le arrebató. Habrían sentido la desesperación en las olas, la amargura en el agua y la soledad en la tormenta.

—Sentía que amaba a Sam más que a nada—susurró Gabriel mirando fijamente su aleta—Que habría hecho cualquier cosa por él pero no puedo ser lo que el rey John dice; atender juntas, papeleos, quedarme en la retaguardia, darle hijos a Sam—sacudió la cabeza—No soy nada de eso.

—Pensé que todo esto era una farsa—murmuró Benny pensativo—En lo que traíamos a Dean de vuelta.

A pesar de las circunstancias las mejillas de Gabriel enrojecieron y su cola brilló débilmente con la luz de un relámpago surcando el cielo.

—Sam y yo estamos enlazados—confesó mirándolo de reojo—Besé a Sam hace un par de años y…bueno, ya sabes lo que significa.

Benny no habló durante un momento; él mismo había frenado su impulso de besar a Dean en infinitas ocasiones siendo consciente de las reglas, sabiendo que si el tritón no le correspondía entonces besarlo sólo lo haría peor para ellos. Se quedó un momento pensando en la declaración de Gabriel antes de suspirar.

—Podrías hablarlo con Sam—sugirió Benny—Expresarle cómo te sientes—Gabriel se encogió de hombros—Vamos, aunque lo disfraza muy bien, Sam haría cualquier cosa por ti, ya deberías saberlo.

Ambos se sonrieron en medio de la tormenta sintiendo el agua deslizarse por su rostro en pequeñas gotas que podrían simular el llanto. Gabriel iba a hablar, diciéndole que era lo más agradable que le había dicho desde que lo conocía y quizá haría alusión a su condición de tiburón, pero un sutil cambio en el agua lo detuvo a la par que Benny se tensaba a su lado.

Contuvieron la respiración, mantuvieron su aleta quieta bajo el agua mientras sentían ese cambio repentino y miraron al horizonte, aquella línea que marcaba el fin del mundo, sintiendo que un grito se ahogaba en la garganta de ambos cuando vieron una luz verde emerger del océano al cielo antes de explotar y extenderse por todo el mar, tiñendo por un momento su superficie de verde pero no uno como el de las algas, aquel verde era nauseabundo, casi amarillento y congelaba los mares a tal punto que lastimaba la aleta de todas las criaturas marinas, y aquellas que no poseían una sólo atinaban a esconderse.

Gabriel se llevó las manos a la garganta sintiendo como sus uñas arañaban la piel en un intento de abrir las branquias mientras intentaba liberarse del pánico sembrado mientras Benny mostraba los dientes y sus uñas arañaban la piedra sobre la que estaban sentados hasta crear surcos. Era instinto, era la alerta activando su modo de supervivencia mientras sentían, además de ver, el gruñido que emergía desde los abismos recorriendo los mares.

—Liberaron al craqueen—anunció Benny con voz ahogada.

Y como si buscaran confirmar lo dicho por el tritón/tiburón las olas volvieron a agitarse pero, en esa ocasión, pudieron apreciar a la perfección el rugido de aquel monstruo que Tritón había encerrado después de devorar a la reina Atenea y robarle el corazón del océano a Poseidón.

…

Castiel se dirigió a la habitación de Dean después de la charla con Balthazar, esperando encontrarlo ya seco y con la intención de hablar con él todo lo que le afligía, esperando sacarse el terror de su pecho ante la inminente coronación.

Lo habían criado como a cualquier otro heredero, le enseñaron lo que un rey debe hacer, incluso un príncipe, por encima de lo que una persona normal haría. Sabía que su felicidad a veces debía verse sacrificada por la prosperidad de su pueblo incluso si con eso se tenía que casar con alguien que no quería.

 _Sacrificio, Sangre y Familia_ era el lema del reino, estaba grabado en el escudo de armas de su familia haciendo que esas tres palabras se grabaran a fuego en su cabeza; sacrificar su felicidad por su pueblo; derramar sangre si es preciso para conseguir la paz; la familia es más importante que nada.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de detenerse frente a la habitación de Dean, sabiendo que nada ganaba con seguir torturándose y no quería darle una mala impresión al tritón después de lo que habían compartido.

El simple recuerdo de sus labios contra los de Dean le hizo sonreír olvidando los problemas que acechaban al mañana, suspirando con añoranza mientras el vivo recuerdo de los ojos de Dean brillando como esmeraldas frente a él y la sonrisa de poder coexistir en un lugar donde podían ser ellos le envolvía hasta hacerlo sentir ligero.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de abrirla, mirando inseguro su interior antes de adentrarse al no encontrar a Dean. Miró fijamente la cama, encontrándola perfectamente tendida como la mucama había hecho, su ventana se encontraba abierta permitiendo ver un pequeño balcón y dejando que la lluvia se metiera a la habitación empapando la alfombra mientras las cortinas danzaban debido al viento.

— ¿Dean? ¿Estás en el baño?

Castiel se adentró al cuarto mirando cada pequeño rincón esperando encontrar a Dean, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el frío que reinaba en la habitación pero sin rastro del tritón. La puerta del baño se encontraba abierta y no se escuchaba ningún ruido salir de ella, quizá el forastero aún no llegaba a la habitación, solía distraerse con cualquier cosa o a veces vagaba con Sebastián así que no sería sorpresa que Dean no se encontrara ahí.

Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia afuera, al pequeño paisaje que recortaba la ventana encontrando al océano agitarse violentamente por la tormenta, las olas se alzaban tan altas e imponentes antes de impactar en la costa arrasando con pequeñas embarcaciones que Castiel sabía sería su deber como futuro rey ayudar a restablecer, los barcos más grandes y los reales se agitaban un poco amenazando con desprenderse de los amarres y varar por el océano hasta reducirse a escombros, ya habían perdido varios así en tormentas anteriores.

De forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al collar en su pecho, envolviendo en su puño al caracol mientras la sensación de vacío y dolor lo recorría por completo, le hizo estremecer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y añoraba la sensación de libertad que el océano le daba.

Solía imaginarse a sí mismo en una jaula de oro, rodeado de toda esa opulencia pero alejado de sus deseos sin importar las cosas que le daban para sustituirlos; la corona que solía decorar su cabeza en eventos oficiales se sentía como una cadena manteniéndolo en tierra firme en contra de todo lo que Castiel anhelaba; ir hacia el océano y conocer cada recóndito, cada lugar que abarcaba y escribir sus secretos, mirarlos a la cara y sentir esa misma satisfacción que otros sentían cuando se sabían reyes de una tierra lejana.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien en él, se lo decían las pinturas de él más joven con ojos castaños como los de su padre; algo había cambiado cuando Lucifer le dijo que casi moría ahogado y en sus sueños recordaba a una hermosa mujer rubia cantándole y recitando algo, grabando en su pecho una runa que se consideró marca de nacimiento o algo por el estilo, lo que sea que esa mujer hizo provocó que el océano coloreara los ojos de Castiel cambiándolo por completo, sintiendo que su muerte estaba a manos de las fuerzas del mar.

Cuando conoció a Dean fue como ver lo que siempre había deseado a los ojos, el tritón representaba el más anhelado deseo de Castiel, era la creación del océano en todo su esplendor y lo que se le había negado, sentirse atraído no se sintió opcional, simplemente fue inevitable; era como un lazo tirando de él hacia Dean, atrayéndolo de forma irreal mientras el tritón le pintaba el océano de esa manera que hacía que Castiel se volviera loco por pertenecer a él olvidando que era imposible, que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Sentía la pérdida en lo más profundo de su corazón lastimando a cada respiración mientras lloraba en silencio de la misma manera en que el océano gritaba de dolor. Comenzó a sentirse cansado, somnoliento, aferrándose al caracol en su pecho mientras el dolor lo hacía un ovillo en la cama de Dean intentando menguarlo; suplicaba débilmente poder ejercer su voluntad, poder ir a recorrer los océanos en compañía de Dean aún cuando éste volviera a ser un tritón pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Creció con la idea de ignorar sus propios deseos y sabía que cuando llegaran Michael y Lucifer poco se podría hacer para conseguirlo. Cerrarían su jaula en cuando la corona tocara su cabeza condenarlo a vivir lejos del océano.

Esa idea sólo lo hizo llorar de la misma forma desgarradora en la que la lluvia caía. Castiel lloraba por el anhelo de su corazón de la misma manera en que el océano se alzaba de forma salvaje en un intento de alcanzarlo, devolverlo a donde pertenecía.

…

Dean seguía la mano de su madre a través de esa pared de cristal deseando poder atravesarla y abrazarla; ella seguía como en el momento en que Dean la perdió hace ya tanto tiempo, la corona de Atlántida no estaba sobre su cabeza pero su cabello seguía siendo como el oro en el palacio y sus runas brillaban sobre su cuerpo en reconocimiento de la presencia de otro atlante.

Volvió a ser un pequeño percebe que disfrutaba de ser abrazado, que apenas descubría lo rápido que podía nadar y jugaba con el tridente pequeño que su padre le había regalado. Quería volver a abrazarla mientras las burbujas le rodeaban y el cabello de su madre se agitaba como algas a su alrededor en mechones que él y Sammy intentarían atrapar.

 _—Te dije que se parecía a ti—_ habló Sebastián a su lado mientras miraba con interés la cola de la sirena— _Brilla, ¿puedo tener algo que brille? Me gustan las cosas brillantes._

Dean no le prestó suficiente atención al gato, colocando la frente sobre aquella barrera que le impedía llegar a su madre mientras ella le imitaba, poniendo una de sus manos cerca del rostro de Dean haciendo que el rubio mirara las membranas que unían sus dedos y como sus uñas se encontraban tan amarillentas que podrían considerarse horribles, de cerca Dean podía apreciar pequeñas manchas verdosas que iban decorando la piel de su madre recordándole a Azazael.

Se estremeció sintiendo frío dentro de él recordando que todo aquel tiempo tenía un plazo, que debía de llevar a su madre al océano cuanto antes si no quería perder a Castiel.

Perderlo; recordar el beso de hace unas horas hizo que los ojos de Dean se llenaran de lágrimas mientras miraba el rostro de Mary a través del cristal, ¿cómo le decía a ella que no quería volver a la Atlántida? ¿Cómo le decía que no podía? Acababa de recuperarla y la perdería apenas ella volviera al océano, ¿no era eso injusto? Si su padre se enteraba de lo que Dean hizo, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, no importará llevar a su madre ya que lo acusarían de perfidia y lo condenarían exiliándolo, despojándolo e su corazón y alejándolo de todo lo que conocía.

Sin Atlántida, sin Castiel, Dean no tendría absolutamente nada y era tan injusto puesto que quería tenerlo todo. Quería llevar a Cass con él, quería estar con su madre, no quería unirse a nadie más si no era el príncipe de ojos color océano.

—Te extrañé—susurró mirando los ojos de su madre mientras ella sonreía débilmente—Te extrañe mucho.

_—Dean, alguien viene._

La voz de Sebastián le llegó demasiado tarde en el momento en que la puerta se volvía a abrir y el interior era iluminado por unas antorchas. Mary se convirtió en la furia de los mares; sus runas se encendieron, sus pupilas se oscurecieron a tal grado que el color se perdió mientras mostraba los dientes puntiagudos y su cabello se agitaba como algas, a Dean le pareció que gritaba en dirección a la puerta mientras curvaba las uñas en señal de ataque pero aquello se sintió ajeno.

Frente a él estaba un muy confundido Balthazar que alternaba la mirada entre él y la sirena en un intento de encajarlos juntos. Colocó la antorcha en su soporte en la pared permitiendo que el fuego iluminarlas marcas en el cuerpo de Dean al igual que las de la sirena y fuera capaz de notar el parecido en sus facciones a pesar de que las de la mujer se veían un tanto más deformadas por las escamas en su rostro.

— ¡Eres como ella!—señaló Balthazar mientras tomaba un fierro de la entrada, un atizador de plata, y cerraba la puerta violentamente tras de él—Lo sabía, ¡sabía que tú eras el problema con Castiel!—Dean intentó retroceder pero chocó con el cristal— ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!

Dean sabía que lo que seguiría era el golpe y él no se sentía preparado para defenderse, la densidad sobre la tierra era muy diferente a la del agua haciendo que cada movimiento de defensa que sabía se viera terriblemente lento. Había considerado al hermano de Castiel como alguien tranquilo, casi nunca escuchaba los regaños que le daba al pelinegro, pero sólo ahí frente suyo podía apreciar a un auténtico soldado de un reino.

Mary gritó a través del agua que la rodeaba haciendo que el sonido vibrara por toda la habitación; Sebastián gruñó agitando la cabeza en un intento de despejarse mientras se hacía una bola peluda debajo de un escritorio que estaba ahí; Dean se llevó las manos a los oídos cubriéndolos al mismo tiempo que Balthazar lo imitaba, sintiéndose demasiado sensible ante el sonido que antes era una alerta en Atlántida.

Balthazar cayó al piso mientras Dean iba deslizándose con lentitud sobre el cristal que lo separaba de su madre hasta ovillarse, suplicando que parara. Aquel sonido, antes, lo ponía en alerta, iba a su encuentro sin importarle las consecuencias, ene se momento sólo sentía a su cabeza a punto de explotar mientras sus oídos vibraban de dolor, un dolor tan insoportable que lo quería hacer llorar.

Al verlo en aquel estado Mary guardó silencio y comenzó a nadar en círculos cerca de donde se encontraba Dean sintiendo la impotencia de no poder protegerlo, no poder mantenerlo a salvo por una absurda pared de cristal que la alejaba de su hijo de la misma manera que la había alejado de su hogar.

Balthazar miró aquel comportamiento con los ojos entrecerrados, contempló la desesperación de la sirena que había sido demasiado mansa desde que su padre había muerto encontrándolo interesante.

—La conoces—gruñó haciendo que Dean le mirara aturdido sin saber a qué se refería—A la sirena, ¿qué es de ti? ¿A qué has venido? ¿Los que son como tú quieren tomar nuestro reino?

Dean parpadeó intentando organizar sus ideas sintiendo que aquellas eran demasiadas preguntas para el zumbido que tenía en los oídos; era similar a la sensación de ser revolcado por una hora, hace un par de años tanto él como Sammy lo intentaron haciendo que su padre se pusiera verde del coraje. El sonido en sus oídos era similar, una ola rugiéndote en la cabeza a tal grado que causaba una sordera momentánea.

Sacudió la cabeza pero estaba tan aturdido que poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar antes de que Balthazar se acercara a él y lo levantara sin ninguna dificultad, ¿acaso Dean no pesaba tanto? ¿O era la poca resistencia que había puesto? ¿Cómo podría ser uno de los tritones más fuertes de Atlántida si un humano lo sometía de esa manera? Sintió todo su peso caer en una silla haciendo que Sebastián siseara por lo bajo que iría a buscar a Castiel, saliendo disparado por la pequeña ranura que había entre la puerta y la pared notando que Balthazar no había cerrado bien.

—No intentamos invadir su reino—susurró Dean confundido dejando que Balthazar fuera a saber donde a extraer cadenas y lo que parecían cuerdas, Dean estaba aún muy aturdido—Somos atlantes, ¿por qué querríamos un reino terrestre?

Balthazar lo miró con el ceño fruncido deteniéndose frente a él, contemplándolo fijamente esperando encontrar la mentira en sus ojos pero sólo estaba la confusión, la necesidad de comprender lo que le rodeaba.

—La conoces—señaló Balthazar sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Es mi mamá—susurró Dean apretando los dientes— ¡Ustedes se la llevaron! ¡Ella salvó a ese niño de morir ahogado y se la llevaron!

Balthazar miró a Mary recordando aquel día en el que el barco se hundió y casi perdían a Castiel; recordaba la desesperación de Lucifer por poner a salvo a sus hermanos, recordaba como todos habían temido perder a Cassie cuando no lo encontraron y como, después de que aquella extraña criatura fuera capturada, Castiel los miró con el océano en los ojos haciendo que todos se despidieran de los castaños que solían ocupar su lugar.

—Ella le hizo algo a Castiel—gruñó señalando a la sirena—Los ojos de mi hermano eran castaños, cuando ella lo salvó se volvieron azules y desde entonces tiene esas tontas ideas de ir al océano, ¿qué buscan?

—Sólo quiero llevarme a mi mamá—gruñó Dean mirando fijamente a Balthazar—Soy Eridanus, príncipe de Atlántida y heredero al trono de los siete mares, ahora que sé que mi madre está aquí no me tentaré el corazón para hundir su maldito reino hasta sepultarlo bajo el océano—las mejillas de Balthazar enrojecieron—Dame a mi madre y no volverás a vernos.

Aquello se sintió terrible para Dean, como salir a la superficie intentando respirar con sus branquias; pánico, era el nombre, el pánico de no volver a ver a Castiel, de no mirar el océano en sus ojos y sentir que estaba en su hogar en sus brazos; vaya, que incluso sentía que extrañaría a Sebastián sin importar que en su presencia se la pasaba estornudando.

El pequeño mundo que ahí estaba, tan cercano a él pero tan distante, era algo de lo que no quería despedirse, que quería conservar incluso cuando volviera a ser tritón preguntándose si podía encontrar uno de esos lugares donde él y Cass podían habitar en conjunto, estar juntos sin importar lo distintos que fueran físicamente, incluso aunque sus especies no fueran las mismas.

Balthazar lo pensó durante un momento, decidiendo que si Dean desaparecía de su vida quizá Castiel se encontrara lo suficientemente desdichado como para tomar el trono sin ninguna queja; sabía que de enterarse era algo que nunca le iba a perdonar, que lo odiaría para el resto de sus días y Balthazar tenía que vivir con eso pero él ya no podía.

Se le había negado un reino por esa extraña enfermedad que poseía en la piel donde iba comprimiéndose de manera dolorosa, resecándose a tal grado que se abría en momentos causando que sus manos sangraran. No podía hacer el trabajo como un rey en toda regla y había aceptado gobernar hasta que Castiel fuera mayor de edad y estuviera listo para tener el trono.

—De acuerdo—susurró, sintiéndose cansado de repente mientras miraba fijamente a la sirena nadar en aquella pecera—Tú y tu madre saldrán de este lugar apenas el sol salga por el horizonte—amenazó haciendo que Dean asintiera—No vas a despedirte de Castiel.

Aquello hizo que Dean intentara levantarse viéndolo imposible, apenas siendo consciente del amarre que lo mantenía sujeto provocando que el pánico se mezclara con la furia de verse tratado de esa manera, ¿qué daño le hizo a Balthazar para que odiara a su especie? ¿Qué daño en general causaban los atlantes a los humanos? Mientras ellos respetaran la ofrenda los barcos no serían hundidos, era algo que todos sabían, ¿por qué le odiaba de esa manera?

—Tengo que decirle que me he ido—susurró Dean sintiendo su corazón latir con velocidad alarmante.

—No, desaparecerás sin dejar rastro—gruñó Balthazar señalándolo—Si le hago creer a Castiel que no te importó lo suficiente para decir adiós entonces no irá a buscarte—Dean sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa sintiendo terror ante lo que eso haría en Castiel ahora que estaban enlazados—Es mi condición si quieres irte con tu madre. De verdad que no pondré resistencia, te subiré junto a ella en uno de nuestros barcos y cuando te hayas alejado lo suficiente podrán volver al océano.

—Tengo que decirle que me iré—gruñó apretando los dientes—Él necesita…

—Él necesita poner los pies en la tierra, Dean—gruñó Balthazar cruzándose de brazos—Ustedes no pertenecen juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Acéptalo ahora antes de que uno salga lastimado—extrañamente los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas—Él es un humano y su lugar está en la tierra, tú debes volver al mar.

Dean quería decirle que estaba equivocado, que Castiel pertenecía con él en el pequeño mundo que crearon donde ambos podían vivir juntos, que nada de lo que él decía era cierto pero Cass ya le había dicho que su lugar era con su pueblo sin importar sus deseos, ¿no se lo dijo cuando le planteó la posibilidad de que se volviera tritón? ¿No le dijo que su deber era con su reino antes de hacer lo que quería? Era obvio que Castiel renunciaría a él tarde que temprano, si es que le interesaba…

—No te quiere—murmuró Balthazar haciendo que Dean le mirara herido—Lo hace sólo para llevarnos la contraria, Castiel no es como tú piensas así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Dean—se inclinó hasta que pudo contemplar el verdor en sus ojos, tan verdes como las copas de los árboles en primavera—Eres un monstruo, Castiel es humano, ¿no es mejor habitar separados y mantener la paz?

Miró a su madre en respuesta de eso sintiendo que su corazón dolía al contemplarla ahí encerrada, alejada del mundo que conocía y de su familia volviendo a revivir ese momento en donde ella le salvó para que no lo tomaran también, donde sacrificaba su propia libertad a cambio de la vida de un niño humano.

—De acuerdo—susurró Dean sintiendo agrias aquellas palabras—No me despediré de Castiel.

—Buen chico—asintió Balthazar palmeándole la mejilla—Te quedarás aquí por seguridad—aclaró dirigiéndose a la puerta—Pronto volverás a casa con tu madre, Dean, y nada de esto será recordado.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Dean sintiéndose confundido; él no lloraba, los atlantes sentían la tristeza pero no derramaban lágrimas, no al menos como Dean hacía ene se momento y sabía que lo que sentía no era tristeza sino furia. Furia por enlazarse a un humano que quizá no lo quería, furia por permitirse sentir tanto en aquel mundo que ahora dolía alejarse de él.

Furia por querer quedarse en un lugar al que claramente no pertenecía y, peor aún, sabiendo que una vez que volviera a su hogar sería acusado de traición.

…

La tormenta agitaba el océano con violencia, las olas arribaban en la costa impactando en las rocas y trayendo algas y algunos caracoles consigo que dejaban regados por la arena. Iban y venían en una demoledora furia que amenazaba con arrasar con todo si no le daban lo que llevaba suplicando.

Entre el vaivén de las olas sobre la costa un cuerpo fue dejado con algo de brusquedad entre la arena, estaba cubierto de algas y un poco de plancton, su cabello era tan escaso y de un color apagado que caía sobre su rostro de manera descuidada, era tan delgado que parecía a punto de romperse; manos huesudas se aferraron a la arena en un intento de incorporarse, viejas marcas de lo que parecían runas se encontraban surcando su piel.

Una risa, la risa más escalofriante jamás escuchada, resonó en la arena mientras el viento la tomaba y la hacía suya llevándola lejos, escondiéndola en el rugido de las olas y con la fuerza de la lluvia cayendo sobre él. Rió intentando incorporarse mientras mostraba hileras de puntiagudos dientes amarillentos.

Garth, que sobrevolaba cerca por si acaso algún pequeño pececillo era dejado en las costas, notó al humano salir del océano, arrastrándose por la arena hasta dar con una roca para poder incorporarse. Se acercó, preguntándose si acaso él sería otro tritón que buscaba a Dean, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente notó la marca de traición en su pecho, Sam se las había dibujado para que pudiera reconocer a otros atlantes.

Graznó violentamente antes de volver por donde había venido pero ahora dirigiéndose al pueblo volando lo más rápido que la lluvia le permitía.

— _Tengo que avisar a Dean._

Mientras en la playa Azazael reía sabiendo que mañana se cumplía el plazo y él tendría en sus manos el corazón del mar y, mejor aún, a uno de los príncipes convertido en humano para siempre.

El rugido del craqueen en las profundidades del mar coreó su risa y eso sólo mejoró las cosas para él.


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí!! A partir de aquí ya no lo encontaran en wattpad así que comienza lo nuevo y lo bueno osi osi

Benny y Gabriel nadaban presurosos en dirección al palacio sintiendo el terror aún anclado en sus estómagos y aferrándose a la aleta haciéndolos nadar de manera mucho más torpe; pasaban entre corales, anemonas, piedras marinas demasiado estrechas que podrían causar rasguños en su cola pero nada de eso importaba salvo nadar a velocidad, dejando una nube de burbujas detrás de ellos como rastro de su urgencia.

Pronto atisbaron su hogar, suspirando con nerviosismo conforme más se acercaban sabiendo que nadie estaría afuera salvo los guardias, era de noche, la gran mayoría estaría durmiendo o algo por el estilo pero Gabriel y Benny no tenían preocupaciones para eso, se apresuraron a atravesar la entrada de Atlántida atrayendo la atención de varios guardias que les riñeron por las prisas pero ellos no lo escucharon.

— ¿Debemos ir con el rey o con Sam?—cuestionó Benny mientras se ponía a la par de Gabriel.

—Esto es cosa del rey—señaló Gabriel dirigiéndose al palacio.

¿Su alteza estaría dormido? Esperaba que no porque no tenían tiempo para ser reñidos por importunar al rey.

Pasaron cerca del templo de Tritón y Atenea encontrando al rey salir en compañía de Sam. Gabriel, con la agilidad de un tritón de pequeña estatura, cambió la trayectoria de manera brusca haciendo que Benny maldijera entre dientes, teniendo que detenerse un momento antes de seguir a Gabriel hasta la entrada del templo.

Sam venía charlando con su padre sobre la boda y cómo sería la ceremonia, lo que se esperaba de él y Gabriel haciendo que el joven tritón comenzara a preocuparse y a dudar de aquello, ¿no había una manera de evitarlo ahora? En su momento había sido la mejor de las ideas pero tenía la esperanza de ya haber encontrado a Dean para entonces, tan sólo tomándole un par de días para que su hermano volviera a casa.

—No he visto a tu hermano en un buen rato—murmuró John pensativo mientras salían del templo— ¿Se ha metido en problemas?

—No, claro que no—Sam sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte—Ha estado ocupado.

— ¡Su majestad!

El grito de Gabriel hizo que las runas de Sam se encendieran haciendo que John lo mirara con interés, sobre todo cuando su hijo se puso alerta apenas distinguió el timbre de pánico que le acompañaba al llamado. John miró al frente encontrando a Benny y Gabriel, los dos tritones a cargo de sus hijos, sintiendo que algo andaba mal en sus rostros.

Aquellos soldados se apresuraron a nadar hasta colocarse frente a ellos, hicieron una breve reverencia y luego miraron al rey con pánico en los ojos y la aleta vibrándoles en expectativa, como si estuvieran alerta de algo.

—El craqueen, majestad—informó el tritón dorado—El craqueen ha sido liberado.

John se tensó y el agua a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse violentamente mientras su cola iba iluminándose, la mirada en su rostro se endureció y dio señal que nada bueno iba a aguardarle a quien osara atravesársele en ese momento.

Gabriel miró con algo de admiración el porte del rey, sintiendo que jamás llegaría a ese nivel cuando se casara con Sam, y sintiendo algo de envidia pues a su lado Sam le imitaba, mirando con ojos entrecerrados y las runas encendidas a los dos tritones portadores de malas noticias.

Otro rugido sacudió el océano y en ese momento John fue consciente de eso, no era el océano muriendo sino el craqueen saliendo del abismo.

— ¡Quiero a las tropas en posición!—ordenó John a voz de grito— ¡Llama a Albus y a Bobby, suenen la caracola! ¡Niños y sirenas que no pertenezcan a la guardia se resguardan en el templo!—Gabriel y Benny asintieron antes de alejarse a cumplir las órdenes—Sam, ve por tu hermano, tenemos que ir a encontrarlo antes de que se acerque a nosotros.

Sam sintió su estómago revolverse de pánico ante eso, ¿cómo le decía en ese momento que Dean no estaba?

…

Sebastián corría por los pasillos del palacio intentando dar con su padre, había ido a su alcoba hace horas pero no se encontraba ahí haciendo que el gato se fastidiara por completo, él no era bueno siguiendo un olor además de que había como miles en aquel lugar, ¿cómo esperaba que lo encontrara antes de que saliera el sol? Quizá Balthazar hacía a su hermano descansado en su habitación pero Sebastián conocía a Castiel, si Balthazar lo hizo enojar probablemente se haya encerrado en algún lado.

En un lugar con acceso al mar.

Sebastián, orgulloso de sí mismo, cambió su rumbo hasta esa abertura en la pared escondida de Balthazar que daba a unas escaleras, Castiel solía irse a ellas cuando se encontraba fastidiado, no se metía en el océano pero se quedaba sentado lo suficientemente cerca como para que el agua le salpicara, a Sebastián no le gustaban esas escaleras, eran húmedas y pegajosas, pero era un buen lugar para ir a buscarlo.

Correteó hasta aquel punto del castillo comenzando a sentir como sus patas no daban para mucho y estaba a nada de caer rendido, era un gato perezoso y mimado, lo suyo era comer y recibir caricias, no correr por todo un castillo.

— _Espero que cuando Castiel huya con Dean me den mi recompensa_ —mascullaba el gato entre jadeos mientras corría— _Aunque si papá se va al océano ¿a dónde iré yo?_

Sus patas patinaron una vez que llegó al escondite, haciéndolo resbalar hasta estrellarse en la pared, gruñó por el golpe decidiendo quedarse ahí acostado un momento, pequeño, dejar que sus patas descansaran durante un rato antes de seguir con su tarea, ¿por qué su vida era tan complicada? Él solo era un gato, ¿cómo esperaban que salvara a las personas cuando ni siquiera podía atrapar al ratón en las cocinas?

Cuando se dio por satisfecho anduvo hasta el escondite, mirando fijamente la pared cerrada sin tener idea de cómo abrirla; podría empujarla pero no se consideraba con la suficiente fuerza para mover el ladrillo. Podría intentarlo, si no funcionaba miraría desde una ventana esperando encontrarlo. Se alzó sobre las patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras en la pared empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Quizá la pared estaba más floja de lo que Sebastián recordaba, no sabría decirlo, sólo sabe que cuando menos lo pensó estuvo cayendo por las escaleras de forma aparatosa haciéndolo maullar con molestia, esperando detenerse antes de llegar al océano, buscando aferrarse con alguna de sus patas a un escalón para detener su descenso.

 _—No me dan suficiente pescado por esto_ —gruñó cuando logró detenerse, tres escalones antes de llegar al agua que se agitaba con violencia— _Y Castiel ni siquiera está aquí._

Un graznido lo detuvo un momento haciendo que Sebastián mirara hacia las nubes encontrando a esa molesta gaviota que siempre sobrevolaba cuando él se encontraba cerca. Tuvo el impulso de brincar e intentar agarrarla, desplumarla y luego llevarla ante Castiel para que viera que al fin se había encargado de la gaviota.

—Tú conoces a Dean, ¿verdad?—habló la gaviota sobre el sonido de las olas y la lluvia.

Sebastián tuvo que detener sus instintos de caza de golpe ante el nombre del tritón que dejo tan encantado a su padre humano.

— _Depende de para qué lo quieras_ —respondió receloso, no quería confiar en ese pájaro, eran chismosos.

—Soy Garth, amigo de él—aclaró la gaviota bajando, colocándose cerca de Sebastián haciendo que el gato le concediera la valentía de acercarse tanto a él—Tengo que decirle que hay un atlante, llegó a las costas con la tormenta, tenía la marca de traición en su pecho.

Sebastián no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba pero hasta él sabía que la traición era una cosa seria.

 _—Estamos en problemas_ —confesó el gato sacudiendo la cabeza— _Dean está encerrado en un cuarto con su madre_ —Garth graznó ante eso— _Estaba buscando a Castiel para que fuera a sacarlo antes de que Balthazar le haga algo._

— ¿Castiel es el humano de ojos color océano?—cuestionó la gaviota moviendo las alas de manera graciosa haciendo que Sebastián quisiera todas su plumas.

 _—Sí, es él_ —asintió moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

—Oh, él está en la habitación de Dean—ante aquello el gato se dejó caer agotado en el escalón maullando de forma lastimera—Fui a buscarlo, tenía la ventana abierta, pero se encontraba él y no Dean.

Sebastián comenzaba a molestarse, él sólo era un gato muy perezoso como para que lo trajeran de un lado a otro, no era el perro del granjero, ni siquiera se trataba de Pimp o de Horace, ¿cómo esperaban que él siguiera el paso? Ya no quería ir a buscar a Castiel, claro que no, ni a Dean. Se lo tenían merecido por hacer cosas que no debían y por no tener cuidado.

Claro que apenas pensó eso se sintió terriblemente mal, casi culpable por dejar a Dean donde sea que Balthazar lo haya puesto y a saber qué le hizo, Castiel estaría muy decepcionado de él si se rendía en ese momento donde aquel extraño hombre salido del océano le necesitaba.

Sebastián le tenía afecto a Dean, él era el único que le entendía y con quién podía hablar horas sin sentir que no se daba a explicar. Tenía que ayudarlo.

— _Supongo que tengo que volver dentro_ —gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras volvía a ponerse de pie— _En cuanto tenga a Castiel iremos por Dean y le daré tu mensaje._

—Mientras mantendré a ese atlante vigilado—graznó la gaviota agitando las alas antes de echarse al vuelo—Gracias, gatito.

Sebastián maulló indignado, prometiendo que cuando todo eso pasara y pudiera echarse en su cama con total comodidad le daría caza a ese horrible pájaro.

— _Gatito yo_ —masculló volviendo a subir las escaleras— _Soy el gato del príncipe. Milord es más acertado._

…

Rowena ya no estaba segura de lo que se venía, ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrarlo mientras se encontraba dando vueltas por la biblioteca, temerosa de que en cualquier momento fuera a mirarse el monstruo por la ventana y destruyera toda Atlántida.

Las antiguas runas en su cuerpo brillaban débilmente y su cabello se agitaba a su alrededor haciendo que el agua se sintiera mucho más cálida, las escamas de su cola vibraban atentas a la amenaza que se cernía después de escuchar el caracol sonar y ver como Bobby se iba de la biblioteca sin siquiera pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió luego de un largo rato sobresaltándola, haciendo que burbujas salieran disparadas hacia el recién llegado antes de que ella suspirara con calma al ver a Bobby ahí parado, mirándola con interés mientras ella sólo era capaz de contemplar la armadura que utilizaba y la lanza en su puño.

—Creí que estabas retirado—fue lo primer que la sirena dijo haciendo que el tritón se acercara a ella.

—No es un buen momento para sacarlo a relucir—declaró el tritón tomándola de la mano—Tienes que venir conmigo, si Poseidón llega a infiltrar sus tropas al reino lo primero que atacaran es la biblioteca, créemelo. John tiene demasiados libros con secretos.

—Tiene uno que te dice como matarlo—informó la pelirroja deteniendo a Bobby en el acto—He leído mucho desde que era la bruja de Tritón, Robert, y leí un poco más desde que volví. Tritón había encontrado cómo matar a Poseidón.

Los ojos de Bobby brillaron en reconocimiento a lo que Rowena les estaba dando, una oportunidad de terminar aquello de manera definitiva; si asesinaban a Poseidón y al craqueen los atlantes no tendrían que vivir en continua vigilancia, podrían darse un respiro de tropas y soldados.

Sus nietos no tendrían que ser soldados obligatoriamente.

—Una lanza de coral blanco—informó la pelirroja apretándole la mano—Bañada en la sangre del craqueen y justo en el corazón—Bobby sonrió— ¿Qué?

—Siempre fuiste demasiado brillante para nuestro propio bien.

Rowena sonrió enternecida con eso, deseando volver el tiempo atrás y hacer mejor las cosas, sin embargo ahí tenía la oportunidad de enmendarse, quizá darle una vida mejor a su hija, a los hijos que tuvo, darles la oportunidad de vivir la paz en todo su esplendor sin el miedo de las siluetas que pudieran encontrar en las olas.

Dejó que Bobby la llevara fuera de la biblioteca en dirección al templo donde pudo apreciar guardias que iban y venían acarreando a los atlantes que no servían como soldados, Rowena miró varios percebes nerviosos aferrándose a la aleta de sus madres, o sus padres, mientras familias se despedían en abrazos llenos del miedo de perderse durante la guerra que se avecinaba.

Vio a un joven tritón de piel como el cobre mantener a una sirena diminuta de aleta lavanda a su lado mientras una imponente sirena de piel como el ébano y rizos tan oscuros como la noche ondeando alrededor se despedía de ellos, portando una lanza y un tosco cuchillo en el cinto que hizo que Rowena se preguntara si al final de la guerra volverían a verla.

Muchos atlantes la miraron recelosos sabiendo que la marca en su pecho era lo que la hacía una amenaza sintiéndose poco más que un caracol; se sintió intimidada, apretando con fuerza la mano de Bobby esperando que no fuera a dejarla ahí con todos esos atlantes que estarían dispuestos a ofrecerla como sacrificio al craqueen, y no es que Rowena no sintiera que se lo mereciera, pero tampoco quería terminar de esa manera.

Bobby la dirigió a la parte más alejada de la multitud, ahí donde Rowena podía pasar desapercibida, escondida entre las dos estatuas de Tritón y Atenea donde una pareja de sirenas aguardaba.

—No puedo creer que las dos estén dispuestas a irse—gruñó Bobby una vez que llegó a ellas haciendo que Rowena pudiera apreciarlas mejor.

Sintió que sus branquias se cerraban al ver la sirena pelirroja con los colores del fuego terrestre en su cola; sus brazos querían tomarla y sujetarla con fuerza, quería pedirle disculpas y pedirle una oportunidad de estar en su vida, quería el perdón de aquella hermosa sirena.

Rowena estuvo a punto de creer que Bobby quería que se quedara con ella si no fuera porque vio la armadura que le cubría el pecho y la lanza en su mano con la punta de acero haciendo que el pánico la envolviera.

A su lado una hermosa sirena rubia se encontraba de la misma manera, trenzas realmente complicadas sujetaban su cabello, en su puño se encontraba un arpón y en su cinto lo que parecía un cuchillo. Las dos eran soldadas, guerreras que protegían Atlántida sobre todas las cosas haciendo que Rowena sintiera un poco de consuelo al saber que su hija, Celeste, tendría quién la cuidara en la guerra.

—No tuvimos mucha elección en eso—susurró la sirena rubia mirando a la pelirroja con ansiedad—Charlie ha jurado lealtad y su corazón ya pertenece a Atlántida…

—Y a ti—completó Charlie haciendo que Rowena suspirara al escucharla—Le pertenece a Atlántida y a ti, Jo, nunca lo olvides—la rubia, ante eso, sonrió.

—Tú no juraste lealtad, hija—murmuró Bobby, pensativo, sin soltar la mano de Rowena.

—No puedo quedarme, Bobby. Tengo que estar con Charlie.

—Es por eso que Bobby te ha traído, Madame Rowena—Charlie se acercó a ella haciendo que Rowena sonriera con más amabilidad—Mi esposa y yo iremos a la guerra, Bobby también y nosotras…Bobby dijo que eras la mejor de todas.

Rowena la miró un momento encontrándose a sí misma en sus facciones y a Bobby, viendo lo hermosa que era, lo valiente que estaba demostrando ser y lo orgullosa que se sentía al saber que era suya y de Bobby, era la sirena que perdió, la hija que dejo atrás luego de traicionar a los suyos pero eso ahora no importaba porque estaba ahí frente a ella mirándola con ojos como el fuego sin rastro de odio o rencor.

Quizá Celeste, o Charlie como la llamaba su esposa, no sabía quién era ella en realidad, quizá no conocía su historia con su padre pero mientras estuviera ahí Rowena iba a tomar lo que quisiera darle.

—Robert no se equivoca, querida, no ha habido nadie que pueda igualarme.

Bobby rió, divertido, antes que le llamaran haciendo que su mano se soltara de la de Rowena y ella le buscara un momento más, esperando que volviera a tomarla pero el consejero del rey se alejó prometiendo que volvería antes de irse definitivamente.

— ¿Entonces dos tritones bebés no serán problema para usted?—cuestionó Charlie con una tímida sonrisa.

Rowena relajó su postura, suspirando, Jo y Charlie se hicieron a un lado y mostraron una concha con dos tritones dormidos, cubiertos con una ligera manta mientras pequeñas burbujas emanaban de sus labios cada que espiraban en un suave ronquido.

La sirena de cola purpura se acercó, inclinándose sobre ellos mientras los contemplaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; uno era rubio y el otro pelirrojo, se buscaban en sueños aferrándose al otro de la misma manera que cuando estuvieron en el huevo, no podrían tener más que unas cuantas semanas, quizá dos, eran tan diminutos.

Llevó una mano y acarició la frente del más cercano, sonriendo con ternura al tener algo que se le negó hace muchos años, lo que perdió por no saber elegir bien su bando.

—El pelirrojo se llama Albus, el otro John—informó la sirena rubia, quedándose recelosa junto a los tritones, hablando con tal brusquedad que Rowena se sobresaltó.

—Discúlpala—pidió Charlie colocándose junto a Jo—Aún está sensible, apenas estaba comenzando a salir de la casa con ellos.

—Comprendo que puede ser difícil separarte de tus hijos—asintió Rowena mirando a la rubia—Ellos están en buenas manos—Jo miró la marca en su pecho entrecerrando los ojos—Lo sé, querida, pero jamás le arrebataría a alguien lo mismo que perdí.

Jo no sabía que pensar en ese momento pero pocas opciones tenía y si Bobby confiaba en ella entonces le daría el beneficio de la duda. Asintió en su dirección, dando su aprobación de dejar a sus hijos con ella, antes de inclinarse sobre ellos y mirarlos una vez más, mirarlos tanto como si fuera a llevarlos consigo, orando a los dioses que les permitieran volver a ellos una vez terminada la guerra.

Sabía que no era obligatorio para ella asistir si no había presentado el juramento pero tampoco podía quedarse atrás. Ella y Charlie eran mejores peleando juntas de la misma manera en que lo eran Dean y Sam, se cuidaban las espaldas y sus runas parecían ser más accesibles cuando las dos estaban juntas, no iba a arriesgarse y mandar a Charlie sola.

Las conversaciones a su alrededor cesaron en el momento en que el rey John y el general Albus se abrían paso entre todos. Bobby apareció de la nada colocándose frente a Rowena haciendo que la sirena buscara su mano mientras se escondía en su espalda mirando al rey y a su hermano dirigirse al atrio donde ellas estaban escondidas dispuestos a dar el discurso.

— ¿Sabe de la ausencia de Dean?—cuestionó Rowena en voz baja al ver al rey tan furioso calentando el agua a su alrededor.

—Lo descubrió cuando le dijeron que estaba con Charlie y las vio llegar hace rato—susurró Bobby en respuesta—Pero no tiene tiempo para eso, ya se encargará de Dean.

—Él va a luchar a su lado—respondió Rowena ignorando el discurso del rey haciendo que Bobby la contemplara sin entender— _Aquel que encendió la estatua de Tritón será la causa de la guerra entre mar y tierra, del océano surgirá el dios de los mares con la criatura y devastará aquello que se ha construido. Aquel que encendió la estatua de Atenea ascenderá al trono y el causante de la lucha será el único que la terminé. La guerra está cerca y si se pierde los atlantes dejarán de existir—_ repitió lo que dijo aquella vez que volvió al castillo.

Bobby la miró esperando encontrar la mentira en sus ojos pero al ver que no había rastro alguno de eso miró las estatuas que flaqueaban el atrio, contemplo al imponente Tritón de cuarzo cuya barba parecía ondear como cuando estaba vivo mientras a su lado se encontraba la reina Atenea, humana por toda la eternidad, brindando consuelo a aquellos que habían temido la furia del rey Tritón.

—Dean—susurró Bobby con pesar—Ese chico y sus imprudencias.

—No fue del todo su culpa—aclaró Rowena mirando a hurtadillas al rey—Azazael se ensañó de su desdicha y debilidad dándole la esperanza de encontrar a su madre—Bobby la miró con ojos entrecerrados—Te lo he dicho, querido, lo sé todo.

Cuando el rey finalizó con su discurso todos aplaudieron, Rowena se aferró a la mano de Bobby una vez más haciendo que él mirara su unión recordando ese momento en el que era un joven tritón enamorado de la sirena más hermosa de todas, recordando cómo se sintió lleno de dicha cuando la marca de unión fue tallada en su pecho y como sufrió después por la marca de separación.

La extrañó tanto y aunque intento enlazarse a alguien más ya no se sintió igual.

La escuchó decirlo, los atlantes se enlazan una vez por amor, la segunda por consuelo y una tercera por necesidad. Rowena fue, es y será el más grande amor de su vida y esa era la razón por la que su traición casi le hizo morir de tristeza.

— ¿La lanza de coral blanco?—cuestionó Rowena con temor a que no la tuvieran.

—La lleva Sam—susurró Bobby en voz baja—Lo vi hace un momento trayéndola consigo, le diré en el camino—Rowena frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué luces preocupado?

—La lanza de coral blanco es la de Dean—confesó Bobby suspirando, su aleta buscando la de Rowena—Sam la llevaba por si encontraban a su hermano. Rowena, si no vuelvo por favor cuida a Charlie—Rowena negó con la cabeza.

—Vas a volver, viejo cascarrabias, no empieces—Bobby sonrió ante eso.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque te vi a ti en mi futuro—sentenció la bruja del mar haciendo que el tritón suspirara—Y yo nunca me equivoco.

Bobby la miró sintiendo aún el temor que ella estuviera jugando con ellos, de volverla a ver en el lado enemigo pero Rowena lucía tan cansada como él, ya no eran los jóvenes atlantes que estaban dispuestos a todo pero tampoco se sentían tan viejos como para sentir que hacían un gran sacrificio.

El viejo tritón alzó una mano y acarició el rostro de Rowena, sonriendo débilmente antes de mirar hacia donde Jo y Charlie se despedían de los bebés prometiéndoles volver antes que notaran su ausencia.

—Cuídala—pidió Rowena.

—Dalo por hecho—asintió Robert antes de llamar a las chicas.

Apenas aquel grupo desapareció Rowena se escondió recelosa de su alrededor, tomó la cama improvisada de los pequeños tritones y se abrazó a ella mientras miraba fijamente a los pocos guardias que se quedaron protegiéndolos, pidiéndole a los dioses que las cosas salieran tal y como ella las había visto.

…

Dean comenzaba a ser consciente del dolor de su pecho ante los amarres preguntándose cómo Balthazar lo había sujetado con tanta fuerza y cómo él no lo había evitado. Sus oídos aún zumbaban levemente después del grito de su madre y su cabeza pesaba.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo tan alto y curvo de aquella habitación sin ningún tipo de color, sintiendo como el frío envolvía sus extremidades y hacía castañear sus dientes. De pronto meterse al agua con su madre sonaba mucho más atractivo que seguir ahí pensando en cómo todo se había arruinado de manera aparatosa sin darle oportunidad de sentir el alivio de haberla encontrado.

— ¿Castiel y tú son amigos?

La voz de su madre sonó lejana debido a la pared de cristal que la mantenía cautiva haciendo que Dean le mirara con trabajo, sintiéndose tan cansado y aún sintiendo el hormigueo en sus piernas similar al que experimentó cuando las consiguió.

—Creo que es más que eso—confesó Dean avergonzado haciendo que Mary se removiera inquieta—Tiene tu collar.

—Yo se lo di—confesó Mary, su voz sonaba tan hueca y vacía lo que dificultaba el escucharla—Si nos dejará ir debes pedirle a Balthazar que te devuelva el caracol.

Dean asintió de manera distraída antes de volver a mirar el techo preguntándose por qué Sebastián tardaba tanto y dónde estaría Castiel; se preguntaba si cuando volviera a Atlántida podría volver a su vida normal sin tener que esperar encontrarse a Castiel en algún barco, sin tener que nadar a las orillas a buscarlo con la esperanza de verlo una vez más.

Quizá si no lograba sacarlo en ese momento Dean podría pedirle a alguien que le dejara saber que no eligió eso, que lo quería, que podría buscarlo en cada ola y en cada tormenta, quizá Crowley podría decirle a Castiel que cuando viera esmeraldas en el océano sólo se trataba de él, que no lo buscara pero que supiera que seguía pensando en él.

Que le quería.

Estaba enamorado de Castiel, el príncipe terrestre, se había enlazado a él sin poder evitarlo y Dean sabía que no se arrepentía si con eso su padre lo echaba de su hogar y se le impedía enlazarse con alguien más; se enlazaría una y mil veces con Castiel porque Dean sentía que era lo correcto.

Se tensó ante ese pensamiento mirando fijamente la puerta frente a él recordando el trato con Azazael, sintiendo pánico.

Tenía que arrojar su madre al mar si no quería que aquel decrépito tritón le arrancara el corazón a Castiel.

¿Cómo le hacían saber a Dean que Azazael ya estaba listo para eso? Escondido en el barco real que zarparía a primera hora de la mañana.


	24. 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con total honestidad...pensé que éste cap ya lo había subido ;-; y voy viendo que no, que vrgüenza

Sebastián ya no daba para más, sus pequeñas patas ardían ante cada paso que daba y su corazón bombeaba con tal velocidad que le hacía jadear ruidosamente, incluso varios de los guardias habían intentado llevarlo a la cocina para que tomara algo de agua pero Sebastián no se había dejado tocar, él estaba en una importante misión.

Una misión que ya no parecía ser realizada cuando se dejó caer en el piso decidido a no seguir más, quizá su momento había llegado y era hora de morir entre los pasillos de aquel castillo mientras el cielo se caía allá afuera en una tormenta. Sí, parecía un buen escenario para exhalar su último aliento mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y sólo recordaba el rostro de Castiel.

—Gato dramático—hablaron por el pasillo haciendo que Sebastián abriera un ojo y mirara a Crowley acercarse a él—Llevo escuchando tus maullidos toda la maldita noche, ¿estás a punto de morir? ¿Quieres que acorte tu sufrimiento?

Sebastián siseó alzando con dificultad una pata dispuesto a arañarle la mano si intentaba tomarlo.

_— ¿Por qué tú y no Castiel? Espero que esté haciendo algo bueno mi padre sino le arañaré las sábanas, esas que tanto le gustan._

Crowley gruñó ante los lamentos del gato decidiendo que sin duda era un fastidio, maldiciendo el día en que acompañó a Castiel por las costas y lo encontraron desvarío sobre una roca empapado como un trapeador, hacía años de eso y ahora Crowley estaba sopesando la opción de terminar de ahogarlo si no se callaba.

Sebastián estaba tan frustrado de no darse a entender, de seguir perdiendo el tiempo y sentir que sus patas dolían tanto que podían caerse y entonces ¿cómo podría caminar? Se arrastraría el resto de sus días y tendría que ver sufrir a su padre por la partida del posible amor de su vida sin oportunidad de despedirse.

Aquel pensamiento le recordó por lo que estaba haciendo eso, por esa mirada en el rostro de Castiel brillando como las joyas que Sebastián siempre quería para jugar, con esa sonrisa que le gustaba ver porque lo hacía parecer más feliz.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad decidiendo que podía intentarlo, tendría que conformarse con Crowley si Castiel quedaba fuera de su alcance. Además, según las historias, ellos se habían criado casi juntos, eran amigos y Crowley jamás lastimaría a Cass dejando a Dean prisionero.

 _—Muy bien, tenemos que ir por Dean_ —sentenció el gato jugueteando con el pantalón de Crowley antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el tritón— _Tendré que conformarme contigo._

Crowley miró al gato andar unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y mirarlo, maullando con la misma insistencia de cuando tenía hambre y quería ser alimentado siguiendo a quien se le atravesara con el plato en el hocico.

—Déjame adivinar—masculló con fastidio— ¿Quieres que te siga?

Sebastián volvió a maullar haciendo que Crowley gruñera hastiado, preguntándose en qué momento de su vida pasó de no tener nada a seguir a un gato por el castillo.

Sus pies resonaban por las paredes en el silencio sepulcral que reinaba a esas horas, ¿era de madrugada? ¿Era de día? No lo sabía, el cielo se encontraba de un gris perla encapotando todo hasta hacer que la hora pareciera confusa, era de un gris uniforme que no te decía si iba a amanecer o anochecer. Aunque pronto aquella mortecina luz fue desapareciendo conforme Crowley se adentraba detrás de Sebastián.

Los pasillos pronto fueron más oscuros y conforme más seguía a Sebastián más frío sentía, adentrándose a los lugares que Balthazar les dijo que nunca visitaran, viendo antorchas alumbrar los pasillos de manera intermitente provocando sombras un tanto terroríficas en las paredes. Bajaron escaleras y Crowley sintió que bajaron tanto que, de tener ventanas, podrían ver bajo el agua pero no lo mencionó por aquello de sentirse sin escapatoria.

— _Por un momento creí que no me seguiría_ —masculló Sebastián mientras se apresuraba a ir, con todo el dolor de sus patas, hacia la puerta donde estaba Dean— _Ojalá Dean les dijera el secreto para que me entiendan._

Crowley escuchaba maullar débilmente a Sebastián haciendo que mirara de forma desconfiada al gato, ¿qué clase de animales adoptaba Castiel? Si bien los gatos no eran sus favoritos aquel pelirrojo que iba frente suyo sin duda estaba loco, a veces le contemplaba como si tuviera una idea de lo que ellos hablaban y Crowley sentía que escuchaba otras cosas por los rincones del castillo que luego intentaba decirle a Castiel sin mucho éxito.

—No puedo creer que mi vida se reduzca a seguir un maldito gato por el castillo—masculló molesto, deteniéndose cuando Sebastián lo hizo.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta de madera cerrada, no parecía la gran cosa, a pesar de la escasa iluminación Crowley era capaz de apreciar algunos caracoles grabados en ella, lucía tan intimidante que dudó en querer abrirla.

Sebastián estaba alzado en sus patas traseras y arañaba la puerta en un intento de abrirla haciendo que Crowley se planteara, por un momento, dejarlo ahí parado a ver si lograba hacerlo.

Claro que el maullido indignado de Sebastián y la forma en la que lo miraban le dijeron que más le valía abrir la puerta si no quería la cara rasguñada.

—Si nos metemos en problemas te lanzaré al océano—amenazó Crowley empujando la puerta.

— ¿Crowley?

La voz viniendo del interior hizo que Crowley se sobresaltara y abriera de golpe la puerta; la habitación apenas si estaba iluminada débilmente por la luz de una antorcha en el interior haciendo que todo aquello luciera un tanto lúgubre; toda una pared de cristal parecía estar llena de agua y de ella emanaba una débil luz dorada con la forma de una sirena que hizo que Crowley sintiera su corazón latir despavorido antes de concentrarse en quien le había llamado.

Dean estaba ahí en medio de la habitación amarrado con lo que parecían cuerdas y cadenas, lucía un tanto aturdido y desorientado, no parecía haber sufrido una herida física de gravedad pero Crowley no era un médico así que no podría saberlo con exactitud.

Miró al hombre frente suyo un momento, mirando las marcas que iban de su cuello a todo su brazo izquierdo como quemaduras en intrincados dibujos que parecían enlazarse entre sí, marcas que habían causado la fascinación de Castiel desde que lo conoció y que, según los libros, se trataban de runas griegas a las que Crowley no les encontraba significado alguno.

Miró de nuevo hacia la sirena en aquella pared llena de agua encontrando marcas similares en sus brazos sólo que las de ella brillaban haciendo que Crowley atara cabos.

—Carajo—gruñó acercándose a Dean—Dime que no fue Balthazar.

—Te lo diría pero te estaría mintiendo—murmuró Dean dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—Pensé que Sebastián iría por Castiel.

—De momento tendrás que conformarte conmigo—gruñó Crowley comenzando a desatarlo.

— _Mira, estuve buscando a Castiel pero no aparecía_ —gruñó el gato sentándose mientras miraba a Crowley— _Es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?_

—Supongo que tienes razón—murmuró Dean suspirando de alivio cuando las cadenas desaparecieron.

— _Me encontré a tu amiga la gaviota_ —comenzó Sebastián lamiéndose una pata y pasándola por su rostro— _Garth, ¿cierto? Dijo que un atlante convertido en humano llegó a la playa pero que tiene la marca de traición en su pecho_ —Dean se tensó ante las palabras del gato— _Él lo mantendría vigilado mientras yo te avisaba._

Dean maldijo entre dientes; maldijo a Azazael, a Poseidón, incluso al reino de Castiel por complicar todo, maldijo a su propio padre por haber permitido que el dolor le cegara durante demasiado tiempo hasta hacerlo casi inútil, tan solo pensando en sí mismo y en su dolor y no en los demás.

Se preguntaba si su madre escuchaba las palabras de Sebastián y sabía lo que significaba, Dean no sabía manejar algo así.

Por un momento olvidó por completo su trato con Azazael, olvidó que tenía que llevar a su madre al océano en una fecha determinada y si no lo hacía Castiel se vería perjudicado. En aquel entonces no pareció un sacrificio alguno, si no la encontraba entonces no había problema que el príncipe del reino que se la arrebató pagara las consecuencias pero, ahora que Cass se había convertido para él en algo más que un humano, no se imaginaba perderlo.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó Crowley ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Un poco aturdido—confesó sintiendo sus piernas realmente pesadas, como el primer día en que las tuvo—Por un momento pensé que todo estaba bien—murmuró Dean mirando con el ceño fruncido el suelo—La había encontrado, estaba Cass y al siguiente Balthazar me grita que soy un monstruo.

—Oh, eso explica muchas cosas.

Crowley, como pudo, logró acomodar a Dean contra él pero el tritón no se movió, se apoyó contra la pared de cristal atrayendo a aquella sirena que puso una de sus manos contra la suya, se miraron fijamente haciendo que Crowley sintiera que sólo eran un reflejo del otro, dos caras de una misma moneda.

—No puedo irme sin ella—declaró Dean sin más.

Crowley estuvo a punto de decirle que no había modo de moverla o de sacarla y llevarla afuera sin meterse en problemas, casi lo hace pero Sebastián se incorporó con brusquedad y el pelaje de su lomo se erizó a la par que su cola se tensaba. El gato siseó en señal de advertencia en el momento en que la puerta se volvía a abrir y Balthazar aparecía con dos enormes hombres acompañándolo.

Balthazar enarcó una ceja de esa manera que a Crowley no le gustaba, alzaba una sola ceja mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sus labios se ladeaban en una sonrisa que prometía muchos problemas para después mientras mechones de su cabello caían de manera desordenada sobre su frente.

Crowley apretó con fuerza a Dean mientras tragaba duro, preguntándose si valía la pena meterse en tantos problemas por Castiel.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Fergus?—cuestionó Balthazar dando un paso al frente— ¿Ya robas a la casa que te dio de comer?

El chico que creció con Castiel frunció el ceño sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido ante tales acusaciones.

—Que yo recuerde, Dean le pertenece a Castiel—tales palabras hicieron que el tritón le mirara ofendido—Intentaba llevarlo con él.

Las mejillas de Balthazar enrojecieron, Crowley pudo notarlo a pesar de la mala iluminación.

—Ya que te preocupas tanto por él, estarás feliz de acompañarlo ¿no es así? Para mantenerlo seguro.

Los dos hombres que le acompañaban entraron a la habitación, uno de ellos cargaba un barril por completo vacío haciendo que Dean sintiera su pecho estrujarse. Intentó alejarse pero sus piernas no respondieron como debían, temblaron y se agitaron antes de hacerlo caer de rodillas con torpeza sacándole un jadeo de dolor.

Ardían, era como tener amarrada en la aleta una vieja ancla de algún navío hundido que le impedía nadar a la superficie, tan sólo hundiéndolo más y más cada vez. Eran tan pesadas, tan dolorosas, Dean volvía a sentirse como el primer día que pisó la tierra y, por ilógico que pareciera, comenzó a buscar a Castiel esperando encontrar ese océano en sus ojos, aquel donde podía nadar sin ahogarse.

—Todos suyos, caballeros.

Las palabras de Balthazar resonaron en sus oídos mientras lágrimas ardían en los ojos de Dean y en su pecho la marca de Atlántida quemaba en señal que su pueblo le necesitaba y él se encontraba demasiado lejos.

…

El océano estaba tranquilo, impasible, leves olas lo surcaban a comparación con la tormenta anterior, las aguas parecían ser por completo grises y se fusionaban con el cielo allá en el horizonte donde no había señales del sol alzarse sobre un nuevo día, el viento parecía más una suave caricia sobre la piel que te envolvía en la calma, zumbaba en tus oídos haciéndote escuchar sus lamentos y nada más.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta, o eso es lo que decían los pueblerinos que se negaban a salir, comenzando a prepararse para la peor tormenta de todas. Los barcos se encontraban abandonados meciéndose levemente sobre las aguas tranquilas, manteniendo las velas asidas en el mástil mientras nudos realmente complicados los sujetaban al puerto y algunos incluso usaban el ancla.

Entre todos los barcos había uno en específico lleno de vida, con voces y gritos, órdenes atraídas por el viento; era de madera oscura pulida y tallada a mano, los mástiles se alzaban de manera imponente hasta casi atravesar el cielo mientras las cuerdas iban y venían en redes realmente complicadas donde no sabías diferenciar dónde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra, algunos hombres iban y venían balanceándose por los aires gritando órdenes o siguiendo otras tantas.

Dean se detuvo vacilante junto aquella bestia, no había otra forma de describirla, encontrando lo que parecían cráneos tallados en estribor sobre la madera, si se inclinaba un poco teniendo cuidado de no caer al agua podía descubrir que no sólo se trataban de cráneos sino de rostros de humanos que parecían querer salir de la madera, como si estuvieran atrapados en la estructura del barco.

Era monstruoso, no se asemejaba a nada que Dean hubiese visto con anterioridad y, aún así, quedó por completo fascinado.

— ¡Veo que han llegado, señoritas!

Dean se sobresaltó ganándose un codazo en las costillas de parte de Crowley; ambos iban usando sus capas de viaje con la capucha puesta, Dean sentía estorbosa la tela en el rostro pero Balthazar había sido estricto con las indicaciones, no queriendo que Castiel reconociera a Dean si llegaba a asomarse por una ventana.

Intentando mantener su capucha puesta alzó la cabeza intentando ver quién le llamaba de esa manera, frunciendo el ceño a la silueta que se alzaba por uno de los costados del barco sujetándose a una cuerda; no veía mucho, tan sólo tela ondeando al viento con un casco de decoración como el que Sam y él se encontraron en su última expedición, desde aquella altura Dean sólo alcanzaba a ver el calzado negro con lo que parecía un pequeño escalón individual en sus pies.

—Señorita Masters—habló Balthazar en medio de los dos gigantones.

Aquella silueta sin forma se balanceó por los aires haciendo que Dean la contemplara con admiración momentos antes de caer con un golpe sordo frente a ellos en el muelle. Se quitó el casco de decoración y una larga melena azabache cayó por sus hombros en rizos realmente divertidos haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Capitana Masters, su alteza—corrigió la mujer acercándose a ellos— ¿Ésta es mi carga? Pensé que sólo era uno.

Usaba ropa extraña, no se comparaba ni un poco a los vestidos que Dean recordaba haber visto durante la fiesta de compromiso de Castiel; su blusa tenía holanes similares a los de una ola yendo y viniendo por su cuello y muñecas mientras que alrededor de su cintura se encontraba lo que parecía un pedazo de cuero y sujeto a él una espada pendía como un péndulo de un reloj moviéndose cada vez que la mujer daba un paso.

Era guapa, Dean podía aceptarlo, sonreía y miraba con diversión a su alrededor mientras los contemplaba de uno en uno antes de concentrar su mirada en Balthazar, enarcando una ceja de manera casi elegante mientras una sonrisa burlesca decoraba sus labios haciendo que Dean la contemplara fascinado.

Y no era el único, desde la oscuridad de su capucha Crowley miraba a aquella mujer encontrando interesante que fuera la capitana del barco, había hombres el doble de altos que ella y parecían intimidarse ante su cercanía como si fuera la dueña de los siete mares.

—Cambió de planes—informó Balthazar señalando a Dean y Crowley—Es su escolta, por decirlo de alguna manera—Crowley bufó ante eso haciendo que la capitana les mirara con interés—Se asegurará que cumplas tu parte del trato.

—Oh, majestad, ¿duda de mí para hacer el trabajo sucio?—se mofó la mujer mientras allá en cubierta todos sus marineros reían—Súbanlos al barco y sujeten sus muñecas, no quiero héroes en mi nave.

Uno de los grandulones que les acompañaba les empujó a ambos, tanto a Dean como a Crowley, haciendo que el joven tritón siseara al sentir sus piernas protestar por el esfuerzo de caminar, jadeando débilmente cuando intentó subir al barco por un tablón de madera un tanto inclinado que le hacía tropezar ante la mirada de los marinos que reían divertidos por su torpeza.

La capitana lo miró con confusión encontrándole parecido a un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar más que a un adulto. El otro hombre que le acompañaba le ayudaba a andar manteniendo cuidado con él, temiendo soltarlo y que se fuera de bruces al agua.

La mujer enarcó una ceja antes de contemplar a su otro marino que cargaba un barril con algo de dificultad, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—El barril no se abre hasta que vaya a ser lanzado, ¿entiendes?—ordenó Balthazar haciendo que la capitana Masters le mirara con la nariz arrugada.

—Acepte serle de ayuda, majestad, pero no olvide que somos piratas—la pelinegra tuvo la amabilidad de recordar mientras hacia una señal al barco—No somos buenos obedeciendo órdenes, ya debería saberlo.

Una cuerda cayó a su lado pero la capitana no la tomó, siguió mirando a Balthazar, retándolo a hacer algo al respecto sabiendo que tenía de manos atadas al gobernante de aquel reino.

La capitana Masters era una pirata ruda sembrando terror en los siete mares, no había navío que se le resistiera en cada incursión y, con el tiempo que llevaba navegando, había visto tantas cosas que podrían volver loco a cualquiera. Ella no seguía órdenes de nadie, hace demasiado tiempo que le dio la espalda a la tierra disfrutando de su vida surcando los océanos, llegando más allá del fin del mundo, no iba a permitir que un tipo la mandara como si ella fuera su súbdita.

—Sólo hagan bien su trabajo—ordenó el rubio sacando una bolsa llena de oro y depositándola en la mano de Masters.

—Es lo que hacemos—la mujer sonrió.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar la cuerda y enredarla en torno a su brazo, dándole un tirón y saliendo despedida por los aires como si nada antes de caer con gracia dentro del barco.

Volvieron a mirarla con su cabello ondeando con el viento, sus ropas meciéndose levemente y con el casco de decoración siendo colocado sobre su cabeza ocultando su expresión de astucia en su rostro.

Crowley se encontraba cerca de ella apreciándola de primera mano, sintiendo una admiración extraña al mirarla pavonearse por toda la cubierta mientras alzaba el costal de oro que todos recibieron con una ovación antes de que fuera arrojada por los aires y un hombretón regordete le atrapara.

—Cuéntalo y repártelo—ordenó la capitana mirando a su alrededor— ¡Leven ancla, icen las velas! ¡Zarparemos a mar abierto cuánto antes!—se dirigió hacia el timón haciendo resonar su zancada sobre la madera mientras todos le abrían paso— ¡Andando, ratas sarnosas, que no tengo todo el día!

Dean miró con interés a aquella mujer que se ponía detrás del timón mientras dejaba que le sujetaran las muñecas. Se mantenía cerca del barril que contenía a su madre pero seguía atento a su alrededor sintiéndose absorbido por todas esas cosas que podía contener un simple barco, sintiéndolo mucho más grande una vez que estaba a bordo de uno que cuando los hundía.

La capucha que cubría su rostro fue arrancada por la brisa y la capitana Masters pudo apreciar con claridad su rostro haciéndola sonreír.

—Caballeros, les doy la bienvenida a El Tritón.

Dean no entendió a qué se refería hasta que Crowley se lo señaló; aquel era el nombre del barco.

El barco se llamaba como su abuelo.

…

Castiel despertó sintiendo que sus ojos ardían, miró por unas rendijas alrededor antes de atreverse a abrirlos por completo y levantarse, estirándose luego de una incómoda y placentera siesta en aquella cama.

Miró a su alrededor pasándose la mano por el cabello, sintiendo extraño que Crowley no hubiera aparecido para despertarlo como siempre hacía. Frunció el ceño un momento al sentir extraña la habitación en la que se encontraba antes de sonreír y relajarse. Aquella era la habitación de Dean.

— ¿Dean? ¿Volviste?—preguntó a la nada esperando una respuesta.

Cuando no la recibió suspiró débilmente sintiendo un tanto de temor en su corazón lo que le llevó a tomar el caracol en su cuello, escondiéndolo en su puño mientras intentaba calmarse deseando deshacerse de esa intranquilidad que le había dominado la noche anterior durante la tormenta.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose demasiado somnoliento, arrugó la nariz al ver el desastre que la tormenta había hecho sobre la alfombra intentando buscar una excusa para explicar aquello. Se encaminó a la ventana y miró el exterior esperando que la brisa le despejara del sueño que aún amenazaba con cerrarle los ojos.

El océano parecía tranquilo, pintado de un suave gris perla que parecía hacerse uno con el cielo en el horizonte haciendo que Castiel se perdiera un momento en las lejanías esperando un rayo de sol, volviendo a sentir esa inquietud que le ponía ansioso y le hacía querer llorar, sintiéndose vacío por dentro, despojado mientras suplicaba que le regresaran lo que otros le habían arrebatado sin piedad.

Apretó con más fuerza el caracol en su pecho intentando controlarse. Miró el puerto sintiendo que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, ni siquiera había animales ni niños correteando como otras veces, sólo dos barcos parecían estar activos pero uno al otro extremo que el otro.

Castiel reconoció el barco del capitán Marv, el barco se llamaba Atenea y lo había recuperado después del accidente que tuvieron cuando Castiel lo abordó. Parecían prepararse para un día más de labor haciendo que el príncipe envidiara cruzar los océanos sin falta cada día para cumplir tus obligaciones, no sentándose en el trono a atender cualquier otra cosa.

El otro barco no lo reconocía de nada, mantenía la bandera baja pero Castiel sabía que no pertenecía al reino, él conocía a todos los barcos que servían a la corona y aquel no lo había visto en su vida, al menos no lo recordaba demasiado. Parecía ir alejándose del puerto, zarpando mucho antes que el del capitán Marv haciendo que Castiel se inclinara sobre el balcón para intentar adivinar si alguien que conociera iba a bordo, conocía a todos los marinos.

— ¿Dean?—habló con voz temblorosa al ver la tripulación de aquel barco.

En medio de hombres que iban y venían acatando órdenes se encontraba Dean, luciendo un tanto intimidado de su alrededor haciendo que el corazón de Castiel sufriera una sacudida y la garganta se le cerrara impidiéndole respirar.

Su rostro parecía resaltar entre los demás, a pesar de la distancia Cass podía notarlo porque sabía que el lugar de Dean no era aquel, el tritón pertenecía a las profundidades del océano, no parecía ser del tipo que aborda un barco en espera de algo haciendo que Castiel se llenara de pánico ante el significado de verlo zarpar del puerto sin mirar atrás.

— ¡DEAN!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas esperando hacerse oír.

El viento tomó su voz llevándosela lejos hasta perderla entre las nubes evitando que el hombre al que llamaba le escuchara. El pelinegro golpeó con su puño el balcón antes de darse media vuelta y correr hacia la puerta convirtiéndose pronto entre los pasillos en un borrón que esquivaba guardias y sorteaba mucamas.

Castiel corría por todo su hogar intentando llegar cuanto antes al puerto sin notar que, poco después de desaparecer del balcón, Dean miró hacia el castillo esperando encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si me estoy tardando es que estoy editando de nuevo el final así que pido una disculpa por eso!!! Sí, ya la tengo terminada pero hubo cosas que no me convencieron así que las estoy editando, perdóoooon!!


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, buenas tardes, con permiso...

Chapoteó entre los charcos que la tormenta de anoche había provocado, se resbaló varias veces y estuvo a punto de caer en otras. Corrió sintiendo sus pulmones arder siendo ajeno a la fría brisa que le acariciaba el rostro y congelaba el sudor en su frente. Corrió escuchando cómo le llamaban lejanamente en un intento de detenerlo. Corrió y corrió sintiendo que podía seguir haciéndolo hasta llegar al fin del mundo.

Pero no fue suficiente. Cuando sus pies resonaron en el muelle el barco se encontraba tan lejano que ni gritando se haría oír. Castiel sintió su garganta cerrarse mientras contemplaba aquel barco desconocido alejarse por el océano con Dean a bordo desapareciendo de su vida, volviendo a donde pertenecía y dejándolo atrás sin siquiera despedirse.

Los ojos de Castiel se llenaron de lágrimas y el mar se agitó suavemente, con la tristeza que sentía en su corazón mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla seguida de otra y otra, y una más aún sintiendo el nombre del tritón en la punta de su lengua a punto de ser gritado en espera de ser escuchado.

Una parte de Castiel quería lanzarse al océano y nadar hasta el barco importándole poco que pudiera ahogarse en el proceso, quería ir con él, pertenecer a donde Dean pertenecía, quería mirarlo a los ojos y recordar el beso del día anterior sintiendo que estaba en donde debería estar.

Ya no quería seguir ocultando sus deseos, ya no quería hacer lo que otros querían, estaba cansado, ¿acaso así iba a ser su vida siempre?

Miró el extremo opuesto del puerto encontrando el barco del capitán Marv aún en el muelle con sus marinos yendo y viniendo por la cubierta. Contempló de nuevo el barco desconocido que surcaba las aguas y de nuevo el barco del capitán Marv antes de darse la vuelta tomando una decisión pero, antes de echarse a correr, tres siluetas le cerraron el paso haciendo que Castiel comenzara a desesperarse.

— ¿Qué haces afuera?—preguntó Balthazar mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—Deberías de estar en el comedor.

A sus costados, detrás de él como enormes escoltas, se encontraban Michael y Lucifer haciendo dudar, por un momento, a Castiel; sus hermanos eran tan diferentes entre ellos que Cass a veces se sorprendía que se llevaran tan bien.

Lucifer era enorme y robusto, tan intimidante que cualquiera se la pensaba dos veces antes de retarlo mientras que Michael parecía ser el más pacífico hasta que lo mirabas con atención y encontrabas esa frialdad en sus ojos que te alertaba de no meterte con él.

Ambos miraban a Castiel con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados siendo una perfecta imitación del otro, recordándole al más joven lo que sentía cuando era sólo un niño escondiéndose de sus travesuras por el palacio.

Pero aquello había cambiado ¿no es así? Castiel ya no era un niño, ahora sabía lo que quería más que a nada y no iba a perdonarse si lo perdía.

—Dije que iba a intentarlo pero no puedo—sentenció Castiel convirtiendo sus manos en puños—No haré lo que ustedes quieren—Lucifer enarcó una ceja.

—No es lo que nosotros queremos, Castiel—escuchar a Lucifer después de un tiempo hizo que Castiel quisiera ovillarse—Son tus obligaciones con el reino.

—Se te educó para esto—secundó Michael, sonando mucho más suave que Lucifer pero mirándolo furioso—Naciste para esto, ¿entiendes?

—Lo entiendo—asintió Castiel mirándolos fijamente, distinguiendo a Sebastián rondándoles las piernas—Pero no lo acepto—caminó un par de pasos y se plantó frente a Balthazar mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina—Llámame traidor, hermano.

Balthazar soltó un jadeo mientras Michael desenvainaba su espada y Lucifer, alarmado, le colocaba una mano en el hombro para detenerlo, recordándole que era el mismo niño que criaron desde que tiene memoria.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron apenas unos segundos, Castiel sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa y que ellos sólo estaban retrasando su objetivo. Miró de nuevo hacia el barco del capitán Marv asegurándose que siguiera en el puerto antes de mirar de nueva cuenta a sus hermanos.

— _Bien, que no digan que soy holgazán._

Una quinta voz resonó en los oídos de Castiel haciendo que el pelinegro mirara confundido a su alrededor intentando encontrarla. No obstante, antes de siquiera asimilar quién le había hablado, Sebastián saltó por los aires y se agarro de la pierna de Balthazar comenzando a arañarlo haciendo que los otros miraran con alarma el ataque del gato hacia su hermano, logrando tirarlo y arañarle el rostro, retorciéndose mientras los otros intentaban apartarlo.

— _¡No dejaré que me atrapen! ¡Corre, papá!—_ Castiel miró aturdido al gato durante unos segundos, contemplando con confusión como Sebastián le miraba fijamente y la voz volvía a sonar— _¡Yo los distraigo, voy detrás de ti!_

Castiel dudó un segundo antes de contemplar, con asombro, cómo Sebastián arañaba la cara de Lucifer y le soltaba un pequeño zarpazo a Michael. Castiel estuvo a punto de echarse a correr pero, pensándolo mejor, logró tomar a Sebastián en sus manos dejando medio heridos a sus hermanos antes de echarse a correr en dirección al barco que estaba a nada de zarpar.

Corrió por todo el puerto, corrió y corrió manteniendo en brazos a Sebastián mientras éste, por encima de su hombro, lanzaba amenazas hacia los hombres que dejó heridos en el muelle advirtiéndoles que si se atrevían a seguirlos les arañaría los ojos sin piedad alguna.

Cass no se sentía tan confundido como cualquiera lo habría estado en un principio. Hablar con su gato no era normal, lograr entenderlo sin duda habría vuelto loco a cualquiera, pero el joven príncipe ya había sido consciente de Sebastián comunicándose, al menos con Dean; hubo ocasiones en las que veía al tritón responder a los maullidos de Sebastián o diciéndole a Cass lo que le molestaba a su gato.

No le confundió tanto pero sí que le sorprendió el ser capaz de entenderlo ahora él también.

—Así que hablas—masculló agitado silenciando las amenazas de Sebastián.

— _¿Me entiendes? Oh, gracias a los dioses ¡me entiendes! Me preguntaba qué sería de mí ahora que Dean se ha ido._

 _Dean se ha ido,_ aquellas palabras sonaban tan dolorosas para Castiel haciendo que dudara en seguir caminando hacia el barco del capitán Marv, repitiéndose que Dean se había ido y no se había despedido.

Desde el principio supo que Dean se iría, no duraría para siempre con él, ¿y si el tritón no sentía lo mismo que él? Tan sólo quería recuperar a su madre, Cass sólo era otro humano que la había apartado de su lado, era el niño que salvó y provocó que la capturaran, ¿cómo Dean podría quererlo si le arrebató a su madre? Si fue su reino el que se la llevó. Seguro Dean sólo quería irse para no volver a verlo.

Se detuvo en el muelle mirando el océano, contemplando el barco donde Dean iba recortado contra el horizonte haciendo que pronto pareciera más un manchón en el paisaje.

Su corazón dolía pero era más que ver partir a Dean, era como si le hubieran arrebatado el lugar donde debería de estar, su única opción para sentirse completo de nuevo. Pesaba y le hacía jadear mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, quería tanto gritar su nombre, lanzarse al mar en un intento de pertenecer al mundo del que Dean era parte, gritar hasta que el vacío se llenara, hasta que la ausencia de su presencia dejara de pesar.

 _—Él te quiere—_ escuchó a Sebastián haciendo que Castiel lo tomara con ambas manos y lo colocara frente a él— _Me mandó a buscarte en cuanto Balthazar lo apresó pero no pude encontrarte así que llevé a Crowley._

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—cuestionó Castiel tragando el nudo en su garganta—Pudo llegar a negociar con Balthazar, quizá no es lo mismo para él.

 _—No, no. Él te quiere—_ insistió el gato siseando _—Hizo todo lo posible por brindarte más, es el único que te ha preguntado qué es lo que tú quieres, ¿cómo puedes dudar? ¡No estuve corriendo toda la mañana buscándote como para que te rindas ahora! ¡Así que sube a ese maldito barco o te dejaré el rostro como a Balthazar!_

Castiel rió entre dientes, balanceándose en el borde de la locura y la normalidad, pudiendo dar media vuelta y regresar al castillo pretendiendo que nada de esa historia había ocurrido, que Dean nunca existió en su vida o…

O podía dar un paso al frente y nadar.

— ¡Capitán Marv!—gritó mientras corría por el muelle hacia el barco que estaba a punto de zarpar— ¡Capitán! ¡Solicito abordar su barco!

…

Desde el exterior el océano parecía aún más grande de lo que sabía que era, un manto de azul sin fin que se hacía uno con el cielo en el horizonte, tan amplio que Dean no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras aquel barco surcaba las aguas de forma tranquila.

Permanecía con Crowley escoltando al barril donde iba su madre, los marineros iban y venían por toda la cubierta ladrando órdenes, haciendo un sinfín de cosas, mirándolos a hurtadillas y susurrando en su dirección, Dean le pareció escuchar apuestas sobre lo que había en el barril mientras allá en el timón la capitana Masters miraba el horizonte fijamente.

No era tan guapa como Dean pensó en un principio, su cara era demasiado redonda y sus ojos un tanto pequeños, pero su porte y actitud superaba con creces su apariencia; la miraba de vez en cuando esperando que le contemplara con la misma curiosidad que sus subordinados pero ella nunca perdió de vista el horizonte, ni siquiera cuando su primer oficial se le acercaba con el mapa o cuando otro tipo regordete le daba el itinerario.

—Odio los barcos—gruñó Crowley a su lado inclinándose por el borde y vomitando violentamente.

—Eres débil, ni siquiera soportarías montar una ola—Dean arrugó la nariz al verlo y se alejó un paso de su lugar.

—Sigue a Castiel por casi 10 años a todos los barcos del reino y luego hablamos.

Dean reprimió la necesidad de recordarle que hablaba con un tritón, se encogió de hombros en su lugar y miró más allá del barco, hacia aquel horizonte que parecía extenderse sin límites mientras el día avanzaba de forma lenta.

Las nubes iban tiñéndose de gris amenazando con sepultar el cielo de aquel azul que parecía unirse en el fin del mundo con el océano, el cielo ya ni siquiera brillaba con la misma intensidad que aquella mañana y parecía ser que las aguas estaban demasiado tranquilas en comparación con la noche anterior, donde la tormenta fue tal que las olas se alzaron amenazando con acarrear todo el puerto.

Estaba tan pacífico que Dean frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiéndolo tan sospechoso, mirando fijamente las aguas, inclinándose por el borde con piernas temblorosas que le impedían moverse con la misma rapidez a la que estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿También vas a vomitar?—cuestionó Crowley recargando la mejilla sobre la madera del barco mientras le miraba.

—El océano parece muy tranquilo—susurró Dean mirando fijamente las aguas—Demasiado tranquilo.

—Bueno, se agotó de tremendo tormentón que nos soltó ayer—fue la sencilla respuesta del hombre.

—No lo entiendes, las aguas nunca están tranquilas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban navegando, parecía ya demasiado tiempo, detrás de ellos el reino iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeño y no había nada a su alrededor, tan sólo agua y más agua, un azul interminable que parecía ampliarse allá a donde Dean volteara haciendo que el pánico oprimiera su corazón.

Se quitó la capa de manera brusca mostrando las runas en sus brazos, haciendo que los marineros le miraran de reojo mientras la capitana Masters prestaba atención suficiente hacia ellos, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a aquel hombre tan extraño quitarse la capa, todos siendo conscientes del momento en el que las marcas de quemaduras en sus brazos se encendieron en un silencioso llamado.

Dean jadeó al sentir el calor, el hormigueo en su piel, al sentir la alarma de estar en el lugar equivocado. Miró el barril que tenía a su madre y corrió hacia la proa del barco apenas registrando el movimiento de la embarcación, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas y cómo éstas volvían a sentirse como en sus primeros días, resbalándose por el suelo, tropezando hasta llegar allá donde el barco comenzaba, a esa escultura tallada en la madera alzándose al cielo mientras parecía abrir el océano a su paso.

—Percebes—masculló.

— ¡Capitán!—gritaron desde lo alto haciendo que Meg dejara de mirar a Dean— ¡Los océanos se alzan!

Toda la tripulación se asomó a los costados del barco, mirando fijamente hacia el frente mientras la brisa marina les golpeaba en los rostros y les revolvía el cabello. Meg entrecerró los ojos y vio, con asombro, cómo los mares se alzaban dispuestos a impactar en su contra en cualquier momento.

—Que Tritón nos ampare—murmuró Meg apretando con fuerza el timón—TODOS A SUS LUGARES.

Dean registró lejanamente su orden, mirando fijamente al frente sin apartar la vista de las olas que comenzaban a oscurecer el cielo; las nubes tormentosas se aglomeraban con rapidez, agrupándose hasta transformarse en una sola enorme gris de buen tamaño, sepultando la luz del sol y, desde las profundidades del océano, a Dean le pareció escuchar el canto de las sirenas que marchaban a la guerra.

…

Se encontraban demasiado cerca de casa para gusto de John cuando sintieron las aguas congelarse; eran frías, ásperas, hacían temblar sus escamas y miraban a su alrededor como todo parecía estar demasiado tranquilo.

Miró hacia un costado encontrando a Bobby con el ceño fruncido, vigilando con ojos entrecerrados el océano extenderse frente a ellos, las dunas de arena y corales que brillaban débilmente bajo los rayos de sol que se colaban desde la superficie pero manteniendo en sombras algunos recónditos.

De su otro lado, a su izquierda, se encontraba Albus brillando con toda su blancura resultando cegador para cualquiera. Compartió una pequeña mirada con John antes de asentir y mover sus manos de manera rápida y eficaz, creando una burbuja de luz tras otra que se apresuró a distribuir hacia los lugares recónditos.

Atrás de ellos la pequeña guarnición que pertenecía a Sam miraban con alerta todo lo que les rodeaba; les entrenaron como soldados, desde que aprendieron a nadar se les entregó un arma y se les mandó a los entrenamientos en el palacio recitándoles sin parar que su deber era proteger al reino.

Sam creció con la idea de la guerra pero en aquel entonces le parecía algo irreal, más algo abstracto que una cosa tal cual; y ahora estaba ahí frente a una de las guerras más importantes que seguramente marcaría historia y se encontraba tan aterrado que su cola no dejaba de moverse inquieta de un lado a otro y las aguas a su alrededor tenían una temperatura un poco más agradable a comparación con el frío.

—Soldados de Poseidón—susurró Charlie a su costado rompiendo el silencio.

La guarnición de Sam estaba conformada sólo por cuatro personas sin contarse él mismo; Benny, cuyo ataque era más similar al de un tiburón que nada; Charlie y Jo, que juntas eran mortíferas y rápidas, el reflejo de la otra cubriendo más territorio de lo que haría una sola; y Gabriel, cuya habilidad para pasar inadvertido y ser rápido para hacer las cosas era envidiable convirtiéndolo en uno de los mejores soldados.

Claro que Sam se imaginaba a su hermano ahí también, tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas si Dean no estaba con él, pero se dijo que no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, especialmente cuando comenzó a ver siluetas emerger de los rincones que las burbujas de luz iluminaban con formas grotescas, lo terrestre y lo marino mezclado de tal manera que podrían causar pesadillas; personas con coral creciendo en su cabeza, tiburones con dos piernas y hombreras de moluscos.

—Son demasiados—susurro Benny sin relajar su postura.

Sam los miró sintiendo que sus branquias se cerraban, comenzando a sentir el peso de lo que una guerra significaba, de todo lo que podían perder si fallaban.

Quizá él y Benny no eran los mejores amigos pero el joven príncipe sabía lo que significaba para su hermano; vio a Charlie y Jo darse la mano y apretarla con fuerza, sonriéndose a pesar de estar frente a la batalla más importante de sus vidas y Sam tuvo que recordarse a los dos tritones que habían dejado en casa.

Por último miró a Gabriel que permanecía callado a su costado, demasiado cerca como para que su cabello cosquilleara en su brazo pero sin llegar a tocarse; él era todo lo contrario a las miradas de determinación y seriedad que apreciaba en todo el ejército. Gabriel tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban traviesos, parecía tan arrogante ahí con la lanza en su puño y las cuchillas de coral en su cinto, con su cabello revoloteando a su alrededor como un halo dorado y las runas entrecruzándose en su cuerpo.

El corazón de Sam latió dolorosamente en su pecho mientras lo contemplaba con algo de admiración.

—Les apuesto tres barcos a que me cargó a más soldados que ustedes—declaró Gabriel mirando al grupo con una sonrisa— ¿Qué dicen?

Sam parpadeó, sin entender, mientras Charlie y Jo jadeaban escandalizadas ante semejante atrevimiento de parte del pequeño tritón dorado.

— ¿Seguro? Vas a perder contra nosotras—gruñó la sirena rubia apartándose una trenza del hombro—Tenemos una reputación, Gabriel.

—Sí, pero tú licencia por maternidad seguro te oxidó un poco—se mofó el mencionado a lo que Charlie le mostró los dientes.

— ¡Apuesta, pequeño molusco! ¡Tendremos tres malditos barcos hundidos para el final del día!

—Cinco si se cargan al craqueen—habló Benny haciendo que Sam lo mirara, tan sólo recibiendo una enorme sonrisa con todos los dientes puntiagudos de Benny brillando.

Sam se atrevió a reír mientras el resto seguía hablando de las apuestas, aligerando el ambiente y permitiéndose relajarse un momento, recordando la cantidad de logros y lo letal que podía ser por su cuenta, que tenía que hacer eso por su hermano para que pudiera volver a casa a salvo.

Las aguas volvieron a helarse antes de agitarse levemente y apreciaron, frente a ellos, cómo el monstruo de los siete mares se alzaba azotando las olas y perturbando la tranquilidad del mar mientras su rugido vibraba en cada ser vivo de los océanos.

—Más te vale que sean cinco barcos grandes—gruñó Gabriel al ver al craqueen.

Se atrevió a tomar la mano de Sam de la misma manera que Charlie había hecho con Jo; el príncipe suspiró y le dio un apretón manteniendo la mirada fija frente a él, preguntándose lejanamente lo que podría ser de su vida si perdía a Gabriel en esa guerra.

…

Dean corrió de vuelta a donde estaba Crowley y su madre, yendo contra la dirección de todos los marinos que iban y venían por la cubierta arrojando cuerdas, anclas, un sinfín de cosas a las que Dean no podía darles nombre mientras las olas se alzaban ante ellos y comenzaban a azotar a la pequeña embarcación.

Se resbaló por la madera y estuvo a punto de caer por cubierta pero logró llegar a donde estaban Crowley y su madre, aferrándose al barril mientras miraba, no sin cierta diversión, cómo el rostro del hombre estaba más blanco que la espuma y sus uñas parecían crear surcos en la madera de lo fuerte que estaba aferrándose.

—Comienzo a pensar que no era Castiel, sólo soy yo y los barcos odiándonos—masculló Crowley haciendo que Dean bufara una risa—Nos vamos a morir ¿verdad?

Aquel barco no registró al otro que le seguía de muy cerca; apenas las olas se agitaron con violencia, alzándose contra ellos e impactando contra la embarcación, amenazando con hundirlos, el capitán Marv gritó que lo mejor sería regresar pero el príncipe dio la orden real de seguir adelante hasta que hayan alcanzado el otro barco.

Sebastián hace mucho que había huido al camarote del capitán sentenciando que por mucho que amara a Castiel no iba a ahogarse en el agua y el humano estuvo bien con eso, no era sorpresa en realidad. Pero sólo sentía que no navegaban demasiado rápido, veía las olas agitarse y las velas hincharse con el viento que los llevaba hacia atrás, el capitán Marv había ordenado comenzar a usar los remos pero no parecían ir mucho más cerca de lo que estaban desde que zarparon.

— ¡Capitán, el cielo!—escuchó gritar a un marinero.

Castiel miró hacia las nubes y sintió que su estómago se revolvía al verlas agitarse violentamente y de manera poco natural; parecían un remolino, giraban unas con otras allá en el cielo como los hilos de humo que suelen salir de la pipa de Crowley, moviéndose de manera hipnótica que se le antojó de mal agüero.

— ¡Majestad, aún estamos a tiempo de regresar!—gritó el capitán hacia Castiel intentando hacerse oír por el rugido de las olas.

— ¡No, necesito llegar a ese barco!—gritó Castiel siendo coreado por un trueno que surcó el cielo segundos antes de que la lluvia comenzar a caer— ¡Siga avanzando, capitán!

Garth, posado en el barco que abordó Castiel, no dejaba de mirar al tipo encapuchado un poco esquelético que andaba cerca del príncipe mirando el cielo, como si así fuera a notar el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte. Sonreía mostrando amarillentos dientes y sus uñas se curvaban en amenaza demasiado cerca del príncipe.

En el Tritón, Dean sintió el dolor de sus piernas con más intensidad, similar a tener miles de erizos incrustados en ellas, haciéndolo jadear y caer de rodillas, sintiéndose tembloroso y con el estómago revuelto, jadeando cubierto de sudor que la lluvia intentaba borrar; escuchó el llamado de Crowley pero se encontraba lejano, zumbando en sus oídos, sintiéndose revolcado por una ola.

El viento trajo otra voz que surcó sobre el rugido de las olas y el de la tormenta, un llamado que hizo sollozar a Dean haciéndolo pensar que era demasiado cruel, su nombre con un timbre de desesperación mientras el océano intentaba alcanzarlo y devolverlo donde pertenecía.

— ¿Cass?—preguntó quedamente intentando hacer funcionar sus piernas.

Se asomó por el borde del barco sin querer alejarse demasiado del barril que tenía a su madre, parpadeó un par de veces intentando aclarar la imagen a través de la lluvia y ahogó un grito cuando el otro barco no se deshizo en el aire.

Sobre él, en el borde del barco y sujeto a una cuerda, Castiel se inclinaba luciendo tan empapado como si ya hubiera caído al mar y gritaba su nombre con tanta desesperación esperando hacerse oír sobre el océano que le llamaba, que intentaba atraerlo al lugar seguro antes de que fuera tarde.

Dean abrió la boca, dispuesto a gritar de vuelta, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado al ver que el pelinegro había ido tras él, pero Garth captó su atención revoloteando a su alrededor, graznando de manera ensordecedora y terrible.

Lo notó ahí cerca de Castiel, una sombra encapuchada con manos huesudas curvándose hacia el frente, mostrando las uñas tan largas para un humano, similares a las que Dean tenía cuando era atlante, acercándose peligrosamente al príncipe terrestre, mirando con avaricia el caracol que se mantenía colgando del cuello del humano, brillando débilmente cada que el agua lo tocaba, latiendo al ritmo del corazón de Cass.

La runa en su antebrazo le recordó a Dean su trato, levantándose con alarma, gritando el nombre de Castiel y agitando violentamente las manos hacia un costado para advertirle.

Al voltear hacia donde Dean señalaba, lo primero que vio Castiel fueron unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a justificarme porque no tengo excusa ni voy a pedir perdón porque no lo merezco, tengo las historias terminadas pero no sé que me pasa que no las subo TTnTT espero que al menos disfrutaran el cap y no me odien tanto


End file.
